


Finding His Type

by Moonstone_Plus



Series: The FHT Universe [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actors, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Real World, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bondage, Brother/Brother Incest, Car Sex, Celebrities, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Cockblocking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Erotica, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Facials, Fingerfucking, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gym, Gym Sex, Incest, Incest Kink, Internet Famous, Large Cock, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Pool Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Real Life, Realistic, Reality, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Discovery, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Swimming Pools, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongue Tease, Train Sex, Twincest, Twinks, Twins, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Young Love, double blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 132,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: In the closet, young actor Cameron Judd tries to find what he likes. More than the simple boys v girls, he knows he likes boys; Rather, Cameron is curious about what is his type.
Relationships: Asher Angel/Avi Angel, Asher Angel/Johnny Orlando, Asher Angel/Nicolas Bechtel, Avi Angel/Johnny Orlando, Avi Angel/Nicolas Bechtel, Avi Angel/Ryler Bingham, Avi Angel/Turin Bingham, Cameron Judd(Actor)/Asher Angel, Cameron Judd(Actor)/Avi Angel, Cameron Judd(Actor)/Connor Gilbertson, Cameron Judd(Actor)/Ethan Wacker, Cameron Judd(Actor)/Felipe Leal, Cameron Judd(Actor)/Finn Wolfhard, Cameron Judd(Actor)/Johnny Orlando, Cameron Judd(Actor)/Joshua Bassett, Cameron Judd(Actor)/Louis Tomeo, Cameron Judd(Actor)/Madden Zook(Actor), Cameron Judd(Actor)/Maxwell Jenkins, Cameron Judd(Actor)/Michael Campion, Cameron Judd(Actor)/Nicolas Bechtel, Cameron Judd(Actor)/Noah Franklyn-Miller, Cameron Judd(Actor)/Oakes Fegley, Cameron Judd(Actor)/Rian McCririck, Cameron Judd(Actor)/Ryler Bingham, Cameron Judd(Actor)/Spencer Goodman(Actor), Cameron Judd(Actor)/Turin Bingham, Cameron Judd(Actor)/Vinicius Leal, Cameron Judd(Actor)/William Franklyn-Miller, Connor Jessup/Jackson Robert-Scott, Ethan Wacker/Joshua Bassett, Griffin Gluck/Connor Jessup, Griffin Gluck/Jackson Robert-Scott, Louis Tomeo/Michael Campion, Noah Franklyn-Miller/Turin Bingham, Noah Franklyn-Miller/William Franklyn-Miller, Oakes Fegley/Asher Angel, Oakes Fegley/Avi Angel, Oakes Fegley/Finn Wolfhard, Oakes Fegley/Louis Tomeo, Oakes Fegley/Madden Zook(Actor), Oakes Fegley/Michael Campion, Oakes Fegley/Nicolas Bechtel, Turin Bingham/Ryler Bingham, William Franklyn-Miller/Asher Angel
Series: The FHT Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077803
Comments: 50
Kudos: 98





	1. Chance Encounter

Hollywood was a fickle thing, but he loved to act. To perform, to get out on the stage and just have fun bringing a character to life. To tell their story to the wider world. They didn’t have to like it, many-a-time, critics didn’t enjoy something for some reason or another. The writing, the director, the characters; in the end, it didn’t matter to him.

As long as he had fun and felt like he had done his role in telling the story of that character.

That didn’t manage to help him learn _or_ tell his own story however. Instead, like many before him. Cameron Judd was in the closet. It wasn’t by choice or a lack of judgement that he would get from his parents or brothers Connor or Chase, rather it was one of lacking knowledge. He didn’t truly know if guys were his interest, or if a lack of girls he wanted to date kept him deciding that he could handle his sexuality in the future.

Even though his best friend and once co-star, Madden Zook had already danced right out of the closet and basically screamed his inner sexuality with the higher pitched tone of speaking and his body language. While incredibly proud of him, for Cameron, this was just Madden and nothing had truly changed for his best friend. He wasn’t blind however and could see the comments that Madden got about his sexuality, even the positive ones affected him.

If Cameron was just to know how he felt about all these things, which were hard enough for any young teenager, he would be happy to join the wider community with Madden and many others. He looked up to so many actors regardless of their sexuality. He was shocked a few years ago upon first learning that Ian McKellen of all people was gay. Though realistically, he and Patrick Stewart sounded like an old married couple through their X-men movies.

He had also seen the comments about him and Madden _dating_ or in some of the comments doing far dirtier things. They were revolting. Yes, he loved Madden but him and Madden were nothing but best friends and were never going to be anything more. Both of them were clear on that to each other, even having a deep conversation where Madden admitted to not wanting Cameron like that. The blonde had been cheekily _harsh_ in his reasons about not wanting to date Cameron. They were accurate, but _harsh_ in the mind of the slightly ego offended fifteen-year-old. 

Though he still refused to specify what he meant upon telling Cameron ‘you’re just not my… type,’. 

He kind of felt like the fanfiction version of Percy Jackson hearing that from the emo son of Hades, Nico. Which had the running gag of Percy being _overly_ offended that he wasn’t the type but not truly understanding why he wanted to be the type of the other boy when he didn’t really want him. 

Cameron himself still didn’t quite know what his own type was. Little blond twinks seemed out of the question, at least ones who danced and sounded like excited chipmunks. He’d spent an afternoon thinking about it. Did any co-stars seem like his ‘type’? There was Spencer, who seemed like a kind-of-lazy dork who loved to ski. Definitely not interested. Cameron put his younger co-stars Brayden Benson and Nadav Jackson into the same category as Madden, so while cute they did little for him. Ian was always there, but far too old.

He decided that _no,_ no-one that he had ever filmed with was his type.

So, this left Cameron to wonder about the wider world outside his own. Thinking about the boys and girls at his school and once again not really finding anyone that he would be interested in. Many fitting into the ‘oh god no’ list. Moving on from them led Cameron to his instagram feed and how he stopped on a few particular boys he followed. Parker Bates looked strangely handsome in his pink city themed shirt, so different to the young cute boy Cameron first followed. Gavin Lewis announced his return to TV on HBO Max, but Cameron just admired his handsome face. 

Noah Schnapp sitting on a sleek black car surrounded by snow, though a little pink in the face looked so handsome. There was also the _leaked_ image of Noah Schnapp that had many-a-boy questioning if Noah was truely straight, since no cis-gender straight boy would take a picture of their behind in a pair of white boxer briefs. Not in that pose at least. He was a little disappointed that nothing new showed for his usual feed highlights: Asher Angel, Tom Holland, Aidan Gallagher, Jacob Trembley, Dakota Lotus, Finn Wolfhard or Gabriel Bateman. They were all good looking boys as well, but hadn’t posted for the day.

There _was_ a new photo from his last actor following: Gavin Warren, among the photos, but he fell into the same category of Nadav, Madden and Brayden. Inconsiderable and untouchable cutie. Cameron just wanted to pet his bearded dragon more than anything. They were closer in age to his baby brother Chase, anyway and that was odd.

Cameron sighed looking between some of the boys in his feed. Noah especially. Something about that cute yet almost alluring look to a boy. Maybe that was his type, Cameron wondered to himself. He wanted someone who _looked_ his age, not older and definitely not younger. Parker, interestingly enough, looked older than he was and was even taller than his own older brother. However, even if Noah or Parker was his type, Cameron knew it wasn’t going to happen.

He wasn’t going to end up with a Schnapp or a Bates. It would be like him ending up the husband of a famous Hemsworth or marrying Zac Efron. It wasn’t happening.

Closing his instagram, Cameron shook himself from his thoughts. Realising he’d been, for a moment, imagining himself with boys. And he liked the thought of it. Being with Noah Schnapp or Parker Bates like it was a fantasy. Thoughts about boys were common, yes, but to imaging himself with one didn’t happen often. While normally he loved his ability to imagine stories, especially while working out in his basement, this was different. This wasn’t some action scene where he was fighting Darth Vader on the death star or piledriving Thanos, this was _romance_ and his thoughts weren’t truly the cleanest.

There was this impulse to think about something else. Anything else as a distraction. Of course his young mind shouted girls, but any thought about a girl crumbled in seconds only for Noah or Parker to breach his mind once more. 

Thus, the teenage actor once again forced his questioning mind into the back of his brain and headed out of his bedroom. Looking to either annoy one of his brothers into hanging out with him and doing something that would take his mind away from male actors.

Chase shooed him away, with help from their mother, as he was neck deep in homework and he refused to get in trouble from Cameron’s buggings. Even if he wished that he was able to go and hang with his older brother, his homework sadly came first and with his mother around, he had to at least pretend that Cameron’s bugging wasn’t making him want to leave. Thankfully there was still his elder brother, Connor, who made sure to have his homework done as soon as possible. That or he just didn’t do it anymore.

Cameron didn’t care, as long as Connor had time for him and allowed him to get his mind away from certain topics.

The older boy was found in his room, dimly lit with the blinds drawn low. Allowing only thin slivers of sunlight to pierce through. Illuminating the boy lounging on his bed. Connor’s shirt was crinkled and messy, his shorts untied but thankfully up around his waist. The dim white glow of his phone was brighter than the sun he allowed inside.

“What do you want, Cam?” Connor questioned, raising an eyebrow at the kid but not looking away from his phone. 

“Just wanted to, I dunno, hang out? Is that… okay?” Cameron asked from the doorway, rubbing his arm softly. Feeling a little sheepish.

“And do what?”

“Just talk, I guess,” Cameron shrugged, stepping inside his brother’s room. It smelled so badly like a teenage boy. Taking all he had not to cringe at the smell, Cameron sat on the corner of Connor’s bed. “What are you doing?”

Connor just turned his phone to let Cameron see the ongoing game of Among Us, on the phone before turning back and returning to doing his tasks. “That.”

“Oh. Cool. I never really got into Among Us. Is it fun?” Cameron asked, trying to be casual as he tried distracting his young mind.

“Mhm.”

Cameron groaned a little. His brother wasn’t giving him anything more then his usual response. He would have expected eighteen-year-old’s to say more than primarily one word responses. Yet Connor seemed to like proving him wrong on that.

“Can… I try a round when you’re done? I don’t want to buy it if I’m not going to like it,” Cameron asked, though he held no real interest in the game. He’d tried it with Madden once but neither of them were particularly good at it. When they got the Imposter role, Madden was too sweet to kill anybody and outright told them.

“It’s free, dork. Just download it on your phone.” Connor responded, rolling his eyes a little.

Cameron could have kicked himself. “Oh! It’s in my room so… can I-?”

A sigh and a tossed over phone, was his only response. As expected, however, Cameron wasn’t able to pull himself into the game or focus on much more outside his own thoughts. Connor could tell something was off. Cameron was never this quiet or went so long without laughing at least a little. He was killed pretty quickly and the Crew Mates lost the round. Without saying much, his brother took back the phone and entered his own game.

“O-oh, cool, you got Imposter,” Cameron muttered, watching him. 

All while thinking about the boys again, and how amazingly lucky he would be to land one, or at least meet. Even small actors were amazing to meet in real life, but to meet someone with such a name for themselves would be, in Cameron’s mind, breathtaking. Not that he really thought that they would be interested in hanging out with a boy like him, who primarily had only done things for his director friend Ian.

He had to remind himself sometimes that he was still young and growing as an actor. One day he could just be Damian Wayne in a low-budget fan series, and the next he could pass an audition for a huge role and get to portray someone new, exciting, or just retell a classic character people loved. Both were scary, of course, as critique and backlash was abundant, but Cameron didn’t mind. Becoming like them would be a dream.

A dream that he knew he was living, even if it wasn’t as fast as the Noah Schnapps of the world or Jacob Tremblays, who got their big break _young_.

“Hello? Earth to Cam?” Connor poked him in the side.

“Mhm?”

“You spaced out for a minute,” The older boy said softly. He shifted to sit up straight, finally showing some attention. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine… just thinking.”

“Food helps me think. We could sneak off for burgers while Chase does his homework?” Connor gave him a friendly nudge, hinting at a smile.

“Yeah…” Cameron responded, shrugging slightly. “Let’s go before he wants to come with us.”

Of course their plan didn’t go off without a hitch. Their mother demanded to know where they were going, so further demanded they bring home something for their little brother. Arguing that while he was being productive, her older sons had been lazing around. Cameron had a book to read for school - which he’d forgotten - and Connor could be mowing the lawn. But she didn’t force them to take Chase along, which was a relief for Cameron. He didn’t entirely want to be around a kid as these thoughts played out. Connor was going to be enough, even if the older boy usually knew well enough to just leave Cameron to his thoughts. 

“Could always swing past Madden and Aidan’s on the way back… make his food extra cold.” Connor stage whispered to Cameron, quietly enough to let Chase hear and growl but their mother remained ignorant of the comment.

“Nah, they’re out of town, I think. They’ve got some model thing to do...” Cameron shrugged back at him while leading their way out the door.

“I know, doofus… Aidan does tell me these things. I was pulling Chase’s leg, what’s up with you today?” Connor responded, shaking his head with another sigh.

Cameron groaned, then snapped a little louder than he meant to. “I told you! Nothing!”

“Uh huh, let’s go get burgers then Miss Sunshine.” 

Connor could feel the steam coming from Cameron’s anger and walked off towards his recently acquired second-hand car, unlocking it and sliding into the driver's seat. Awaiting his brother to calm down and get in. He told the boy off for slamming his door when getting in, but they said no more than a few grumblings to each other. Drowning everything out with some music, the Beatles being Cameron’s music of choice. Even when annoyed.

“I can never remember these guys’ names,” Connor said as he drove, listening to them sing.

“You barely remember what day it is…”

“Do so. It’s Tuesday-”

“It’s Saturday,” Cameron giggled under his breath.

“Nah, pretty sure it’s…” Connor began before punching Cameron in the arm. “Punchday. My favourite day of the week… after Humpday”

“OW!” Cameron hissed, rubbing his arm. He tried to punch back but that resulted in Connor dodging and swerving on the road. The younger boy gripped his seat hard as Connor got control. “Note to self: Do not punch the driver!”

“Should have rammed you into a tree…” Connor muttered, as he calmed his driving down to a relaxed speed.

Cameron flicked him instead and poked his long tongue out. “It’s your fault. You punched me first for nothing!”

“Punched you for being a Debbie-Downer.”

“I’m not, though! I said I’m just thinking… about… stuff!” The boy said softly, leaning on his arm. Watching as the world whipped past in a flash. It was a momentary distraction from thoughts of Noah Schnapp being cute, or Parker Bates becoming a handsome young boy. Though dwelling on it brought things back to mind.

“Uh huh.”

Sighing, Cameron decided it would be safe to ask Connor some things. “Connor? Have you ever… liked a guy, or something? I-I just had a fan ask if you were into guys, I think they’re into you for some reason,”

“Nah, girls all the way bruh. You know that.” Connor responded. “You get some odd fans… is that the one who joked about me and Aidan being, uh, intimate with you and Madden?”

Cameron slowly turned to face his big brother, his lips ajar and eyes betraying confusion. “Excuse me, what!”

“Look at some of your comments dude. One dude is super _disgusting_.” Connor chuckled.

“Mom… didn’t show me that one. I guess with good reason. Gross, you’re a butt!” Grinning broadly, Cameron was victim to a pretty well deserved jab to the arm again. But he didn’t have time to attack as they pulled out in the shopping center. They climbed out and stretched as the warm sunlight washed over their flesh; Neither were particularly pale but they weren’t tanned, either. Cameron loved being out under the sunlight, while it took a moment for Connor’s eyes to adjust. As he came down from a stretch, the boy groaned: “Mmmmm! So, where are we going for lunch…? Burger Shack, Papa’s Burgers? Don’t say that Burgeria place!”

Connor shuddered. Neither had good memories of the dingey burger place down on the corner that everybody in town was surprised hadn’t closed after seven years. It was a wonder people worked there, either. 

“I’m not even going to joke about going in there… Let’s go with Burger Shack, dude,” The older boy entered the shopping centre with Cameron in tow. 

For two teenage boys it was a wonder they didn’t manage to get distracted by a million little things in store windows. They crossed through the small centre like they were following a map to treasure. Following the paths and stepping around people until the smell of meat cooking hit their noses. With the pair happily walking into the store, until something or _two someone’s_ in particular, caused Cameron to stop in the middle of the path and his jaw to _drop_.

There was no way, _they_ were actually in this stop.

The fifteen-year-old gulped nervously as he blinked _heavily_ , attempting to disprove it as he just couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was no way that he was seeing _the_ Asher Angel in the flesh, alongside his younger brother Avi. Both almost shining under the shop lights, as they playfully joked with each other. Asher flicked a fry at his little brother, hitting Avi in the nose. He reeled back with a giggle before trying to hit Asher with a pickle.

Asher got up from their table to pick their food up then took them to a trash can. When he looked up, just for a moment his eyes locked with Cameron. With said boy’s young heart was racing as he stared at the star of DCs Shazam and Disney’s Andi Mack, who _must_ have caught him staring a little, and grinned at the fifteen-year-old. A smile that only Asher Angel could give.

When the eighteen-year-old movie star went back to his table, Cameron could only stare in a daze. Connor pulled him along to order their food but his brother’s attention was on the literal Angels sitting across the way. Whispering to each other all of a sudden, then he could have sworn both Asher and Avi Angel glanced in his direction.

Once Connor and Cameron had their food, they moved to a table. Cameron wanted with every fibre of his being to be closer to Asher and Avi, but every table around them was flooded with people - mostly girls hoping for attention. Besides that, he would have been a little too shy to do anything. Through simply hearing them interact, would have been enough for the young actor. Instead, the boy sat with his back to them and tried focusing on his food. Up until Connor, with a burger in his mouth, hummed and pointed behind him.

“Mph?” Cameron gave him a puzzled look, then turned around. He could have died of shock seeing the long haired blond with dark roots standing behind him grinning. 

“Do I know you from somewhere?” 

That was not the kind of question a celebrity usually asked. Cameron felt like he should have been the one saying it to Avi Angel, not the other way around.

“M-Me?” Cameron choked down his lunch. “I-I don’t think so… unless you’ve seen one of my short films, then, uh, pr-probably not!”

“Yes you… and I think I may have… you were in that Youtube Red Hood thing, weren’t you?” Avi grinned.

Cameron was too stunned for words. However, Connor seemed clueless as to who this cute young boy was at their table. “Oh, that’s awesome. Cam doesn’t get to meet many fans,”

“Lucky, when your brother is literally Shazam, you don’t get much of a break from them.” Avi smirked, motioning with his head over to Asher who much to the amusement of Cameron and Avi was folding his burger wrapper into paper planes. At least, attempting to. When he noticed the three looking, he offered a small wave before going back to his makeshift origami. “Can I sit?”

“Course, mini-Shazam,” Connor said, noticing that the two boys looked almost like twins. If not for the hair and Avi’s sleeker physique. “How about you two talk about Red Hood stuff, and I go teach your brother how to make a paper plane… whatever he’s making looks more like a crane,”

“Crane? Please… that’s a crumpled up ball of paper and we know it.” Avi teased.

Connor chuckled lightly, pulling himself from the table. He whispered before leaving to meet Asher, much to Cameron’s chagrin: “I was trying to be nice…”

Left alone with one of the Angel boys, Cameron’s eyes slowly met Avi’s. He could feel his palms getting wet and throat drying up no matter how much soda he drank. All over, Cameron just felt clammy to be in his presence. “S-s-so… y-you know about R-R-Red Hood? H-how did you come a-across it?”

“ _Well…_ ”


	2. Angels In The Flesh

“You’re kidding me! A-Asher found it re-researching for Shazam?” Cameron asked incredulously, sitting across from the grinning Avi Angel. He didn’t care that the boy was nicking his fries or giggled so much every time he sounded like a dorky fan boy. Hanging off every word. Asher Angel was not supposed to be the one watching his content.

“Mhm, and then in the words of my brother: ‘A cutie’ in it, stopped him from leaving until he had watched the entire series.” Avi nodded with a mouthful of fries. He looked a little cocky in designer clothes and with his hoodie on inside, but Cameron was still in awe of them both. “He said you did a whole episode shirtless or something?”

“O-oh… he saw that?” That was an interesting day to film, though less embarrassing than the early stages of filming Laps. Cameron gulped wondering if Asher saw anything from that, too. A whole short film of his thin, half naked body in tight swimming shorts that hugged his thighs and captured the beautiful details of his young butt.

“Saw? He had that thing on repeat bruh.” Avi smirked.

To no surprise he felt something hit him in the back of the head. Asher’s newly crafted paper plane, which Avi made a point to throw as far as he could with a cheeky grin. Landing in some poor woman’s fries.

“But you got replaced, huh? That would have been a bummer,” The blond went on now that Asher’s weapon was out of the way.

“N-nah. It was an awesome project but I was moving, so Ian - the director - needed some Utah locals to fill in. I’m glad for Ashton and Nadav f-for getting to keep working on it!” Cameron said with a smile touching his lips. He’d told someone before that Damian was his ‘spirit animal’, and inside knew he was the better Robin. Not that he’d tell his friend that.

“I meant for us fans, you were the hotter Robin after all.” Avi playfully purred.

The young actor gagged on his food, “H-Hotter!?”

“Mhm,” Avi smirked, stealing another fry. His eyes had a glint to them when meeting Cameron’s flustered face again, and those thin lips contorted into a sly smile. “Don’t get me wrong, that older Robin was hot, too. But you rocked that suit. Kinda rockin’ it without the suit, too,”

As Avi used a fry to direct towards himself, eyeing him up, Cameron gripped his knees. Just an hour ago he was sitting in his room trying not to think about some fantasy world where he ended up with Noah Schnapp or Parker Bates by some stretch of the imagination. But here was Avi openly flirting with him. He’d always been more attracted to Asher, as most fans of them were, but Cameron couldn’t deny that the boy was pulling some charm over him. “T-thanks… I’ve never b-been called hot by a c-c-celebrity…!”

“You still haven’t. I’m just Avi, dude.” Avi chuckled, grinning cheekily. “But… I guess one called you a cutie,”

Both their eyes moved slowly to Asher.

As Cameron was staring at the hunky older celeb, Avi hissed something quietly. “He jerked off to you.”

“W-What? Y-You’re lying right?”

“Nope,” Avi looked back at Cameron. Under the table he let his food move closer to Cameron and slide between his legs. Rubbing them together slightly, making the boy shiver. “My brother jerked his massive cock to a cutie. Why lie about that?”

“M-Massive? How massive?” The words came out before Cameron could stop himself. His mind screamed ‘OH MY GOD, DID I JUST ASK THAT!!!’.

Avi simply smirked, giving his older brother a look as he revealed a bit of information Asher’s fans would crave.

Looking around to make sure no one was listening in, he leaned in and whispered: “A really thick… and I do mean massively thick… seven inches…”

All while stealing more fries.

“Y...y-you...you’re l-lying,” Cameron moaned. He’d seen a bit of porn before and knew the length. Seven inch cocks looked absolutely massive, and to have a thickness like Avi was moaning about, Cameron’s mind couldn’t stop envisioning a huge cock his little fingers couldn’t wrap around. Or, and the thought only lasted a second before he shook it off, neither could his lips.

“Not at all, I’ve seen it…” Avi responded, before leaning in once more. Whispering only for Cameron. “And felt it.”

“W-What? Y-You- how!” Cameron spluttered out.

Avi shrugged, finishing off the last of Cameron’s fries. He flashed the boy a broad smile, loving how bright that blush was. Then his eyes darted down, then back up, realising he’d eaten them.

“H-Hey… they were mine…” Cameron blushed, when he looked down and noticed his empty fries.

“Oh, sorry! I can order you some more, or-?”

“I-It’s fine…! I just ne-need to use the bathroom,” Cameron tried to excuse himself.

“The thought of me and Asher getting to ya?” Avi teased. He leaned in a little closer, “Asher pounds it good.”

This had the fifteen-year-old blushing hard. He used one hand to adjust the growing bulge in his shorts, whining under his breath as the pictures of the brothers faded in and out of his mind. Avi’s lithe body pinned over a bed with that wiggly little ass in the air as Asher slammed it back down with full force. Cameron had seen the older boy’s muscles. He could do some damage even when holding back. Cameron’s mind slipped and began to imagine not Avi but himself pinned under Asher taking seven-inches of thick Angel cock.

“I could tell you all about it if you want…” Avi offered with a cocky smirk. “Could even show you a couple of Ashie pics…”

Cameron shot up from the table, flustered. Drawing a few eyes as he stammered; Every fibre of his being wanted to see and hear every little detail between the two brothers, but he just blurted out. “I-I gotta pee!”

Avi giggled as he watched the boy almost run to the bathroom. He gave him a minute before heading after him. He wasn’t letting Cameron get away without at least a number. He hadn’t been this entertained and turned on by a random hottie in months.

When he reached the bathroom, Cameron had just entered one of the stalls and was breathing heavily. Thankfully he wasn’t just panicking and indeed after a moment to catch his breath, Avi could hear his stream. The younger Angel boy decided to fake taking a piss at the urinal, so stepped up to it and lowered his shorts under his thin cock. It was semi-hard, standing at five inches. It still had a little length to grow into, but was getting there quick.

He stood there holding his cock, lightly rubbing it with his thumb. Waiting up until Cameron finished up and came out, then looked up to the boy with a sly grin. Cameron’s eyes didn’t leave him for a moment, staring a little cautiously at his dick.

“It’s okay to look. Hell, I might let you touch it,” Avi said, turning from the urinal. His cock hardened out to about six-inches, pointing right at Cameron. “Looks good, huh? Of course, Asher’s like… three times as thick!”

Cameron simply stuttered a little more, blushing but taking a few more peaks. A little more openly.

“You know, this is basically how me and Asher began… well not really, cause there was straight porn on and we were on his bed, but close enough since we both kept stealing peaks,” Avi grinned. “Until Asher finally broke and…”

Before Cameron could respond, Avi reached over and grabbed the actor’s twitching cock. He gave the hard dick a squeeze and pulled Cameron closer. Then began to move up and down his length, slowly jerking the boy off with a lustful purr. Enjoying how Cameron’s moans were so cute yet had a huskyness to them. He could go on and explain how hard Asher fucked him. The brutal beast coming out from his brother abusing his ass. Or, he could continue to focus on the cute boy.

“Let’s see how big you are, cutie…” Avi told him slowly, and Cameron was defenceless as he kneeled down. 

“W-W-...” Despite wanting to protest, Cameron’s inner self didn’t want to. Thus, he nodded weakly and stared in a daze. The wrong brother but all he could think about were Avi’s soft lips wrapping around his dick. Avi’s thin fingers hooked into Cameron’s shorts and lowered them slowly, exposing his boxer briefs.

“Nice undies,” Avi used his palm to massage Cameron’s cock through the thin, black fabric. His fingers folded around it to give the boy a few good pumps. “Mmm, I bet you… are… five, five and a half?”

“T-Thanks and y-yeah... bout that…” Cameron nodded nervously. Hoping he wasn’t too small.

As his hand moved along the boy’s slim cock, Avi licked his lips. Even smaller cocks were delicious, they came usually with boyish moans. Not that Cameron’s was small. Though Cameron seemed to have a husky tone behind it, that could be hot, too. To see just how horny he could make Cameron, Avi took his phone out and with one hand opened up an image. Asher sleeping in his underwear, hard as a rock. The fabric stretched around his dick, defining its shape perfectly. He handed it to the boy. 

“How’s that look, Cam?” Avi smirked, feeling the reaction that the boy had.

“H-Holy…” Cameron couldn’t pick where to begin. Asher’s defined chest, those ripped muscles, or down at his dick where the seven-inches were just begging to escape. “Does he know y-you have this?”

Avi thought for a moment. As he did so, he licked up the length of Cameron’s dick through the briefs. “Hmm… nah. If he did he’d make sure I can't walk for a week. Actually… nah, he’d be fine. No walking for a week if he knows I showed it off, though!”

The thought of Asher fucking Avi that hard, had Cameron feel like he was leaking pre. Which he was, and Avi could taste it through his clothes.

“Mmmm, there’s more if you want to look…” Avi moaned, kissing up the length of the dick. Peppering them up and down each side, then under Cameron’s balls. Adding a little tongue action in to make him moan.

“C-Can I?”

“Take a look. Long as I can suck it, is as long as you can look,” Avi offered his terms.

More than ever, Cameron prayed that he had enough stamina. “O-Okay…”

So as Cameron swiped the screen to the first image, Avi was lowering his boxer briefs down to reveal the boy’s dick. Purring as he did so. “Mmm, such a sexy looking cock…”

Cameron moaned as the blond’s fingers curled around his dick. He bit his lip and looked down at the phone and Avi began to jerk him off with a slow, teasing pace. The phone showed him a shot of Avi naked with a cheeky look on his face, winking. One of his hands was entirely covering his dick, not that it mattered. Cameron had seen the six-inch beauty already, and the messy bush surrounding it. Still, to see his bare chest, the light definition of muscle and hints of Avi’s smooth ass made him moan louder.

“Which ya looking at, sexy?” Avi questioned, leaning in and kissing the mushroom head of the boy’s beautiful cock.

“Y-you… naked!” Cameron moaned, twitching in his hand.

“Hot right? If we weren’t in a bathroom, I would let you see live…” Avi winked. 

“C-c-can I see you again sometime… naked?” Cameron asked, unaware he’d more or less just asked Avi Angel out. He was too focused on the tongue lapping at his twitching cock, twirling around his slim tip as Avi’s fingers tugged at the base.

After a few moments of suckling Cameron’s tip, the blond pulled off. Chuckling a little, Avi winked. “Gonna take me to dinner first, sexy?”

“Dinner? W-wait, that wasn’t asking you out-!!” Cameron blurted out sheepishly. He tried to step back, but Avi pulled him closer. Engulfing a few inches of his cock. Sucking on it for a few seconds with a low moan, “Mmmm! A-Avi!”

“Ohhh, so I’m just some boy for you to get naked aye?” Avi teased, loving how nervous Cameron was. He thumbed the tip of Cameron’s five and a half inch cock, making sure he was dripping. “I don’t just strip for every beautiful boy I see…”

“S-so… you want it to be a date?” Cameron moaned, flicking through the phone. Avi’s underwear collection. Asher’s underwear, full of cum. Avi gagged on his own underwear as Asher’s hand tugged on his long hair. Everything made him moan. But the boy wanted to hold back his load, anticipating a nice blowjob from Asher Angel’s younger brother, who returned to sucking on it.

“Won’t say no, to more time chatting up a sexy hunk…” Avi swallowed Cameron down to the root. Letting his tongue dance around his cock as he bobbed lightly on the young dick, giving him a tender blowjob. Nothing too dirty yet. Taking it slow, deepthroating him. “Mmmm, your cock is delicious!”

“O-Oh god…” Cameron moaned out huskily. It was all becoming a little out of this world for the teenage boy, who just hours ago had been questioning everything and was now being sucked by one of the cutest boys in America. “W-won’t Connor… a-and Asher-?”

“No. I told Asher I want to suck you. He’s distracting your hot brother,” Avi said, pulling off the cock and tracing the bottom with his long, wet tongue. Grinning cheekily as he added: “You didn’t think that Asher was that dumb, he couldn’t make a paper plane did you…?”

Just seeing the tongue flick his tip made something come over the boy. Cameron’s free hand wove into Avi’s long hair, and pulled him back down onto his dick. Grunting, Cameron grinded on the hot face as his cock was deepthroated. “Unhg… fuuuck, you’re hot! A-and these pictures are so…!”

“Hot?” Avi smirked before winking cheekily as he responded: “Asher would be sooo mad at me for showing you… the fucking would be brutal…”

Cameron was about to respond but the tone Avi was using made it clear: Avi would like that. Thus, instead of responding, he flicked to the next photo then stopped, staring at the screen. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen, outside of Avi. 

Asher’s thumb was pulling open his boxer briefs. Tight black ones with a red waistband. Too dark to see inside, but the tip of his cock had burst free. Giving Cameron a few inches of that monstrously thick piece of meat. It was a dark pink at the tip and as thick as the rest of that shaft, which had a few veins running down. Cut, thick, drooling pre. 

Did Asher send this to his own brother, Cameron had to wonder.

“O-Oh god… Ash’s cock r-really… wow...” Cameron moaned, thrusting deeper into the mouth of said boy’s younger brother.

Avi grabbed his wrist and tilted the phone towards him. He’d forgotten that amazing shot, so moaned at it. For a few minutes he vigorously sucked on Cameron’s length, bobbing up and down the full length of that sexy young dick with a slutty moan as his taste spread throughout his mouth. Both his hands wrapped around Cameron’s thin body to grab his ass cheeks, giving them a squeeze. With the new hold he was better able to hungrily suck on him. Fucking his face with the boy’s dick.

Cameron screamed with pleasure and had to clasp a hand over his mouth. Moaning into the palm as Avi’s lips worked his shaft. They were so soft and warm, like pillows gliding along his length - assisted by his tongue coiling masterfully around it. But this onslaught of pleasure only lasted so long before Avi pulled off to catch his breath. 

Still no cum, thankfully but it was getting close.

“Keep looking, you haven’t got to the videos yet.” Avi teased, before returning to happily sucking away on Cameron’s cock. Not planning on stopping now until he had the boy’s cream.

“A-ahhhhh fu-fuck! W-wait, please! Don’t make me cum yet!” Cameron begged, scrolling through pictures. Avi’s little ass was so smooth and toned, looking even hotter since a finger was pushed past his pink ring. It looked marvelously tight even after Asher’s anal abuse. “Y-Your ass is sooo hot… A-Asher’s so lucky...”

Avi purred as he pulled off yet again. He didn’t leave the dick without a kiss on its tip. “Maybe eventually you can try that, too. But I would LOVE to fuck this,”

He gave Cameron’s little ass a good hard squeeze. Avi was primarily a bottom, but only because people didn’t see him as a top. Though his cocklust didn’t help that, really. Despite people’s wishes however, he did actually want to fuck guys rather then always bottoming, something that including his older brother. He was hoping that Cameron’s ass would be his first.

“F-fuuuuuck, Aviiiii!! I’m g-gonna cum!” Cameron shouted, throbbing intensely.

“Not yet, big boy…” Avi purred, “You haven’t seen the good stuff yet!” 

Reaching up, the blond grabbed his phone and flicked to the video that he wanted Cameron to see. Knowing it would have the sexy body craving him and Asher completely.

In an instant, the bathroom was filled with two sounds: Wet splashing and Avi screaming. “AAAAAAAAASHER!!! FUCK. ME. HARDER! C-CHOKE ME, BRO!!!”

Cameron’s mouth dropped open from the sound as Avi’s beautiful pink-skinned body came into view. Asher wasn’t seeable except for his arms, as he kept Avi in place against the poolside. One hand on the boy’s arm, holding it down and the other, to Cameron’s shock, clasped around the boy’s throat. His face was contorted in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and it was no wonder why. Avi’s pink translucent shorts looked like they were torn to shreds by his brother, exposing his little ass. Asher’s big cock was piledriving his tight ass without mercy.

The huge, seven-inch member pulled all the way out before slamming back in hard. Making Avi’s entire body shake as his stomach bulged with the size of Asher’s cock. The older boy’s fingers flexed around the small throat as he slammed away with these brutal slams. 

“Yeah!? You want me to choke you, slut!?” Asher was shouting into the air as he went to town on Avi’s ass.

“YESSSS!” 

Listening to himself, Avi’s eyes rolled back. Knowing that as he was being choked and fucked by Asher, he’d creamed those pink shorts. And as he did so, he was drooling on Cameron’s dick, sucking faster.

There was nothing that could stop his orgasm from coming down, the sound of Avi’s choked out screams were too hot for the fifteen-year-old.

“A-Avi I’m gonna-!” Cameron shouted. 

The video had ended but it was too late, he was going to flood that throat. Avi hummed at him and kept sucking away faster, eager for that fifteen-year-old cream. As a reward, he got a massive blast of hot cum shooting down his throat. Rope after rope of the hot cream shooting all over the walls of his throat, flooding it with nearly more than Asher did. Though he didn’t get a choice with Asher. It was to swallow it or get choked with a cock that big. 

With Cameron he had the option but still gulped it down. 

“Oh my gooood!”

After pulling off with a pop from the spent cock, Avi grinned and wiped his mouth. “Fucking tasty.”

“T-th...thank you… I’ve never had a…” Cameron breathed, struggling to just stand up.

“Shush, you did great.” Avi teased, as he stood up and held out his hand. “Now give me your phone.”

Cameron very slowly gave it over, confused. “Okay…? B-but I don’t have any-”

“Not after nudes.” Avi chuckled, heading for the contacts and adding his number before taking a profile selfie. “My number. Anytime…”

“W-wait seriously?” Cameron snatched it back and looked at the number in awe.

“Yep, check it out…” Avi chuckled. “Text it.”

A shaky text saying ‘hi’ was sent off a moment later. Arriving on Avi’s phone which went off with a buzz, notifying both boys of its existence. 

“Believe me now?” Avi grinned, as he added Cameron’s number to his phone. Taking a snap of the cutie for his own contact’s profile picture.

“H-holy-” Cameron moaned softly. But it didn’t end there, as Avi took two pictures: One of Cameron’s hot load on his tongue, then one of his six-inch cock. Cameron got them both, his to keep forever. It was amazing and he was fully convinced this was a dream. “That… You… I…”

Avi chuckled at his cuteness. He took his own photo of Cameron’s dick, licked clean of cum and deflating slowly. Then he took Cameron’s hand again and brought it to his dick. “Gimme a touch?”

Nervously, Cameron gave it a squeeze.

But he was interrupted too soon as the door opened. He jumped back and pulled his shorts up, but Avi seemed to lack that fear. Especially since it was just his brother at the door.

“Hey- Oh… you two got busy already? Fuck, Avi, you got the cute one first?! Ugh,” Asher complained, muttering under his breath. He stepped into the room, obviously a little disappointed Cameron wasn’t his first. And that his cock was covered up. “Either way, we need to go. Mom wants me to drop London off to her friends…”

Cameron blushed a little when he heard Avi calling London a cock-block softly. A blush that only grew, as Avi moved close to him and whispered into his ear: “Text me, Cam… anytime…”

Avi gave the boy’s cock a good squeeze, then walked out past Asher with a cocky grin. Leaving Asher alone with Cameron.

“Um…” Cameron whispered softly. He looked down a little to Asher’s crotch. He was hard, and it showed.

“Text him. He clearly likes you. I can see why,” Asher’s gorgeous emerald eyes moved up and down the young boy. He winked, then left with his little brother. Leaving a spent and confused Cameron to return to his own big brother. A load of his cum now down the throat of Avi Angel.


	3. Watching Angels

More than normal, Cameron was almost addicted to his phone for the rest of the night. Just looking at Avi’s number and pictures in his phone, not knowing what to text him and if he even should. He wanted badly to beg the sexy boy for more looks at Asher’s dick, or his own naked body. To watch their fucks or just chat. But that seemed too early, too forward.

He didn’t want to scare Avi off.

His thoughts were interrupted by a buzz of his phone: ‘Are you going to text me or not, cutie? Been waiting for hours.’

‘Sorry! I was just afraid of being too forward!’ Cameron told him. The boy wondered to himself if he was actually getting interested. He was never flustered or afraid to text anyone. It didn’t seem right for a blond twink to be his type, though. 

Yet, Avi had him flustered.

‘Forward? I sucked your cock within like twenty minute.’ Avi responded, with Cameron almost able to hear the giggle coming through the phone.

Cameron sighed. He was right. They’d barely met yet they’d seen each other’s dicks! ‘Right… I also didn’t know what to say. You and your brother are hot as heck, and I just keep thinking of your mouth!’

He wondered if that was really too much too quick.

‘If it helps, I’ve been thinking non-stop about your sexy cock, too! Didn’t help that we had hotdogs for dinner…’

‘Yeah… I can imagine,’ Cameron sent, then he kept typing without thinking. ‘How hard did Asher fuck you for getting me first?’

His thumb paused over the delete button. It was too late. Avi had read the dirty message.

‘Hasn’t happened yet… he will probs sneak into my room after mom and dad go to bed.’

Cameron wasn’t sure if that was a relief or not that Avi hadn’t been punished. But his cock was growing back to life slowly. He ground onto the bed softly, humming as he pondered what to say to that. The brothers were the hottest thing he’d ever seen, and Cameron couldn’t help but want more, even as he struggled to calm himself. Too bad he didn’t have to answer as Avi texted him again.

‘Maybe I’ll let you watch,’

The fifteen-year-old almost moaned as he read that. ‘Really? That would be soooo hot.’ 

‘Shit! Hold on, someone’s coming into my room!’ Avi texted, then went silent.

Cameron wasn’t sure what he hoped was going on in the Angel household, even if his mind betrayed him by picturing a boxers only clad Asher Angel walking in on his younger brother, and demanding satisfaction. But he waited and stared longingly at the screen. If it wasn’t Asher in there, he wished they’d get out so Avi could come back to talk.

Something that confused him more, he didn’t care when others had to go for a bit. Why did he want Avi back so fast?

Some five minutes later of excruciating boredom, his phone buzzed. The screen changed. It was an incoming video call from Avi, which he was too quick to open expecting the boy’s sexy face.

Instead, he was met by a cockily smirking Asher Angel.

“That was quick. Got a crush on my brother, huh?” Asher teased him, loving the shocked blush on Cameron’s face. He chuckled softly, then looked down. “Don’t worry. He’s still here; Say hi, Avi!”

The camera switched to the back then aimed down. There was Avi, with Asher’s knees on both his arms pinning them down, his big brother’s hair firmly gripping his hair and Asher’s massive length buried deep down his throat. Avi was sucking on it slowly, taking it deep down his throat. When Asher pulled most of the way out, he choked out a “H- ghk!” before it was buried back inside him with rough force.

“H-Hi.. Avi…” Cameron blushed, gulping as he watched the blond being forced to work Asher’s cock.

Asher moaned loudly into the phone as he fucked his little brother’s face. Using the full length of his dick to shove it down into Avi, making him gag on it for Cameron to watch. Showing just how deep he could really take it.

“Heard you loved the look of my dick, well I bet you like it fuckng Avi’s slutty mouth?” Asher purred, huskily. “Don’t you cutestuff?”

“I… You’re so big! H-he sounds like he’s choking on it…” Cameron whispered in a low voice so nobody could hear it. Connor already suspected things, he didn’t need to give any more power to his ideas. Still wanting things to be silent as he worked it all out by himself. 

With some help from the Angels now.

“Mm, he loves it when I force it down his throat.” Asher grinned, letting the phone move upwards a little and show off his flexed muscular chest. Coated in a thin sheen of sweat that helped to define his caramel skin and show off the details abs for the younger boy. So firm and sexy, he could drool over them all day. But then the camera moved back down to Avi and Asher’s cock pulled out; It was dripping with saliva before slapping down onto Avi’s face and smearing it in. “Don’t you, cocksucker?”

“Yessss!” Avi moaned, lapping at the thick shaft. It was even bigger than Cameron thought, and a wonder it fit.

The sound of Avi moaning like that had Cameron’s cock throbbing even harder, which continued to confuse him. He had Asher Angel’s massive cock on his screen, and he was instead turned on by a blond twink’s moans. They were making him hump the bed. It creaked and swayed with each thump down, which was sure to arouse the suspicion of his brothers.

“You want to suck it rather than talk to your friend?” Asher teased, slapping Avi’s cheek with his monster.

“W-Want him to watch us…”Avi blushed, looking at the screen to see Cameron’s face looking at him. He looked so cute admiring his slutty face and licking at the big cock.

“I-is this how you two always…? A-Avi pinned down and you just… use him?” Cameron asked.

“Occasionally, Avi loves a little force but nah, we do have our normal fucks to…” Asher chuckled, giving Cameron one of his beaming grins. Despite his words he was still hitting Avi pretty hard with his meat. “Don’t we little bro?”

Avi nodded eagerly before guiding the cock back to his mouth then swallowing it down. Getting half way before he stopped to resume bobbing on it. Cameron knew that every inch of that thing regardless of its size was being washed by his tongue. Slicing along its veins, swishing around Asher’s tip. Tasting the precum drooling out of its slit as well, which was probably why he was gulping so long. Swallowing that intense sweetness hungrily.

“Any other questions, cutie?” Asher smirked, playing with his brother’s hair as Avi happily sucked away.

“W-were you really jealous?” Cameron asked, then grunted. He humped the bed hard and throbbed. His underwear was surely messy with streaks of precum.

“Fuck yeah, your cute as fuck, man.” Asher grinned. Just so Avi couldn’t be cocky and argue anything, he leaned in and pushed Avi’s head into the bed, firmly down his throat. The smell of his ripe bush in his brother’s little nose. “I noticed you first anyway…”

Cameron’s cheeks heated up. He didn’t fully believe that Asher Angel could want him of all people. There were so many hot boys he’d worked with in the past that even Cameron would die to try.

Coughing a little from being forced to deepthroat, Avi finally got to protest. His cheeks tinged a little as he did so.“H-He has a boyfriend! So he can’t have you!”

“AVI!” Asher would have smacked him for that, though he’d never raise a hand to his brother. A firm few thrusts down that tight throat, really fucking and stretching it, however, was perfectly acceptable. “Keep. Your. Fucking. Mouth. Shut!! Unless it’s on my dick!”

Avi gagged as his face was fucked without mercy, feeling the cock push deep down and stretch his throat a little wider. He struggled under the force but was helpless, so kept sucking the best he could. Taking it deep, using his tongue to lash at his big, sexy brother’s monster of a cock.

“Y-You have a boyfriend… is it Jack? Or Johnny?” Cameron blushed, thinking of the boys he had seen Asher with as of late.

“Not anyone else’s business. Not to be rude!” Asher said a little firmly, then softened on the boy. Avi too, as he leaned back and allowed the boy to slowly suckle as a way to make it up to him. “Sorry, we’re not… public,”

“S-Sorry… I could um go if you want…” Cameron nervously responded. Not wanting to annoy Asher.

Asher paused, though he held Avi on his dick. “Why would I want you to go? Then you wouldn’t get to see Avi’s ass get split in half!”

“Thought I annoyed you…”

“Nah. This little slut, though…” Asher said, looking down to his little brother. Avi half-giggled around the cock, knowing that he was in a spot of trouble. “Hasn’t shut up about your sexy cock since we got home.”

“Really!?” Cameron was still convinced this was all some practical joke and there was no way Asher or Avi Angel wanted him. He didn’t even have the time to ask himself if he wanted them as more than just some hot boys to mess around with.

“Mm, apparently you are fucking delicious, too…” Asher playfully growled down at his little brother.

Avi pulled off the cock despite himself. “A-Asher, stop it!”

“Why, Av?” Asher grinned cheekily. He rubbed the boy’s pink lips with his tip. “Afraid you’ve got a lil crush?”

“Shut up…” Avi muttered, only for Asher’s fist to roughly tug at his hair. “Agh!”

Asher shook his head. For the moment ignoring Cameron watching them. “You know the rule, little slut. Don’t tell me to shut up!”

Cameron gulped, nervously hoping that he could remember that. He didn’t want Asher angry and using him like this. In an attempt to calm the situation, he decided to nervously ask. “D-Do you two… um kiss? When doing s-stuff?”

“Hm?” Asher turned the camera to his handsome face. Wondering what in this situation led to kissing. Here he was fucking Avi’s face like a bitch, face fucking the blond slut without any mercy, making sure he gagged and choked on the overwhelming thickness. As he watched Cameron try to think, he withdrew the length of his meaty dick then slammed back down. Fucking Avi’s throat with all of his dick, which made the tight passage bulge.

“W-Well you said you two do more normal sex… do you? I, um, will be quiet now… sorry…” Cameron stumbled, blushing at the look Asher was giving him.

Asher shook his head softly. Not a no, but in amusement. He was grinning at Cameron’s flustered nature, as he hadn’t been angry at the boy for a single moment. “Avi… get up here and show him.”

Avi was a little confused as he pulled from his brother’s cock and slowly stood back up. Asher moved the phone to let Cameron watch Avi’s ass coming into view, which got a lip lick and a cock throb from the watcher. When the two brothers were face-to-face, inches away from a kiss, Avi leaned in. Only for Asher to swiftly interrupt him by shoving two fingers in his open lips. 

“Mph!” Avi yelped, then pulled away but the fingers followed. Pushing down to the knuckle in his mouth, sliding down along his tongue. He got the idea and began to suck them, knowing what was to come next.

“To answer your question though, no we don’t usually kiss during sex… we are brothers dude.” Asher grinned cheekily.

“Oh…” Cameron blushed, having wanted to see Asher and Avi kiss but understood. He wouldn’t kiss Connor or Chase either. “W-why are you…?”

“You don’t think I’m just going to ram right in do you? He only gets that when he really deserves it.” Asher chuckled as he finger fucked Avi’s warm mouth, slowly pushing them in and out. Avi moved back and forth, bobbing as though the two fingers were a cock. Getting them dripping wet for his big brother. “Mm, he’s so good at sucking anything. So hot when he does it, huh?”

“Y-Yeah he is…” Cameron blushed. 

Asher grinned at the response and decided to reward the boy by lowering the phones to view their cocks. Both of the Angel brother’s throbbing hard and leaking pre-cum to differing degrees. As Cameron watched the two dicks sway, and realised just how big Asher was compared to his twink little brother, a hand came into frame. Avi’s small hand folded around their dicks. Barely wrapping around the two as he began to slowly stroke their cut dicks. A sight that had Cameron grinding against his bed further, as he almost drooled onto his phone from the view. Still not believing that he was actually looking at the real cocks of Asher and Avi Angel.

“Mmmm, Asher fuck me…” He heard from above the camera sight. Then a muffled gag as Asher inserted his long fingers into the warm, tight hole again. Cutting Avi off.

He finger fucked his little brother for a few moments, Cameron a little disappointed that he wasn’t getting to view the fingers sliding in and out of Avi’s hole. Before slipping them out and deciding to bring Cameron a little further into the fuck. So as he lightly rubbed Avi’s twink body, Asher questioned: “Oi cutie, your choice. Think I should condom up or fuck my little brat of a brother raw…”

“R-raw… a-always go raw… it’s hotter!” Cameron cupped a hand over his mouth. He didn’t know where that came from.

“Damn cutie! Oi, Avi you snagged a kinky one.” Asher chuckled, as on camera his hand reached over and cupped Avi’s ball sack. Squeezing it firmly and forcing more moans from his baby brother. He’d set the phone down just to do it. Rolling them around in his palm for a while, Asher growled. “You want me to fuck you, little bitch bro? Hmm? Gonna beg for it?”

Avi whispered something Cameron couldn’t hear. When he finished speaking, Asher picked up the phone and pushed Avi down onto the bed. He straddled the boy’s legs, then used his thumb to spread those small, bubbly cheeks apart. Showing off Avi’s pink hole to Cameron.

“Damn, look how tight he is… All that fucking and he’s still tighter than a vice!” Asher told him.

“H-Holy…” Cameron could only whisper, as he stared at Avi’s hole. Ready to be fucked and pounded by his older brother. His internal, confused jealousy grew a little as he found himself wishing that instead of Asher, it was him that was close to Avi’s tight little hole.

The thumb slipped down the crack and Asher’s fingers followed it. They stopped when pressed against the ring, rubbing some saliva into the hole. “Bet you wish you were here, fucking it. Don’t you Cam?”

“N-no! I bet he wishes you were pinning him a-and about to fuck him!” Avi moaned slutty, pushing his ass back. The fingers penetrated him, slamming down to the knuckle. Avi whimpered in pleasure and shuddered. Asher’s fingers were deep inside and knew where to aim. His prostate was trapped between his fingertips. Rubbing it softly. “Fu-fuck, fuck, fuck…!”

“Nah, I heard that whisper… he wants your sexy as fuck hole around his sexy, delicious cock…” Asher purred huskily. He pushed and pulled the fingers, fucking Avi with them. “What ya think, Cammy, should I run my tongue against his puckered hole or just ram him like he’s a A-grade fuck boi?”

“I-is he an… an A-grade f-fu-fuck b-boi?” Cameron asked. He suspected that Avi was sluttier than he was willing to admit.

“He has his moments…” Asher chuckled, earning a whined protest from Avi. Trying to protect his image in front of the cutie on the phone. But he couldn’t stop himself from moaning every time Asher slammed the digits into his ass. Hammering him with them, drawing out a series of gasps and grunts as the wind was knocked from him. “I think I should just ram him… fuck taking orders. I know what my baby brother craves.”

Cameron moaned and nodded, grinding down on the bed hard. He felt like he was going to breed the sheets at any second. And Asher was right. He shouldn’t be the one giving Asher Angel orders.

Asher pulled his fingers out, then traced the delicately along Avi’s spine. Migrating back to his soft hair, where they curled in for a nice hard grip. Then he grabbed his seven-inch dick, bringing his tip to Avi’s hole. Cameron’s eyes locked on every movement, not wanting to miss the mushroom head of Asher’s massive cock working it’s way into Avi’s sexy hole. It pushed in slowly. Easing the hole open around the fat tip; Avi hissed into his pillow. 

Asher going slow was uncommon, and Avi was hating it.

Then Asher adjusted himself. He got higher above the small boy and already they knew what was coming. One thrust of his powerful hips and his shaft ripped through Avi with vicious force, splitting his tight ass in two. Of course Asher had to push his head into the pillow to muffle Avi’s scream, in spite of how badly he and Cameron wanted to listen. His cock was deep. Avi could feel it up in his stomach, making it bulge. Asher held nothing back in that thrust, putting all the weight and power an eighteen-year-old hunk could behind it. His muscles popped with effort, especially his biceps and abs. Looking thicker, firmer than normal.

The view was enough to make Cameron explode inside of his underwear, unable to hold back his orgasm anymore from the live Angel incest show in front of him.

“F-fuck… I just…!” Cameron lifted his hips, then peaked into his cum-filled underwear. “Oh my gosh…”

“Damn…” Asher grunted, holding Avi down as he let out those deep screams of sheer pain and bliss. He was deep in the boy now and just enjoying the tight ring around hisd dick, squeezing it for dear life. So hot around his prick. “That made you cum, huh?”

“Y-Yes… you two are soooooo hot…” Cameron moaned loudly, eyes trying to enjoy every bit of Asher fucking Avi’s beautiful looking hole.

Asher rewarded him by very slowly withdrawing the length of his cock. Inch by inch pulled out of Avi, glistening in Asher’s spit and throbbing for Cameron to see in high definition. Four inches, six inches, seven long, amazingly thick inches of Angel dick pulled out of that tight ring, which closed up and tried to push him out. Cameron barely got the time to admire it before Asher shoved it back into the younger boy. 

“UNGH! Take my cock, little bro!”

“Mmm, F-FUCK ME! ASHIE!” Avi cried out loudly.

“S-shouldn’t you be quiet?” Cameron murmured quietly, watching the cock hammer his tight new friend. Slamming in and out at a ferocious pace, hammering in and out brutally. It was amazing to watch Avi taking such force, screaming into his pillow as his own big brother plowed him relentlessly.

“Mmm, you tell him that, cutie.” Asher smirked, as his hips continued plowing away. Each movement getting deeper and deeper into his little brother.

Avi grunted and groaned, biting his pillow and clawing at the sheets. His toes curled up as Asher broke his ass in again, as he had done so a few days prior. Asher’s dick slammed deep inside, fucking the wind from his lungs and the screams from his lips. The massive beast of a dick felt like it was tearing apart his insides.

“T-This is sooo hot…” Cameron moaned, watching the brutal use of Avi’s ass.

“Fuck… me…! Ha-hard...er!!” Avi commanded with a growl, feeling that Asher was holding back. Even as his muscles tensed with effort to fuck Avi roughly.

“Hold the phone then…” Asher ordered, dropping Avi’s phone down to the blond in order to get a better grip and position in order to plow his brother mercilessly. The moment Avi had the phone held up to show his amazingly sexy expressions of pure needy lust as well as Asher’s muscular form and beefy cock, Asher took him by the hips. Pinning them down. “Ready, bitch?”

“Yes, yes, ye-YEEEEEEEEEES!!!” Avi’s scream was almost too loud for Cameron’s phone to capture. Asher was going brutal. His slamming hips were like gunshots as his skin slapped against Avi’s soft ass. Hammering him like he was a toy built to be fucked and broken. Cameron couldn’t count to one between thrusts as Asher just fucked away like his life depended on it. Using that massive seven-inches to hammer the younger boy. “OHMYGOD, ASHERRR!!! Fuuuuuuuck my ass!”

“Oooh, you're in for a treat Cammy, when Avi’s moaning like this, he’s ready to nut!” Asher teased, giving Avi’s ass a firm spank. Loud enough for the boy on the phone to hear clearly and feel his own ass clench.

Avi squirmed under Asher as he brutalized his little slutty ass. “N...nghhh!! No, I’m not! I w-want you to keep fucking me! Tell him to fuck me, CAM!”

“M-Make him cum…” Cameron blushed, wanting to see Avi shoot his load.

“Wh-what! Cameron, pleeeeeeease!” Avi struggled free of Asher’s grip, using the slickness of his sweaty body to flip onto his back. All while Asher was buried inside him, still hammering away. His legs wrapped around the older boy’s waist, pulling Asher in. “Please! I want him to fuck meeee!”

Asher simply smirked. “Your boyfriend said to make you cum, sooo…”

The eighteen-year-old retook the grasp on Avi’s hips and resumed going to town on his ass. Breaking it with unrelenting thrusts balls deep. His fuzzy sack hit Avi’s skin hard, bouncing off the supple ass before he pulled away only to slam back inside a moment later. Grunting as he fucked the young boy. Avi’s moans and cries for Asher to fuck him harder, filling both his own and Cameron’s rooms as both Angel brothers headed towards their explosive orgasms.

“Here… it…” Asher began.

“COMES!!!” Avi screamed, bucking up as a spray of his hot, teenage cum coated himself. Cumming on his lithe chest, getting the hot cum onto his face as Asher fucked it from him.

“S-So hot…” Cameron spoke up, moaning from the sight of Avi’s cum spraying from him. The fifteen-year-old actor fought with his urges that wished he was there to lick it all up.

Asher paused, gritting his teeth. He took the phone away from his spent brother. Using all his strength to keep from cumming in his brother just yet. “If you want to see ME cum… then you can come by tomorrow and see it all live! We’ll text you the address. It’s time I get what I should have gotten”

Cameron was unable to respond as the call shut off, leaving his heart racing and cock throbbing.


	4. Beneath the White Sheets

The shell-shock fifteen-year-old actor didn’t end up getting a text from Avi until the following morning, with Cameron mentally fantasizing that it was due to Asher not stopping until well after the call ended. It was a text that once again had Cameron gulping nervously as he questioned if he could go and let Asher use his ass like that.

‘So… you’re coming over, right? I want to see you again!’ Avi’s text said, and it just confused the boy. Did Avi want to fuck around more, or did he mean that a little more… romantically? What confused him more, was that he found himself hoping towards the second. Even if the first would be fun.

‘Y-Yeah…’ Cameron nervously texted back. ‘A-Asher’s not gonna be as r-rough with me, is he?’

‘Asher? Oh, he’s not home yet. He’ll be back in a few hours.’ That was a breath of fresh air, though Cameron was also looking forward to that cock in real life.

‘B-But? I don’t know if I want rough for my first time…’ Cameron texted back, blushing red while admitting to something Avi already knew. That he was a virgin.

‘Dude… calm down,’ Avi sent. It seemed rather blunt until his second text came through: ‘We’re not planning on fucking just yet. You have to be… comfortable with it,’

However it was a third ‘message’ that came through that had Cameron blushing, with Avi sending a small video of his naked body. The fun parts are covered annoyingly by a thin white sheet however. He moved beneath it, sliding around his lithe body beneath the covers so Cameron could see it all move.

‘Wish you were in bed with me…’

Cameron, in a burst of bravery, tried sending his own picture. One that was cleaner, being early noon so he couldn’t just go around naked. Instead he hugged a pillow and nuzzled into it, sending it over to Avi. ‘Wish this was you!’

‘Mmmm, you are sooo cute…’ Avi texted back, with a heart-eye emoji.

Cameron felt his heart thump. He put the phone aside for a moment. “Oh… m-my god… a-am I’m ge-getting feelings for Avi?”

He was pulled back to his phone by the arrival of another picture, this time it was Avi lying on his stomach, with the image showing off Avi’s back and leading down to his petite behind which was just peeking out from under the white sheet. Such smooth curved mounds, with a slight indent on each cheek showing they were a little firm.

‘God. I just want to peel your sheets down and… I don’t even know what but damn!’ Cameron moaned at the screen. Smiling broadly the whole time he was sexting with Avi.

‘Mm, be gentle though… I can still feel Ashie…’ Avi responded, his ass wiggling a little in real life.

‘Can you walk?’ Cameron just had to ask.

‘Haven’t tried… don’t think so though, he got rough after we hung up.’ 

Cameron giggled. Of course Avi hadn’t gotten out of bed yet. But after an intense fuck like that, he couldn’t exactly blame the cocky young blond. His thumbs typed a quick message brimming with curiosity. ‘What kind of rough?’

‘Take a guess, my cutie!’ was the cheeky response.

‘Ummmmmm… did he… pull your hair more? Or choke???’ Cameron was curious if that was a common kink between them.

‘Mm, he did.’

‘Wow… I’m gonna ask my brother to drive me over, okay?’ The young actor was bubbling with excitement. He just wanted to see Avi again.

‘Remember, don’t invite him in… Asher doesn’t want to distract him today!’ Avi texted. Asher had apparently tried flirting with Connor, trying to bed both of the brothers in one day, but he hadn’t gotten far. Connor barely knew who he was besides some of his roles, and didn’t seem too awed by the star.

Cameron blushed a little pink. ‘I wasn’t going to, sexy.’

“Oh god, I called him sexy…”

‘Good…’ Avi texted, before sending another with a picture. ‘Here’s one for the road, sexy…’

The photo now had Avi rolled onto his back again, with the sheet loaded down to his crotch fully, the mushroom head of Avi’s cock peeking out from under the top of the white sheet in order to say hello. Avi himself having a grin on his face and using one of his hands to tease his lithe chest. Those long, thin fingers seemed to enjoy tracing his slim body, and Cameron’s own hand was attracted to lightly feel himself up under his pyjamas. 

He switched the phone off before forcing himself out of bed where he’d spent most of the day recollecting everything he’d watched last night. Thankfully it seemed like nobody in the house heard anything. Cameron paid particular attention to Connor over breakfast as when he knew something was up, he’d glance at him more or snicker something. But he was invested in his cereal.

“Hey Con… can you take me somewhere after?” Cameron questioned, trying to keep his tone casual.

Connor looked up from his desk. Glasses on, face in a book forced upon by their mother now she’d figured out he wasn’t doing homework. “Where…? We went out for lunch yesterday,”

“T-To a friends house?” Cameron nervously questioned. “Y-You can drop me off and then go!”

This. This got Connor suspicious. Cameron was never nervous about telling which friend’s house. It couldn’t be Madden. He was a bike ride away. Many of their friends were. “Really? What’s their name, Cam?”

“A-Ash…” Cam tried, not lying but not fully saying the name. “Come on Con… please?”

“You don’t know an Ash,” Connor said before returning to his book. Paying no attention to it, side-eyeing Cameron.

“I do so… come on, Connor, please?” Cameron almost begged. “I’ll buy you boba on the way!”

Connor set the book down and turned to him. He was interested. Cameron buying him things was a surefire way to know something was being hidden from him. “Uh-huh. I do like boba, but I’m curious, Cam. What’s this ‘Ash’ kid’s last name?”

“W-Why do you care?” Cameron stuttered out, wishing Connor would just stop. Maybe he should have just taken a bus instead. “D-Don’t worry… I’ll find someone else to take me…”

“Oh, stop being a baby. I’ll drive you, but I want two bobas. I’m going around to see Aidan. Do you want to take Madden with yo-”

“NO!” Cameron surprised himself.

“Damn, Cam, thought you and Madden did everything together…”

Cameron blushed pink. He didn’t mean to sound like he didn’t want Madden around. After all, he loved Madden like a brother. His best friend, co-star of McSquared - their YouTube channel - and clone in Red Hood. It was a simple matter of not wanting to share Avi around with anyone more than Asher. “We do! But they don’t know each other, so it would be weird. I’ll go see Madden tomorrow!”

“Uh huh, I’ll let him know to expect you tomorrow then.” Connor smirked, wondering if this ‘Ash’ had anything to do with the ‘Asher’ he made paper planes with yesterday.

“Can we go now…?” Cameron whined, making a note to see Madden tomorrow.

“In your pyjamas?” Connor snickered at his brother. 

“Oh… right… I’ll be back…”

With that, Cameron bolted for his bedroom. Throwing his clothes around and trying to find something that would look good for Avi but could also be fast to remove if Avi or Asher wanted to play. He wished he could just go in his Laps shorts, but those were far too tiny. He wanted it easy to remove, not snap the moment he bent over. The Damian outfit was out of the question. His precious, framed uniform. So a simple pair of shorts and a shirt from Jester Clothing later and he was back at Connor’s door.

“Ready!” He smiled.

“S-Shoes,” Connor coughed, looking down at his brother’s bare feet.

“UGHHHH!” Cameron groaned, and marched back. Amusing himself as he wondered if Avi was worth all this effort. Which of course he was. One look at his phone and those pictures told him that even removing the naked aspect of them, Avi’s face was just as cute and breathtaking. His jawline gave an almost handsome feel to the boy. “There! Shoes are on! Can we go!?”

“Fineeee!” Connor smirked, pushing away from the desk. Anything to get away from a book.

Cameron wanted to jump in celebration for Connor agreeing but instead just headed for the car, a little faster then normal but luckily for the already embarrassed fifteen-year-old, he didn’t run there. Chase whined that he wanted to go, too, but was left once more as Connor pulled the car away and turned into the street. Their first destination was their favourite boba place, ordering three off Cameron’s card much to his chagrin. Cameron sucked on his tea eagerly in anticipation for the drive ahead, while Connor focused on the road. Occasionally ordering Cameron to hold up his drink. Internally he was growling, but hanging with the Angel brothers was worth it for Cameron so he did it without protest.

Soon however it came into view, the Angel mansion. With Cameron’s mouth dropping a little as the house came into view. He knew that the Angel’s would have a big house, but he didn’t expect something like this. It was massive and utterly majestic.

It looked like around the back was a small park, complete with a basketball court and what looked like a pool, which he knew they had from Instagram. Avi and Asher looked sexy in their black and pink shorts, so thin and see through. The place itself though made his own house look utterly tiny.

“There’s… no way this is the place,” Connor said, intent to keep driving. “Check the address.”

“It’s the address…” Cameron blushed, reading it out and seeing that it was indeed.

Connor peeked down, curious. “Since when do you have a rich friend?”

He pulled up in the driveway, wondering who would come out to greet Cameron. Would it really be Asher Angel, who’d spoken to Cameron for all of five seconds? While it wasn’t Asher, it was close. It was the boy’s younger brother Avi who came limping out of the house with a massive smile on his face. The boy was wearing a pink overboard outfit of a pink button-up and some pink shorts.

It was a bit much in Connor’s opinion.

“I thought you said ASH?” Connor gave him a sharp nudge.

“H-He will be here, too…” Cameron blushed, jumping out of the car. He leaned in, then flinched at Connor’s irritated expression. “Tell Madden I said hi!”

“And DON’T tell him you’re hanging with some famous kids all of a sudden?” His brother asked, deadpan.

“Yes, please…” Cameron blushed before almost running over to Avi, who had stopped coming towards him to let the brothers say goodbye. Though when he approached Avi at that speed, he started to wonder what he wanted to do once they came close. They’d met each other only once before, so a hug could be odd or too quick. Then again, after that blowie in the bathroom, a night and morning of texting happily, and getting to see Asher pound his little brother, a hug might seem like nothing. “H-Hi, Avi!”

Avi wrapped an arm around Cameron for what seemed like a friendly hug. Patting him on the back, giving Connor a wave and a little show. But on the other side, he was grinding hard on Cameron. Hissing into his ear. “I’ve been hard all morning for you,”

“S-Same…” Cameron blushed, whispering back as he heard Connor driving away. “I loved your pictures…”

“I’ve got more,” Avi purred softly, humping the boy before he pulled away.

“R-Really…”

“Let’s go inside, cutie,” Avi pulled him away from the gorgeous front lawn and to the door. The pearly white door and beautiful design couldn’t have prepared Cameron for what lay inside. Polished wooden floors, pristine tidiness all through the lavish front hall, along with a soft scent of lavender. Avi and his designer clothes definitely came from this house. Just a brief look around impressed Cameron. Avi mentioned having two kitchens, even. “It’s just us home, so we can look around or go to MY room,”

“W-Which do you want…” Cameron spluttered nervously, not knowing how to handle this. 

Avi took him by the hand, gently squeezed it, then pulled Cameron down one of many hallways. The boy struggled not to moan at the house itself in total awe. But they reached his room soon enough.

“Got something to tell you though… guess who came home early!” Avi grinned as he opened the door, swinging it open.

Revealing Asher lying in a similar situation to Avi. Completely naked in the middle of the bed, with the white sheet covering his privates only. Both arms behind his head, a smirk touching his lips. The real kicker in it all was that Asher wasn’t just lying there. 

He through some means had been cuffed to Avi’s bed frame. 

“Oh, my gosh!” Cameron squeaked. He almost creamed his pants twice. 

Once because of Asher’s naked body lying there in wait, and again because Avi’s room was gorgeous. A grey double bed with a few for show teddies, a bay window beside his closet which on the wall between had a strange kind of board. It was covered in fluff with lights underneath them to look like clouds. Another of his ceiling lights had this feature. Around the trim of the roof was an LED stri flashing greens, reds and blues that cast colourful shades over Asher’s muscles.

“Since you didn’t want Ashie forcing you, we came up with this plan.” Avi grinned. “Asher’s sexy body is here for you to enjoy…”

“W-wait, what? Enjoy him how?” The boy asked in a shaking voice. Avi closed the door behind them then pushed him closer by his perky butt.

“Anyway you like, cutestuff…” Asher purred, his body wiggling under the barely covering white sheet.

Avi pulled over his gaming chair and took a seat. Sitting back with full intentions to watch his little Cameron make love to Asher’s body in any way he liked. One hand of course migrated to his crotch, rubbing the stirring cock.

“Come on, Cammy! Boys would love to have me naked, handcuffed and unable to do anything as they ravish me…” Asher purred. He pushed his crotch up so the sheets slipped away to reveal about half of his cock. It was semi-hard in anticipation and still growing larger along his waist.

“Should I…” Cameron trailed off as he stared breathlessly. “I… s-strip naked, too?”

“God yes…! I’ve wanted to see you fully naked since I blew ya in the toilet…” Avi commented, licking his lips at the thought.

Blushing, the smaller boy lifted off his shirt. Revealing his pale chest inch-by-inch. His stomach was flat and totally smooth, with curved hips that gave him an hourglass figure. Such a sexy boy. With tender skin and tiny darkish pink nipples to adorn his flat pecs. Then once his shoes were kicked off, Cameron hooked into his shorts to slip them down as well. Gliding them down his coltish legs, bending down low to fully remove them. A godly sight for both Angels, who could almire either end of him. For Asher this meant finally seeing Cameron’s five and a half inches, his short bush and those tight little balls. But for Avi it was his first view of Cameron’s small yet full butt. Smoother than even his own, with delicious roundness. It would fit perfectly in his hands.

“Mmm, mine…” Avi huskily moaned, much to the shock of both of the other individuals in the room.

“Fuck off, Avi! If I want him, I’m keeping him!” Asher snapped, making Avi hiss. 

Avi almost growled in response. His voice, getting harsher and needier as he hissed: “Mine!”

Cameron blushed deeply at having the hottest pair of celebrity brothers fighting over him. “I-I’m right here…”

“We know!” The Angels said, hissing at each other.

Rather than get between them, Cameron cautiously climbed onto Avi’s bed. His weight on the sheets pulled them away from Asher’s crotch, allowing his cock freedom from the silky sheets; It was bigger in real life. That massive seven-inch beast, plump and ready for him. His abs, too, looked defined upclose. With help from the LEDs, his six-pack was a chiselled masterpiece for Cameron’s nervous hand to graze across for his first touch of abs.

“Y-You are a god…” Cameron blushed, looking at Asher’s sexy body.

“Literally six of them,” Asher teased at SHAZAM’s name. He flexed the muscles for Cameron’s small hand as it roamed over the muscles, brushing against the corners of his six-pack or over his firm pecs. Rubbing his dark nipples with his supple skin. Moaning deeply, the hunk pushed his body up into Cameron’s hands while they continued roaming every inch with growing confidence. “Mm, fuck yeah… just like that, Cam!”

“O-Oh fuck… yo-your body is soooooo…” Cameron almost moaned as he continued to feel up Asher’s body.

Asher’s lips curled into a grin, flexing tightly as he could to bring out the best definition of his amazing form. A louder moan escaped him when Cameron’s hand almost touched his dick as he caressed his v-line. “Mmm, better than Avi’s twinky bod, huh? Avi knows it, says it daily,”

“U-Um…” Cameron stuttered nervously, not wanting to insult Avi.

“You can say yes, Cam… it IS!” Avi encouraged, getting off a little over being the lesser Angel. He knew he had a nice body, even if not on par.

“B-But yours is sexy, too…” Cameron blushed, looking over at the blond and wishing that Avi was in a similar state to his older brothers. And almost like magic, Avi seemed to read his mind and fingered off his tee. So skinny and smooth with pale white skin and lightly defined abs. His nipples were very pink compared to Asher’s brownish shade. A sight that both Cameron and Asher enjoyed seeing.

Avi leaned in with a dirty purr, watching as the boy felt up his restrained and all too horny brother. “You know Asher’s way hotter, cutie. You want to touch it all?”

Cameron nodded, eyes roaming Asher Angel’s perfect body. Still shocked he was getting to be this close and touch, someone this hot and famous. “A-And yours… but y-yes...”

“Touch his dick,” Avi commanded, and his brother bucked in anticipation. 

Cameron blushed. “Oh? I shouldn’t tease him by not touching it yet?”

“I never said GRAB… Asher doesn’t like it when your fingers just barely touch it,” Avi explained, then a growl filled the room. A livid Asher thrashed against his cuffs, but he was stuck there with his arms behind his head and body on full display for Cameron to touch and feel as he pleased.

“H-He seems mad…” Cameron giggled, as he let his hand run against Asher’s cock softly. Brushing his fingers ever so slightly along the length.

Gritting his teeth, the older boy grunted and growled. He thrashed about trying to get more of a touch on his cock, throbbing intensely but each time Cameron pulled away from him. Doing as Avi said. Enjoying the way Asher showed desperation for his cock to be worshipped. “Ngh… fucking touch it! Stroke my dick already!”

“D-Does he beg, Avi?” Cameron blushed, wondering if he could really get Asher Angel to beg him.

“He…” Avi looked at Asher’s face and gulped. Thankfully Cameron was massaging Asher’s pecs again, trapping those little nipples between his finger tips. “Almost broke his cuffs last time I demanded that… I was fucked so… SO, SO fucking HARD for that!”

“R-really?” Cameron stuttered, looking between the brothers as he continued massaging a growling Asher.

“Jerk. Me. Off.” Ashed demanded with a low growl, pushing his hips up. Wiggling them too to shake around his seven-inch cock, enticing Cameron.

“W-Would have been hot if he did beg… but I won’t push it...” Cameron blushed, his hand moving downwards to the thick cock awaiting his attention. When his fingers finally curled around it for the first time, Cameron realised just how massive it was in girth. His fingers didn’t touch around the other side. “Y-You really take this Avi? It’s so thick…” 

“Since I was, like, twelve! Basically not long after I could cum… Asher wanted inside of me,” Avi said with a moan. He was jerking off inside his shorts as Asher got stroked slowly. A little jealous since Cameron hadn’t gotten the opportunity to give him a handjob yet, but turned on that Asher could so easily steal him. “Asher just fucks my cum out now. Dunno when I last needed to jerk off,”

“You were lucky, I jerked you off for ages to get your agreement to take that hole…” Asher growled. “I should have just taken it… By the way Avi, why are you touching that little thing? Hands off unless I say so, remember?” 

Cameron was shocked that Avi immediately pulled his hand out of his pants., the boy nervously trying to joke with the sexy brothers: “I thought you said I was in charge today…”

“W-well… I said you could enjoy ASHER however you like. H-He’s still my master,” Avi said under his breath.

“M-Master… he's your master? Wow…” Cameron blushed, his heart racing. He knew of the master and slave kink but didn’t think it was actually real.

Asher chuckled. He pushed his dick upwards through Cameron’s palm to remind him of the cock. The boy jumped then resumed slowly pumping up and down the meaty seven-inch length a bit faster than before. His hand focused on the top half. Stroking the girthy shaft and rubbing Asher’s impressive tip. “Why do you think Avi’s over THERE? He’s not allowed to touch me, are you, bitch?”

“Yes Asher… I’m not to touch you…” Avi blushed, eyes locked with Cameron. Hoping the cutie wouldn’t judge him.

“S-stop making this hotter!” Cameron squeaked.

Asher smirked at the pair’s interaction before growling softly. “Stop looking at him, Cameron. You are here for me.”


	5. The Asher Experience

Cameron blushed heavily and wrapped his other hand around Asher’s base and squeezed it. Using both hands to jerk off the older boy’s massive dick, up and down as he stared at the tip quiver. It was in love with his slow strokes, and showed through the intensity of those pulses. Drooling precum that dripped down over his slim fingers. Even both hands didn’t cover it all. He would need a third or fourth hand to help out. 

“B-but I…”

“Mm, you what, cutie?” Asher purred, loving the feel of the fifteen-year-old’s hands around his cock.

“Can’t I be here for Avi, too?” Cameron asked while jerking his cock. His cute brown eyes were alive with curiosity as he looked between the brothers. One so cute sitting there submissively, clawing at the chair attempting not to touch himself, while the other was unbearably hot tied to the bed unable to do a thing. His fingers hungrily tensed around the size, milking its pre.

“Oh, aren’t I enough for you…?” Asher growled, bucking upwards to force Cameron to grip his cock harder.

Squeezing tight as he could on Asher’s dick, Cameron yelped. “Y-you are!”

“Prove it then…” Asher purred forcefully. 

“How?” The young actor let a hand move down to cup Asher’s balls. They were fuzzy, heavy in his small hand. So hot, churning that warm Angel cum inside while his fingers rolled them around, swishing them side to side to feel their weight.

“Well… since my bitch gave you one, why don’t you give his master one in return?” Asher smirked, the eighteen-year-old boy acting like he wasn’t handcuffed to the bed and unable to move more than squirming and upwards thrusts.

Cameron and Avi’s eyes widened. Such a big cock for his first blowjob was a scary prospect. “N-no way, you’re too huge!” 

Asher growled a little from being told no, but knew the boy was a virgin. “You will learn. But since you want to protest, you can begin by giving me your best handie! If you make me shoot my nut, I’ll even suck you as a reward.”

“I’m already giving you it!” Cameron said a little louder. His hand started moving over the entire length, stroking with eagerness as his other hand squeezed Asher’s balls. The action made the older boy grunt and thrust into the air. An intense throb shot through his length, passing through Cameron’s hand. “Don’t you like it?”

“Who said that, cutie?” Asher smirked. “Just making you know what I’m expecting…”

Pouting softly, Cameron looked down. He could hear Avi back there whining needily. But his eyes stayed on the bulbous tip, watching it flex; Growing and shrinking as Asher throbbed. It got big, thick and darker each time his hand neared the tip or squeezed his full balls. Every few pumps of its long shaft resulted in a new sweet dew drop of precum rolling down from his slit to make Cameron’s fingers sticky or drip onto his wiry bush. 

“Mm, look at that pre… Avi loves that shit,” Asher smirked, watching his drip into his bush.

Cameron made up his mind, then leaned in. His very small, very thin lips parted to envelop Asher’s head, giving the boy his very first taste of cock. Musky, thick on his tongue. A little sweet, yet salty at the same time. It pushed up a little deeper into his mouth, sliding along Cameron’s tongue. He didn’t pull away, and instead tried to copy Avi in swishing his tongue back and forth over its fat tip. Swallowing the taste of Asher Angel’s delicious, godly precum.

“Holy… wow you taste good!” Cameron moaned out, blushing at his first real taste of boy fluid.

Asher’s taste was divine.

Turned on by its taste, Cameron bobbed up and down softly. Asher gasped at first by the sudden wetness around his tip, a virgin pair of lips tasting his big dick. That little tongue was doing nicely already, and he knew that was Avi’s technique. How Cameron lasted so long in that bathroom was beyond him. Avi was a master after suckng on his cock all these years.

It had only increased since his boyfriend had joined him in making use of Avi’s talented mouth.

Groaning, Asher pushed deeper inside the young boy. Every fibre of his being wanted to shove Cameron down, force his throat to engulf his dick but being tied up was a setback. Cameron was hesitant to take more than his tip. Both his hands had returned to stroking it while he bobbed on the head, suckling like a baby with its bottle.

“Holy shit, Ash! I didn’t agree to this!! His first BJ was for m-me!” Avi snapped, though he couldn’t will himself to get up or touch himself against Asher’s orders. If he did, he couldn’t stop himself from giving Asher a show, getting everything he wanted from the boy as Asher was helpless.

“Oh? And why the fuck should you get it?” Asher hissed, looking over at his little brother in annoyance.

“I got him first while you made stupid planes! And you’ve GOT a boyfriend!” Avi said, though a little softer after Asher’s glare. He noticed that Cameron was just letting them argue, continuing to worship Asher’s dick.

“I don’t see a claimed mark on him… sooo I see no reason he shouldn’t continue working my cock like a good cutie!” Asher smirked cockily, wishing he could grab Cameron’s head and force him onto his cock fully. Instead he just kept working the mouth by pushing up and down the best he could. “Keep sucking it, Cam! Make sure you slobber all over it, get my dick nice and wet… mmm, yeah, let Avi hear you suck it!”

Cameron did his best at a slow, wet blowjob. Salivating all over the majestic cock while moving faster upon it, going a few inches deeper. Avi for sure could hear the wet slurping as he went up and down on it. His own brother’s dick getting worshipped. “Mmmm!”

“Dump the rest of those clothes, Avi. I wanna see your little dick react to your boyfriend sucking my massive cock.” Asher ordered, smirking cockier.

“H-he’s not my…” Avi’s voice trailed off as he got up. Then pushed his pink shorts down, showing he’d worn nothing beneath them. His rock hard, throbbing six-inch dick was drenched in its own precum, making it sticky and slick. If Asher had allowed him, it would have been a perfect lube.

“Mm, look at that dripping, cum coated cock Cammy… bet it’s all from you naked.” Asher teased, enjoying the view of his little brother like that. It was twitching in their direction. “Go sit back down, bitch.”

Avi whined but he obeyed all the same. Sitting in his chair, eyes fully on Cameron’s little behind wiggling at him. He was laying flat on the white sheets as his head went up and down, swallowing Asher’s beefy length with slow motions. Up and down, sucking it teasingly. Teaching himself how to suck a cock, though Avi wished he was there teaching him how to suck it like a slut. Using more tongue around the ridge than the tip itself, licking around the sides, using his soft lips and making sure to look Asher in the eye.

“UUUNGH! Fuck, he’s so good…!” Asher cried, though he was putting it on to boost Cameron’s ego. The boy was still in training, after all.

With said boy blushing heavily at Asher Angel moaning from his first time giving a blowie.

“A-am I really doing good? Avi?” Cameron asked, wiggling his smooth boy butt.

“For your first time, you're doing awesome, sexy!” Avi exclaimed.

“Did I SAY you could speak to him?” Asher snapped, then pushed his hips up sharply. A loud ‘Ghulk!’ came from around his dick in Cameron’s shock as the cock shoved against the entrance to his throat.

“I d-don’t need your permission to talk to Cam!” Avi growled, he had gotten Cameron first and he wasn’t going to lose him to Asher.

Cameron pulled off Asher’s thickness, with his tongue tracing along the tip until he pulled off. A thin strand of saliva hung between him and Asher. “I-It’s kinda hot when you boss him around like that…”

“See?” Asher chuckled. “The cutie loves it…”

“But I want to talk to him, too!” Avi argued.

“And I want to see you two kiss…” Cameron giggled, trying to break the tension a little between the sexy brothers.

“Get back on my fucking dick,” Asher told him, brushing the comment aside. He swayed his hips, making the tip of his cock brush against Cameron’s lips.

“I-If Avi can help me…?” Cameron gulped, hoping he wouldn’t annoy ‘master’ Asher.

Asher looked between them both. He’d never had two little twinks like that on his dick at once, though two boys on his cock was not a first. After a moment of humming, he gave Avi a look. One that signified for the boy to climb up and wiggle beside Cameron. He needn’t say a word, and Avi’s lips parted before swallowing the length of his seven-inch cock. Right down to the balls, where he took a deep whiff of Asher’s musky, pre-cum coated bush.

“G-God that’s hot…” Cameron muttered, his cock throbbing as he mentally processed that he was now technically in a threesome with Asher and Avi Angel.

“MMMMM!!!!” Avi roared in pleasure, grinding on the bed as the scent overtook him. He could happily live with the scent of Asher’s musk following hima round.

“Lick my balls, Cam. Get to work!” Asher commanded him, getting back in charge as Avi hungrily sucked up and down his full size. Deepthroating him like a good slut.

“Y-Yes, Asher…” Cameron blushed, as he leaned back down and did exactly what he was told. Nervously taking Asher’s sweaty large balls into his mouth. They were so rich in taste as his small tongue flicked against the orbs.

Avi moved aside to give more access to Asher’s heavy sack while he was going to town on the dick. His wet cavern was moving quickly and efficiently up and down, sliding over his brother’s meat. Making sure it was wet and hot against his tongue while stretching his throat out. Then came a new addition to any threesome they’d had in the past, which was shocking as the Angel brothers have had many. First was a wet pop and Asher’s balls went loose again. Then Avi felt lips on his neck. 

Cameron was very slowly kissing down his neck, following Asher’s bulged cock as it pushed in, then back out. Even flicking his tongue against the stretching throat. “Y-you are so hot sucking on your big bro’s cock… like really fucking hot…’

“Mmm, you like your boyfriend sucking dick?” Asher purred at them while slow fucking Avi’s tight throat.

“W-We aren’t dating…” Cameron blushed.

“Yeah you are,” Asher said firmly, throbbing inside Avi. “Mmm, okay, boys! That’s enough, off!”

Cameron blushed brighter at Asher’s firm response. But he and Avi pulled off his cock, letting the slick piece of meat slap against his waist. Suddenly the tables were turned and no longer was he worshipping Asher, enjoying it however HE liked, but Asher was enjoying them. Not to say Cameron wasn’t loving this more than anything he could come up with.

“Aren’t you, AVI?” Asher asked, giving his brother a look. He knew they were into each other, but nervous young teens will be… nervous young teens. Even ones in the midst of an incestual threesome.

Thus the only response he got was to beet-red blushing boys. 

It was adorably annoying as all heck.

Growling from not getting his wanted response, “Since you two won’t answer, get back to work on my cock boys and I don’t just want your mouths…”

The tone in his voice left no question in the younger boy's mind; they knew what Asher was after.

“Do… you want to try this thing?” Avi asked Cameron, lifting Asher’s dick. It was far bigger than either of their faces.

Gulping nervously, Cameron moved closer to Avi and whispered nervously into his ear. “Can I watch you ride him… in person? I’m not ready for… that!”

“Of course,” Avi said, then another word slipped out he hadn’t meant to use, “Babe- I mean not babe! Cam! Cutie!”

Cameron was already blushing heavily at the slipped out word, with the boy looking anywhere but at Avi, so he didn’t kiss him right then. With the urge to peck Avi’s cheek heavily growing inside of him. To distract himself, he reached out and grabbed Asher’s thick juicy cock, stroking it. Ready for what he had requested. 

Worried he’d freaked Cameron out, Avi picked himself up and straddled his brother. With Cameron aiming it at his puckered hole, the boy was easily able to push himself down. He hissed again when being pierced by it, but had little trouble in sliding down until Asher was rooted inside him. Allowing the older boy to grind and move it inside, rubbing against all the right places. Avi moved his ass too, grinding himself down on Asher’s lap.

“Mmm, god I love your fuckng ass…” Asher hissed, moaning loudly as his lengthy thick cock pushed into the depth of his brother. It was tight like a vice as though Avi’s hole was trying to crush his dick to no avail. He pumped up and down in the boy an inch, getting him ready for a nice hard ride. “Cam, come over here. Look at his stomach!”

As requested, Cameron crawled over next to Asher’s bare chest. Sure enough, his big cock was bulging out in Avi’s thin tummy, showing off the tip.

“Your boyfriend’s fucking hot, riding my dick, ain’t he?” Asher purred.

“Yes… So hot,” Cameron drooled over Avi as he pulled himself up to the tip. Having to place both hands on Asher’s pecs to steady himself.

“See Avi? He admitted it. He’s your fucking…” Asher began, slamming up as he finished his sentence. “Boyfriend!”

“YASSS!!!” Avi screamed at the top of his lungs, feeling Asher impale his deepest regions. He loved it when Asher forced himself in and made it so he could feel him that far in. “Fuck me, bro, fuck me hard!”

“Should I fuck your boyfriend?” Asher said to Cameron as he slowly moved in and out of Avi. The bottom was already beginning to ride him, but Asher needed to put something into the fuck. Remind Avi that he was in full control.

Cameron nodded, very much wanting that.

“Then get over there and suck my brother’s sexy cock… give your boyfriend a epic blowie.” Asher ordered, wishing he could use his arms to force the boy over to Avi’s cock. The most he could do was bounce Avi on his lap, making the boy yelp and wince as the cock filled him. “Go on Cammy, suck Avi.”

Avi bit his lip, side-eying Cameron as he bounced on Asher’s monster. Riding it with purpose, fucking himself on the dick. One of his hands snaked around while riding and found the six-inch dick between his thin legs. Using his thumb to aim the cock downwards then pointed it to Cameron. A delicious offering.

“G-God I love your big cock, Ashie…!” Avi moaned, as he pushed a little too far down and got the entire length of the seven inch shaft deep inside of him.

“Yeah you do! Untie me, let me really fuck you up!” Asher attempted as he pounded Avi, slamming in and out roughly.

Avi moaned loudly. “N-Nah… this is soooo fucking hot, with you tied up!”

“Yeah!” Cameron agreed, as he did something surprising. He climbed over Asher’s chest and laid on his muscles. This put his cock and butt in Asher’s face, mere inches away while he went down on Avi’s dick. So much easier on a smaller dick to swallow it.

Avi wanted to warn against it since Asher wasn’t really good with boys doing the unexpected in sex, but as Cameron’s mouth wrapped around the mushroom head of his cock. He couldn’t care less about the warning.

“Mmmm, holy shit! Bring that ass here, lemme tongue it!” Asher roared, watching the ass wiggle in his face. Avi kept bouncing in his lap, using that tight ring to worship his dick and fuck Cameron’s small mouth. 

Hearing a light growl coming from Asher, Cameron slowly moved backward, pushing his virgin hole down on the face of one of the hottest young stars in Hollywood, the sexy Asher Angel. Something warm and wet ran the length of his crack, making the small boy shiver and let out a low groan of bliss. Cameron pushed down on it as Asher lapped at his hole, and it became a struggle to focus on sucking Avi’s dick. Getting pleasure on all ends, since he was grinding on Asher’s firm abs at the same time.

This was the best day of his young life, and he didn’t know how he was going to top, getting rimmed by Asher Angel while sucking Avi’s beautiful cock, any time soon.

Forcing himself to focus, Cameron pushed down. He couldn’t take it all, but he was a decent way down on Avi. Running his tongue down the quivering length as he took as much as he could. It brushed against the entrance to his throat, just like Asher’s tongue was brushing against his balls. That made him moan really loud. But the feeling of that long, warm tongue sweeping up the cleft of his butt was the really amazing sensation. Asher licking his hole was strange, it made Cameron shiver, but his moans around Avi’s cock were the sweetest they’d heard.

Moans that had the Angels craving him and his hole more. They each wanted to claim him.

Asher pushed his tongue against Cameron’s deliciously sweet ring, trying to pierce the young boy. All the while his cock was brutally pounding into his brother’s yummy hole. A hole he could happily fuck, day in, day out.

“FUCK, BRO! He’s so-sooooo good!” Avi pushed Cameron a little. His cock eased into the little throat, wrapped in the warm, wet walls and attacked by that tender tongue. “Is his ass as good as it looks?”

“Mmm, it’s a tasty snack…” Asher purred. 

Turned on incredibly, Avi lifted himself up while pushing Cameron’s head down. Only letting go of the cocksucker when he rammed himself back down at full force. Avi was hammering himself on Asher with slow, brutal movements. Snapping his skinny hips as he slammed up and down, taking it all in and out with deadly accuracy. Making sure Asher couldn’t slip from his hole as he fucked himself on the massive rod. Though it was difficult for Cameron to keep up and suck him, Avi was lost in the pleasure between them.

“Fuck. My. HOLE! FUCK IT HARD!” He cried, grinding on Asher’s waist before pulling up only to slam back down hard. Asher grunted and tensed up feeling the desperation in Avi’s riding. His head fell back, giving Cameron’s ass a break. Avi was just too much. “Fill me! F-full me so my boyfriend can fuck me using your hot load!”

“Mmm, hear that Cammy… Avi wants you to fuck him…” Asher growls lustfully. Eagerly he was fucking Avi without mercy, making sure that tight ass felt every inch of him; “He wants you to fuck my cum in! So here it comes! Gonna bust in my little brother!!”

“F-Fill him! Cum deep in Avi’s sexy ass…” Cameron moans out, watching intently as Avi road Asher harder.

Avi then threw his head back with a cry of pure bliss as he felt it. Asher’s hot cum flooding his tight little hole, filling every inch of his tight tunnel; There was enough to fill each crack and crevice inside before flowing around Asher’s dick and being fucked in with every thrust. He was breaking him, making the blond’s eyes roll back. “Y-Yessss! You’ve never cum so fucking much!”

“Mmm, take my cum, bitch…” Asher hissed, fucking upwards in order to shoot deeper.

“It’s dripping…!” Cameron said in amazement. Watching cum drip down to Asher’s balls. “That’s soooo fucking hot…”

Avi moaned tiredly as he struggled not to fall forward as he usually would. Too bad Cameron was in the way with that cute face looking up at him in awe. They’d have plenty of time to mess around, and feed Cameron his load soon. But for now, he slowly pulled himself up off Asher’s cummy cock. His hole was really dripping, gaping wide open. Then the blond leaned over to uncuff his big brother.

“Finally!” Asher growled. The moment he could move and Cameron climbed off him, he grabbed Avi then pinned him down on the bed. Holding him there for Cameron. “Fuck him! Fuck him NOW!”

Cameron, however, was struggling not to nut just from Asher pinning Avi like that, the sight was hot as. Once he regained himself enough to line up with that cum-dripping ass, the younger boy went to push in. To finally do away with his virginity and fuck, of all people, though not eho he’d fantasised about a day ago, Avi Angel. However, the moment his tip touched the hole, the sexual tension snapped. It melted in an instant as a phone buzzed some cheesy song. 

Revealing it was Asher’s phone.

“For fuck sakes…” Asher hissed. “Don’t move, Cameron. Your fucking him the minute i’m finished, let me just deal with this…”

He put the phone to his ear and asked, in irritation, who was on the other end. But his face fell the moment a muffled voice replied, clearly not happy with Asher’s snappy hello.

Avi just giggled at him, guessing who it was.

“Seriously, didn’t you look at the name of the contact? What were you doing this time.” The voice hissed. “You better not have been pounding that brother of yours, without my permission…”

“So-sorry baby…! He brought home a cute boy, I couldn’t help it!” Asher whined into the phone, climbing off the bed.

“B-Baby?” Cameron whispered to Avi, who grinned.

“Told you he had a boyfriend!”

Cameron blushed red. “Who!”

“If he’s so damn cute, put me on facetime and let me see him!” The voice on the phone demanded.

Asher gulped and nervously agreed, while he turned his phone to face Cameron with a whine, then turned on facetime. A pretty face appeared on the screen and it was utterly shocking to the younger boy.

Cameron’s mouth dropped open, wide as he exclaimed: “Holy… shit! It’s Johnny Fucking Orlando!”

“Mm, he is a cutie…” Johnny smirked, as his eyes roamed the naked body of Cameron Judd. “Good work Avi… you claimed him yet?”

Avi flashed a simple grin, proud of Cameron. But he had to shake his head. Cameron was yet to be fully claimed.

“Aw, well I hope you get him soon. Now, sorry to be rude and all to your cutie, but Avi… scram with your boyfriend.” Johnny grinned, ruffling through his short hair. It looked like he was in the bathroom, showing above his bare shoulders. “Me and Asher have a date to plan, since he owes me big time…”

“But John John! Cammy was about to fuck Avi for me to watch…” Asher almost whined. Shocking Cameron at the complete drop of Asher’s dominant personality now that Johnny was on the phone.

“Avi.” Johnny looked at the blond, then tilted his head. “Go.”

“But no fucking! I want to watch Cameron fuck Avi for the first time!” Asher growled, not willing to give that up even for Johnny.

Avi giggled as he took Cameron’s by the hand and pulled him up, grinning broadly. The handsome blond twink’s eyes sparkled with micheif. “Hey Johnny!!! Make it a double date, okay?!”

As Johnny responded positively, Cameron felt himself blushing as he was pulled away. His first date with Avi, was going to be a double date with Asher Angel and Johnny ‘Fucking’ Orlando.


	6. Canadian Love

Much to Cameron’s frustrated nerves, Johnny Orlando wouldn’t roll into his life for nearly a week after the ‘threesome’ with the Angel brothers, which had failed to get back into a swing after Johnny stole his boyfriend away and kept Asher locked in a phone call that lasted for, according to Avi, the rest of the day. But a game of basketball and dip in the Angel pool had been fun all the same, and left him hours to get to know Avi better.

Now he knew that Avi loved to rap, following in his brother’s footsteps, and was considering dying his hair blue. But first was a debate on cutting it or not, which Cameron encouraged. Though seeing the long blond locks pulled was hot, a shorter, stylish look suited him.

They would help out when Johnny came to town and the four organised to meet at an ice cream bar for ice creams and milkshakes later in the week. He had to let the Angels have a day alone with Johnny, however, which Avi wasn’t allowed to tell him about. Cameron knew for sure that he’d fucked his new boyfriend, but said no more. He had worked that out when Avi had face timed him later that night and had been in a state of pure bliss. More than even the blissful looks Avi was left with after a turn in the sheets with Asher.

He was a little jealous; he would have loved to see what Johnny Orlando was rocking, something he had openly told his boyfriend. Which in itself was a term that after a week, he was still blushing heavily over.

Not blushing as red, however, as when he once more had to approach Connor’s door. “Sooooooooo…?”

“You want ANOTHER lift to see that Avi kid?” Connor groaned.

“K-Kinda… but to a Gelato place this time? I can get driven back but I need to get there…” Cameron asked, giving his best pleading look.

Connor rolled his brown eyes. The handsome older brother stood up and for just a moment his shirt rode up, showing some of his bare chest underneath. As Cameron watched, he could himself but to stare at the exposed skin until Connor covered himself again. It was a shock, and he needed to shake himself. Especially when he felt the urge to lick his lips.

‘Did I just… perv on Connor?’

Not noticing the eyes on his skin, Connor turned to him. “How far is this place?”

Cameron held out his phone to show the directions he had pulled up. Eyes struggling as they roamed down his brother’s body towards the slight bulge in the older boy’s shorts. “N-Not far…”

“That place is pretty expensive! Are you going on a date or something? Going out as friends?” Connor asked as he grabbed a jacket and slipped it on. Lifting his arms showed off his chest all over again, showing off his smooth, slightly toned skin to Cameron’s watchful eye. Then he stepped past the smaller boy and into the hallway.

“Well um… it’s a double date…” Cameron responded, not going into details on if him and Avi were a pair or each having a date.

“Shit! Really?” Grabbing his keys, Connor led the way outside to his car. They got inside where they could talk in private. “Avi and who, dude?”

“Just some people Avi knows…” Cameron responded, not wanting to mention that it was Asher and Johnny. Or even that they were guys. “He set it up…”

Connor proudly drove into town so that Cameron could enjoy his double date. They sang and talked lazily about nothingness, smiling the whole way. Connor tapped the wheel as Cameron attempted to rap and failed triumphantly. Giggling about it happily. But as the drive went on and Connor grinned, he was just showing how truly handsome he was. With a defined jaw and short chestnut hair, a wicked smile to boot, he was a catch. 

As Cameron grew quiet, the older boy gave him a nudge to join the song. Unaware that Cameron was stealing peeks at him, as his shirt occasionally rode up and showed some of his underwear and at his crotch. The middle brother wondering if Connor had ever imagined fucking him like Asher did with Avi. Cameron found himself wondering if he should ask Avi what signs he got before Asher began fooling around with him, to see if he had missed his brother trying.

“We’re here, dude,” Connor said, pulling up out the front of an old fashioned modern fusion cafe looking galateri. It was bubbling inside though slow traffic in the middle of the day. Asher, Avi and Johnny were already inside sitting at a table, though thankfully only Avi was visible from their car. “There’s your…”

“B-bo-boyfriend,” Cameron said quietly. He always said that if he was gay he wasn’t going to fear coming out. He just needed to figure himself out a little before then. Madden would flip to hear it.

“O-oh…!” Connor whispered, hearing his brother’s response. The older teen leaned back in his car seat, looking out the front window of his car. “How long for? He didn’t force you into it did he?”

“For a week. And no, why would he…!?” Cameron wondered if Connor maybe wasn't so okay with this as he thought. “I’m happy, he’s happy. It’s nice!”

“That’s good…” Connor responded. Sighing a little as he continued. “You know I love you right, bro?”

Cameron couldn’t help but look Connor up and down for a moment. “Yeah? I love you too,”

“Nothing will change that.” Connor responded, reaching over and pulling Cameron over for a one arm hug. Shocking Cameron a little by kissing the top of Cameron’s head. Before muttering things that had the fifteen-year-old blushing.“Don’t let him force you into anything… and if he even upsets you, I will be going to prison for killing that blondie. Got it?”

“Connor! Y-you dont need to be so protective… bu-but thanks,” Cameron blushed, cuddling his big brother before pulling away from the car. He stepped out the door, leaning in for a few last words to his brother.

“I will always be protective, Cam… you can’t escape it.” Connor smiled, planning on keeping a close eye on his brother now that he was the only one in the family to know Cameron’s secret. “And don’t worry, I won’t tell mom, dad and the dork, it’s yours to tell them anyway.”

Cameron smiled fondly at his big brother, feeling his chest flutter. He went to pull away, then leaned back in. “What about when Chase gets a girl?”

“Don’t worry, I will be distracted, keeping you from her brothers… if she has any.” Connor teased cheekily, reaching out to give his little brother another quick ‘bro’ hug.

He didn’t drive away until he saw how happy Cameron was to greet Avi, being immediately swept up in a big hug. His eyes locking onto Avi’s, with Connor mouthing a threat not to harm him with a light glare. What really got Connor driving away was Avi simply continued to smile, then winked with a nod.

“Hey there!” Johnny said to Cameron as the two boys broke apart. He offered a hand, smiling cutely. “I’m Johnny!”

“C-Cam… Cameron Judd” Cameron blushed. “W-Well actually it’s Gilbertson… but I go by Judd for you know…”

“Stage name! Like Joshua Rush, what’s his actual name, Asher?” Johnny exclaimed with a broader grin. It was hard to believe this was the guy Asher needed permission from to have sex with Avi.

Asher shrugged. “No clue, I didn’t keep track of it…”

Avi rolled his eyes. Asher and Josh were so close before Luke and age got in the way. He pulled Cameron to their booth, bubbling with excitement. “We’ve been looking at the menu! Sooooo many, and soooo yum!”

Cameron gulped down as he looked at the menu and saw the prices. It looked nice but was definitely pricey. “Wow… e-expensive…”

“Don’t worry. It’s on me,” Johnny said over the menu, obviously staring at the cute brunette boy. “OH! Look, look!”

He pointed out a set of milkshakes being served up; They were old school glasses full of milk, ice cream and chocolate sauces, but atop was a mixture of sweets, chocolates and a whole cream-filled donut with crushed chocolate sprinkled atop of it. The straw looked like it was drowning in sweets.

“Wow...:” Cameron almost moaned from the shock.

“Save the moaning for later,” Avi giggled smugly. He handed the menu over then spoke to Asher: “I want a medium blue heaven and a single scoop of death by chocolate, please!”

Seeing Cameron blushing and struggling to choose something, while looking over at the prices, Johnny shook his head and sighed. “Avi swap with me, I’m sitting next to your boyfriend for a bit.”

Avi swallowed hard as he looked up. “W-what, why?”

“Swap, Av.” Johnny simply ordered, getting up. If Cameron wasn’t used to this, then he was going to make the boy enjoy himself. Cameron wasn’t paying for it after all. When he finally got next to the cute blushing boy, Johnny didn’t know exactly what he wanted to do. He looked so petite and grabable, yet meek and loving. His cute face would look cute for kissing intensely or hungrily sucking a dick. Or, for now, just helping pick a milkshake. “Which flavour sounds good?”

“Um…” The young boy looked the menu up and down. Each flavour made his stomach rumble. “Maybe just a small chocolate…”

Johnny took a peek. “Mmm… nah, you should go with theeeee… Triple choc mint with extra sauce!”

“W-Which do you like?” Cameron questioned, attention focused on Johnny as his boyfriend struggled to get a seat next to Asher.

As Johnny was chatting away about his favourite flavours, Cameron heard Asher hiss to his little brother: “Lift your fucking ass up. Ride my finger!”

“No! I’ll do it when we get home…” Avi hissed, not wanting to be sexual on his first date with Cameron.

“Since when do you tell me no?!” Ashed whined at him, trying to squeeze his soft butt.

Avi blushed and whispered. “It’s my first date with him, bro…”

Feeling a little proud of himself for the fact that Avi wanted him more than Asher’s dirty playtime. With a small burst of confidence, the smiling young actor told him that he wanted a large turkish delight. Then the older boys moved away to order everyone’s ice cream and drinks. Allowing Avi and Cameron to slide side-by-sides. And as they scooted closer, neither noticed for a moment that their hands met. When they did, Avi’s pulled away only for a moment and he looked up at Cameron. Then he slowly lowered his hand back onto Cameron’s and interlocked their fingers.

“Hi,” He said happily. “It’s been a long week without seeing you, Cammy!”

“We facetimed like three times a day!” Cameron giggled, before blushing. “But yeah!”

Avi then leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. “Your brother glared at me for some reason,”

“I-I told him you were my boyfriend…”

“That’s awesome! Way to go, kid!” Johnny said as he returned with their drinks. Setting them down for the couple, smiling down before he had to return to the counter.

Cameron blushed. “T-Thanks, Johnny…”

“I’m proud you came out!” Avi said excitedly. Then he curled his lips in and leaned a little closer. “I know it’s sudden but… with all we’ve done, I was wondering iiiiif I could kiss you?”

“W-Well we have… you know… so…” Cameron began before nodding, blushing redder as he leaned and kissed his boyfriend for the first time.. Avi cupped his chin, pulling him deeper into the warm kiss. Their lips found a slow, awkward rhythm that only got better with time. But before he knew it, Cameron’s lips were left along. “Oh man, A-Avi! That was… so cool!”

“Dorky…” Asher whispered into Johnny’s ear, earning a smack from his boyfriend.

“I thought it was cute,” Avi said, while dabbing ice cream onto Cameron’s button nose.

“Not as cute as the snaps you have been sending me…” Cameron giggled, dabbing his own bit of ice cream on Avi.

Johnny chuckled. Asher had spoken like these two boys were unending flirts and dirty comments, but they seemed cute as buttons. “When we finish our drinks, should we go back to my hotel?”

Avi grinned, purring towards his boyfriend. “Oh yeah… Cameron owes me what you interrupted last week…”

“You remember that? I thought everyone forgot after Johnny got on the phone,” The short-film actor said before taking a sip of his milkshake. An intense taste filled his mouth, one that made him moan into the drink and keep sipping it down. “This is so yummy! God, I wish we could come here more often!”

“God no! I’ve been wanting you all week…” Avi admitted with a blush, turning his face away from Cameron’s a little.

“Drink up quickly then,” Johnny and Asher wiggled their eyebrows.

Cameron gulped nervously, he hadn’t expected to be fucking Avi today. Especially not in front of Johnny Orlando and Asher. But at the same time, knowing these three boys, they surely had more in mind than a simple case of him fucking Avi. One would be after his hole for sure, likely Asher. Johnny would probably ask to try his cute mouth, and Avi would be all over his dick. Despite the fear of it all, Cameron was excited to try it all with such studly boys with godly looks and muscles to match. He also found himself hoping to see Johnny and Asher fuckng, a sight he knew would be far hotter then any porno.

So the excited four teens sucked down their milkshakes and gorged themselves on as much of their sweets atop as they could before piling into Johnny’s car. The hotel wasn’t far, and the trip was spent with a further ten minutes of singing terribly. Even in a car with a rapper and two singers, Cameron couldn’t help but giggle at them.

“Thought you guys would be better!” Cameron teased, when one of the songs sounded more like a cat's screaming.

“We’re not trying!” Asher snapped, then reached back to tickle him.

“Uh-huh…” Cameron giggled, moving over to rest his head on Avi’s shoulder.

“We’re almost to the hotel. Anyone need to tell any secrets before we get there? Angels?” Johnny asked, with his voice dropping low and his face deadpanning. Cameron hadn’t seen them all week, while the Angels had a week to play without permission. With a rule he set to them not to fuck, not to cum, and not to do anything beyond feeling up until now.

Asher and Avi gulped. “Well… it wasn’t with each other… technically…”

Johnny slowed the car down as his eyes shifted over to Asher. “Explain.”

“Michael and Harris came to stay for a few nights…” Asher responded.

A few seconds of silence passed before Johnny spoke, his voice softer. “I’ll give you a pass. Michael’s hot as fucking balls, and Harris is sweeeeet in bed! Little Angel, how about you?”

Avi however was looking at Cameron, not caring as much about Johnny’s judgement. “They… tag teamed me, spit roasted before… they fucked me together…”

“To-together? You fit TWO?!” The cute young boy exclaimed, eyes wide in wonder as he imagined the view. Avi’s ass looked tiny and tight enough as it was, but to take two of them up there would surely break him. Tag teaming, spit roasting, double penetration. It all seemed too much for a boy his age.

“Hell yeah he can!” Asher shouted.

Avi nodded, eyes still locked on Cameron since technically he had slept with a total of four guys since they got together. Even if one was his brother.. “You don’t mind do you? I can um stop being with people if you do…”

“But… but it’s hot…” Cameron said with lust dripping from his lips. “Can you guys double team him today!? C-can I help?”

“We could double team your ass…” Asher growled lustfully.

“Calm it, baby,” Johnny said before kissing him firmly. “I haven’t gotten a turn on him yet, and he’s a virgin, right?”

“Not for long if my dick has a say…” Asher smirked, breaking the kiss. “I can take his cherry right, Avi? Remember our DEAL?”

Avi’s eyes flickered between the two, and his head dropped. He murmured softly but no words passed his lips, leaving Cameron in a world of confusion.

“W-What if I want Avi to…” Cameron questioned.

“That tiny thing?” Asher asked.

“Bigger cocks feel better,” Johnny said to him over his shoulder. “You’d be hotter topping-”

Cameron confused himself when he growled a little. “It’s not TINY! Avi’s cock is sexy!”

Asher and Johnny jumped as he snapped at them. Their cheeks tinged pink and their attention went back to the road. Leaving a blushing Avi to return the favour from before and rest his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. A smile on his face. They shared a chaste kiss before the car pulled into a hotel, and they climbed out. Wasting little time to get through the lobby and right up to Johnny’s room, which was simply decorated and home to not one bed but two; He’d organized this ahead of time just for their double date!

He knew they were going to come back for sex.

“So… what should we d-MMMMPH!” Cameron was cut off as Johnny took the back of his head and kissed him. 

Depsite struggling with the knowledge that he was kissing Johnny ‘fucking’ Orlando, Cameron happily kissed hard, with a lustful passion Avi’s kisses so far had lacked. The younger boy was putty in Johnny’s hands and helpless to stop the singer from picking him up and bringing him to one of the beds. He laid on Cameron, trapping him under his weight as their lips twisted together. Making out deeply. Johnny grinded down onto Cameron while kissing him, feeling the length harden against his own. It only served to add more passion to the dominant kiss. Cameron was still too lost in shock to comprehend or move.

Asher and Avi, meanwhile, watched in total shock. This wasn’t in the plans. Johnny had just picked him up and stolen Avi’s boyfriend before even Asher or Avi himself got a chance to make out with him. Yet it was arousing all the same, and Asher couldn’t resist wrapping around his little brother and cupping his crotch. Both of them moaned, just watching as their boyfriends made out. Htungry, deep, sloppy kisses full of tongue and Cameron’s moans. Subjected to the pleasures of Johnny Orlando.

Johnny’s long tongue eased slowly down Cameron’s throat, passing through his shocked lips. Easily pinning Cameron’s little tongue down as he pushed in. As he did so, he used both hands to massage the little lithe body underneath. Beginning at Cameron’s silky boy butt, exploring his curvature and the smooth cleft between those mounds. His fingers moved up the crack, then slipped under Cameron’s shirt and along his spine. 

He swallowed every moan that flowed down his throat from Cameron, who at this point had melted. All the boys could taste was the chocolate sauce on each other’s tongues, the cool icy breath of ice cream, and hints of mint on Johnny’s lips.

In a short break of their kissing session, Cameron decided to try for something, his millionth attempt. Hoping Johnny being here would convince them. “Johnnyyyy make them kiss!” 

The boy giggling at the Angels and sticking his tongue out playfully when they began to protest.

“Mmm, and why should I make them? They don’t want to,” Johnny leaned in and sunk his teeth into Cameron’s soft neck. Sucking on his pale skin.

“It would be sooooooo hot…” Cameron blushed, moaning from Johnny’s work. 

Johnny dragged his nails down Cameron’s back and sunk deeper into his neck. “Mm… it would,”

“S-So would Avi fucking Asher…” Cameron continued to moan, feeling the light scratching of Johnny’s fingernails.

“About that…” Asher said softly from his place behind Avi, still massaging his little brother’s cock. Pumping up and down over its length, feeling it twitch every time Johnny milked another moan from Cameron.

Cameron felt his cock throb from the thought of Asher admitting to that. “H-Has he fucked you?”

Asher laughed. He had little to no interest in bottoming to Avi. He gave Avi a harsh smack on the ass for it. “Fuck no! We made a deal though, that if I get your cherry then he can top me for the first time!”

“Oh…” Cameron blushed, looking over at Avi.

Avi blushed just as bright. “Y-You don’t have to! If you want it to be me… I would l-love to…”

Johnny sliced his tongue along Cameron’s neck, and at the same time pulled his cock away from the boy. Only to slam down and grind on him roughly, while moaning. “Mmm! Which Angel do you want, sexy?!”

“I-i- want…” Cameron started, mind and heart racing as he looked over at his boyfriend Avi and the sexy, dream first of many, Asher. “A-”


	7. First Times

He stopped himself before he finished however and grinned evilly. A grin he had perfected from being Damian Wayne in the Red hood series. “I-If you want me Asher… then I wanna watch you and Avi make out!”

Avi and Asher felt their mouth drop, as Johnny rolled onto his back and his deep, loud chuckle filled the hotel room. Knowing Cameron had their boyfriends.

“W-wait, wait, Asher don’t you dare!” Avi broke away from Asher, whose eyes were drowning in lust. 

He wanted Cameron’s hole. He wanted to go first, to tear his boyfriend’s ass to pieces before he got the chance. 

Stumbling back, Avi tried to cause some distance but Asher grabbed him. Avi was helpless to stop Asher’s lips as they crashed against his own, stealing their first ever kiss. His lips were so soft against Asher’s firmness. Despite both Angel’s being shocked by the sensation, they were quickly submitting to their lust and pushing themselves deeper into the kiss. Years of build up emotion and sexual lust, pushing the kiss hotter and hotter.

“Mmph… oh fuck,” Asher moaned into the kiss as Avi wrapped a leg around him. He gripped the boy’s thigh and let his other hand slide up to Avi’s long hair. After getting a good grip, he leaned down to dominate the kiss. Their lips were sealed with heat. The sexual tension between them was powerful. Helped by the fact Avi tasted like blue heaven, and Asher tasted of strawberries. Their tongues coiled around to share the taste. “Avi…!”

Avi didn’t respond and just pushed back into the kiss. Moving them back until he felt himself push Asher against a wall, with the younger boy reaching out and openly grabbing and groping his older brother, as their tongues battled.

“I’m gonna fuck your boyfriend,” Asher whispered between liplock. His long, thick tongue pushed past those thin lips and explored his territory. That little hand between his legs was squeezing his cock hard, allowing him to grind into the soft palm. He moaned and growled in the deep bowels of pleasure, breaking the kiss for another moment. “I’ll fuck him before you, Avi…!”

“Y-yeah, steal him!” Avi moaned before kissing Asher again. Loving the way his lips fit perfectly with his big brother’s. 

He was hooked on kissing Asher.

Johnny grinned, watching the sight. “You were right, cutie, that is fucking hot.”

“I could cum watching it… Asher’s g-going to steal me,” Cameron moaned, breathless.

“Mm, and Avi’s gonna fuck his big bro…” Johnny smiled, rolling over to continue working on Cameron’s neck.

Cameron rolled over as well and watched them in the corner of his eyes. One of his hands pushed Johnny’s shirt up so he could see and feel those toned abs, lovingly caressing his firm chest. “You’re hot as well! Oh, and make sure Avi doesn’t fuck him into me! I want to watch with you!”

“You can ride me as you do…” Johnny purred, giving Cameron a peck before looking over at the passionately making out Angel brother. “Let’s go get our boyfriends… I think they need a good fuckng before they ignore us and make love to each other on the floor…”

“AVI!” Cameron shouted over the sound of their wet kisses. He was still nervous in the bed and finding his voice, but thanks to these two he wasn’t too nervous to speak. “Let’s suck J-Johnny together?”

“Nah, I want what you owe me, babe…” Avi purred. “Your mouth around my cock sucking away, before fucking me better then Ashie…”

Asher smacked his ass for that cheeky comment. Then pushed Avi closer to the bed. “Go on, suck my little brother while I break your cherry!”

“You wish, Asher, get your mouth over here. You can show the cutie how to suck a cock.” Johnny growled playfully at his boyfriend. He broke away from Cameron then began working off his skinny jeans.

“But babeeeeee!” Asher whined.

“Shut the fuck up,” Johnny chuckled as he pulled his jeans down, left in a black and gold pair of Versace. His cock was held perfectly by the black fabric, defining his hard dick. What shocked Cameron was that Johnny… was smaller than Asher by the looks of it. One thumb pushed under the waistband, then lowered the boxer briefs down the length of his six and a half inches. Only average thickness, with a tanned tip and smooth balls. It matched his lithe yet muscular body well and despite being smaller, it was hot as fuck. “Come here and suck it.”

Asher slumped on the bed. He gently flipped Cameron over and dug his face between the cheeks to kiss his hole through his pants. “Nooo, I get his virginity! It was a deal!”

Johnny hissed. “Ash. SUCK! You still get his anal virginity.”

“Wasn’t the fucking deal…” Asher muttered as he grabbed Johnny’s base, then engulfed his boyfriend’s dick. Swallowing most of the way down, trapping it in his warm mouth.

“I can cancel the fucking deal and say you can’t fuck anyone else again, if you want?” Johnny hissed. “Remember, we made a deal for you to keep playing despite you being mine…”

“D-don’t!” Cameron begged him. “I want Asher to fuck me so badly! His dick is soooo big and hot!”

“Well, Ashie boy?” Johnny questioned, grabbing Asher’s hair and pulling him from his thinner cock.

“Fuck my mouth!” Asher begged, his tongue hanging out, dripping Johnny’s taste.

“When Cameron and Avi get to it…” Johnny smirked, making his boyfriend wait. “Come on boys…”

Avi came over to the group while lifting off his shirt. Once more showing them his perfectly smooth chest and little pink nipples. He stopped before the bed, waggling his eyebrows before slipping down his shorts. A hand folded around his dick and spun it at Cameron, whose eyes followed the helicopter. “Mmm, you want this?”

“Mmm, you are sooo hot, babe!” Cameron purred.

“Come on and suck him!” Johnny commanded while fucking Asher’s throat. That was a shocker. Seeing Asher being treated roughly on a dick, pushed up and down the six and a half inches, rather than using his seven-inch monster to ruin and punish Johnny.

It was such a sexy as fuck sight!

Blushing, Cameron slowly moved towards his boyfriend. Stripping as he did so. He pulled open his button off but left it onto frame his smooth chest, and got to unbuttoning his pants before he reached Avi. Allowing the blonde to take his head and guide him down onto his six-incher. Sliding it down along his tongue inch by inch. Already throbbing so bad.

“Mmm, oh god…” Avi moaned, as he experienced Cameron’s tongue against his shaft. Sending a reaction through his body, similar to the one he had gotten when kissing his older brother for the first time. His fingers lazily twirled through his medium-length brown hair, tugging softly while Cameron sucked on it. “This feels so good… A-Asher should suck me when he bottoms, too, right?”

“Mmm, don’t pu-push it!” Johnny snapped as he was fucking Asher’s mouth. His feet were planted on the bed and hips moving of their own accord, fucking the warm tunnel hard. Asher was gasping and gagging on him.

Avi giggled, blowing a kiss over at his older brother’s boyfriend.

Johnny caught it, then slapped it onto Asher’s cheek. “Deeper, get your hand off my dick as you suck it, babe! I don’t want to see any of my cock out of your mouth!”

Asher, and even a turned on Cameron, turned pink and both went fully down the length of their cocks. They kissed Johnny and Avi’s crotch every time they went down on their dicks, swallowing them down into their throats. Avi’s still made Cameron gag softly, still new to sucking cock. But willing to do anything to make his sexy boyfriend happy.

“Fuuuuuck… Asher, get Cam’s dick wet. Avi come take Asher’s place for a minute,” Johnny instructed them, wanting to see Cameron fuck Avi as much as the rest of them.

“B-But… Cam’s sucking me…” Avi moaned, loving his boyfriend’s tongue work.

Johnny rolled his eyes playfully. “So what? I didn’t tell him to stop, just lean over here, and Cam get on your side for Ash!”

Avi and Cameron blushed a little as they realised what Johnny had in mind, with the pair moving into their new position. Cam only stopped on his boyfriend’s cock for a few moments, almost hungrily taking it back into his mouth as soon as he could. Meanwhile, Avi climbed onto the bed a little and leaned over. He pulled Asher off Johnny, as his brother was reluctant, before taking his place and deepthroating the older stud. His more experienced throat and tongue was like heaven.

Asher hissed at him under his breath, then muttered as he crawled over to Cameron. He’d much rather tongue Avi’s ass than suck Cameron.

“Take him babe…” Johnny purred, wrapping his legs around Avi to stop the younger boy from moving away.

His boyfriend paused. “W-wait, really? I can fuck him?”

“Damn right, you didn’t think I moved Avi over here for you to just suck Cameron’s sexy fuck stick! Did you?”

Hearing Johnny’s words had Cameron gulping around Avi’s cock, and the blonde beginning to struggle to pull off. Asher however, got off the bed excitedly, and pulled down his sweatpants, letting his seven inches fall out again. As though he read Johnny’s mind, he reached under his pillow and sure enough his fingers found a small bottle of lube. The entire contents was then poured over his monster, which throbbed viciously under the cold goo.

As one hand was working it into his shaft, the other roughly tugged down Cameron’s shorts. Exposing his pale butt and that puckered pink hold that flexed at him as though to say hello. Or tensed up trying to guard itself against the oncoming storm that was Asher’s dick.

“You ready to get your guts fucked?” Asher purred, slapping Cameron’s butt with his rod.

Cameron however was unable to answer, as Asher was using his other hand to keep Cameron in place. Suckng away on Avi’s shaft. He did however moan around the pale pink six inch shaft. That moan would soon turn to a squeal as Asher pushed down on him. Slowly teasing the hole with prods and jabs, threatening to pierce it.

“Mmm, feels so tight, Avi. It’s gonna belong to me and Johnny,” He purred at his little, squirming brother. All Avi wanted was to watch, but Asher wasn’t giving him that chance. In one swift thrust, he shoved the tip of his fat dick inside Cameron’s virgin hole. It closed tightly around his dick, squeezing his meat in the pure shock. “H-HOLY… FUCK! IT’S SOOOO DAMN, TIGHT!

Cameron felt himself crying out around Avi’s cock, some tears leaking from his eyes as he felt his ass ripped open by the thick massive cock of Asher Angel. He couldn’t believe that Avi took this on the regular.

“I… w-wanna force it all in!” Asher’s hips rocked back and forth, teasing the tip in his entrance.

“N-No-N-No!” Cameron protested around Avi’s cock, struggling to handle it and wanting a moment though he didn’t want the boy to stop. He wanted Asher to fuck him deep. Finally managing to get off of Avi’s cock, Cameron leaned back and cried out loudly: “Oh god… ASHIEEEEEEEEE!”

“Yesssss!” Asher moaned, pushing deeper into the young boy’s tightness. It resisted him and he put more power behind it. Fucking Cameron hard, only with a few inches. With each grunt he pushed harder, wanting to force it all inside. “Nghhh! Johnny, can I? He’s so tight, I wanna fuck him loose!”

Johnny smirked, fucking Avi’s mouth with his thin length. “Ask him Ashie, you know to get permission from the fuckee not just your boss.”

Asher leaned into hiss in Cameron’s ear as he fucked his boyish hole. “Let me shove it deep in you…! It’ll fuck your stomach, just like your slutty boyfriend,”

“F-F-Fuck me Asher…” Cameron whispered, pushing his ass back slightly. Giving his permission for Asher Angel to take his virginity.

With those words, Asher very slowly withdrew it all. Letting Cameron feel him inching out. He whispered that he was not holding back just as he reached the tip, before grabbing his hips. At the same time, Asher pulled Cameron back to meet him and slammed his entire weight downwards putting all his strength into it. Full on brutality ripping through any defence Cameron’s body had as all seven-inches were shoved into his body. One unfortunate - or fortunate depending on your perspective - factor of Asher’s brutal slam was pulling Cameron back and dislodging Avi’s cock from his mouth.

The hotel room soon mixed with Cameron’s cries of pained pleasure and Johnny’s moans from being sucked happily by a jealous Avi. All four of the boys were glad that the hotel had booked them a good distance away from the next occupied room or there would have been complaints.

“AGHH!!!!!! FUCKING GAWD! OWWWW!” He screamed, then buried his head into the bed. It felt like Asher’s massive dick grew twice the size and tore his little virgin butt in half. “A-ASHERRRRRRRRRRRRR!”

Johnny could hear the growl coming from the boy’s boyfriend, from around his cock. With Avi almost angrily sucking away on the shaft, teasing Johnny as revenge for him not getting Cameron’s virginity.

Wondering what he thought, Johnny slacked his legs and tugged him off by the hair all while Asher was deep pounding Cameron with the full length of his monstrous dick. Putting it to work on the tight not-so-virgin little boy. He tugged Avi’s long hair and smirked, “What do you think, slut ass? Your big brother just took that virgin ass. It’s fucking broken,”

“A-Ashie… let me take over… pleaseeee! I wanna fuck Cam!” Avi begged, watching as his older brother fucks his boyfriend.

Asher wasn’t listening for a second. He kept pounding Cameron with his full length, making Cameron feel every inch of his thickness slamming in and out with brutal force. Making him gasp, grunt or scream as his brains got fucked out using that big cock.

“Oi, Ash. Flip Cameron. Let Avi ride his boyfriend as you fuck that hole…” Johnny smirked. “Really rock Cam’s world.”

“MMM,” Asher purred. He pulled out of the small boy with a wet pop, giving a moment of relief as he flipped him over. “Get that slutty ass up here! You wanna fuck one of them, too, babe? Or fuck me, or make them suck?”

“Could force you and Avi and suck me together. Been a while.” Johnny smirked, knowing their positions would allow for him to get their lips to line up with his cock.

Asher chuckled, “Pick your poison, baby,”

As his dorky tops were picking that, Avi straddled himself above Cameron’s dick. He pushed down so the tip was rubbing against his pink hole. “Mmmm, baby I can feel you throb…! Finally ready to take my hole?”

“Y-Yes! GOD YES!” Cameron moaned out, his cock throbbing hard against Avi’s hole.

With one fell push, Avi slammed down onto the boy’s cock. He let out a cry of bliss, feeling the five and a half inch dick enter him for the first time. Seconds after he slammed down on it, Asher impaled his boyfriend once more.

“AGHMYGOD, GUYS!!!!” To have an Angel inside, and an Angel on his dick was a feeling like nothing else. Cameron felt like their combined pleasures would drive him insane. He literally came the moment Asher smashed his prostate. “SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, A-AVI!”

“Yesss, cum in me! It’s fine, Cam, it’s so hot we made you cream!” Avi encouraged, feeling the load. It would work like lube as he bounced on Cameron’s lap, fucking himself as Cameron shot.

Avi moaning happily as his boyfriend’s cum shot into his ass for the first time.

“Damn, did you guys really make him nut?” Johnny moaned watching the Angels go to town. They weren’t holding back on the virgin.

“Yes. We. Did!” Asher felt the hole squeezing him tightly as the boy flooded Avi’s ass. Tighter than any he’d felt besides maybe Avi’s virgin hole, since he had been younger.

“Good sluts.” Johnny smirked, jerking himself lightly as he moved around.

“Yeah, we’re your sluts! Now bring me that dick, Johnny!” Avi begged, wanting to suck cock alongside his hunky big brother. Licking his naughty lips, the cheeky whore gave Cameron the utmost pleasure as he rode brutally hard. Their skin slapped together with every bounce, and his soft bubbly butt jiggled. The couple moaned in bliss together as their asses took the onslaught of rock hard cocks.

Johnny chuckled. He got on the bed, resting up on his knees and waving the cock between Asher and Avi’s sexy faces. They both wore such faces of lust, heads thrown back as they moved in perfect sync. Asher slammed Cameron’s tight ass, making him scream for mercy as Avi rode that cock hard, being a good bottom slut for his sexy slightly older boyfriend.

“Mmm, Cammy your dick is soooo good.” Avi moans loudly, pushing down further onto his boyfriend’s cock. He grabbed Johnny at the base then brought it to his mouth, starting to lick at his brother’s boyfriend.

Grunting, Asher leaned in as Johnny grabbed him. He too dragged his tongue over the lengthy dick, licking it alongside Avi. Their tongues rubbed together while lapping at the sexy singer’s dick, from his base up to the tanned tip. Even kissing each other around it, experimenting with each other’s lips.

“Mmm, good cock sluts..” Johnny moans happily. “Suck my fucking cock, like good Angels…”

“Every angel needs a god,” Asher purred before slowly going down on Johnny, swallowing the length of his dick. This let Avi suck on Johnny’s full, smooth balls. Rolling them around with his tongue, slobbering on the orbs and bouncing harder in his eagerness over the godly taste.

“And I’m your fucking god, aren’t I slut…” Johnny purred, grabbing Asher’s head and forcing himself deeper.

Asher looked up at him, nodding. He sucked hard on the sexy piece of meat. While using Cameron’s little ass like a piece of meat, fucking it deep with his beefy dick. He hammered the boy’s prostate, making his body shake and clench tighter on it. Jackhammering that hole, fucking Cameron up into Avi’s hole.

“Mph! Pl-pleaseeeee! I can’t take it anymore, Asher! Avi! Ungh, you’re in my stomach!” Cameron struggled and squirmed, feeling his tummy bulge with the massive size. His body was on fire and cock felt like Avi had milked out every drop. He hadn’t even gotten to try Johnny yet.

“Go shut him up?” Avi asked, then flicked Johnny’s balls with his tongue.

“Don’t fucking tell your boyfriend to shut up…” Johnny gave his hair a tug. “And If I fuck a hole, it’ll be your face, or an Angel ass!”

Cameron’s eyes lit up at the prospect of an Angel’s hole being fucked. He couldn’t help but beg: “J...Johnny… d-double team… Avi! W-with me,” 

“Maybe next time, stud, this is your time to shine and flood your boyfriend with cum!” Johnny purred.

The boy shook his head fast, “I’m all OUT, dude!”

“Asher, fuck another load out of him.” Johnny smirked, kissing his boyfriend roughly.

“With fucking pleasure!” Asher kissed him hard, playing with Johnny’s tongue as he hammered away hard, slamming every inch into the younger boy. Fucking the screams from him, knocking the wind from his lungs. Even Avi got the idea as he rode with renewed purpose, trying to milk him. “Sure you don’t wanna fuck me, babe?”

“Babe, you're staying here tonight. Your ass is going to be fucking filled my cum by tomorrow and you won’t be walking. You can wait.” Johnny smirked cockily, kissing Asher agan before grabbing Avi’s blond locks and forcing his cock down the boy’s throat. “As for YOU! You don’t get to cum. The moment your boyfriend nuts and ASHER feeds that ass its first load, you’re going home! You can fuck Asher, when I bloody let ya.”

“MM!” Avi nodded obediently as he sucked the bigger cock, riding away hard.

“Good… boy!” Asher roared as he slammed balls deep into Cameron, then flooded that hole. Feeding a massive load of hot cum into the little boy, pumping shot after shot of his baby batter into his brother’s boyfriend. Cameron screamed as the heat flowed down through his body, feeling like Asher had just filled up every inch inside him. “Fuuuuck, your ass is milking me dry, baby! Mmm I’m gonna fucking breed your ass CAM!”

Avi’s eyes opened wide. Livid that Asher called him that. But he kept sucking Johnny’s dick and slamming down on Cameron, eager to make him cum again.

“I-I-I’m cumming agaiiiin!” Cameron shouted. His dick twitched but there was little left to empty into Avi’s cream filled ass.

“Mmm FUCK yeah… fill Avi’s slutty ass!” Asher hissed, grabbing his brother’s cock and furiously stroking his brother. Making his brother squirm around in pleasure as Cameron rode out his orgasm.

“No, no, n-ngh, no! Asher, Johnny said no!!!” Avi screamed, barely holding himself from cumming all over the bed and Cameron’s tensing thighs.

“Don’t care…” Asher smirked, knowing he would get punished later but continued his work. Furiously stroking his little brother’s ready to explode cock. His other hand was attracted to Johnny’s dick. He began to pump them both, jerking them fast. “Avi, get the fuck up! Both of cum coat my face, Cam can lick me clean!”

Avi stumbled to his feet, cum dripping from his hole until Johnny shoved two fingers into his ass. Plugging Cameron’s cum as they fucked in and out. His six-inches were twitching hard over Asher’s face as the teen worked both cocks to completion. Getting rewarded with an explosion of hot teenage seed. A double facial with his own brother and boyfriend’s cum.

“Unhg fuck, yeah… milk it, babe!” Johnny moaned before kissing Avi hard. Spanking Asher hard as he broke the kiss. “Now fucking fill Cameron, slut…”

“He’s full to the brim, babe… he can come lick this all off me, though!” Asher moaned, slumping a little. His muscular body was coated in sweat, making his shirt grip to his skin.

“Nah, he won’t. Since you wanna be a little bitch, baby. Cam, don’t fucking lick one drop of cum…” Johnny smirked. “My slut will drive you home with it covering his face like a good little whore.”

“W-Wait… what?” Asher replied, shocked.

Johnny smirked at them, sitting back on the bed. “Get going, baby. And don’t bother putting any undies on. Those sweats are being ripped the minute you get back.’

Cameron and Avi could see Asher’s cock throb and the moan the eighteen-year-old released, filled their ears. A moan that would have both of them jerking off to it for days.

“B-but I’m in my good sweatpants!” Asher stammered, whining a little as the younger two redressed quickly.

“Good.”

Waiting outside the door as they recovered, Cameron gave Avi a kiss. A nice, long deep one to rival the passion he’d fed Johnny on the bed. “T-thanks for my first date! It was really fun, especially the milkshakes and… your milk. God, that sounded so cringe!”

“W-We should have another date without my dorky brother…” Avi blushed before giggling. “Y-Yeah but it was cuteeeee,”

Cameron didn’t get to respond as a cum covered Asher came slamming out. Clearly horny and wishing he was still in the room with Johnny. “Come on dorks, I don’t have time for you two to play happy couple!”

“Can we get McDonalds on the way home?” Avi asked playfully.

The glare he got in response, shut both boys up.


	8. Lost In Space Eyes

The next few days were utterly boring compared to the day with Johnny, Asher and his boyfriend Avi. With Cameron reduced to only being able to text and facetime with the cutest blond around, in his mind. While also having to handle the growing suspicions and confusion from his best friend Madden, about why he wasn’t coming over to hang. Which was fair enough, since it had been more than a week since they last saw each other. Cameron had tried to make plans of course, but the moment Avi texted him it fell through.

He just couldn’t say no to talking to that beautiful, sexy boy about anything and everything.

“It’s been… how long?” Cameron asked over the phone with a sigh. His forehead was against the desk, disappointed in himself.

“WEEKS!” Madden whined loudly, the younger boy’s voice breaking a little mid way through. “I miss hanging with you!’

“I miss you too, dude! It’s just been really busy lately, and I’ve been doing all these auditions…” It hurt like hell to lie, but Cameron wanted to ease Madden into the news of having a boyfriend for weeks without so much as mentioning it. Plus, he likely wasn’t going to believe that Cameron Judd of all people bagged the little brother to one of Hollywood's most famous teenagers.

Or that Asher Angel’s massive cock had been the one to break his cherry.

Cameron looked at his watch. Avi was out with the family and would be for hours longer, meaning he had nothing else to do for the day since his boyfriend was preoccupied. “I could come over right no-?”

“YESSSSS!!! Come over now, come on, I’ll set up Aidan’s Xbox, o-or we can go… clothes shopping?!” Madden shouted over the phone, suggesting everything that came to mind. The excited blond boy was bouncing on the balls of his feet, which Cameron could hear through the phone. Such genuine excitement to see him had chuckling at Madden and a big smile coming to his face.

“Yeah, sure. We can go shopping! I do need some-” Cameron began.

“New shoes? Oh, yeah. Your ratty sneakers have needed a change for the last two months, but do you listen to me? No, I’m just a fashion model! What do I know?” Madden said, sounding so incredibly gay. It made Cameron wonder what he sounded like. 

“I meant new shirts and hoodies… maybe some other things… not shoes…” Cameron muttered, giggling a little.

“Oh…” Madden squeaked, trailing off. “We’ll find you some new shoes, too!”

“Are you paying?” Cameron giggled. “And are we riding our bikes or Aidan gonna drive us?”

Madden snickered at him for the very idea. “Nope! You avoid me for two weeks, you pay for everything! And Aidan’s taking a nap, soooo we bike!!”

Cameron was very glad his ass had recovered from Asher when he heard that. “You’re buying lunch then!”

“Fiiiiiiiine, I guess… Pizza?” Madden suggested as the two teenagers grabbed their keys. Moving almost in sync as they made their way outside to their bikes while chatting over the phone.

“And Starbucks!” Cameron grinned.

“Or boba tea?” Madden whistled innocently.

“We’ll see, Madden,” Cameron sighed. He’d had enough boba tea to sink a ship lately, so a latte could do him nicely. His bike was set up and the boy straddled up, though it made his butt sting a tad. Definitely needed to ride standing up. “I’m ready to go. Meet by the park?”

“Yup! I’ll see you there, Cam!” Madden squeaked before they hung up. 

The two boys set off down their respective hills towards the park between their homes, eager to see each other again. Cameron saw Madden first from a distance, coming down the hill at breakneck pace. He pedaled faster to match his speed, thought they would have crashed into each other had they not skidded to a halt inches apart.

“CAM!”

“MADDEN!” 

In a flash their bikes were lying on the ground and Cameron had swept Madden’s tiny, slim body up into a tight cuddle. Madden threw his arms around Cameron’s neck as the older boy literally picked him up from the ground and swayed him side to side. Cuddling tighter for every day they hadn’t spoken or seen each other. It felt like an eternity before Cameron’s arms grew tired and he set Madden back on his feet. Even longer before they actually let go of each other.

Both wore gorgeous smiles as they looked at their best friend. For Cameron, his lips faltered only for a moment - thoughts rushed through his mind and his breast heaved. How could so long have passed since he met Avi and Asher, yet failed to tell Madden of all people? Would he believe it, or reject him for it even if he did? When in another alternative universe, he wouldn't be shocked if he was dating Madden. But to wipe that excited smile off his face would be torment; to cause him any anguish was not a fate Cameron wished to impart.

Madden cocked his head to the side like a curious child examining Cameron’s expressions. Studying him as though the answer to that worried face was written somewhere upon it. “What?”

“Nothing.” Cameron put on a grin. “Just thrilled to hang with you again.”

“Oh…” Madden said, sounding displeased with the answer. “Cool! We can go when you let me go!”

“Who said I’m going to do that…” Cameron teased, hugging Madden closer to him.

Madden squealed as it felt like Cameron was trying to crush his little body. “Nooo, you’ll squish me!”

“But you're like my squishy teddy bear!” Cameron giggled. Only letting Madden go when the boy booped his nose like it was the release button. “You booped me!”

“Yes! I booped ‘ya!” The blond poked his tongue out before grabbing his bike. “Now let’s gooo!”

“I’ll boop you…” Cameron muttered, whale grabbing his own bike.

“Suuuure you will, Cam!” Madden cackled before he set off. Cameron had to act fast to keep up with him as they rose towards the mall. Giggling and crying after each other about who would get there first.

Madden did, Madden always did. He was a machine when he wanted to go shopping and nothing including a bike race against his best friend would stop him from getting to the clothes faster. For a small boy with such thin assets, he was amazingly fast on a bike. Cameron chopped it up to those abs he kept proudly showing off and strong legs any dancer should have. Graceful though Madden was still a child at heart.

When they finally arrived and were locking their bikes up, Madden finally popped the question. “So where have you been? I heard Connor say something about a date? Who is sheeeeeeeeee!?”

“N-No-one… just a friend!” Cameron blushed. “And you know… just loads of auditions!”

“I don’t believe you! I’m your best friend, so just tell me her name!” The dancer insisted, standing his ground. Though really Madden was not an intimidating boy, he was too small for that. But was also not too keen with a ‘gaydar’ to tell his own friend was into boys.

Cameron giggled a little at how cute Madden looked like that before finding a distraction. “LOOK! FIFTY PERCENT OFF!”

“WHERE!!!!!” Madden whipped around, looking like a puppy in search of food. His eyes eventually landed on a ladies boutique store with a yellow sign plastered on the front with ‘FIFTY PERCENT OFF’ in bold letters. Then the boy’s shoulders slumped. “That’s a LADY'S store…!”

Cameron however, was gone, bolting in a direction that was anywhere away from Madden’s question.

“Cam? Wa- CAMERON!” Madden screamed at him, before chasing after Cameron. It took awhile but he finally managed to corner Cameron to a stop, in the food court. “Argh! That wasn’t nice!”

“I thought it was a male’s store! Then you said lady’s so… uhm,” Cameron thought quickly for any excuse that excluded mentioning a date. “I thought you’d take it as me calling you a girl?”

“You have done that before…” Madden pouted.

“What? No I haven’t!” Cameron said, pushing his lip out. “Come on, we can go to any store and…”

He was going to regret what he said next.

Cameron sighed, “You can… pick out clothes for me…”

“YAY!” Madden almost screamed, grabbing Cameron and dragging him off to the closest store as their starting part. Some fancy looking brand that already had Cameron rolling his eyes when Madden pulled him in. He and Aidan were always drawn to places like that, like a pair of moths attracted to dancing flames. Connor and Cameron appreciated fashion, Cameron was even a model for the brand Jester alongside Madden, but the Zooks were on a whole other level.

As they entered the store, Cameron’s eyes glanced past the burger place where he’d first met the Angels. Seeing it brought back a pang of guilt so the boy hurried along behind Madden even if it would entail becoming the boy’s personal mannequin. Anything to avoid mentioning Avi to Madden just yet.

“First, we’ll find you a new jacket. You might suit a dark jeather, don’t you think? Then we can look at some new shoes for you, those ratty sneakers need to go!” Madden said as his hand brushed along a line of expensive looking clothes in search of a jacket. He’d pull out some shirts or a hoodie, the occasional pair of jeans. Cameron was glad to see most of it fit his casual, laid back style, but was fearing the onslaught of trying on everything later. “Too bad you can’t go in your custom Robin Vans! Those are sweet!”

“I-”

“Yeah, yeah… shut up and hold the clothes…” Madden demanded with a cute grin and a giggle.

“You’re so mean…!” Cameron pouted as clothes were thrown all over him. In both arms and over his shoulders. Anything Madden liked.

Madden just grinned at his best friend. “You knew what you were in for!”

The rain of clothes didn’t stop for a few minutes, at least until Cameron was buried in them. A tomb of fabric. He had to waddle to the change rooms before shaking himself free of it all, feeling as though he’d lost a few pounds when finally freeing himself. Madden gave him a few things to try on first before shoving into the change rooms. When Cameron came out, he’d do a turn, giggle then go back in after Madden gave him a rating. Ranging from a ‘heck no’, ‘meh’, ‘oooh!’ to the rare ‘YES I LOVE THAT’. Cameron agreed that he fit jackets by the end of it. 

His credit card, however, was not such a fan of jackets after drowning his cash into all the clothes he and Madden picked out. But they weren’t done with just one store. Madden dragged him quickly to look at some shoes, but something stopped Cameron in his tracks.

There was a blond boy walking into a nearby store. Something about him made Cameron pause and stare.

“Was that…?” He whispered to himself. “H-hey, Madden! Let’s go there instead, okay?”

“B-But we can do soooo much better!” Madden whined, disliking the branded shop’s work.

“Come on…” Cameron groaned, wanting to make sure it was who he thought it was. With the fifteen-year-old’s mind racing that just weeks after meeting the Angel Brothers, he could be meeting such another Hollywood Hottie in the ‘wild’. In the end he had to drag a pouting Madden from his spot. For such a light weight boy, Madden was damn hard to drag around like that, it was as though he gained fifty pounds the moment Cameron took his hands.

They entered the store then broke off into two; Madden slowly dragged himself down one aisle of clothes with a long, drawn out sigh while Cameron was searching around for the blond boy he saw enter the store. He peeked over the aisles and through racks of clothes, at the counter, then the door in case he was too late. Thankfully he wasn’t over there. So Cameron kept moving.

After a minute of looking around, Cameron found himself on the other end of the store where he could see a thin hallway hooked through one of the walls. He approached it cautiously, then moved faster when discovering it was the changing room section. Just to be safe he picked up a nearby shirt then stepped into the hallway. Sure enough there was the blond boy, just entering one of the rooms. They weren’t guarded by doors, but instead had thick velvet curtains. 

Perfect!

Cameron stood around for a few moments. He peeked out to see that Madden was going alright dragging himself through clothes before going back in and stealing his courage. Something about being with Avi made him feel bold enough to do something drastic and dirty; Cameron very slowly peeled open the curtain and stole a peek inside. His reward was godly.

Upon sliding back the velvet, the dirty-blond boy was standing with his back to Cameron. There was a mirror before him, so Cameron pulled it back to a near close where he could still see everything. Front and back all at once. His hips were incredibly thin, pinched in the middle for an hourglass shape. Those perfectly pink nipples were gorgeous, and found themselves the victim of the cute boy’s attention; His fingers slowly traced around them before sliding downwards to a set of lightly defined abs. So thin they looked as though a single breath would blow them away.

As the fingers descended, Cameron followed them to the boy’s jeans. He began to slide them down his perfectly round butt, exposing a pair of dark burgundy briefs - he was shocked, having expected boxer briefs. But nevertheless he watched intently as those golden white, coltish thighs were revealed. The jeans slipped lower and lower until kicked off and the boy leaned back up. Cameron could have kicked himself for not watching that sexy butt pushing out.

Cameron’s hand found itself migrating to his crotch, lightly rubbing himself. He captured his own moan before it escaped, needing to be quiet as he watched this perfect angel stripping. Not his own Angel, but a hot one nevertheless.

When he straightened back up, the dirty-blond’s chocolate eyes shifted to the right. His slim pink lips twitched at the corners, flashing a sweet smile. Then his face turned a little. Such a well defined jawline and soft features. So petite, so beautiful.

“Are you going to keep staring at me? You’ve seen all of this, you may as well come in,” He spoke in a soft tone, with such silky words it almost made Cameron float in.

“S-Sorry… y-you’re just… Maxwell Jenkins!” Cameron whispered, blushing at being caught and for doing this. “Y-You’re sooooo hot…”

Max’s perfect cheeks tinged pink and he giggled, covering his mouth with a hand. His silver ring was a nice addition. “Thank you! But you should really come in before you get caught by someone who won’t like you giving me the attention!”

Cameron gulped and stepped into the room. Eyes locked on the perfect angel in front of him. “Y-You're even cuter in person…”

“Sure you’re not looking in a mirror… whatever your name is?” Max laughed softly, smiling bright.

“It’s Cameron… Cameron Judd,” Cameron blushed. He kept tugging at his shirt or twiddling his fingers, feeling anxious all over again. “And I’m sure! You are soooo fucking beautiful… b-bet you have a girlfriend or boyfriend though… I can’t believe anyone would let someone as hot as you single.”

Cameron was amazed with himself. He didn’t know just how deeply the affections of the Angels and Johnny had affected him to call someone he didn’t know beautiful like this.

“Same goes for you, Cameron. You look really cute blushing like that,” Max complimented him. He seemed completely unfazed to be wearing a pair of briefs in front of another boy, who he didn’t know. There was a nice bulge in the front though it seemed like he wasn’t hard. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

“K-Kinda… Avi Angel… Asher Angel’s bro,” Cameron said under his breath as he blushed. “But… I’m not too sure, it was kinda said during you know… stuff.”

“That’s a little,” Considering his words, Max hummed. “Weird? You look too cute to be told during, uh, sex! But stepping back there - you’re dating an ANGEL?”

“Well, it was kinda during a group… sex thing with Asher and his bf,” When he said it, he didn’t consider that he outed Avi for his incest. Or that Asher had a boyfriend. With Cameron panicking as he realised it. “F-Fuck… don’t tell anyone that I told you any of that! But yeah…”

He however blushed further and before Max could reply, he blurted out.

“You look soooo hot in those brief…”

“I won’t tell anyone! I already knew, Johnny’s told me before,” Max shrugged, moaning softly as he remembered all he’d been told. To meet a boy who’d been in the middle of those three caused his briefs to tighten, the cock trapped inside rising slowly. “Also… I kind of look better out of my briefs. Want to see? Or are you and Avi… not open to outsiders?”

“Forget Avi…” Cameron moaned, shocking himself. “I-I mean we are open… he sleeps with others to… but can I have a picture of you like this first!”

Max couldn’t stop himself from purring. It was a little awkward but still sexy. “No, you’re right. Long as you’re in here, forget him! And take as many as you like, as long as no posting them!”

“I promise! I have some from Avi that I could never post, too…” Cameron giggled, pulling out his phone. The teen shocked that he was going to get pictures of the most beautiful boy around in just some bulged, sexy briefs. He lifted the camera to capture a shot of Max, who smiled for him and made a peace sign as Cameron snapped the first shot. He was about to put it away when Max turned for another shot, allowing another shot of his butt.

“You know you wanted more than one. Spec from the back…” Maxwell teased, grinning a little.

Cameron stared at him, gobsmacked. That little ass, its cleft down the middle forming two perfectly round mounds of flesh, hugged tightly in those deep red briefs. Undies befitting of a little boy or a sexy teenager who wanted to show off some skin; Plenty of that golden white thigh flesh was showing off, guiding Cameron down his legs then back up again. The moment his eyes met that butt again, Cameron took another shot.

“Oh my god…! I-I don’t get why you’re so okay with me taking pictures of your butt,” Cameron said. Just a few weeks ago he was a confused teenage boy who couldn’t figure out which type of boy he liked. Too scared to come out to his own family or best friend. To be here with Maxwell Jenkins and feel so attracted to his body was astounding. Unbelievable even! Cameron just couldn’t hold back his inhibitions or thoughts. “I’m ju-just Cameron…”

“Well ‘Just Cameron’ is a cute boy who thinks I’m cute! If you took pictures as I changed, I’d be angry,” Max explained, letting the mood shift. He wouldn’t be so easy. Max was above all else a cheeky yet innocent boy who just loved to meet new people. “And it helps that I was told about you, haha!”

“What! Who told you!” Cameron gasped; He and Avi weren’t public with anyone but their brothers and Johnny. Maybe one of them told their famous friends, warning that a new cute boy was dating Avi.

A boy who would be interested in seeing their sexy ‘famous’ bits.

“Not important! What’s important is that I want some shots of you in return for those. I can’t just let a cute boy walk out of here without saying thanks,” Max giggled behind his fingers again. He seemed so bubbly that it almost didn’t make sense to be requesting a picture of Cameron in his underwear. “Does that sound cool for you?”

“Y-Yeah…” Cameron blushed and nodded before a thought came to mind. One that reminded him of something that his boyfriend would be more likely to say. With a nervous giggle, he offered: “You wanna strip me?

Max took a double take. “Are you kidding me? Of course!”

“Wh-why would I be kidding you…? Having the ultra cute Will Robinson strip me would be the hottest thing EVER!” Cameron giggled, letting his eyes drop down to Maxwell’s briefs. Nervously purring: “And the actor who plays him is even sexier…”

With a wink, Max stepped closer to the boy. They were standing an inch apart, so close their noses were almost rubbing together and all that either could focus on were each other’s reflection in their eyes. For a moment Cameron felt like kissing Max; He was about to let his eyes close and lean in, satisfying the craving he felt as his lips twitched. However, before he could close the distance Max instructed him to raise his ams. Startled, they shot into the air then Max fingered Cameron’s tee. His fingers brushed against his skin, making Cameron shiver and tense.

“You didn’t think we were gonna kiss did you?” Maxwell teased, as he pulled off Cameron’s tee. Licking his lips and grinning as the boy’s undefined but sexy body came into view. Such a cute, flat stomach.

Cameron blushed but said nothing. Though he was not silent. He was moaning softly into the air as Max ran both palms over his bare skin, rubbing up and down along his hips or palming his smooth pecs. Rubbing against the boy’s nipples.

Grinning at the sound, Maxwell leaned in to whisper in Cameron’s ear. “It’s not just pictures I’m getting from you, cutie…”


	9. Changing Room Fun

“Oh g-god…” Cameron moaned, cock throbbing at the thought.

Rather than telling Cameron his plans for their time in the change room, Maxwell kneeled down before him. His fingers followed down until finding Cameron’s jeans and began to unbuckle them. As he did so he told the boy to kick off his shoes, before lowering Cameron’s jeans. Watching as his smooth legs were revealed inch by inch. It was only when Cameron could kick them off that Max looked back up and stopped.

His deep chocolate eyes were burning with desire at the view. Cameron was breathtaking. Utterly stunning. His waist was skinny and while his butt wasn’t as round as some boys, it was an amazing one all the same. And that wasn’t even mentioning the package in the front, a hard member supported by tight red and greens. Skin tight boxer briefs themed with none other than Robin. Emblazoned with a large golden ‘R’ over his cock.

“D-damn, even hotter than I was told…!” Maxwell moaned up at him, before brushing over his cock.

“T-told by whoooo!!” Cameron insisted with a low groan. His fists tensed and untensed awkwardly as Max planted his soft lips against his bulge. Hissing ‘shhhhh’ at him. “But-!”

“Shush, Cameron! You talk way too much…” Maxwell giggled, sucking on Cameron’s member through the fabric. Feeling it growing inside of the tightening boxer briefs. His tongue lapped at the length of it slowly while sucking down the sides, making the boy cry out in sheer pleasure. “You’re so hard, Cam!”

Throbbing intensely, Cameron looked away. He bit his lip then pushed his hips out slowly, presenting more of his crotch to the dirty-blond, who giggled at him before returning to sucking on the rod. Licking it slow with passion, flowing up its full length to the tip, then flicking it vigorously. All Cameron wanted to do was moan and grab the back of his head, play with that gorgeous mop of short hair.

“Now it’s time for those photos…” Maxwell teased, pulling back. Knowing that he would have Cameron right where he wanted. 

Everyone thought that he was a bit of a naive submissive bottom, who let the top control them in everything but only half of that was true. He might love taking it but the circus boy turned actor knew exactly what he wanted in sex and just how to get it.

“Hmm… put your arms behind your head,” Max said as he aimed the camera at Cameron’s amazing body.

Cameron put his arms nervously behind his head and flexed his slim biceps. Showing off his form for Max. Thankfully he’d modeled before, so showing off his body wasn’t new to him.

“Mm, such a sexy as fuck boy… even hotter then I was told,” Maxwell grinned, snapping shots of the cute boy.

“I-It sounds… weird when you say fuck,” Cameron admitted as he turned to the side, showing off his butt.

“So I’ve heard…” Maxwell giggled, before smirking playfully. The actor took another few shots before coming up close. He shocked Cameron by pulling open the back of his Robin boxer briefs and taking a picture of his toned little butt. “Especially by the few that have joined me in bed… Thanks for the butt pic!”

“What! That’s not fair, I didn’t get one of those!” Cameron argued, flustered and even more turned on.

“You didn’t get a picture of it, because you’re getting it…” Maxwell purred, causing Cameron’s eyes to bulge. “That is… unless you’d like this?”

Max lowered his briefs right there in front of Cameron. Letting his cock spring free, showing off a stunning cock. Not too thick, not too thin, with a cute pink tip glistening with a soft sheen of precum. Cameron wanted to engulf it, fast. He followed down its smooth uncut shaft to his balls. They were nice and round, perfectly smooth but he was the proud owner to a trimmed garden at the front.

“H-Holy wow… that’s sooo…” Cameron moaned. “H-how are you so hot?”

It was utterly beautiful, while Avi Angel’s cock looked sexy as fuck, their was something about Maxwell Jenkin’s shaft that made it look almost perfect.

“Is it… better than Avi?” Max asked, wiggling a little. He was so thin at the hips and the way he swayed was almost girly in nature, but his abs and cock were signs of a sexy boy.

“It’s different to Avi’s… not better or worse, just different,” Cameron blushed, not lying since he loved Avi’s cock.

“That’s alright! I’m just glad you like it,” Max’s hand wrapped around its base and lightly pumped himself. 

“It’s perfect… like you…” Cameron blushed, watching the hand move up that shaft. Even Asher and Johnny’s cock, hadn’t gotten him interested so fast.

Max’s cheeks were growing more pink every time Cameron spoke like that. He was proud of himself, sure, but a cute boy like this saying it over and over was having an impression. “I-if you keep saying that, i’ll kiss you!”

“P-Please kiss me…” Cameron blushed, wanting more than anything to kiss Maxwell.

As much as he wanted to capture those lips then and there, Max was truthfully conflicted. “Oh! Uhm, b-but you’re still dating Avi-”

He didn’t get to finish his thought, as Cameron kissed him. The young former online Damian Wayne actor unable to hold back any longer. His hands grabbed Max at the hips then pulled their bodies together. Their smooth chests were pressed firmly and each boy grinded their hips a little, causing friction between their cocks. But it was their lips that mattered. Soft and pink, twisting together until locked in place. Max was quick to melt into Cameron’s darker lips and moaned, wrapping around his shoulders. 

The two boys moaned softly and bobbed their heads as they kissed. Sliding their lips over each other in a gentle dance. Soon Max took the leader and overpowered Cameron, loving his lips on top and kissing passionately, letting Cameron feel his desires for him. And in that moment it was only them.

Cameron’s eyes peeled open for a moment and was blown away by it. He was stunningly beautiful with his eyes shut and kissing so sweetly. Cameron let his eyes close and hands slip around to support Max’s butt. Using both hands to gently squeeze the cheeks.

“Th-that was even better than I expected!” Cameron blushed, breaking the kiss with Maxwell. “Avi would be so jealous that I got to kiss you… he loves your show, too,”

“Yeah!” Max said breathlessly, staring into Cameron’s eyes. Unable to help himself, he stole another hard kiss. “MMM! I am definitely demanding more kisses with you, from Avi...”

“F-from Avi!?” Cameron snapped, stepping back. Was Avi trying to get rid of him, he wondered.

“A- Oh, no!” That wasn’t supposed to come out. “Sorryyyyy, he set this up as a present for you… I wasn’t supposed to tell, now I've messed up your other present!”

“A present?” Cameron blushed. “Y-You? Huh?”

Max sighed deeply, mostly at himself. He was going so well up till now. “Well… Avi asked me to come here, so you’d spot me. Only because Johnny told me about the Angels! You and I were supposed to have fun, then Avi and you would do, like, some hard fuck because you ‘cheated’ with me. But now you know, so it won’t be as real…”

“H-Hard fuck? We have barely fucked fucked!” Cameron stuttered.

“You took ASHER ANGEL! I haven't even done that!” Max encouraged then kissed him again. Making Cameron blush red, looking like a puppy in need of another kiss.

“I- I should ring Avi…” Cameron replied, moaning from the kiss. “S-Stop those… they are too good…”

Max grabbed the boy, then peppered him with kisses. A mixed bag of firm, soft and quick kisses that left Cameron drooling by the end of it, unable to stop himself from leaning in. All the while his hands resumed roaming Cameron, keeping him from touching his phone. Tracing his spine, that skinny chest, through the cleft of his perfect butt. Everything in reach. Which included giving the boy’s cock a squeeze.

“Max-Maxxxy!”

“Mmmm! Be careful how you moan,” Max said before he nibbled Cameron’s neck. “Or I’ll take you for myself!”

Cameron blushed as he reached for his phone and made a call to his boyfriend.

Max stepped back and pouted a little as the phone rang, before a smiling Avi picked up.

“Well, this is unexpected…” Avi’s eyes shifted to Max. He waved curtly at the boy, who’d obviously messed their plans up.

“Hear you, um… know Maxxy here,” Cameron giggled nervously, the near naked boy showing off their clearly stripped down bodies to his boyfriend. He stepped away a little, causing some distance in case.

“Mmm, Maxxy and I have met numerous times through events…” Avi responded, pouting a little at Maxwell for messing up.

Max mouthed ‘sorry’ and stepped back ashamedly. Still rocking a hardon in those cute briefs that swayed slightly as he moved, softly grinding against the fabric. Letting Cameron take up the screen showing off for his now grinning boyfriend, clearly in love with the view he was getting of the pair. Already his shoulder was moving up and down, obviously jerking off.

“Told ya he was amazing, didn’t I, Maxxy?” Avi giggled.

“C-can I still play with him?” Max asked with a moan, eyeing off Cameron’s wiggling butt.

“I don’t know... I don’t get my sexy ‘hard’ fuck from him now,” Avi teased, blushing when Cameron spluttered a little. He pulled the camera back to show the boys his ferocious speed on his dick. Pumping it rough and fast, loving every minute as he worked his sexy six-inches. “You want this cock, Cameron? You want it to fuck you hard, baby?”

“A-Avi…” Cameron blushed, wanting to moan out yes but didn’t want to embarass himself in front of Maxwell.

“Don’t you want it? Or do you want Maxxy more than me?” Avi purred at the screen while beating his meat for Max and Cameron. All eyes on his sexy boyfriend.

“A-AVI!” Cameron whined, wanting to run. Very obviously getting overwhelmed by having Maxwell so close and Avi on the phone, and beginning to freak. Until Max wrapped around him and began to suckle on his neck, making the boy melt all over again. So conflicted but so horny trapped there with him. “O-oh…. Mmm!”

“Calm down, cutie, don’t need you getting us three caught…” Maxwell purred.

Avi’s lips twitched, “Hey! I told you no nicknames!”

“You also didn’t tell me that he was this adorable… so live with it.” Maxwell smirked.

“You know the rules, Jenkins! No nicknames!” Avi snapped. If Max was going to get with Cameron, rules needed to be set in place first. He couldn’t just go taking Cameron for himself and doing anything.

“Oh, I know the rules, Angel, and I don’t care! Maybe I’m in it to take him now,” Maxwell teased. Sucking on his neck slowly, while dancing over his chest with his slim fingers. “He’s super cute after all.”

Cameron couldn’t help but push back and rub his butt on Max’s dick, feeling the younger boy throb against him. He didn’t know what these two were talking about, what rules were in place about himself. But there were two sexy boys in front and behind him, moaning into his ears like devils on his shoulders. Max managed to guide his lips over into another kiss, breaking another of Avi’s rules as he watched them passionately making out, and Max feel up Cameron’s sexy body.

“I said no kissing, too!” Avi said but they continued to lock lips for another minute before breaking apart. “Ugh! Cam do you still want to do it with him?”

“On-only if that’s okay!” Cameron said hopefully.

“Well… yeah, it’ll be hot! But you top him!” Avi said before Max swiftly muted him. Now left to mouth, ‘Hey! Max did you just mute me!?’.

“You never did answer me before,” Max said, kissing the nape of Cameron’s neck. He was peppering the boy’s neck and back with kisses and roaming that sexy chest, while kissing down slowly along his spine. Slowly kneeling down behind Cameron. Enjoying front and back on the way down to his cute butt. Up until he was on his knees and kissing the waistband, when his fingers traced down Cameron’s body then followed him around to the back. Max’s fingers hooked in. “Do you want me back here, or around the front?”

“W-What do you want?” Cameron questioned, Avi growling a little as he listened. Unable to say anything.

Max kissed Cameron’s hole through his underwear. Peeling down his boxer briefs slowly, peppering those smooth mounds with small kisses. Even planting one on his bare butt. “Mmm, I want this!”

“A-Avi hasn’t had that…” Cameron moaned, not saying no but making his boyfriend glare a little. Avi had a feeling that Maxwell wanted his boyfriend.

“Mmm, I know that,” Max said with a sly tone as he peeled the underwear down. Lowering them for Cameron to step out of before running his palms up over his calves, through the back of his knees then up Cameron’s thighs. Following up to his perky butt. Spreading open the cheeks to reveal that hole. Max couldn’t help but kiss it. “Let me fuck you before him… Asher has,”

Cameron simply nodded, moaning as Maxwell kissed his hole.

Avi tried to sound but he went unheard as Max began to lap slowly at Cameron’s hole. Flicking it with his warm tongue. Cameron let out a soft moan as the tongue worked his hole, lashing at it in slow strokes. Taking his sweet time to taste it, pressing firmly on the pink ring.

“Such a tasty ass…” Maxwell purred towards the phone, loving being able to pick on the slightly cocky Avi.

“O-oooh my god… Max!” Cameron moaned. Feeling the tongue push inside him, sliding deeper into his young butt. He hissed, biting his lip. “Mmph!”

Despite not wanting Maxwell fucking his boyfrend, Avi had to admit their moans were adictive, with the horny younger Angel boy having grabbed onto his throbbing cock, slowly jerking it while listening in. Resuming his jerk off in spite of his jealousy.

After a few more lashes up and down Cameron’s crack, and more than a few pushes into his butt, Max pulled away. His thumbs were rubbing the smooth cheeks then his lips joined in to plant a few kisses on the smooth, pale skin. Loving Cameron’s moans, his taste. Everything on the boy. “Mmm… turn around, Cam,”

Blushing even deeper, Cameron slowly turned around and revealed his cock to the sexy Lost in Space boy.

Max’s fingers wrapped around it, and his thumb rubbed the cock softly. His warm breath washed down it’s length. “Can I suck you?”

“Y-Yes please…” Cameron moaned, shocked he was about to get blown by the ‘Will Robinson’.

Max parted his lips then engulfed Cameron’s thin tip. Wrapping his lips around it, trapping it in a veil of warm wetness. His hand lightly stroked the base while bobbing on the tip. Turning his head from side to side as he went back and forth on Cameron. Slowly suckling, allowing more to slip in over time. Only using his tongue from time to time to swipe at its tip or gently rub the twitching knob.

“F-Fuck… Maxxy…” Cameron moaned out, his moans getting louder even time he felt the other boy’s tongue swipe and collect the pre-cum flowing from the overwhelmed fifteen-year-old.

Swallowing more of the sexy dick, Max dragged his tongue along underneath it. Working the delicious thin rod with his talented mouth, sucking on it a little faster with each bob. His hand that had been working the base slipped down to rub his crotch, then snaked around to cup Cameron’s balls. Squeezing the orbs now that he could swallow more of it. Taking Cameron deeper into his tunnel, gulping down the cock as his eyes looked up to meet.

Moaning even louder, Cameron moved his hand down to grab the back of Maxwell’s head, holding it onto his cock and stopping any release from this blow job until he shot his load. With Cameron beginning to fuck Maxwell’s face a little harder and even deeper into the actor’s mouth. While Maxwell wasn’t as good as Avi’s skills on his cock, Cameron was loving it and was able to tell that Maxwell was talented in his own right. Even if it did go against the ultra cute boy personality that Max had going for him.

“Mph!” Max moaned around it. He flashed a cheeky grin around the cock, then decided to tease both of them further. One hand reached around to Cameron’s perky butt. As he sucked the cock, taking it down to the root he suddenly pushed a finger into the tight ring.

“A-a-ahhhh, wait! M-MAX!” Cameron moaned, as he felt the finger pushing against but not probing his now taken ass. With Cameron blushing a little when comparing Max’s much thinner finger against Asher’s massive cock. Which he still couldn’t believe that his hole took for his first time.

“Why? I said I want it,” Max giggled before engulfing his cock again. Rubbing circles around Cameron’s hole and applying pressure, threatening to push inside him.

“M-Make Avi watch…” Cameron blushed, shocking both boys before Max grinned. 

“Mmm, your ex can watch,” Max brought the phone behind Cameron and set it up. Giving Avi a clear view as he pushed knuckle deep into Cameron, while his mouth was working that dripping dick. “So good…”

Avi was hissing on his side of the phone, hating about how Maxwell was acting, now fully regretting getting Maxwell to come and play with him. He should have known that Cameron, like anyone else in the world, would want to play with the super cute ‘innocent’ circus boy. Cameron was his. Especially since he already had to share his new adorably hot boyfriend, with his hung older brother and his sexy boyfriend.

Maxwell smirked to himself. In a way, Avi asked for this. He was making the plan work one way or another. So the boy slowly pumped his long finger into the tightness of Cameron’s hole. Sliding in deep, then pulling out to the tip and slamming back in. His tongue was bathing Cameron’s dick, getting every inch coated in saliva. “Like your ex watching, babe?”

“N-Not my Ex…” Cameron moaned out, making Avi feel his heart beat a little more. “My Aviiii…”

“Mm?” Max hummed around him.

“Mmmm, he’s sooooooo hot…” Cameron responded, blushing a little. Still shocked that his first boyfriend, was Avi fucking Angel.

Max pulled off with a pop. As he did, a second finger forced its way inside. “That’s why Asher got your lover's hole first… and I'll take it second, you cute boy! You’re mine now, Cammy. Okay?”

Cameron’s cock twitched, inches from the cute mouth sucking it. Feeling Max’s breath wash over it all over again, and the fingers fucking his hole so deeply. “A-ahhh…! Y-yes, Max!”

Avi hissed at Max’s response, that situation was different. Max didn’t understand why Cameron had given his virginity to Asher, and that it was for his boyfriend. Yet through it all, Avi couldn’t bring himself to release his cock. It was trembling with need, desperate for his hand to move faster by the second. Turned on when he should not, aroused when he should have been livid. Maxwell mght be an ass for trying to steal his boyfriend, but Cameron and Max having sex was one of the hottest pair ups in the world, to the point, he wished he could be there, joining.

“Deeper, p-please!” Cameron cried out as the fingers fucked his little hole. Jamming in and out, hooking around to rub his deeper regions.

“My pleasure…” Maxwell purred, as he pushed deeper into the cutie’s ass. Using his finger’s to open up the hole, despite it having already been ripped open by Asher’s massive cock. He didn't want to chance the cute boy feeling pain, just in case. “I think you should turn around and bend against the wall for me! It’ll be so hot,”

Cameron moaned, nodding curtly. He expected Max to pull out, but after giving his dripping precum one last taste, the boy continued to pull in and out of his butt. So he slowly turned for Max. Only grunting once when the fingers just barely brushed against something inside. Once turned, Cameron planted both hands to the wall and leaned against it. Placing his upper chest and face on, so he could look back at Max. Those chocolate eyes were admiring his butt again

“Such a hot ass…” Max smirked, moving his hand back towards it.

Max’s hand curled into a ball, with his middle finger extended outward. He paused with his head tilted, considering his actions. Then his ring finger unfurled too before pressing them against Cameron's ring and sliding in again. The first pump was slow, but the second added speed. Slamming it inside Cameron. The boy gasped in shock as the fingers started to really fuck him. Vigorously fucking in and out, pounding his butt with the two digits.

“Mmm, I’m gonna enjoy fucking this… bet Avi wants me to. Don’t you slutty Angel…” Maxwell kept up the pace. Cameron was gasping and groaning, pushing his wiggling butt as the fingers jammed deep inside him all over again. He tensed around them, constricting the digits.

‘NO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!’ Avi mouthed, though his words fell on only his own ears. And yet, he was furiously jerking off. Impatient for Max to do Cameron already, to steal the hole’s second round.

“Oh wait, he can’t answer, now can he!” Maxwell smirked towards the camera. Having full control of the phone’s view now and keeping it off of Cameron’s beautiful body. “Oh well, since he can’t say no… time for the real thing, isn’t it Cammy?”

As he continued fingering Cameron’s beautiful hole, the Lost in Space star, allowed Avi to watch a blushing Cameron nod.


	10. Plans Changed

Avi wanted to scream in frustration at this. Cameron was his and yet he was going to watch as a second boy took his boyfriend’s ass before him and unlike Asher, there was nothing in it for him. Not that he knew of, at least. 

“Y-yeah, I’m ready. Is… Avi watching?” Cameron asked, looking back at Max as the boy worked his own dick for the camera. Showing his size to Avi, who looked conflicted between lust and anger. While he was doing that, Cameron reached between his legs and grabbed his slick cock. Slowly rubbing himself and moaning into the wall. Waiting for Max’s cock to enter him, and be the second boy ever to be in control of him in that way.

“Oh yeah, Avi is loving this.” Maxwell smirked, amused at the glare that Avi would give him and how quickly it would turn to lustful desire when he saw Cameron’s naked body.

Max kissed Cameron’s neck again as he leaned over the boy. Placing his cock on the boy’s crack then lightly grinding on him, humping that smooth butt. It clenched on him, giving him a pleasurable experience while nibbling his skin. Both of them moaned for each other. Moving their hips at a slow pace to pleasure each other as their onlooker pleasured himself. Jerking off as Max’s decently thickish cock slid along the ravine of Cameron’s butt. 

“M-Maxxy…” Cameron moaned softly as his senses were overcome by the intense lust washing over him, brought on by Maxwell and Avi’s combined forces. Though working against each other, the pleasures each were providing him were like nothing else. He pushed back to meet Max’s thrusts, though there was a desire to move from dry humping into real intense, passionate sex. 

Sliding down the crack, letting his tip glide over the tender skin, Max let out a soft moan. When his tip prodded against the hole, he whispered. “I’m going to push in now…”

“D-Do it…” Cameron responded. “F-Fuck me Maxxy…”

“Nooo!” Avi hissed at the screen. 

But it was too late. 

The fourteen-year-old was left to watch as inch by inch of Max’s delicious cock pushed slowly into Cameron’s tight hole. Penetrating him with a long, drawn out moan. As he eased in, the boy’s muscular chest flexed tightly, defining Max’s golden-white abs for the camera. Avi wanted to shut off his phone when Max shoved that last inch or so in, now balls deep in his boyfriend’s amazingly sexy ass. Shut it off and race towards the mall, to rip that motherfucking actor out of his boyfriend’s hole. But instead… Avi was coated in his own cum.

“Mmm, your ex just shot his load,” Max nibbled on Cameron’s ear lobe. Wrapping around Cameron’s slim form to massage his chest, at the same time he was slowly pushing an inch or so in then out.

“N-Not my ex… h-he’s my boyfriend! L-let me see Avi’s cum…” Cameron moaned out. Wanting to see his boyfriend coated.

“Not yet,” The blond said then withdrew from Cameron. The separation of their naked bodies was too much to bear, so he thrust his entire weight down on Cameron, hammering his cock back into his warm depths. Their bodies clapped together and their joined heat was renewed. “A-ah! Mm, god this is… Man, it’s tight.”

“And mine…” Avi growled, despite knowing he was still muted, however.

Cameron leaned back against the wall and pushed his little butt out. Taking Max’s dick with ease. It was so much smaller than Asher’s, and he’d expected it to bore him for a moment, but instead it was exhilarating. So slim and sexy, pushing deep up inside him to hit all the right places. Jolts of electrical pleasure rocked Cameron’s system, making his eyes roll back and limbs tense up. Especially his hole, squeezing Max’s dick to make it feel a little bigger inside his constricting ass.

“Mmm… Max…” Cameron moaned loudly, pushing his ass backwards in attempts to make Max slide in even deeper.

Max’s hands continued to roam Cameron’s pecs, gliding over his skin just lazily enjoying the boy. He inhaled the scent of Cameron’s hair while they were so close together. A lover’s embrace, though Cameron’s lover was watching them. More so watching his hips working back and forth to fuck Cameron.

“Call me babe,” The blond hissed in his ear. His voice was so silky and sweet, it was hard to deny him.

“N-N-No… Avi’s my babe…” Cameron moaned out, his body loving the feel of Max’s cock inside of him.

“I heard that Asher said it,” Another deep slam and their bodies were together again. “You can say it, babe…”

Cameron gulped, struggling not to give in to Maxwell Jenkin’s charm. “U-Unmute Avi…”

“Once you say it, i’ll unmute him,” Max returned to nibbling his ear and fucking Cameron deeply. Using the full length of his teenage cock to restretch the taken boy.

“N-No… do it first… If you want it, I want permission from my boyfriend…” Cameron growled lightly. Not fully liking Maxwell’s attitude anymore, he didn’t seem as cute anymore.

Max pouted at him, but he did as he was told. Reaching over to unmute Avi, hoping that his adjustment to the plan would work for the couple. “I-I was just trying to make him jealous for you, you know…”

“BY FUCKING MY BOYFRIEND!” Avi hissed, now able to be heard. “The plan had nothing about that! He was to fuck you!!”

“A-and I screwed it up! If you got jealous and he f-felt guilty, you can fuck him hard! R-right?” Max said, though his hips refused to stop fucking Cameron. Right there in front of Avi. The ass was getting him obsessed with its tightness and soft, flat cheeks.

“Not when you spend the entire time trying to steal him from me! I’m not angry at Cam, you…” Avi growled. 

Though he was being fucked into the wall and washed over with pleasure, Cameron clicked. He moaned cutely just as Max slid deeper into him. “O-ooh…! I get it!”

“Get what…” Maxwell and Avi bit.

“If I went along w-with what Max said, you’d want to punish my butt for real,” Cameron explained as he rode the sexy young cock. It almost tickled as Max’s trimmed bush rubbed against his smooth cheeks. His fingers clawed at the changing room wall and eyes rolled back slowly in sheer pleasure. “Mmmmph… g-god, sorry babe! Just feels so good…!”

“T-Thought you would want a kinky fuck after the Asher one… I didn’t know if you would like it if it was just me and you… normally,” Avi blushed, nervously admitting the truth. He didn’t want to bore Cameron with a one-on-one fuck.

Cameron leaned back and wrapped an arm around Maxwell’s neck. They took a long moment to make out as Avi watched. Their tongues coiled together and lips smashed together like waves. Through the entire kiss his ass was being rammed by Max’s sexy cock. Hitting his prostate with each strike. “Mp-Mph! Fuck, Max! I want you in any way, babe! You know I don’t care about kinks, e-even if it’s so hot you watching Max fuck my butt…”

“Admittedly it is pretty hot…” Avi blushed, jealousy having calmed down a little. “Even if he’s trying to knick you…”

“What? No I’m not?” Max blinked. He would have thought Avi got that by now. “I barely know him! This is just some fun, right, Cam?”

“Mmm… Max is fucking hot… but it’s not his dick and body that I dreamt of enjoying last night.” Cameron purred, “Though I won’t say no to him joining us for a little threesome…”

Avi sighed, relieved. His cock started to slowly rise in his hand, even though he was coated in a fresh load. “Max… kiss Cam for me,”

“Anything for you little angel…” Maxwell purred towards the phone, before grabbing Cameron’s head and pulling him into a passionate deep kiss. One he had learnt from the numerous older boys that had enjoyed time with him on the Lost in Space set.

“I-I said kiss… not suck his face off…” Avi moaned, his cock throbbing from the view of the kiss.

Neither listened to him, and they continued to make out like lost lovers. Cameron’s tongue was currently enjoying a vacation in Max’s mouth, feeling around inside while the boy’s cock was jamming itself in and out of his hole. Fucking him back into the wall, not giving him an inch to move. His cock throbbed against the wall, dripping precum onto it with each thrust. Pressure built up in his little body, making Cameron tense up and yelp down Max’s throat.

“F-Fuck that’s hot… Mind if Maxxy, gives me one of those later, baby?” Avi moaned, shocked at how hot it looked. 

Cameron gave him a thumbs up, making out rougher. Just so they could kiss with better access to each other, Cameron pulled himself away from the cock. Feeling it slip free with a wet pop. Then he turned on his heel. Getting the picture, Max leaned down and grabbed him by the butt, then lifted Cameron. The young actor wrapped around his waist, then used a hand to guide Max back inside his butt. A moan passed from him into Max.

“Y-Your boyfriend’s ass is soooo fucking good, Avi…” Maxwell moaned loudly, rocking back and forth inside of the sexy ass.

“Hotter if he got to fuck you as well…” Avi said, watching as Maxwell started to really pound Cameron. Using those muscles to slam into his hole, make sure Cameron could feel it shoved into his butt. “W-woah, go easy!”

“Like you wanna fuck me, little angel?” Maxwell purred, moving the phone down to let Avi watch his shaft move most of the way out before slamming back in. Showing the majority of his thin beautiful shaft. He was pounding with all his strength and Cameron just cried out into his shoulder. Drawing his nails down Max’s back, making long red marks down his pale skin. That just made him go harder. “Mph! Agh! Fuck! Tighter, Cammy, make it tight for meeee! Oh, man!”

“N-No cumming in him, Maxwell!”Avi growled, watching the sexy actor pounding away.

Max knew that wouldn’t be easy. He couldn’t stop himself and just kept slamming it in, making Cameron moan. “P-please… le-let me! I’m so close!!!”

Avi growled but decided to leave it up to his boyfriend. “W-What do you want baby, do you Max’s cum in ya?”

Moaning cutely, Cameron nodded. He simply didn’t want to get off the cock yet, wishing to keep riding Max until he felt the hot load filling his little butt. He’d craved the feeling since Asher knocked his butt up.

“Oh…” Avi responded, having hoped to be the second person to get his cum shot into the depths of his boyfriend’s ass but seemed like that wasn’t possible. “T-Then… fill him Maxxy…”

“Y-YES!!” Max hissed as he slammed his hips upwards. 

“O-Oh god… MAXXY!” Cameron cried out, a little, as he felt it explode out of Maxwell’s cock and inside of him.

In a matter of seconds, Avi could see the hot cum rolling down Max’s balls, leaking from Cameron’s ass. It was amazing he managed to shoot that much into Cameron so quickly. “F-fuck, h-he’s milking meee!”

Moaning loudly, Cameron tried tightening his hole to milk more of ‘Will Robinsons’ cum into him. “F-Fill meeeee”

“S-shit… almost more than Asher,” Avi moaned to himself, working his six-inches to the sight. “Cam could use it as lube and fuck you now. You know… like he was supposed to!”

Maxwell had the decency to blush. “S-Sorry but have you seen his ass! And you know I mostly bottom… but come on! It’s sooooo-”

“Hot, yeah, I know. That’s why he’s my baby,” Avi smirked at him, though he wasn’t surprised they were already back to kissing each other. “Okay, okay, enough kisses. Save some for me!”

Much to his annoyance, the kisses didn’t stop.

Though unknown to the trio, their moaning had caused another issue. An issue with eyes peeking in from under the thick curtains, with a smirk on the face of their fifteen-year-old messy brown-haired owner. He could recognize one of the two naked bodies as Maxwell Jenkins and the voice on the phone was clearly Avi Angel; the third however was mostly unknown but hot nonetheless. Slipping his silenced phone under the fabric, he snapped a few shots and recorded a short video of Avi’s voice before pulling away. He had enough evidence. Picking himself up from the floor, his smirk grew as the boy ran his hair through his puffy brown hair and headed out of the store. Narrowly missing Madden, who was still picking out outfits for the long disappeared Cameron.

When their lips finally broke there was a strand of saliva hanging between Cameron’s and Max’s tongues. Cam couldn’t help but moan. “I-I think I’m obsessed with your lips!”

“No you're not!” Avi grumped.

“I never said they were better!” Cameron giggled at his jealous boyfriend.

“Better not be! Cause you should be wanting my lips…” Avi giggled.

“He’d cream his pants if we both kissed him at once,” Max joined their giggling.

Cameron blushed knowing that it would be truthful. “I would nut more if you two kissed.”

“Nah, babe. We kiss you, then it turns into us kissing. You can sit back and watch. Maybe i’d fuck that space ass up while I’m at it!” Avi said with a big grin on his cute face. Still working his cock, albeit slower now.

“Bring it, little angel…” Maxwell purred, towards the phone. “But it comes with the price of Asher’s massive schlong… fucking me to!”

“At the same time!” Cameron added for him. Max stuttered a little “W-wait what-?” but Cameron spoke over him while giving his perky butt a good grab. “Could you imagine it, Avi? Asher could help you stretch him!”

“Mmm, Maxwell Jenkins… destroyed anally by the Angel Brothers…” Avi grinned. “Sounds fuckng good to me!”

“Bu-but I didn’t agree to that-!” Max attempted, but Cameron and Avi weren’t listening. He gasped as Cameron pushed a finger into his butt, then wrapped around the boy in the shock. Clutching him as he was finger fucked slowly. “A-ahhh, Cammy!”

“Mm, but you want it. Don’t ya, Maxxy…? The sexy Will Robinson being Shazam’d by Jonah Beck! The internet would eat it up…” Cameron giggled. His finger wiggled in deeper, rubbing around inside the cute blond boy. It was unbelievable to him even as he did it: He was fingering Maxwell Jenkins! And as he moaned, Cameron had to ask. “You w-want a cock to fuck you,”

“Fuck yeah…” Maxwell moaned, before admitting. “L-Like I said… I’m not really a top!”

Cameron’s moan was almost as slutty as Avi’s. His cock wasn’t spent, and it seemed neither was Max’s ass. “B-bend over something for me!”

Maxwell giggled, as he bent over with his hands against the wall. His ass wiggling at Cameron. “Like this?”

He never expected Cameron to just grab him and slam it all in at once, shoving his five and a half inch cock roughly into his body. Tearing through his tightness until planted balls deep in the sexy actor.

“Y-YES!” Max moaned loudly, biting back the pleasurable scream he wanted to release since they were already being way too loud for a shop change room. Not that he could care, now that he was in his element, taking a sexy boy’s cock.

Cameron threw his head back with a deep moan as he pushed further into Max’s hole. Sliding down to the root and throbbing in sheer pleasure.

Avi was sitting on the edge of his seat, watching intensely as Cameron fucked Max’s cute hole; The fleshy, hot walls gripped tightly to his shaft and seemed to pull Cameron in deeper. Clearly unwilling to let go until he had filled Max up just as the blond did to him. So Cameron gave into it and pushed in and out, feeding that soft, full butt his dick. So soft and squishy it flattened under his slams, then jiggled around when he pulled away.

Deep strokes, changing it up between quick and short pace. Sliding into the sexy, almost god-like body of Maxwell Jenkins. His skin was like rivers of silk beneath Cameron’s hands, lulling him into caressing every inch he could touch; Almost distracting him from the mission to pound this sexy boy into the wall like he wanted.

Both of their toes were curling as Cameron’s dick pushed back into Max, easing it in slower this time so they both had the pleasure of feeling it from tip to base. 

“Mmmmph… this a-ass is soooo good, Avi. I can’t stop!” Cameron moaned into Max’s ear, turning the three of them on further.

“Harder, babe. I know you can do it,” Avi leaned back with a smirk. One hand was lazily rubbing his first load into his toned chest, following the cracks between his abs and all around his nipples. The other hand was currently squeezing, stretching and rubbing his balls. Trying to milk himself of another load.

“F-fuck me! Please, do it harder!” Max whined into the wall. Clawing at it desperately, feeling the cock rock his systems with each long stroke.

“Yeah…!” Cameron moaned loudly, fucking with renewed vigor. Pounding away at the tight anal ring even as it closed tighter around his shaft, hanging on for dear life. “You’re so good! T-take it!”

He kept burying himself deep into the other boy, fucking him up against the wall. Turned on further to know Avi’s eyes were all over him. His perky, jiggly boy butt swaying back and forth, his flat chest flexing tightly in effort, and the length of his dick each time it withdrew from Max’s hot anal ring.

Cameron stole another kiss. He couldn’t help it if the boy was going to be so cute with those soft pink lips parted and trembling as a long moan passed through. Now streaming down his throat, swallowing those sweet sounds. They grew louder the more he fucked Max, betraying his love for cock.

“Ungh, I’m gonna cum…!” The young Damian Wayne cried as he jammed his dick in and out. Feeding its five and a half inches into Max’s cock starved hole.

“Y-yes! Go, go on! Cum inside me, Cameron!” Max shouted, pushing back to meet the quick paced thrusts. His teeth grit tightly as Cameron continued to work his boy hole, make him quake.

Cameron moaned for them both to hear. A symphony of bliss wrapped up in a cute bundle of boy flesh, moaning as he fucked Max’s cute little butt. So close to filling it with his baby batter. It only took a few more thrusts, and more than enough grunting, before Cameron pushed in and didn’t pull back out. His butt tensed as a thick cream flooded into Max’s hole. Not as much as Max had shot, but a decent load of cum filling that little ass up.

Even Avi, who’d brought himself to the edge twice watching them, had now shot another load of hot cum. Managing to get some on his chin and all over his firm abs. He moaned, just watching as Cameron filled Max’s ass to the brim.

It would be safe to say cleaning up took them a while. Each boy felt the other’s tongue in their ass, eating out their fresh loads before either even thought to get dressed. When they did, Avi had already left. Asher and his two friends had gotten home and were abusing his body; One fucking his face as two were hammering his little ass as a brutal tag team. So, he didn’t get to see as Cameron pulled on Max’s briefs.

“T-those are mi- SHH!” Max had begun, but cut himself off with a hiss. Someone was humming outside and waddling into the changing rooms. 

“Cameron? Are you in there?” It was Madden’s voice.

“Uhm-” Cameron cleared his throat, trying not to sound horny. Thank god he wasn’t sweaty and out of breath anymore. “Ye-yeah! Why?”

Madden dropped something by the curtain. A loud thump sounded outside. “I got you more clothes to try!”

“I-I was just trying on some pants…” Cameron responded, while Max kicked his unstolen clothes and Cameron’s Robin underwear into the stall next to them. Luckily empty.

“Oooooh, show me now!” The little blond boy squealed. Before Cameron could step out or Max could slip underneath the divider into the next change room, Madden threw open the curtain. Thankfully Max had just enough time to hide in the corner. Pressing himself firmly to the wall just out of view. “Wa- EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! W-What have I told you about BURGUNDY!! And BRIEFS, Cam?! EW! Take them off!”

“N-No! Y-You would see my…” Cameron stuttered.

“It’s better than seeing you in BRIEFS!” Madden rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “And REMEMBER! Cam, I’ve SEEN it before, too. We filmed Laps half naked, and we have sleepovers a LOT!”

Max turned his head, giving Cameron a weird look, wondering if he had a thing going on with Madden.

Cameron simply groaned. He was in for a long day.


	11. Gym Sesh

Cameron was a little confused a few days later when a car he knew belonged to Asher Angel drove into his driveway. The boy had given Asher during the double date with Johnny, but this was the closest Asher had ever gotten to the car. The car came to a pause but didn’t fully stop, nor did the doors open.

“Why’s there a secret agent looking car, parked in the driveway?” His little brother asked, staring out as it rolled in. Unlike Cameron, he had no idea who was behind the wheel, hidden by heavily tinted windows. Chase gave Cameron a look, who stared at it with his brows furrowed and lips slightly parted. 

“I… don’t know,” Cameron ran some fingers through his short brown hair. Then his phone buzzed. A text would have come in handy sooner.

He stepped away from Chase and opened it up. Asher, not Avi, had sent the message: ‘Get on a tank top and the tightest little shorts you got then meet me outside. Undies are optional. Make sure not to be your favourite if you do!’

Attached was a picture of Asher’s crotch with some grey sweatpants pulled open to show off a slightly bulging jockstrap. Cameron’s best guess was some roleplay with his boyfriend’s brother acting like jocks. That or they were going to a gym for some reason.

‘You have five minutes, then I’m coming in. I could even say hi to that large, bulging older bro of yours...’

Cameron’s cheeks were a bright shade of pink. He glanced over at Connor, who had joined Chase by the window peeking out at the car. Connor was tall, with short hair and a handsome face. His chest wasn’t defined though it was broad and slightly toned, too bad Cameron only saw him shirtless after showers. Asher was right though. Cameron’s eyes glided down his big brother’s body to his jeans. The bulge in them was comparable to Asher, and Connor surely wasn’t even hard yet.

He hated that his mind wondered how Connor would look out of those jeans along with out of his boxers below.

But those two seeing Asher was the last thing Cameron wanted. The questions it would raise were not something he wanted to deal with, so the young teen ran to his room. He blushed when he saw Maxwell Jenkins’ underwear in his draw - to his surprise, Max let him keep those along with his Robin underwear, since they were custom - after throwing on an old pair of boxer briefs and a pair of tiny shorts. They were almost as skin-tight as the ones he wore for filming Laps. Showing off his round butt and small crotch. As for a shirt, Cameron just threw on the first one he could find. A new pair of shoes Madden talked him into buying, then he was out at the door.

‘I’m ready, coming out now!’

‘Damn that was fast! Either you think you’re getting some dick, or don’t want me getting your brother before you do,’ Asher sent and it was dripping in seductive tones. He could just hear Asher’s voice in his head reading it out. Cameron’s cheeks flared brighter. Asher didn’t really think he wanted Connor, did he? ‘I could so top that twink ass of his...’

‘ASHER!’ Cameron wanted to run to the car and smack him, or kiss him, or something. It was Asher, he didn’t know what to do around the hunk. Turning to his brothers, he sighed. “It’s for me. Just a friend picking me up…”

“You don’t have a cool enough friend…” Chase replied, suspicious.

Connor however, was just giving him a raised eyebrow.

Cameron stuck his tongue out before opening the door. “Bye.”

Before he could run however, Connor leaned down and whispered in his ear. “Be safe… Cammy.”

“I-I am! You know that,” Cameron gulped feeling his big brother so close. Almost overwhelmed by the impulse for a kiss goodbye.

“I know, but you know I worry ‘bout you.” Connor responded, giving Cameron a quick one arm hug before walking off with a confused Chase.

Just as they got to the hallway and he saw Connor wrap an arm around Chase, Cameron had the strangest vision flash into his mind. Chase pinned on his bed and Connor on top, shoving a huge cock into him. The boy shook it off, shocked with himself. Trying to forget it, he ran and got into Asher’s car.

“H-hi… where’s Avi?” He asked, quick to buckle in.

“Not joining us today. If you are going to be dating my little angel, then you have to prove yourself.” Asher smirked, as he pulled out of the driveway and drove off. It was silent for a few minutes, before he suddenly spoke: “Unbuckle, get on your knees and get to work.”

“W-what? Get to work on what?” Cameron asked, clearly confused. 

Asher groaned, as he used one hand to grope his cock through his sweats. “You really need to work on knowing how to please tops… if you need it spelt out, I’m fucking hard and I’m not going into our destination like it. Meaning YOU have to handle it.”

Cameron gulped, then unbuckled. He felt weird not to be strapped in, but he climbed onto the fine leather seats then leaned over Asher’s crotch. Peeling down the sweats and Asher’s musky-smelling jock, he was welcomed by the warm smell of a hard cock. The seven-inch meat was waiting happily for his lips.

“I-I’ve touched your cock more than Avi’s…” He said, before lapping at it with his small tongue. Its rich taste filled his mouth, rolling down Cameron’s tongue.

“As you should.” Asher smirked. He pushed his crotch out so Cameron had better access to lick at his cock. Enjoying the tongue lashes. “If you want Avi, then you please the one who owns him. I hear you fucked Jenkins, too? Not bad, Cammy.”

“Mmm,” Cameron moaned in agreement while his lips engulfed Asher’s flared tip.

“Soooo seen your brother naked? Any good?” Asher teased.

Cameron shook his head, trying to focus on sucking Asher’s tip. Hearing the older boy moan the more he bobbed on it. Swirling his tongue all over the tip.

“Damn, you should try… that twink ass would look good taking my cock for a ride!” Asher grinned, as he continued driving.

Pulling off with a wet pop, Cameron moaned for Asher. His cock tasted delicious every time his lips got the chance to wrap around it. The big, thick Angel cock. “H-he’s not a twink!”

Asher simply rolled his eyes. “He sooo is and I would fuck his ass, all night long if he let me.”

Cameron pouted softly before swallowing Asher again. Pushing down on his dick, swallowing a good few inches, then sucking on it for the older boy’s pleasure; His tongue dragged along the side, feeling veins throb against the muscle. The cut cock was absolutely stunning, in size, thickness and taste. A boy could get obsessed and he quickly was.

Much to Asher’s annoyance, his cock hadn’t been dealt with by the time they arrived at their destination. Now it was just throbbing and coated in saliva. “We are here.”

“I-I’m sorry. I thought we’d have longer,” Cameron pulled off, with saliva hanging in a thin strand from his tongue. It snapped when he pulled away and wiped his lip clean.

“Yeah, yeah. Get yourself clean. You’re in for the workout of your life, Cammy-boy.” Asher smirked, pulling into a parking spot. He pulled his pants up and struggled to tuck his cock away in the small jock, but managed to get it in eventually. It strained the fabric, stretching it out to show the full size of his meaty dick. It made Cameron drool heavily, wanting it in his mouth again, but Asher was already getting out of the car.

So the boy followed, getting out. It was a gym as expected, which confused Cameron. Did Asher think he was weak?

He followed however, without question as Asher led him in paying for the pair of them, while agreeing to take responsibility for Cameron since he was underage. Before he was led out onto the gym floor, blushing as he looked around at all the buff guys and girls working out on the machines.

“S-so what are we doing here? I’ve never been to a gym, we have equipment at home,” Cameron asked, looking up at Asher. The older boy seemed to be surveying the room in search of something; He wasn’t looking at the buff gods sitting around on benches or curling iron, looking over them.

“Well time for you to really work out.” Asher said over his shoulder, looking around. He tutted, then looked back to Cameron. “That and a friend of mine will be joining us… well friend and former rival for my ex…”

“Oh! Uhm, do I know them?” Cameron wondered if it was another famous boy.

“More than likely…” Asher smirked, as he motioned to the change room. Which were opening and the form of a sixteen-year-old boy was walking into the light of the gym.

Cameron’s first instinct was to moan. A god, a literal GOD was entering the room slowly. With short brown hair pushed back and to the side in a neat, slick style. He was taller than Asher. Though Asher wasn’t too tall, either, this hunk entering had a nice almost sexy height to him. Not to mention his shoulders were broad, with a wide chest that stretched out his workout tee. Cameron’s eyes dropped tight to his legs and crotch. Muscular thighs, shockingly smooth, barely covered by a pair of small black shorts. Similarly to Asher, they were struggling to hold back what must have been a monster to have a bulge that size. 

As the hunk walked right to them, Cameron could make out his face better. His jawline was perfect. So sharp he could slice bread. But what really caught Cameron weren’t the thin, dark pink lips or the olive skin, but the eyes. Those eyes were ice. Frozen and deep, making him moan softly. Caught in them within seconds. Whoever it was cast a spell over Cameron, and he in no way wanted to break the trace. Even when in the corner of his eyes, Cameron saw Asher lick his lips and grin at the oncoming boy.

“Asher. Kid,” He said in a deep voice. With an accent. Strange to hear in real life. Silky, british, and a mixture of posh and rough, likely due to the deepness behind it. “It’s been a while, Angel. How’ve things been, especially after the break up?”

“Yeah, it has, Willie… It’s been… I’m sure you can work out, fans are toxic little beings at times.” Asher smirked, moving forward and giving William a bro-hug that quickly turned into an open grope session. Just for Cameron’s view. “So this is the kid that thinks he can date Avi…”

Red in the face, Cameron opened his mouth to say hello. But he made a choking sound instead, so waved at Will. 

“Hmm… he’s rather cute. But definitely not Avi’s type, is he? Looks more like he’d be your pet,” Will stepped back and openly studied Cameron. It was intimidating, yet arousing to be analysed by such a hot stud. William Franklyn Miller, who had been the hottest boy in the world in 2017 and still rocked that title to this day, was judging his looks and called him cute. “Skilled?”

“His talents are developing but getting good fast.” Asher smirked. “So still screaming your brains out for Partridge?”

Will rolled his eyes, turning to Asher. When his arms crossed, the stud’s biceps made even Asher drool. “You know I’m a pure top. Unlike someone, Asher. Kid got name? Or is it just bitch like the last one?”

“Sure you are, Franky, sure you are.” Asher smirked. “‘I’ve seen the videos, remember. And the kid’s name is…”

“C-Cameron… Cameron Judd!” Cameron blushed. Despite being only a year younger than Will, he felt intimidated.

“Cameron, aye? Cute,” Will turned to the machines, overlooking them with a careful eye. Looking for a quiet spot. “Hmm… work out here or rent the private space upstairs?”

“Already rented. Seriously Willie, did Partridge’s cock knock that many brain cells out of you? You know I don’t bring kids to the main floor.” Asher chuckled, waving a keycard.

Cameron looked between both studs. It was like an old married couple fighting over who got to top in bed tonight. They’d obviously played in the past, which he was already dying to see, but they confused him. Asher had brought boys here before, and sounded like Will had, too. “Pa-Partridge as in Louis Partridge?”

“His boyfriend,” Asher explained before leading them to a small staircase. He flashed the card to the receptionist, who nodded at them before they ascended. “They’re like the british version of me and Johnny,”

“Oh, so Louis is Will’s Johnny… cool… he’s hot…” Cameron blushed.

Will grunted at him, though his lips hinted at a cocky smile. “No, I top. Asher just thinks he can top me, yet he never has…”

“I’ll show you the videos after, Cammy, Louis sent them to me for my birthday… Willies’ a fucking slutty bottom…” Asher smirked, spanking Will and Cameron before heading to let them into their booked out space. It was a decently sized room, with all the basic equipment downstains. Work out benches, a few racks of dumbbells and larger weights. Lifting machines, treadmills and steppers alike. 

“That was for his birthday, dumbass. Cameron, know how to use anything in here?” Will asked in his silky accent, before he moved to the bench and laid down. The weight was set, so he lifted it up slowly to show off his muscles as the two stood watching by the door.

Blushing, Cameron decided to make a little joke. “D-Does Asher count?”

“Not until I see for myself,” Will grunted. He focused on pushing the weight up and down. The clinking of muscle and Will’s heavy, husky breathing flooded the room. 

Asher smirked and headed for his own weight bench, ready to lift as Will tortured Cameron. There was just something about Will’s silky british accent that got the kid’s speaking.

“I like your muscles… A-Asher’s are thicker but yours look so… sharp?” The younger boy drooled, watching them from the door as each worked out their arms. He should have gotten on a machine or something, but he couldn’t will himself to move.

“Come spot us, kid. Get a nice close up view.” Will smirked, his cock twitching at calling the fifteen-year-old boy kid. 

“But I can already see you…” Cameron said, with no idea what spotting meant. He came closer regardless. Will’s shorts and Asher’s sweats had massive tents in them. “S-should I take care… o-of your…?”

“You will in time…” As he lifted a rather heavy weight, Asher chuckled. “First we get nice and sweaty for you…”

Cameron whined softly at him. “T-then it will stink!”

“Exactly, if you can’t pleasure a boy at his stinkiest, why do you deserve him at his best?” Will chucked, having made his little brother and his boyfriend enjoy his musky scent many-a-times. His shirt was already getting darker with sweat as he pumped their weight. Puffing his cheeks out as the effort got to him. Same for Asher, who while using a lighter weight was going at almost twice Will’s speed. Building up a good sweat for Cameron to lick clean. “Ooh, Asher… we forgot to strip these damn shirts off.”

Asher’s lips twitched. He flashed a maleficent smile, setting down his weight. “We did, too. I’m too sweaty to take it off… "

Both of the boys turned to Cameron, smirking cockily. Asher’s emerald eyes and Will’s icy blue staring him down. It would intimidate anyone, especially given that their shirts were gripping their bodies so tightly each muscle was on display before their shirts were even taken off.

"Well…"

Cameron knew what they wanted, so in a trance he came closer and began peeling off Will’s shirt. Safe to say that every inch of him was ripped muscle, with deep, sharp definition. Nothing upon him was soft, everything was firm to the touch and coated in a thick layer of musky sweat. It gave his olive brown nipples a nice sheen. “Oh my god! W-Will, how are you so s-sexy!?”

"Damn right." Will made a point to flex for the younger boy. He chuckled, then smacked the perky little butt as Cameron went over to strip Asher next. “His ass is soft,”

“It’s tight as all hell, too,” Asher moaned as Cameron’s fingers brushed against his skin, peeling his shirt off. The moment it hit the floor he grabbed Cameron and stole a rough kiss from the boy. Shoving his long tongue down Cameron’s throat and wrapping around to grab his little ass.

"Is he as good as our slutty lil brothers though?" Will asked as he too reached over and grabbed Cameron’s ass.

“A-ahhh!” Cameron moaned down Asher’s throat. His tongue was extended and eyes glazed with lust when Asher broke the kiss. However, Cameron’s lips were not left ignored as Will pulled him back by the hair and roughly kissed him next. Swallowing his little tongue.

"Mmm… Willie's a good kiss, ain't he, Cammy?" Asher pushed his hand down the back of Cameron’s short. Rubbing the young boy’s little crack, prodding at his tight ring while Will hungrily made out with Cameron. "Nearly as good as he takes Partridge's cock."

“Shut it, bitch.” Will growled, pausing the kiss for a moment. He continued to kiss Cameron, making out with the little one.

"Make me, Franky…" Asher teased cheekily. Showing his bottom side even as a finger jammed its way into Cameron’s hole.

“M-MMPH!” Cameron squealed into the kiss. Clutching now onto Will, digging his fingers into the older boy as Asher’s vigorous finger fucked his little ass. Once he was used to the feeling, he wiggled back on it, letting Asher’s digit slide deep.

"That's it, Cammy, moan…"

“Let’s spitroast your new little bitch,” Will pulled Cameron away by the hair, then directed him down to his crotch. “You’ll find Asher’s not the biggest cock around.”

"Rushing to the good part, Willie? Where is this long fuck Jules was on about?" Asher teased.

Will snorted at Asher. He could take all the time he wanted, getting Cameron’s tongue to wash his body, lap up all his sweat and worship his muscular form. Spank that little ass, finger it, tongue it, he could do anything he wished to the young boy and make him love it. But Will knew that could wait. “I’m getting his throat… the good bits are coming later. While I choke him on this thing, you can tell me how Avi got such a cute toy,”

"And you can tell me about Louis's cock fucking your brains out." Tugging down the back of Cameron’s shorts, Asher purred at them both. Tormenting the shit out of Will, and pinning Cameron between them. And as extra punishment for not finishing him earlier, Asher gave Cameron’s ass a smack. “Damn, still looks perfect… Avi’s still gotta use this thing, Will! You get it third,”

"Still can't believe Jenkins topped something other than his hand. Even the robot tops!"

Asher giggled while his hand balled into a fist. Twisting it around and beginning to pound Cameron with his middle finger. Basically punching the little butt as he thrust the digit in and out hard.

"M-Maxxy and the robot?" Cameron moaned out questionably. "T-That didn't happen, d-did it?"

“No, bitch.” Will said, with a soft tug of the hair. “Say, why is my cock not being sucked, Asher? You said he’s getting skilled.”

"He is, but is easily distracted!" Asher growled softly as he smacked the little butt.

Squealing, Cameron tried to get to work quickly. Tugging down the front of Will’s little black shorts, finally letting his cock spring free. He was right. Asher was not the biggest around. Will beat him with ease. “O-oh my… ho-holy shit… I can’t t-take that, Asher barely fits!”

"At least I'm thicker than that pin…" Asher trumped. Though admittedly, Will was a close second on thickness compared to any cock Cameron had seen. He leaned over while jamming the finger in and out. “Now… suck him, toy.”

Will guided the boy’s head down. Guiding him down the side of the shaft, making sure that the little tongue dragged down the entire length of his lengthy uncut cock. A fucking delicious piece of meat against his tongue, flooding Cameron with its musky flavour. It tasted like it smelled, and the scent enough was making his eyes roll back. On the way back up its length, Cameron’s lips closed around the side. Mouthing the cock until his lips could wrap around the tip. The whole time Asher’s finger was still pounding his little butt.

"Like, Franky?"

“Fuuuck yes,” Will grunted. “You gonna fuck him yet, or keep fingering that cute ass? Wait too long and we won’t hear him scream, he’ll be balls deep on my cock…”

“Fine.” Asher lowered his sweats and kicked them off. Leaving him in the black jockstrap, which showed off his toned ass at the back, free for the taking. He fished his cock out of the front then let it come down on Cameron’s butt with a loud smack. “Let’s fuck him!”


	12. Teamed Up On

The two studs, two of the hottest teenage boys on earth, lined up with both of Cameron’s tight holes. Asher’s throbbing seven inch dick at his little hole from behind, while Will’s seven and a half were ready to slide between his slim lips. Prepped and waiting as Cameron moaned, feeling helpless and in love with it.

At once, they pushed inside. One inch, then another. Easing both of their beefy cocks into the tight holes, plugging Cameron on both ends. Will got the easy bit for a while. Pushing into a warm, wet mouth with a wiggling tongue that attacked his dick hungry for a good taste of it. Easy until it got a little too thick for him to handle in his tunnel. Cameron started to gag and try pulling back, but Will grabbed his head and pushed deeper in with a growl; As for Asher, he was struggling to push any further into the tiny little ass.

Cameron’s eyes were rolling back a little as the two cocks entered him. He couldn’t decide which he felt more: Pain or pleasure. Those two were big enough to tear him in half, thankfully they were pushing in slowly. Easing their rods in for a slow, deep spitroasting.

“Mmm, he’s taking my cock well… tight as the first time?” Will pumped his cock in and out slowly, feeding only a few inches at a time.

Asher was letting out a low growl and pushing his weight down on Cameron. Both hands grasped the boy’s hips to hold him in place, allowing his monster to sink into the silky hole. It was tight, clenching in an effort to push him out but Asher’s muscles beat him ten to one. Breaking through the resistance with sheer force, sliding his seven-inch cock further into the tight hole alongside Will pushing his dick into Cameron’s throat. One made his stomach bulge, the other made his throat.

“Fuuuck yes,” Asher grunted deeply. He stopped abruptly before even half was inside. Pulling back out of Cameron, sliding it until the young boy could feel that fat tip throbbing against his anal ring. Then Asher slammed back in mercilessly, shoving a good deal of his beefy shaft into Cameron’s tiny butt. “Mm! Tighten that hole all you want! I’ll just force my dick deeper, slut!”

Cameron’s cheeks were red. Being called a bitch or a slut by these two hunks felt so dirty, and it made his dick throb between his legs.

Curling his long fingers into Cameron’s hair, Will gave him a light tug. Tilting Cameron’s head back to look at him while the cock pushed and pulled, sliding along that little tongue. Though admittedly it was hard not to watch Will’s ripped six-pack and the beads of sweat dripping down his cracks like waterslides. Trickling down into the model’s smooth crotch. Will used to be a swimmer, so he’d grown accustomed to fully shaving, leaving him with smooth balls and a hairless body usually. Cameron liked it, he could see just how long the british stud’s cock was as he bobbed on it. 

“Damn, where’d you find this kid?” Will admired how cute Cameron was, watching as those thin lips engulfed his cock. It wasn’t down to the balls, but that just meant he could fuck that cute face. Sliding his cock in and out, feeding his uncut, delicious member into Cameron’s warm mouth.

“Youtube… ungh, fuck!” Asher kept fucking his butt with deep strokes. Keeping from slamming it all in there, making Cameron work for it by pushing back to meet his thrusts. “Fuck, I love this little ass! It takes cock so well!”

Will got up from the weights bench, giving his hips better access to move. Now that he could, he reached over to caress a hand down Cameron’s back. Adoring the smooth skin and tracing down along the spine; As he did so, Cameron was left to his own devices on Will’s cock. With no space to pull off, he twisted his head around then kept sucking like a good boy. Reaching up with one hand to stroke what he couldn’t fit. Though his hand hesitated a moment before grabbing it when Will’s hand had reached his butt. The older boy gave you a harsh spank in sync with Asher’s cock slamming in.

“MPH!” He gasped around Will, then clasped the older cock. Stroking it with a quick pace, pumping it using his dripping saliva.

“Can’t believe you waste him,” Will said while rubbing where he’d just spanked. His cock throbbed against the walls of Cameron’s throat as he felt the smoothness. “Letting Avi keep him,”

Asher snorted, before shoving off and finally impaling Cameron through. Making him squeal in bliss as his toned waist slammed against the little butt, and Asher’s balls slapped his thighs. Finally balls deep again, with the size he’d been craving. “Avi doesn’t get to keep him, Will. Both of these boys know I own their asses, don’t you?”

Cameron moaned a muffled ‘M-Mm-hmm!’ around Will. No objections to Asher Angel owning him, since it meant Avi could still date him.

Will just rolled his eyes and forced his cock deeper into the mouth of the moaning slut.

“Still a bloody waste, mate! Avi’s a cock-loving bitch, shouldn’t get such cute toys!” Spanking that ass again, William smirked. “Here, swap places with me,”

Only hearing the last bit, Cameron moaned around Will’s cock, questioningly asking: “Me?”

“Hell no,” Will pulled the boy off his dick. As he did, Asher pulled his cock from Cameron’s ass. As though he were no more than a toy, they circled him. Two sexy sharks admiring their meal. 

Cameron realised that to them, he was no more than their toy and for some reason his cock was throbbing from it.

“Open your mouth.” Asher commanded, before smacking him with the heavy rod.

“Y-Yes Asher…” Cameron blushed, while opening his mouth widely. Allowing the fat tip to plug him again, while Will had leaned down and started lapping at his crack. Running his long tongue over his little hole, making it wet. Cameron shivered and moaned while sucking Asher. He had to put both hands on the teen’s thighs to stabilize himself as Will worked his hole over. “Mmmmmm!”

“That’s it Franky, rim that tight ass…” Asher purred, watching while face fucking Cam’s mouth.

“Tastes fucking great,” Will said before spreading Cameron’s ass. The hole was still gaping after Asher’s anal abuse, so Will was quick to fore his tongue in before it closed up. Darting in and out of Camron’s hole.

“Cause you’re eating my pre…” Asher smirked.

Will’s eyes glanced up, and from what Asher could see he was smirking. But the British hunk didn’t stop tongue fucking Cameron’s sweet little ass. Loving both the way that the fifteen-year-old’s perky ass tasted and how he was squirming from the tongue work.

Asher just had to pull Cameron, who was breathless, off his cock and hear him moan. Watching him drool for them both. “You like that, Cam?”

“S-soooo much…” Cameron moaned loudly.

“You’re a little cockslut, aren’t you?” Asher went on, smacking Cameron every so often with the drooling tip of his monster. Smearing precum into that cute face.

Cameron blushed and nodded nervously as he tried to get Asher’s massive cock back into his mouth.

Asher pulled it away using his thumb. The cocky bastard was teasing it on. Cameron could see a bead of precum drip down its underside. “Willie, how about you claim that ass!”

“You would love to see it, wouldn’t you Angel?” William smirked, standing up and subconsciously flexing a little to show off his sexy muscular body. His lengthier, thinner cock, rubbing against Cameron’s body. Slowly moving his hips until the mushroom head of his cock pushed between Cameron’s ass cheeks and teasingly rubbed the boy’s hole. Since Asher had already stretched that hole wide open, Will saw no reason not to push himself into the young boy. Putting all his strength into one hard slam that impaled Cameron on his delicious british cock, letting his smooth balls slap against Cameron’s perky little butt. “FUCK! Even after you, it’s tight as shit!”

Feeling the cock reaching places even Asher could not, pushed Cameron overboard. Instinctively one hand grasped his cock and squeezed it, before he began to pump it hard. Both of the boys were so big and so deep. He could just cum right there, over and over again.

“Hmph… a bottom trying to cum before we tell him?” Will grunted, seeing the hand. He’d almost been too wrapped up in the pleasures of a new young ass to notice Cameron jerking himself off. “Thinks he can cum before us, Ash…!”

“Oh, you need to nut, Willy? I knew you were fast… but damn Jules didn’t say you were that fast.” Asher teased before reaching over and spanking Cam. “Hand off boy. You cum when we let you.”

“Bu-!” Cameron tried to argue with the cock in his mouth. Too late, as Will grabbed both arms and held them tightly by the wrist, before pulling his cock out and slamming it back in. “Ahhhgh!”

“Fuck off, Angel, you know full well Jules loved our sessions…” Will smirked cockily. He pulled Cameron back by the hips, making Asher’s cock pop free with the little boy impaled on Will’s lengthy shaft.

“Ahngh… ungh, god so deeeep!” The short-haired boy panted breathlessly. “S-stop talking about girls and f-fuck meeee!”

Will raised his hand and spanked Cameron’s ass hard for that. “Shut it, kid. You're not here to talk!”

Asher rubbed Cameron’s cheek with his cock, coating him in a glaze of precum and spit. “Yeah, for once he’s right. Shut your mouth unless it’s around my cock or begging for more!”

Cameron blushed and opened his mouth once more, looking up at Asher and waiting.

But before the cock could even brush against his lips, Asher was pulling his hair. Rather roughly, though Cameron wasn’t about to complain. “Wider. You’re gonna fit me down to the balls, cocksucker!”

“Y-Yes, Asher…” Cameron blushed and stretched his mouth open wider.

Asher pulled him down onto his cock. Forcing a little deeper than Cameron could take, sure enough to make him gag on such a size sinking down his warm young throat. Feeling each pulse and throb of the cut rod as it fed down into him, so big his tongue was pinned down unable to move.

“Such a good cock slut. You could take lessons, Ashie…” Will smirked, flexing a little as he gave hs cock a few deeper slams inside of the younger boy’s sexy perky ass. Not the most petite boy he’d fucked, but a hot one to dominate. He leaned back, keeping the grip on both wrists, and hammered with full force. “Mph! Makes sense Avi hasn’t fucked this ass! That little bitch is a bottom for life, right, Asher?”

“Avi? Fuck yeah, have you seen his videos… fucking gay man.” Asher chuckled.

“B-but you promised to bottom to him?” Cameron squeaked in a brief moment to catch his breath.

Asher smirked. “I never said when I would bottom to him. Did I?”

“N-no, but you should!” 

“Are you going to let him speak to you that way?” Will smirked as well. He pulled out fully then slammed it down to the balls, pushing Cameron towards the older boy, seeing what he would do.

Asher quirked an eyebrow. “Maybe I should show Cameron what happened to your little brother when he spoke back instead of being a little good cockslut, like you should have trained him to be.”

“W-wait, I’ll be good! I promise!” Cameron tried, resuming sucking Asher. So close to getting it all in his petite mouth, but no cigar. He was too big for the young boy, who was quick to gag on it. He did, however, use his hands to work the base and caress Asher’s balls in hopes of appeasing Asher. Though he wasn’t one for the kink, he tried one more thing: “Yo-your dick is so yummy, master!”

“Master? Asher?” Will snorted, fucking a little harder. “Damn kid, Asher’s cock isn’t that good…”

“Think he’s ready to be double teamed?” Asher asked, slapping Cameron with his cock once more. Loving the light smacking sound filling the room. Even if the slap of skip from Will fucking the hole was drowning him out.

“Nah, he hasn’t earned it yet.” Will smirked, enjoying the ass a little too much to share it right now.

Cameron looked up at Asher in fear. Or was it shock. Maybe both. Regardless, he was speechless for a few moments as Will hammered deep into his thin body. “Ah! W-wait, you c-cant double te- OHMYGODWILL!”

Will had started relentlessly slamming it in. Slow, brutal slams that drove his length balls deep with each stroke. The pounding of their skin and his balls was like cannon fire. “Don't. Talk. Back!”

“Oh come on, Franky, we dp’d Noah quick... but to be fair as soon as he saw my dick he was drooling!” Asher smirked, once again bringing up Will’s younger brother. A good looking boy in his own right, who enjoyed sitting on Will’s lap during live streams. Even if Will claimed that his brother was just sitting between his legs on the chair. Either way, Asher knew Noah just enjoyed feeling Will’s lengthy schlong or bulged crotch against him.

Impatient to get back inside Cameron, Asher reached under and scooped him up. Ripping him away from Will’s cock as he sat back onto the weights bench. Asher lowered Cameron’s twitching, gaping hole back onto his dick and made sure to slam up, getting deep into the boy again before putting both hands behind his head. Flexing his thick biceps for the boy to admire, if he could stop staring at his abs.

“ASH-ASHER!” Cameron cried out in pleasure, as he felt Asher’s thick cock ram deep inside of him.

“Ride it. Time to learn to fuck yourself on a dick. Will can join me inside you whenever he pleases,” Asher instructed, barely moving his hips. Just letting himself throb inside as Cameron supported himself with two hands on his firm chest. “You’re to say thank you if he double teams you, not whine like a bitch…”

“Y-Yes Asher…” Cameron moaned out, struggling not to freak from being used by the sexy pair of Asher Angel and William Franklyn-Miller, like this. Being used by one of them would be a dream for many people, yet here were both of them making use of him like he was a sex doll.

Cameron slowly raised his hips, sliding his hole up from Asher’s crotch until meeting the halfway point. He felt like he’d risen off much more than that, but couldn’t take it any longer so slammed himself back down. He winced. Maybe that was a little too hard for a first bounce on such a big cock.

“Don’t hurt yourself, kid, that ass is too fucking sexy to break on Angel’s little cock.” Will smirked, moving closer to the riding boy and running his hand over Cameron’s body.

Flexing at the gentle caressing down his body, Cameron left out a cute moan. He pushed up and down slower, following Will’s hand as it slowly worshipped his fifteen-year-old body. So gentle compared to their yanking and tugging before as each tried to get their cocks deeper or harder into him. Cameron was in love with it, as well as getting to control the pace with which he rode Asher.

“Avi did pretty well in bagging this one as a boyfriend.” Will commented with a smirk, as he continued teasing the year-younger boy’s chest. Using his thumb to circle and massage the boy’s nipples. “Definitely one of the cuter boys he’s shown interest in!”

“Mmm, he only found him ‘cause of me!” Asher thrust his hips sharply, burying his dick in a squealing Cameron. “That’s why I own him!”

“You own him? Sure. Angel.” Throwing his leg over the bench, Will sat himself behind Cameron. The boy could feel Will’s cock against his back as he rode Asher, shivering. That sensation alongside his nipples being squeezed between his fingers was almost too much. “Though, he must be something special if King John-John aint banned your ass from fucking him.”

“Johnny-boi had his shot to fuck him,” Asher moaned softly, trememing their foursome. He’d been fucked so hard after they left. “He let us Angel boys take Cam for a pleasure ride! But he does want some one-on-one time next time he’s in town!”

“Mmmmm…” Cameron found himself moaning out, the thought of a private fuck with Johnny having his cock throbbing and leaking pre-cum.

With the boy distracted, Will pushed his cock up against Asher’s as Cameron came back down on it. He hesitated and flinced feeling the cock, but Asher was quick to his hips and forced Cameron down. For the first time two cocks were pushing up inside him. Two monsters were forcing their way into his tight, tiny little ass. Splitting him in half, wider than the boy could handle. He squealed at first, but Will cupped his mouth, then helped Asher bring him down. They were throbbing so intensely inside his butt.

“A-AARRGGHH!!!” Cameron continued screaming into Will’s hand, as his ass was ripped open by the thickness of Asher Angel and the length of William Franklyn-Miller, not that either both lacked in either department.

“F-Fuckkkkkk… damn, Angel, ain't felt something this tight since we fucked that random blonde kid we picked up while shopping…” Will grunted out. He was grinding against Cameron’s smooth cheeks now, and rubbing against Asher’s cock. “Miss that flexible ass… even if its owner was gay as fuck!”

“Too big… TOO BIG!” Cameron screamed, ignoring the comments about a blond flexible gay boy. He tried pulling off of the cocks, but Asher and Will brought him back down hard. “AAAAAAAANGH!”

Asher and Will quickly got to work, tagging teaming the thrusts into the perky ass of the fifteen-year-old former Damian Wayne, one ramming into the depths of his hole as the other pulled back and got ready to slam. Pushing more and needier moans out of Cameron’s moans, as he felt his inners being forced open by the pair of rough girthy fuckers. They made sure he was never empty. As soon as one pulled out the other was balls deep making Cameron scream. Asher’s beefy monster stretched him wide open, then Will would hit places Cameron didn’t know about. Each made him shiver and throb, tense up around the cocks.

Throwing his head back, Cameron screamed into the otherwise empty room. They were going to tear him in half, he could feel it. His tummy was being beaten up by those two massive cocks forced into him. Gone was the tenderness Will used not five minutes ago, replaced once more by his brutality and hunger.

“Ungh… sh-shit, I’m gonna blow!” Asher grunted in a husky tone. His cock throbbed particularly hard each time he slammed upwards, rubbing cocks with Will. The friction, the tightness, how they made Cameron scream, it was too much for any cock to handle for long.

“Do it, Ashie boy! Fill our slut!” Will growled lustfully. “I’ll use your nut to fuck him even harder…”

“YES!!!” The older boy roared. His muscles tensed like Cameron had never seen as he blew a hot load in the little boy. Impatiently, Will didn’t wait this time until Asher had pulled out. He slammed in beside the thick cock, which made Asher grunt and shoot another thick rope. As for Cameron, he didn’t think he could stretch any wider. Asher’s cum was making him hot as well now, another layer of overwhelming pleasure.

“W-WILL!” Cameron screamed out, body shaking as the fifteen-year-old’s orgasm hit.

“Yeah, coat that stud!” Will wrapped around and beat Cameron’s cock. Helping him shoot that thick load all over Asher’s sexy, sweat-coated abs. As Cameron’s load exploded onto Asher’s muscular body, his ass flexed and tightened hard around the cocks still inside of him. Still yet to blow, Will was getting the most pleasure from the now tightened depth. “F-FUCK! How the fuck is your ass soooo damn tight still!”

“I-It’s still fucking milking me, bro!” Asher cried out as he throbbed, drooling cum inside the tight hole. His teen spunk ran down both their cocks, making it warm and slick inside.

“Mmm… I’m about to f-fuckn’...” Will grunted out, before moaning loudly as his own load exploded out of him. Joining Asher’s own thick load in the depths of Cameron Judd, coating his inners and both of the boys cocks in the now combining loads.

“F-fuck…” Cameron’s body gave out and he crashed onto Asher. Twitching all over and dripping their loads. 

It was very lucky that the private room had a shower they could toss him into. Getting that little body washed up. The older boys liked the sweat and cummy cocks. Their brothers could enjoy the taste later when they got back home, or in Will’s case, his hotel. So they left him alone to wash up. But by the time Cameron limped out, naked and dripping wet, Asher was nowhere to be seen. He’d already headed out, but not without a certain someone snapping a picture of the shirtless, brownish-tan skinned boy on his way out the door. 

“W-Where is Asher…? He’s my ride…” Cameron blushed nervously, looking over at Will who had redressed and was once against lifting weights.

“I’m your ride now. Asher’s got stuff at home,” Will grunted, pushing up the heavy metal. His cheeks were puffing out again. “Still nude, kid?”

“M-My clothes were out here…” Cameron blushed, heading for his pile and picking them up. Nervous about now being alone with the British boy, with Will’s accent quickly getting to him.

“Oh,” The older boy’s lips twitched. “Put those down. Come here.”

Cameron nervously put his clothes on a bench and moved over to Will nervously. “Y-Yeah?”

Without stopping on his workout, Will nodded down to his crotch. “My shorts haven’t stopped tenting. We’re not leaving till it can’t get hard anymore. So get to it!”

“Y-Yes, Will…!” Cameron blushed, with the fifteen-year-old dropping his towel again. Ready to please the stud of a sixteen-year-old, hoping that Will would go a little softer even if his ass was feeling empty from the current lack of cock within.. 

Unaware that downstairs, a wild brown-haired boy was making his way into the gym. His phone was full of young Hollywood evidence. Evidence that would blow the mind of the entire world if it leaked.

“Good boy,” Will smirked as his once again rock hard cock was once more set free.


	13. Alone With Will

Cameron licked his lips at the lengthy cock in front of him before leaning in and getting to work, his lips parting as he let the mushroom head of Will’s beautiful cock slide into his mouth and against his tongue.

Will purred as the lips engulfed him all over again. Feeling the warm softness moving up and down, making his sensitive skin wet. Surely the small moan coming from Cameron was enticed forth by the taste of his precum. Especially with that sneaky boy-tongue taking the odd lap at its tip. “That’s it, boy, taste my pre…”

“Tastes like cum… t-tastes so good,” Cameron used both hands to work the base, squeezing around it to milk his glorious precum while his lips busily sucked on the head. The dual pleasures made Will groan in pleasure and arch upwards on the bench. Pushing his dick deeper into the small, warm mouth. Cameron responded by pushing himself down, swallowing a few inches of that sexy British dick. “Mmm…!”

“Mm, you’re a little cum bitch, aren’t you, boy?” Will chuckled, loving the way the fifteen-year-old was working his cock. He was nearly as good as Will’s main cockslut, his little brother Noah. Only Noah could swallow all of it. “Go deeper already! After sucking me and Asher you should be deepthroating dicks!”

Blushing red, Cameron opened his mouth wider to take it in. It was a strain on his jaw, a little big for a boy to handle, but that failed to detour Cameron from his cocksucking quest. He moaned in response to its powerful, musky flavour.

“Mmm, come on, cockslut. Deep throat my big dick like a good little slut…” Will cooed, as Cameron moaned from the powerful musky smell. He let out a deep, husky moan dripping with lust. Pushing up some more, feeding himself down Cameron’s warm tunnel. “Ngh! Got ten seconds before I force you down!”

Cameron tried, but ten seconds just wasn’t enough to work himself up to deep throating.

Thus, Will’s fingers, as promised, wove into the boy’s short mop of chestnut hair and got a good grip on him. At once the hand pushed Cameron down and Will pushed his hips upwards, forcing him lower. He gagged on the size, clenched his eyes shut, but tried not to struggle. It was sliding in, after all. Will’s beat, that juicy, big cock was easing down his throat inch-by-inch. Making it bulge, making him gag. Going down with a mission to bury itself.

“Mmm, now that’s better… isn’t it. You do want to impress me, don’t you boy?” Will purred.

Cameron tried nodding but when he gagged, the boy focused on trying to get those last three inches. There was so much already down his throat, it was tough to imagine it wasn’t all of it.

“Then you can do better. Noah has been taking the entire thing for years…” Will pushed the boy down lower. It felt like he’d hit the limit, but Will knew he could break in there. So he pulled Cameron off. Took it slow, eased him back to feel the full thing sliding out along his tongue. But before he got to the tip, Will slammed Cam back down.

“G-GHHHK!” Cameron coughed wet around it, feeling his lips smashed into Will’s smooth crotch.

“See? Isn’t that better? You taking my entire dick like a good little whore…” Will purred down at the teen. He was grinding softly into the boy’s face, letting Cameron feel the cock move and it's warm rub inside him. Those soft lips were so silky against his crotch. “Now start sucking me, little boy,”

Almost lost in a trance and unable to think of anything else, Cameron began bobbing back and forth on the massive cock. His eyes closing as he did so, while running his tongue and teeth over the shaft, every chance he could. Will, satisfied with the care of his cock, rewarded him by moaning Cameron’s name. A deep yet silky voice that made Cameron blush, thinking he could enjoy this new life. 

Sucking on the cocks of sexy older boys if it meant hearing his name moaned in such a way.

Young Hollywood had found their new cockwhore and the brown haired individual snapping pictures of it, was loving it.

So lost in it, Cameron’s ears failed to hear a loud buzzer while he was sucking Will. Sliding smoothly down the length then back up. Doing as he’d learned before and looking Will in the eye. Getting lost in those icy vortexes before swallowing his dick down to the base. They watched each other, carefully waiting to see what happened next. Only Will began to look amused and a touch confused.

Cameron pulled off and let the dripping, delicious cock drop. It smacked his waist, giving his toned muscles a light glaze of spit and precum. “Wha…?”

“Didn’t think you were gonna pull off after the buzzer… time’s up, we’ve gotta get out. Fucking Asher only paid for the hour session,” Will said, amused with the boy’s hunger. It was always cute for a cocksucker to get distracted by their meal.

“Bad Asher…” Cameron pouted, blushing as he did so.

“Yeah… so, get dressed. I’ll drive you home,” Will instructed, before pulling his shorts up. He chuckled, “Don’t whine at me!”

Cameron blushed, but moved towards his peeled off clothing. “Ok, Willie… C-Can I have some pictures of you naked… you are so hot…”

“Nah, not yet. I’ll send you them later, when we have time,” Will told him, patting his sweaty body dry. His grey muscle shirt was so sweaty and gripped his muscular form. 

“W-What about a kiss?” Cameron giggled, as he covered up his own sweaty body.

“Come get one,” Will said it so casually, Cameron thought for a moment he’d said no.

He blushed a little as he almost bolted for the British model, and jumped at him for a deep make session. Moaning into the kiss, he felt Will killing back with raw passion. The older boy held the back of his head, with their lips fusing together with their intense heat. Each boy gave it their all. Will was first to add tongue, pushing it down into Cameron’s little mouth and beginning to explore it. One hand cupped the boy’s soft butt as he did, adding a new depth to their already intense kiss. Cameron tried to fight the invader but Will pinned him down and dominated his mouth. Tongue fucking his throat as their lips pressed firm.

Breaking from the kiss, Will smirked cockly at the breathless little one. “You know my hotel suit is close by… if you don’t mind the risk of Noah and my mother catching us, we could finish our workout there…”

“Yeah… p-please,” Cameron moaned in his face. Wanting nothing more than to experience Will again.

Will smirked. “Good, but be warned. I don’t stop. Even if people walk through.”

“B-but if your little brother- Oooooh, you and him have done stuff. Right, right…” Cameron nodded along. Not considering that other people could walk in and see this utter god pounding his little ass into the sheets. Not that he would care in the moment. William could do as he wished and if that meant that his body was shown off to his brother and more, as he pounded a perky assed boy. So be it.

It’s not like was ashamed of his body, in any way.

They got out of the gym and into Will’s rental car. Cameron half expected Will, like Asher, to command him over for a blowjob. But instead they stopped by subway for a bit of lunch. Will did, however, make a point to keep his hand on Cameron’s crotch, rolling and squeezing his junk around as he made their order. An ordeal not to moan.

“T-That was mean…” Cameron giggled as they pulled away with their order.

Will smirked in response, before grinning cheekily “Nah, mean was giving Noah head during an oral exam he had over Zoom.”

“O-oh man! That’s just…” Cameron shook his head at the older boy, giggling softly. However, in playful retaliation Will groped him again and squeezed the boy’s dick. “Uuuuuuuungh!!!”

“Pretty good size on ya, Cammy boy. But yeah, it gets better for me and even worse for Noah, since he nutted midway through giving his last answer, which was worth the most.” Will chuckled, as he pulled over by a park for them to eat their lunch. He went on to explain how Noah failed the assignment because of it, but that grade was washed clean. It also meant that the hottest teacher at Noah’s school was now William’s bitch. He knew plenty of oral skills. But eventually the question popped: “How big’s your brother? Asher told me about him,”

“I-I don’t know… we haven’t…” Cameron blushed heavily, despite his eyes now being opened to his older brother. 

Will’s smirk widened at the boy, before he took a bite. He muttered “Bullshit,” under his breath so Cameron couldn’t hear him.

“W-What about Noah?” Cameron blushed. “He’s cute…”

“He’s single,” The British hunk told him.

“H-He shouldn’t be... “

Will read out a list of numbers. Cameron was confused for a moment, then realised it was a phone number. “Call him then. Once you’re finished up with Avi, I dunno if you guys are serious or just fuck buddies.”

“E-Either do I, honestly… we kinda got together during a foursome… or, well, were told that we were.” Cameron admitted with a blush, having added Noah’s number and was staring at it. Thinking back, he’d only ever gotten a blowjob from Avi. Alone, they’d done nothing else. Not even a date. They normally just hung and watched Tik-Toks, which they normally did while talking on the phone anyway. “W-What’s your bro like?”

“Noah? He’s cute and innocent, not slutty at all. Doesn’t really play unless I’m around or close friends,” Will answered earnestly. He loved his little brother, and was all too aware that Noah was harbouring a major crush. “I’d see him almost more like a mini-boyfriend sometimes,”

“W-Well he does seem to like sitting on your lap or cuddling from behind when you're on live…” Cameron giggled softly.

“I was inside him.” A wink later, and the car had started up. 

“H-Has he dated someone who wasn’t you?” Cameron found himself asking.

Will thought about it for a moment, but shook his head. “Nah. He’s mine, I guess. If we had stayed in Australia, he might have hooked up with one of our friends there, but nothing came out of it... Do you find that hot? That I’m dating my little brother? Sorta.”

“W-Well both of you are hot…” Cameron replied, out of it a little.

His mind processing that Noah Franklyn-Miller was fully available and, like him, wasn’t really an expert in dating boys. Compared to Avi, who seems like he’s been well involved in boy-love.

“You could call him now…” Will teased, seeing Cameron’s eyes still on the number.

Cameron broke from his mind and tucked the phone away. A blush touching his cheeks. It made Will chuckle softly, but he said no more until they soon pulled into the carpark of a hotel he and his brother were staying at. It reminded Cameron of when he and Johnny met and they ended up back at a hotel. Right down to the quick walk through the building and right upstairs with no time to look around at the place or admire the fine decor. It was a hurry back up there. A hurry back into each other’s pants.

Will made that crystal clear by spanking Cameron’s ass as soon as they were out of the view of people. “Want it as hard as the gym?”

“C-can you go harder?”

“Mhm, but it might break that ass for everyone after.” Will chuckled.

“D-do it… y-you can break me all day!” The boy begged. It was made clear he spoke truthfully by the tent in his shorts.

“Oh? Not going to save some for my cute little bro?” Will teased a little.

Cameron flashed him a lustful grin, trying to emulate the tops. “I have a dick that hasn’t been used much?”

Will chuckled deeply and cutely. “That’s the spirit, Cammy! Noah loves taking.”

“A-and I’ll love you breaking me,” The young boy attempted to flirt as they entered Will’s room. Only to find the moment they did and that door closed, that Will had a rough grip on his hair. “Agh!! Ow, OW!”

“You can shut it, slut. From now on, your body belongs to me until I say otherwise. Your safety word, can be Noah.” Will smirked, tugging Cameron towards the bed. Pushing him onto it. Cameron tried to move and get comfortable, but Will shoved him down firmly before giving that perky little ass a smack. “Stop moving!”

“Sorry!” Cameron shouted, blushing.

“You have thirty fucking seconds to get naked. Before I rip those clothes to shreds.” Will growled into the boy’s ear and spanked him hard. “Your time started five seconds ago.”

Cameron wiggled his butt after Will smacked it. He didn't think the roughness would start so soon, but he was overcome with a submissive pleasure. “D-do it! Send me home naked, t-tear my clothes!”

Will rolled his eyes and did the work for the boy, tugging off Cameron’s jeans and shirt. Throwing them off and onto the bed Noah ‘was’ meant to use at night. “Do you want your parents to find out boy? Keep your main clothes good, undies are always up to your top though. You learn that fast in the modeling industry. Got it?”

“Y-YES!” Cameron moaned out, as Will’s hand came down firmly on the boxer briefs covered perky ass. He squealed aloud, before Will grabbed the thin fabric and tore them in half with ease. Exposing his little ass for the older top. “Fuck me, fuck me please! Give me your big dick, Will! I want it!”

While he could have gone harder on the boy and forced him to strip him as well, but the older boy casually peeled off his sweaty clothes and got naked again. Looking even more ripped now that the sweat was coating him and defining the corners. 

“Y-You are so fucking hot…” Cameron moaned, eyes roaming Will’s naked body and loving every bit of the model’s beautiful everything

“Shut. The fuck. Up.” Will reminded him, taking hold of his cock. He came closer to Cameron, climbed on the bed behind him as the boy tried lifting onto his elbows. But Will pushed him down by the back, then pushed his tip up against the little ring. “This is gonna hurt,”

“D-Do it Will… F-Fuck Meeeeeeeeeee!” Cameron begged, pushing his perky ass upwards and moaning from the mushroom head of Will’s lengthy cock pushing harder against his entrance.

William simply smirked, with the teen model grabbing Cameron’s hips and ramming the entire length of his cock deep and hard into the younger boy. His body flexing and showing off his muscles further as he used his strength to make sure Cameron felt him.

Cameron pushed his head into the sheets, then let out a guttural scream. Feeling his sore butt torn open by Will’s length and the powerful slam as Will’s hips collided with his ass. Unlike before when the older boys let themselves bounce on the softness, Will humped down onto him, growling slowly. “W-W-WILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!”

“That was nothing!” Will pulled it back out before slamming deeper inside. Hitting places deep in the boy that made him squeal and shiver. Will was hammering him like a sledgehammer, brutal force with no mercy behind his thrusts. Fulfilling the promise to go harder than he did with Asher. “I’ll make you cum! Over and over until your little balls are bloody dry!”

“D-do it! DO IT! Make my nuts unable to shoot anymore cum today! DO IT!” Cameron moaned out, the fifteen-year-old pushing his ass backwards in order to take more. Will slammed back into it, fucking him down brutally into the bed. Using that monster with precise aim, fucking his prostate. Cameron could feel the sensitive spot inside him shattering under the sheer force of it. “YES! MOREEEEEE! GIVE IT TO ME, WILL!!”

“Yeah, BEG FOR IT, COCKSLUT!” Will bit into his neck. His hips moved faster, using quick, short thrusts that slammed a few inches in and out. Still going full power.

“Please, WILL! PLEASE FUCK ME! USE MY ASS! YOU’RE SO MUCH BETTER THEN ASHER!” Cameron cried out, moaning loudly and heavily as his ass was pounded and plowed into by the British model.

Will was impressed by how good the boy begged for it. He rewarded him with deeper strokes, abusing that ass with the full length of his monstrous prick. It throbbed inside the tight hole, which clenched around his seven and a half inches like a vice. Hugging for dear life, milking him. “YES. I. AM. BETTER THAN BOTH THOSE ANGEL SLUTS! AREN’T I!?”

“YES! SOOOO MUCH!!!” Cameron almost screamed out, moaning even louder as the lengthy shaft pushed in deeper.

Pulling the boy’s head back by the hair, Will forced his moans to sound through the room. Surely the other guests could hear it as he went to town and destroyed Cameron; That hole was tight but even it could not stand against him for long and was getting looser with each thrust. Will didn’t mind so long as there was a sexy little boy riding his dick. Getting fucked into the bed by his impressive length. This was one of the best fucks he’d had in a while.

“Noah never lets me go all out. I’m not holding back!!!” Will said, then somehow it felt like his slams were getting harder. Slamming away, sounding like a war field with the thrusts hitting Cameron’s tender skin.

“Mmm, go all out… USE MEEEEEE!” Cameron cried out loudly. “DESTROY my ass with your big sexy cock!”

Will moved like a jackhammer. Holding nothing back in an effort to break him. This ass would go back to Avi loose. If he let the cute boy leave, he might turn him into Noah’s boyfriend and claim this bottom for the Franklyn-Millers over the Angels.

“W-WAAAAAAAIT!” He suddenly screamed. Will thought, no, he panicked, for a moment thinking he’d gone too far. “I-I came… so-so hard!”

“Who the fuck said you could come without me saying so!” Will growled, pounding away harder. Utterly forcing his cock deeper and deeper into the younger boy.

“AGH! UMPH! WAIT! FUCK!” Cameron was reduced to grunts and groans, getting his brains fucked out. “I’m cu-cumming agaiiiin!”

“Mmm, fucking cum whore! Cum from me fucking your tight hole.” Will smirked and pounded even harder, making sure Cameron felt every inch as he fucked the boy’s load out of him.

“Pl-please, stop!” Cameron begged of him, feeling his cock fucked into the mattress. “T-too much! Ungh, Will, pleeeeeeease!”

“Fine…” Will smirked, pausing his thrusts completely and refusing to move for the younger boy.

Cameron whined “Nooo! Keep going…”

“Nah… since you don’t want my thrusts… I’m gonna cum on your face instead!” Will abruptly ripped himself away from Cameron before it was too late. His thickness was throbbing hard, and dripping his hot precum. More so when he grabbed ahold then began to vigorously pump up and down the meaty length, with his palm slapping against his balls.

“I wanted it…” Cameron’s voice trailed off. His breast heaved with exhaustion. Too tired to speak.

The hunk came around to his face, then used his free hand to force him upwards to face the cock. Pumping it over Cameron’s face, grunting at the cute nearly passed out look the boy wore. It was hotter when he came. Shooting thick ropes of hot teenage spunk all over that cute face, painting him white. It pumped cum onto his tongue, over one eye, into his hair. All over everything. It was enough to drip from him.

“F-Fuck you look sooo… mmm,” Will grunted out, moaning at the end as he watched his load running all over Cameron’s beautiful face. He rubbed some into those lips, which parted slightly to drink from his tip.

“So much…” Cameron moaned, struggling to stay awake. He could still feel Will and Asher’s cum swimming in his ass.

Cameron’s conscious status didn’t last too much longer however, with the tired, spent boy collapsing down in the middle of the hotel bed. Just as the door to the hotel room slammed opened and a younger teen happily bolted his way in. Ignoring the nudity of not one, but two sweaty sexed -up teenage boys.

“Will!” Noah cried out upon seeing his brother, running up and almost jumping onto the naked, sweaty teen. Completely missing Cameron lying used and spent on the bed.

“Mmm, hey my sexy little brother…” Will purred, giving his brother a quick peck on the lips. Before smirking at the boy who was closer somedays to a boyfriend then a brother. “Wanna meet our visitor?”

Noah looked confused until Will turned his head to show him Cameron, with Noah’s eyes opening wide. The thirteen-year-old dropped from his hold on his older brother as his mouth dropped and eyes bulged from the sight of the naked, used teenager. Noah finds himself unable to pull his eyes away from Cameron.

Will smirks and leans down to whisper in Noah’s ear. “Go introduce yourself, I’m going to have a shower… a long one.”


	14. Drunk on Pleasure

Noah didn’t respond to his older brother, he barely heard Will after being told to go and introduce himself to the naked fifteen-year-old lying on the hotel bed that he had been sharing every night with his older brother. The good looking boy fucked into the point of exhaustion by his stud of a brother.

Will left this little cutie flat on his stomach seeing stars. Upon closer inspection, Noah could have mistaken those lustful twinkles to be stars dancing across his iris’. Noah mewed seeing the cuteness of Cameron. The petite face with silky olive skin, chestnut hair in a mess thanks to Will, those deep gorgeous eyes topped with pillowy pink lips. Perfection. Even for Noah, whose taste strayed towards older boys with ripped muscles and a nice comfy lap. Like his brothers.

“Why does Will always get the cute ones…?” The thirteen-year-old giggled.

Completely out of it and not seeing right, Cameron wiggled closer to the young boy and pecked his little pink lips. “T-That was sooo good, Willie…”

“Uhm…” Noah turned to his brother. “What’d you do to him?”

“Uh.... well… he let me go all out…” The naked British model responded, running his hand through his hair.

Noah bit his lip, cheeks pink. He’d experience that only once and he never wanted it again. “O-oh! He looks like he needs a doctor!”

“He… also got spit roasted by me and Asher at the gym…” Will added.

“WILL!” Noah shouted, concerned for Cameron. He’d taken Will and Asher for years but never both at once like that. They took turns for his sake.

“Then we swapped around… so he had both of us in his ass and mouth,” Will continued, blushing a little as he rubbed the back of his head. Flashing his little brother an awkward grin as he recalled the events of today with Cameron and that slim body. “Then he sucked me before we left the gym…”

Noah just glared at him for doing something to such a cute boy. That wasn’t him. Even if he didn’t like it, Noah could be adorably jealous. “You-”

Will sucked his lip in and nibbled it. Noah stopped, waiting to hear the latest: “Oh… uhm, we might have also DP’d him. Just a little bit,”

“WILL!” Noah glared, it was one of the reasons he didn’t really like Asher Angel. It brought out his brother’s overly dominant side. He prefers his brother's far cuter, quiet side. A friendly dork who could snuggle up and read a book with him by the fire or snuggled up over a thunderstorm. Asher was nice for some fun and being a second dorky big brother, but sexually they could be a pain for Noah. “Are you okay… what’s his name?”

“Uh, Cameron… we kinda just called him boy tho,” Will admitted, hating the look on his brother’s face.

“You should go shower,” Noah huffed at him, pushing his lower lip out. Unlike Avi, he could talk back and his older brother would listen to it.

Will rolled his eyes a little, but grabbed a change of clothes without argument. The towels were in there already. Good fluffy white ones only hotels could get a hold of. “He’s fine, you know…”

“Go.” Noah simply responded, as he turned his attention back to Cameron. The younger Franklyn-Miller reaching out and rubbing Cameron’s chest softly.

Cameron rolled over for the young cute boy, with his chest rising and falling softly. He offered a tired smile as Noah felt him up a little, drawn further down by the cuteness of that lust-glazed face and Cameron’s olive body. His perky nipples and flat stomach. All so cute.

“Y-You look so young when your not fucking me, Willie…” Cameron cooed, looking over at Noah’s body. Still delirious.

Noah giggled as he smoothly rubbed his small hands further down. Skating over Cameron’s pecs, then down along the curve of his hips towards his crotch. Then he touched something warm, wet and sticky. Noah pulled his hand away to find it, and Cameron’s hips and waist, coated in a thin layer of cum. “O-oh, you came all over yourself!”

“Mmm, sorry Willie…I know you didn't want me to cum until you said so…” Cameron apologetically said while relaxing from Noah’s touch. “You-your hand feels so nice…”

“They do?” Noah leaned in to add his lips. Kissing at Cameron’s chest, peppering them around his little nipples while still roaming every inch with his slim fingertips.

“Mmmm, this is new Willie… feels soooooo good!” Cameron purred. He was somewhere on the verse of sleep and sex, wanting both of them but neither gaining the upperhand.

Noah hummed as he licked and sucked at the sweaty young body. Tasting the lingering remains of cum on Cameron’s body while lapping at him. Then his hand moved lower down until finding the cuddle of cum. Noah traced through it, smearing into the boy’s skin and following the flow of cum downward to Cameron’s small bush. His fingers worked into the chestnut hairs. They were sticky with cum as he wove deeper in, pulling and tugging lightly to straighten them out.

“Mmmm, how does it taste compared to your cutie bro, Willie?” Cameron purred, as the cum was licked from him. “Bet he tastes better than strawberries and cream… maybe even chocolate...”

“He so does,” Noah let out a boyish giggle, blushing. He liked getting these cute compliments from a boy he’d never met. Still technically hadn't. Since he was being so nice though, Noah let his hand move over and wrap around his cock. Giving it a gentle pumping.

Loving the feel of it in his hand.

‘Mmm, Willie!” Cameron moaned as Noah’s hands got to work. “Bet you love doing this to Noah’s cock! B-bet he’s got a super super cute cock… bet it's nearly as big as yours, too!”

“Uh, no… no it’s not,” Noah chuckled. He was much smaller than Will. Even by age, his big brother won out, not that Noah cared too much. It was just a cock, and after all he didn’t use it much. Instead he kept pumping Cameron’s dick and peppering kisses down, getting slowly closer towards the cute dick.

“B-Bet you’re just being mean, Willie! Noah’s sexy and I bet it is too… the things I wouldn’t do to your bro!” Cameron admitted in his drunk-like state.

Noah paused, squeezing the length in his hand. He hummed, leaned in closer to Cameron’s dick and rubbed it with his thumb. “What would you do?”

“I would worship that cutie, I would lay him in the middle of a bed and treat him like a little god… if he wanted it, I would do… he’s that beautiful.” Cameron moaned out. Some of this was true, some of it was all the pleasure talking. He didn’t know Noah that well, and running through his mind at that moment was Will. A small Will would be too sexy to deny.

“He’s a bottom,” Noah kissed Cameron’s tip, blushing. Not many people called him a god. Will did sometimes, a cute mini-god with the best butt around.

“Mmm, then I’ll fuck him if he wants it! I would give him anything, he’s soooo cute,” Cameron moaned out. “You’re so lucky, Willie, he might even be cuter than you…”

“Of course he is! Will- I mean, I’m the hottest boy alive, Cameron!” Noah had to remember Cameron thought he was Will. Despite that he was still jerking off the older boy’s five and a half inch dick, up and down while kissing his tip every so often. Making it drool in his grip, with pre running down his fingers. “Would you date him? Even if he’s dating me…”

“Noah could take that title…” Cameron replied, moaning from the work Noah was doing on his cock. “M-Maybe if I wasn’t taken…”

Noah whined. His hand slowed down on Cameron’s shaft, but his tongue teased it vigorously. A little drunk on jealousy with all these sweet comments. It may slip out of character, and be against some rules he and Will set each other, but had had to ask with a pout: “Whooo!”

“A-Avi… you know that, Willie!” Cameron answered.

“Avi? Ew! Forget him!” Noah urged, then climbed atop and swallowed Cameron. Muttering and glaring as he hungrily sucked the older boy’s yummy cock. He never did like Avi no matter how many times Asher and Will tried to shove them together.

“N-Noah wouldn’t want me anyway… he’s the real most handsome boy in the world…” Cameron moaned out.

“Would too…” Noah murmured while taking Cameron’s cock down to the balls. Up and down slowly, sucking on the older boy. He could taste the rich, creamy cum all over it, so used his tongue to swirl around it.

“C-Cant believe you gave me his number Willie…” Cameron moaned out, bucking upwards. “Mmm suck me Willieeeeee.”

“B-break up with Avi and call hiiiiiiim!” The little boy pulled off with a cute pop. One rule was to never fall for someone not in the UK, but he was young. This was far from the first time he’d ‘fallen in love’ with someone just from a few compliments.

“No-Noah would probably want to date someone like Parker Bates! God, that boy is beautiful… they would make sexy babies…” Cameron responded, trying to push his cock upwards to get more.

Noah jumped off the bed and got down on his knees. Spreading apart Cameron’s legs to give him access before resuming his work. Suckiling on the bigger cock, bathing it with his talented tongue. Both hands had free reign to feel up his inner thighs or slip up to Cameron’s wasit while his mouth was busy moving along its shaft.

“You don’t sound like you want Avi,” Noah giggled in a brief moment not sucking on the boy.

“I dooooo… I think…” Cameron muttered, not entirely sure with his own answer.

“Should call him and break uuuuuup,” Noah pouted adorably. He wasn't entirely sure what he was going for, either.

“Why Willie, would you break up with Louis?” Cameron questioned.

“NO!” 

There was no way Noah or Will would give away Louis. 

Trying to distract now, Noah took long strokes up the cock with his tongue. Making it jump up eagerly for more attention. Feeling the warm breath washing over its length tormentingly; Noah knew how to tease Will of all people, Cameron’s cock was a pushover. It was too cute to ignore for long, however, and eventually his tongue scooped up the sexy piece of meat and brought it back to his lips. Engulfing Cameron, pushing slowly down a few inches. He hummed constantly around him, in love with the taste. It wasn’t anywhere near William’s size, but that was a nice change.

“B-Bet Louis is hot naked… has he fucked Noah to?” Cameron moaned out questionably.

“Mm!” Noah hummed and nodded. He refused to pull off. His eyes were closed and breathing slow, focused only on sucking Cameron slowly. Sliding down a few inches more until his button nose was barely brushing against his bush. Noah looked too little, too sweet to be sucking like that with such skill.

“T-Think you can get Louis to fuck me, Willie? His cock would feel soooo good…” Cameron managed to get out while moaning from Noah’s work.

The boy hummed again. Going a little slower now that the attention had shifted from him and onto Louis. He wondered if he wasn’t using enough tongue, or if Cameron preferred it when he pulled off and captured one of those sweaty balls in his mouth. Sucking on the sac, getting the taught skin wet with his saliva. Tickling with his tongue.

“He would be so hot pounding Noah’s beautiful body… bet your brother’s ass is soooo perky and cute…” Cameron purred out between moans.

Perking up, Noah bobbed faster on his cute dick. Pushing his legs wider apart so he could deepthroat it, taking the cute older boy down to the balls. “Mm-mmm!”

“Mmmm suck me… make me cum…” Cameron moaned out, before crying something that had Noah’s stopping: “NO-AHHHHHHHHH!”

Noah pulled off with the precise movements of a surgeon, which left Cameron a throbbing, moaning mess with no cum to fill that warm throat or his own chest. If he’d pulled off a second later, it would be too late. “YOU KNEW?!”

“H-had a theory at the start, but fully knew when you began sucking me. Will wouldn’t do that to me…” Cameron admitted, while pushing his cock towards Noah. He was wrong, though Noah wasn’t about to offer up Will’s mouth to anyone else. “P-Please finish meeeeee!”

“Oh…” Noah muttered, standing up. “Got energy to put it in my butt? I’ll just pull my shorts down a little,”

“O-Or you could fully strip for me…” Cameron blushed. “I wasn’t lying… you’re a sexy beautiful god!”

“Maybe if you hadn’t pretended I was will!” Noah pouted cutely. He wiggled a little before climbing on the bed. The young cutie pulled down the back of his shorts, revealing his pale butt before reaching back to grab Cameron’s dick. He aimed it upwards, then sat right down on it. Wincing when it first popped inside him, but then let out a boyish moan of pure tranquility when sliding further down on the length of Cameron Judd. “Mmmmmm, it feels nice…”

“Oh god… NOAH!” Cameron cried out, moaning loudly as Noah’s ass engulfed his shaft. Taking it to the root, showing his experience from having Will, Asher and Louis pound his pale, sexy ass.

“Mmmm, your cock is sooooooo good!” Noah moaned as he wiggled once it was buried in him. Then he rose off a few inches, before dropping himself on it with a thud. Fucking himself slowly on the length of Cameron’s dick, giving him pleasures comparable to Avi and Max. “F-Fuck me Cameron! Full me with your thick load!”

Cameron’s hands were unsure as they came to grab Noah’s hips. Holding and rubbing them softly, guiding the boy up and down a little faster. Pulling Noah further up until only his tip remained, then slamming upwards into his little butt. His hips lowered, then he pulled Noah down to meet again.

“Mmm, god your as is sooo…” Cameron happily moaned out, thrusting up and down to meet Noah as he rode the shaft.

“Small? Tight? Cuuuuute?” Noah offered while pushing himself down harder on it.

Cameron shook his head and, loud enough for Will to hear over the water, he cried out: “PERFECT!”

Noah moved faster for the big boy. Placing his hands on Cameron’s chest and using it to ride his sexy dick, with his hole flexing tightly around the shaft. “Yesssss!”

“Y-Your ass is sooo much t-tighter…” Cameron grunted out, not fully sure if he meant compared to Avi or Maxwell’s ass but he was loving it.

“Mm-hmm! I-It’s better! Will loves it!” Grinding his hips down on his waist, Noah let Cameron feel himself move inside. Rubbing against his tight inner walls as they crushed his cock.

“S-Sooooo would Maxwell…” Cameron continued, while grabbing the younger boy’s hips and pounding upwards.

“Agh! Umph! Ye-yeah, that’s it, Cam! Use iiiiiit!” Noah encouraged him to go harder. He leaned over after moaning and gave him a cute peck on the lips.

Cameron quickly grabbed onto Noah and pulled him into an even deeper kiss, not satisfied with just a peck from the beautiful thirteen-year-old boy. “You’re sooooo fucking hot!”

“I’m cute!” Noah giggled, kissing all over Cameron. His lips, cheek and chin. Anything his lips could get at got a cute kiss. All while eagerly bouncing on his sexy five and a half inch dick.

“You’re a god and you know it!” Cameron purred.

His purr was rewarded by a snort coming from the bathroom door, as Will walked out with a fluffy white-towel wrapped around his waist. The sixteen-year-old grinning as he headed for his bag to grab some clothes. “Come on, Cammy, don’t lie! I’m a god… he’s a mini at best.”

“YES! I’M A MINI GOD!” Noah was getting lost in it. “Nghhh, please fill me, Cam!”

“Mmm! I’m GONNA!” Cameron moaned, grabbing Noah’s hips again forcing himself upwards and as deep as his length allowed him. 

“Couldn’t even get naked? Need his cock that badly, Noah?” Will teased, covering his bits with a white pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs which bulged heavily from his softened member. He came over to the two but only gave Noah a smack on his perky butt before looking through the room service menu. “Oi! Didn’t tell you to cum in him. Pull out!”

“But-” Cameron blurted out, twitching without control.

“Don’t listen to him. Will, butt out! I want him to cum in me!” Noah growled, riding Cameron’s cock harder.

“Ugh, fine…” Will tutted at them, then grinned a little. “Just means i’ll have to clean you out, I guess…”

“Nah, Cameron’s cum staying in me.” Noah smirked. Wiggling his sexy little boy butt at his brother. Knowing Will’s sarcastic tone meant he wanted to tongue his butt. “You want it out? You can fuck your loads into me and hope you can flood it out…”

“Fine. By. Me. You boys want some food?”

“NOOOO! Just want to cum!” Cameron shouted as Noah bounced on his dick eagerly. He threw his head back with a groan. After so many loads he was finding it hard to shoot anything.

“Usual!” Noah grinned, bouncing harder. “And we will each take a kiss from my big brother!”

Will chuckled, seeing how Cameron’s body was twitching and convulsing. “Noah... get off, his cum would be dust at this point. Sorry, little bro, we milked him dry,” 

“B-But I wanted his cum!” Noah whined but eased off of Cameron’s convulsing body. Shocked at how worn out the boy was.

“... Hopefully he recovers before I have to take him home!” Will chuckled nervously, looking down at the fifteen-year-old who looked completely out of it from his day of sex with the Franklyn-Miller brothers and Asher Angel. It might look bad if a model who didn’t pick Cameron up suddenly dropped him off at home, naked and panting, too horny to focus and more or less asleep in his arms. “Getting some pizza. Cheese for Noah… meatlovers for Cameron?”

“That joke was lame…” Noah teased.

“Your butt’s lame,” Will shrugged at him, then put the phone to his ear.

Noah rolled his eyes at the older brother and returned to plastering kisses all over Cameron. He might not be able to get the boy’s cum, then he at least could taste everything else. They were still kissing all over when the pizza came. Will couldn’t get them to get dressed no matter how hard he tried, so he had to sneak the pizza in without letting a fifteen and thirteen year old pair be seen naked on the bed, peppering each other with kisses. That or they were wrestling, trying to be the one on top. Noah won out. Of course he did. He always had to sit on top.

It was close and only took the delivery girl getting a peak at the fact he was only wearing a bulged pair of Calvin Kleins. A view that had her running away blushing heavily. Much to the amusement of the older teen.

While eating, Noah couldn’t pick who he’d rather sit on. Moving from one lap to the next as he ate. Will whenever had wanted meatlovers, then back to Cameron when he wanted cheese.

“Mm, did I tell you our rule?” Will asked suddenly.

“N-No…”

“Oh come on Will! I’m thirteen! I can date outside of the UK… just because you keep trying to set me up with Ozzy and the Bingham cousins!” Noah groaned. While all three were hot, he just wasn’t interested in dating them.

Will sighed at his little brother. He always argued this rule. Not once did he just accept it. “I’m sixteen and I follow the rule. We live there! And you know that long distance sucks for both sides!”

“Only cause you met Louis! Before that you were trying to get into Asher’s pants soooooo badly you even fucked Jules!” Noah whined.

“I-It’s alright… Noah’s a bit young for me,” Cameron pecked the small boy before he could shout.

Noah grumped. “Would be a better boyfriend then Avi fucking Angel!”

“Don’t swear,” Will snapped, while nibbling pizza. “But… I gotta agree a little…”

“Fuckity fuck fuck, fucking fuck!” Noah growled in response to the swearing bit.

“Oh, what’s that, Cameron? Time to go home?” The older boy threatened Noah, who pouted at his brother heavily.

“NO!” Noah growled, jumping onto Cameron’s lap and refusing to move.

To the point when Cameron was to go home, he was forced to carry Noah out to Will’s car and keep him in his lap illegally for the ride. He’d only gotten off Cameron when they finally got to his house. They parked a few houses down so as to not be seen in a different car. Before Cameron got out his lips were passed around like a toy. Getting deep and loving kisses from the two. The moment one pair of lips left him, the next took him up and he had to just moan down their throat. Noah and Will were taking turns and it felt like neither wanted to give him back yet.

“Next time, Cam! Don’t let me go all out. Let me give you a real fuck… you will see what got Noah addicted.” Will whispered into Cameron’s ear. The teen a little guilty about actually going all out. “I’m not normally that dom… Oh, and next we meet… bring a pair of your brother’s underwear. You might not be able to be filled by him, but you can be fucked while wearing them!”

Cameron blushed heavily. 

William Franklyn-Miller wanted more sex with him, and based on the final kiss, so did his little brother Noah.


	15. Angel vs. Franklyn-Miller: Part One

Cameron knew he should have told Avi everything that had gone on. He knew he shouldn’t have taken a couple of days to himself, only texting Avi occasionally. He also knew he probably shouldn’t have been sending a similar amount of texts to Noah Franklyn-Miller but days later, that’s where Cameron found himself.

Metaphorically stuck between Avi Angel and Noah Franklyn-Miller.

Both who wanted to stake their claim on the older boy.

It was how he hooked himself up with a date with his boyfriend Avi. And in a way, by mistake, Noah. On the same day at the same time. It was a slip of the moment, trying to organise a time to date Avi and see what Noah was like in day-to-day life. Cameron was an active kid, could only keep him cooped up for a time. Though he loved it at home just as much when he was there. But he’d gotten so caught up after planning a day with Noah that when Avi brought up the idea of a date, Cameron suggested the same date. 

Mini Golf.

They’d both accepted eagerly, though their faces fell upon entering the mini golf place and seeing each other. Avi slumped, while Noah crossed his arms and glared. Neither didn’t like each other overly, but wouldn’t jump to hang out again.

Cameron stood awkwardly between them, looking at both boys. He pulled Avi over and gave him a sweet kiss, which he barely leaned into. More or less glaring at their intruder.

While this went on, their three big brothers were standing around outside by their cars. Connor mentally freaking out from the almost predator looks Asher and Will were giving him; he felt like their prey. Worse still, he was pinned between two of the most popular boys in the world, as their brothers played the one of the dorkiest outdoor games in the entire world. He tried chatting with them, but was quickly washed aside by the teenage perverts looking at his body from every angle and making not so subtle comments about him.

“Do I have something on me?” Connor finally questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Oooooh, yeah,” Will purred at him while admiring Connor’s toned ass. Asher, he knew, was checking out both sides with a dirty grin. Rubbing his hands together and licking his lips. 

Frankly it was freaking Connor out.

His little brother, Cameron wasn’t having much luck either. “Soooo… I may have double booked. Sorry, baby…”

“It’s fine!” Avi and Noah responded at the same time, glaring at each other in response.

“I was talking to Avi…”

This only increased the sour look on Noah’s face, who had openly said numerous times since that day in the hotel that Avi wasn’t good enough. He marched off to the reception desk while the couple shared puppy kisses. He organised the game and picked out three clubs: One medium blue, one medium red, and the other a tiny plain white; he didn’t give a damn about Avi having a special color. He finished by telling the receptionist that the blonde was paying. However, plans nearly fell apart when he came over and handed them out. Cameron traded with Avi, while Avi made sure to give him the biggest, wettest smooch. 

Maliciously enjoying how Noah glared.

Therefore one of the most awkward Mini Golf games in history began, with a glaring thirteen-year-old, a frustrated fifteen-year-old and his smirking fourteen-year-old boyfriend. Avi showed skills and managed to get high scores on each course. Earning him celebrational kisses from his boyfriend, and glares from his rival. Noah, too, wasn’t far behind him and rewarded himself with hugs from Cameron. Any time he could get a kiss he would take it. Pecking his cheek or lips.

The Angel and Franklyn-Miller fight wasn’t just for the younger trio however, with Cameron’s older brother still struggling with the now openly dirty older brothers. His mind was completely blown that the star of DC’s Shazam and one of the world's best young models was acting like this.

“Wanna go back to my place while they’re busy?” Asher asked, not bothering to hide the purr in his voice. He flashed a grin to Will, who rolled his eyes. Asher was so blunt in what he wanted, even if he usually got it.

“Uh, I’m good thanks. I told mom I would keep an eye on Cam. He hasn’t been quite himself lately and she’s concerned.” Connor smirked, having an idea that it was more than just Avi Angel that his little brother may have been sexually active with. “Like the other day, he came home in a right state, basically collapsed asleep on the stairs… after being picked up by some sports car...”

“Oh, that was my car! We just went to the gym for a workout. Did I work him a little too hard?” The hunky boy asked with a grin touching his lips.

“Oh, I think my workout was harder,” Will snapped at him, talking over Connor. Keeping it vague, since he knew what Connor was up to asking these things.

“Must have been a HARD workout for Cameron to take… he’s not really one to workout in the gym…” Connor continued.

The boy who took that hard workout was now trying to workout why Avi was dragging him off to pee. Leaving Noah sitting on a rock as they found the bathroom. Cameron already tried telling Avi that he did not need to pee, but his comments were brushed aside in the hurry to get a moment alone. When they found this moment, it was inside a bathroom clearly meant for smaller children, a strong reminder of the fact this was a mini golf place. With kids squealing outside.

Avi dropped to his knees immediately and began on Cameron’s shorts. He’d gotten them down and the boy’s cock out before he could even yelp in surprise. He stepped back but Avi pulled him closer, pumping Cameron’s semi-hard cock.

“A-avi!” Cameron stumbled and bit back a soft moan. The hand working his cock moved faster, trying to entice it to harden fully. “There are kids around! They could walk in!”

“Kinky, right?!” Avi leaned in to engulf his boyfriend’s cock hungrily.

“Mmm… b-but what if we get seen by them? Or worse…” Cameron moaned out, thinking of his brother Connor. He could pull back no more as he was drawn in by Avi’s soft, talented lips as they suckled on his tip. 

Avi moaned around it, sliding deeper down on the length of it. He couldn’t care less if someone walked in to behold his beautiful boyfriend and the delicious cock his lips wrapped around; Even Noah could enter and Avi would take pride. It may be a reminder of who Cameron was with and loved. 

He owned Cameron Judd, not some Franklyn-Miller.

“That… feels too good,” Cameron groaned in bliss, pushing Avi deeper down on his length. So lost in it all that he missed the door opening; Its creak was drowned out by the sound of Cameron’s long, sweet moans. The pre-teen boys who burst in stopped dead, staring at Avi and Cameron. Avi heard them and rather than pull away, sunk down until his lips touched Cameron’s balls and fuzzy bush. “AAAAVIIII!”

“W-Wow…” The boys whispered, sharing a look as they watched what was going on. Blushing a little as they shared a quick look at each other.

Avi slowly withdrew off his boyfriend’s cock. His tongue dragged along it before releasing from his pink lips with a pop! A smirk crossed his face as he turned to face them. Showing off his handsome face and Cameron’s raging hard dick. “Oops. Someone saw us,”

“Y-You’re Avi Angel…” One of the two blurted out. “I-I follow your Tiktok!’

“I am. And if you can’t tell… I’m busy. So unless you two will help me worship my boyfriend’s cock… could you come back later?” Avi teased them, before kissing down the shaft back to his balls. Avi’s lips parted to engulf one, suckling lightly on the orb as they watched.

“Avi! Be nice…” Cameron giggled. He was almost tempted by the idea. Two cute twelve-year-old pre-teens helping his boyfriend.

Then he felt another pair of lips and gasped. A voice cut in, before the lips were pulled away from him; “Gimme a turn! It looks so good coated in Avi’s spit!”

“Introduce yourself first… spec if you plan on enjoying MY boyfriend’s cock…” Avi growled. Watching as the brunette of the pair was sucking on Cameron’s cock without listening to a word he said.

The dark-haired one, however, rolled his eyes. He was on the other side furthest from Avi, watching as the brunette went further down. “Ugh… stupid cocksucker! I’m Ryler, this is Turin. He’s… gonna need to be forced off that sexy cock!”

Turin blushed heavily. The soccer loving member of the Bingham Youtube family group playfully slapping his cousin’s arm. “I’m not that BAD!”

“Then gimme a turn!” Ryler tried throating Cameron’s cock but Turin took it again. Side-eye glaring as he sucked on the sexy cock; When he did this, Avi returned to sucking Cameron’s balls. His boyfriend could not utter a word under the pleasures of two hungry, cock-loving mouths working his dick. 

“... Nah!” Turin muttered, returning to suckng on Cameron’s cock. Denying his best friend and cousin a chance.

Growling, Ryler relented. He joined Avi, taking Cameron’s balls into his mouth. Their tongues and soft lips were magical on the sack. Both tongues moved around with wild ambition, sliding over the tensing skin and flicking every so often. Their lips pulled the orbs back until they pupped free, before each of them engulfed again; It made it a little hard for Turin to go deeper than a few inches but he was able to nurse Cameron’s dick all the same.

“D-Damn Avi… these two are nearly as good as you!” Cameron moaned out.

Avi smirked up at him, then extended his tongue. Using it to lick back along the length until he met Turin’s lips. Turin pulled off, following along until Avi’s tongue fed down his throat and they began to kiss. 

“Oi Ryler, since your cousin’s obsessed with my boy’s dick, why don’t you suck me.” Avi smirked, turned his attention to the darker haired boy in the pairing.

“But I…” Ryler looked at Cameron’s cock, which was left untouched.

“A-avi… we should r-really get back to Noah!” Cameron felt bad for the younger boy left out there alone. He likely knew what was happening, too.

“When one of these two get me off. Since they ruined my fun, I’m nutting down one of their throats…” Pulling his cock out as he stood up, Avi gave his boyfriend a wink. He knew this was a ploy for time. Plus, there were two cute boys with them. Who returned to sucking on Cameron, Ryler throating the shaft and Turin hungrily working on Cameron’s balls or lapping at what little wasn’t buried in the small mouth. Avi smirked, cockily making his cock rub against Ryler’s cheek before using it to lightly slap. “Come on, onto me!”

Ryler whined at him. He’d been enjoying sharing a cock with his cousin and was unwilling to pull off of it, but he forced himself to pop free and slide over to Avi’s six-incher. Gliding down on it, letting it slide down the length of his sexy Angel dick.

After a while of Ryler and Turin getting into a rhythm of sucking their respective cock, the pre-teen cousins shared a look and a challenge was set by the best friends. Who could make their cock cum first.

“Mmmmph… this is so sexy!” Cameron couldn’t stop from kissing Avi while the cousins sucked on their cocks.

“See, it turned out to be a good thing that people could catch us.” Avi teased. Fucking Ryler’s warm mouth, fucking it with the length of his dick. Sliding in and out at a nice pace, making Ryler softly gag as it fucked away. “Yeah, that’s it! Suck my cock!”

“Y-yes i-it… d-di- Ngh! Oh, fuck! I’m going to cuuum!” Cameron pushed himself deeper into Turin’s throat. Who in his opinion was the cuter of the cousins, through it was a close call.

“Mmm, fucking fill his mouth, babe!” Avi purred out, kissing his boyfriend deeply while face fucking Ryler. He watched joyously as Cameron fucked that cute mouth, pumping it full of his hot seed. Flooding Turin, making cum run down his chin and onto the bathroom floor. “God that’s so hot! Lick that cum up, kid! Don’t let it drip!”

Turin didn’t need telling twice, already happily sucking away and using his tongue to get every drop of the older boy’s cum. Enjoying the thicker, tastier cream of an older boy compared to what he normally sucked out of Ryler, when they sixty-nined during sleepovers. A rare occursion lately as they mostly just grinded against each other while lying in bed or jerked each other to completion in the shower

Cameron’s eyes, however, were on Avi’s increased face fucking of Turin’s cousin, Ryler.

“F...fill him, too!” Cameron begged tiredly as Turin abandoned his cock. The young brunette sucked on Avi’s balls, helping his cousin to milk the blond boy. A blond that both of the cousins enjoyed checking out on Tiktok and Instagram.

Both loved how ‘playful’ Avi was with his older brother, with the TikTok of Asher spanking Avi’s butt forcing both into an earlier then usual join satisfaction session in their uncle’s hot tub..

“YEAH!” Avi thrust hard, with his balls slapping against the cousins before it began to pulse. Emptying its thick load down Ryler’s throat, filling the tunnel with his cream.

“Fuck, that’s hot…” Cameron moaned, enjoying the view of Avi flooding the darker haired younger boy with his cum.

“Mmm, you are hot…” Avi purred. Once he had come down from his orgasm a little, Avi ordered something of the younger two: “Make out and share out cum boys…”

Their cheeks pinkened a little but Turin didn’t waste any time in reaching over. Pulling Ryler into a dirty kiss, stealing cum from the boy’s mouth. Swallowing some, then taking a turn to share the hot cum with his cousin. Twirling their tongues around with the coating adding a delicious taste to the kiss.

“You two have so done this before…” Cameron commented, watching the fairly hot kiss.

As they watched the twelve-year-old’s kiss keep growing and Ryler almost stradling Turin, Avi ran his hand through his blond hair. “Let’s leave them to it before someone comes looking for us…!”

Cameron had almost forgotten all about Noah. Swept up in an ocean of pleasure and kisses. A sense of dread was welling up, gnawing at his stomach and making Cameron’s body feel empty; He’d already seen how upset a jealous Noah could get. To leave him for this long could end badly. Will might start to hate him as well for upsetting his little brother. He almost rushed from the bathroom, still pulling up his pants as he went. Thankfully, he found Noah still atop his rock. Chin on his knees, with both arms wrapped around his legs; He’d waited patiently, pouting.

“NOAH!”

Without caring about Avi’s judgement, Cameron headed over and wrapped his arms around the thirteen-year-old boy's upper chest. Pulling Noah towards him. Noah newed like a kitten being hugged so tightly. Not an inch of space between their bodies as the all too caring older boy held him tight. In that moment he was compelled by something to close the distance completely and try to kiss Cameron. Their lips brushed together for a moment only, before Cameron broke the connection. Those lips were infectiously cute, sweeter than sugar but a treat he could not have without losing Avi, who followed him back at a slower pace. 

“Still mad at you…” Noah whispered to Cameron, Avi unable to hear them.

“You’re too adorable to be mad!” Cameron hissed back, shamefully enjoying how cute he looked with a pout.

Noah pouted back. “Y-You left me out here so you could have sex time with him…”

“I’m sorry! He didn’t plan it or tell me, it just happened…” 

Noah grunted, whispering low and mostly to himself: “I would be a better boyfriend…”

Avi came up almost like he’d heard him say it. He picked up his club, set it behind his neck with both hands hanging over the metal pole. Flexing his biceps at the pair as they broke apart. Cameron, now wearing a brand new blush. “So… back to golf? Noah’s a few balls behind me,”

Noah growled at Avi’s obvious flex, with the teen boy wanting to grab that club and shove the metal pole where the sun doesn’t shine on Avi. Grumping, he stood up. “Let’s play.”

Oddly, the tension almost faded while playing. Sure, it was still very much there and wouldn’t go away, but it lifted as they played on the tiny courses. Tapping the balls over little bumps, around rocky corners, down pipes or through windmills. More than once each of them interrupted one of their shots to gain the upper hand. Avi had to jump in the little pond at one point to rescue his ball. When he emerged, his white shirt had turned translucent and clung to his upper body, defining through the fabric a firm chest. Each chiselled muscle made Cameron drool but only seemed to infuriate Noah.

From outside the course, leaning against Connor’s car, Asher could see his little brother walk from the pond like a mini god, dripping wet in that stunning white top. His tongue traced his lips, lapping at his own hunger.

“He is so attempting to impress Cameron. Isn’t he…?” Connor commented, watching the same scene and shaking his head. Asher’s brother seemed to be a bit much and he just couldn’t see what Cameron saw in him.

“Noah wouldn’t stop talking about Cameron after they met… it’s cute, like a puppy with a new toy,” Will lifted an eyebrow, letting his gaze shift to the half-glaring Asher. He’d made sure not to mention how Cameron and Noah met. The almost cocky British boy pushed himself from the hood of his rental.

“And how did they meet?” Connor questioned, raising an eyebrow at Will curiously.

Will had taken a few steps towards the building when he turned. “Oh, he was there at the gym. Work out buds. Either of you want an ice cream? Mint chip sounds delicious,”

“Uh huh…” Connor responded, noting that Will was backing away fast. There was definitely something going on there.

Asher however, threw an arm around Will’s shoulder and almost pulled him towards the ice cream store across the street. “Come on, Willie, you're paying!”

As the two friends walked, Connor trailed behind them. Will took the moment to get a word in quietly: “Any luck? Think we’re getting in his pants? Sounds like he’s onto us and the boys!”

“He is def suspecting us… but we might need to work harder on the pants…” Asher responded quietly. “It’s weird having to work for a boy, normally dudes would beg for us two…”

“I know, right? Like, c’mon, we’ve bedded shit loads of straight boys before… Something tells me we should back off. Let Cam do it?” The British boy suggested with a shrug of the shoulders. They entered the store, welcomed by an old fashioned bell sounding as the door pushed open. The smell of ice cream met their noses. “Mmm, I can smell the mint already,”

“What is it with you and mint… it’s like old man flavour!” Asher teased. “You should go for a bubblegum rainbow!”

Connor entered behind them, chuckling. “What are you, five? Chase still likes that flavour!”

“...Chase?” Asher and Will said in sync.

“Mine and Cameron’s little brother.” Connor responded, watching their reactions to that news. Carefully examining the two boys, scanning Asher’s face; His eyes widened a little and his tongue whipped across his lips using only the tongue. Will, on the other hand, nodded softly. It looked like he was making note of that. “Wonder what those three are up to…”

“Hitting balls around with poles… normal teenage boy stuff…” Will smirked, his British accent making the sentence sound kinkier then it was.

He was half right in saying it. Avi was lining up his shot, paying close attention. Lose this shot and he’d lose the lead. Using the distraction to hide his actions, Noah cupped Cameron’s cheeks and leaned up a little to plant a kiss on his lips. Cameron couldn’t openly argue against it without alarming Avi, so he had free reign to pepper the cute American lips. Particularly the cute bottom lip when it pushed out. 

Cameron’s expression begged him not to do so. To keep them from trouble even if he so loved those little twink kisses. At the same time, who was he to deny such a cute, pouting boy a kiss or two. They’d left him alone for an excess of ten minutes. 

“Come with me?” Noah asked in such a soft voice.

“Where?” Cameron questioned in a soft voice, taking a quick look over at his boyfriend.

“There’s an indoor section? I heard it’s got a hall of mirrors!” The little one giggled. “Or… I saw a back door into the windmill…”

“You’re kinky… aren’t you?” Cameron giggled back, as Noah grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

Turning around Avi growled when he realized that his boyfriend was gone and so was the Franklyn-Miller boy. The blonde muttering to himself that Noah better not do anything with Cameron but before he could go find them, The Bingham cousins came up behind him.

Turin and Ryler grinned at once. “Hey Avi!”


	16. Angel vs. Franklyn-Miller: Part Two

As Avi was being distracted by the best friend Bingham cousins, Noah and Cameron were sneaking into the back of the windmill, deciding that it would be more fun. With Cameron blushing as he kept watch as Noah opened the door and snuck in before joining him.

It was a small cramped space but there was just enough room for the two boys to fit inside. Dark, with light filtering in from slits in the wood or the entrance where the ball rolled in. They were cloaked in the darkness, which did help to hide spiderwebs around them and made each look adorable; Their faces were contoured by the darkness and long shadows streaking over their bodies. Noah’s plum pink cheeks pushed upwards as his lips curled into a small smile, watching as Cameron looked around them.

“So what’s wrong Noah…” Cameron questioned softly. “You haven’t been your utterly adorable self today?”

Noah leaned in and captured a meek kiss. “I want you… it’s no fair you brought Avi on our date…!”

“Wasn’t a date, cutie…” Cameron whispered, giving the adorable boy a kiss.

“Yes it is!” Noah climbed into Cameron’s lap and wrapped around his shoulder and waist. Holding on as their lips pressed tightly together, moaning into the surprised Cameron. Keeping it cute, adding no tongue to the softness. The soft hum between their lips brought Cameron deeper into the passionate embrace.

“No- Ahhhhhh” Cameron moaned into the kiss.

Hugging tightly, the little British boy refused to let go. Though their kiss broke after a few seconds, he wasn’t done. After a peck on the nose, he moved back and began to nibble on Cameron’s lower lip. Looking him in the eye longingly.

“I would be a perfect boyfriend for you…” Noah whispers, trying to move even closer to the older boy.

Feeling the wiggly boy sliding deeper into his lap, Cameron’s hands instinctively took him by the hips. Unsure how to go about this amazingly cute boy with a button nose happily sitting on him. More or less asking him out.

“Noah… you deserve someone better than me…” Cameron whispered finally in response, blushing a little. “You are super cute!”

“Don’t want better! I. Want. You!” Noah kissed him firmly. Tongue now pierced Cameron’s lips, pushing in trying to take over the territory. Even if it tasted like Avi Angel, his tongue flicked around inside. It was obviously unsure what to do but roll around with Cameron’s tongue, reminding Cameron that he was above all else an adorable bottom who experienced only a few boys.

An adorable bottom that Cameron didn’t want to break the heart of but knew he might have to.

Which in itself was heartbreaking.

“My boyfriend,” Noah whispered then kissed him cutely, loving those lips.

“Noah… I have a boyfriend…” Cameron whispered softly, cuddling Noah close to him.

“Mhm. Me!” Noah said with authority. Will said he loved attention, Cameron just didn’t know how to ease him down. “Me, me, me! Not Avi, okay…?”

“Noah…” Cameron whispered with a sigh. “I’m dating Avi…”

Noah pouted, hugging him tight. “But you’re here with me! We should reenact that old Simpsons scene!”

“Cutie… Will’s right… we can’t date. You should find someone as cute and as amazing as you!” Cameron whispered, hugging Noah tightly as he tried to break the heart of the boy nicely. He’d have picked him up, twirled Noah around playfully if the room wasn’t so small. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want you in my life… you are amazing Noah! Like really amazing, but... just not as my boyfriend.”

“What did Will tell you? Did he make you say this? ‘Cause it’s not fair, you love me more than Avi and I love you!” The little one snapped, before pulling away. He burst out of the windmill muttering to himself; “I don’t care about british boys! I want you!!!”

“Noah…!” Cameron whispered, tears leaking from his eyes.

The fifteen-year-old reached for his phone. He needed to tell Will and warn him, before Noah did something.

Noah stormed off, trying to wipe the fresh stream of hot tears. Walking aimlessly through the mini golf courses, ignoring Cameron as he attempted to follow. Far too quick for the boy to catch him, since texting Will kept Cameron preoccupied. Eventually settling on some rocks on the side of the course, away from Cameron and Avi.

He was interrupted by a soft male’s voice. “You know? You are way too cute to be crying…” 

“H-hmm?” Noah sniffled, still crying hard as he looked up. Tears made his sight watery.

“You shouldn’t cry. It goes against your cuteness. And you are way too cute to be crying like that…” The individual responded, as he moved to sit next to Noah. Wiggling close beside him in a comforting matter, giving him a nudge. “What’s got you down?”

“My… uhm, my crush r-rejected me!” Noah sobbed softly.

“Totally his loss, he must be fucking blind…” The boy responded. “If I had someone like you wanting me, I would be… I don’t even know… maybe throw a parade! You’re that cute!”

“Re-really?” Noah squeaked, drying his eyes with his jumper sleeves. They were too long for his arms.

“Yeah! Really!” The boy grinned, while pulling out some gum. “Gum?”

As Noah took the gum, Cameron was putting his phone away. Will warned him simply to not bother him, to let Noah sulk this out and that it happened far too many times with far too many crushes. Something that relieved him a little. Noah wasn’t crushing, he was just young and thought anyone who seemed loving was meant to be. It was cute, a little flattering as well. Cameron was just being kind as he was to anyone.

Though it did have him questioning some things about what had gone on. Remembering the reactions that he had to even Maxwell Jenkins in that change room and how ‘loyalty’ to his boyfriend didn’t stop him. Was he just crushing? Did he really like Avi, like that?

“Cam? Are you… crying?” Avi’s voice penetrated his mind.

Cameron nodded a little. “I… made Noah cry… I hurt him and he’s gone somewhere… I don’t even know.”

“Asher texted me… He’s probably fine, you know,” The blond went on, pulling Cameron against him for a snuggle.

“He might be… but I'm not sure that I am…” Cameron admitted. “This has all gone so fast...”

Avi frowned, rubbing the boy’s back. Lovingly holding his upset boyfriend close. He wanted to speak but the words caught in his throat.

“A-Are we really dating Avi… or is this just because we have sex…” Cameron mumbled into the boy’s chest.

“I-” Avi was stunned by the question. “We… of course- I mean… Are we?”

“We haven’t even really gone on a date…” Cameron whispered. “T-That double date was just a set up for Johnny and Asher to involve us…”

“Well this was going to be a date, right? Before Noah showed up,” Avi insisted, a blush touching his pale cheeks. His breathing was growing irregular, trying to work this out alongside him.

“I-I mean that’s it… isn’t it… if this is a date, w-why did I invite Noah…” Cameron pulled back, looking into Avi’s eyes and trying to find something that he wasn’t sure was there.

Avi blinked, waiting patiently. Scanning his mind for an answer of some sort but finding nothing but the answer they all knew was coming.

“I-I do like you Avi… I love hanging out with you… you have changed everything for me!” Cameron admitted, his tone a little sad. “B-But… is it enough… Am I really who you want to date Avi? I’m not the Tiktok loving, ultra outgoing boy… that you are”

“We… aren’t each other’s types. Are we? We’re just having fun…” Avi knew for some time that they weren’t going public for this reason. They talked mostly over the phone, after all. No making Tiktoks or taking pictures, no lazy afternoons of cuddling and kissing. Not even a holiday, or coming out to their parents.

“Y-Yeah…” Cameron admitted. “We are having lots of fun but we aren’t really dating…”

“So… we’re breaking up, kinda? What… what changes? I still think you’re awesome, and cute, and sexy in the bedroom!” Avi asked curiously. He expected to be heartbroken with his first official breakup, but the way they spoke was sad yet good for them. His heart had not broken, more opening up.

“M-Maybe nothing needs to change? We weren’t really dating… soo maybe we can just be super good friends… that play in the bedroom?” Cameron responded, smiling softly that Avi didn’t want to leave his life. Giggling nervously as he added: “C-Cause I don’t want to not spend most of my night talking to you about how big dorks our brothers are…”

Avi’s lips curled into a soft smile alongside his, still holding onto the boy tightly. Looking a little to the left, the boy’s attention caught was caught by Noah. Over there with one of the boys from the bathroom, Turin, chatting atop a rock. Avi held on tighter. “Can we still… kiss?”

“Hmmm, you might have to convince me…” Cameron grinned.

“I do have some pretty sweet kisses,” Avi chuckled, then stole one from him. Not a lovers kiss, but a dirty one between friends with benefits.

“Yeah you do!” Cameron giggled. Before teasingly whispering into Avi’s ear.. “You know, when you find a boyfriend… I wanna watch you two go at it!”

“And when you find one,” A hand slipped down into Cameron’s pants and squeezed him. Then Avi hissed in his ear. “I’ll help him fucking destroy your ass!”

“Avi!” Cameron slapped his now friend’s arm with a giggle, before blushing. “H-Have you been flirting with any other boys?”

Avi shrugged. “Half of what I say is flirting!”

“I meant seriously…” Cameron chuckled.

“Ooh! Well kind off… Nicolas Bechtel has been slipping into my comments and dms lately… things have been getting dirtier…”

“If you had the option… would you fuck him or me? You can only pick one!” Cameron asked, interested. They started back towards the reception building as they chatted about it.

“I-I don’t know… your fuckng awesome in bed but something about Nicky has me… interested.” Avi admitted.

He was not the only interested party around. Connor was crunching his gone, tasting the remnants of rocky road trickle down his tongue while being pestered on both sides by Asher’s cockyness and Will’s sly accent. He was struggling to hold up against them.

“So, ever been with a guy?” Asher asked, then added after a pause. “Or a girl?”

“You two really are perverted aren’t you…?” Connor chuckled. He finished off his cone. Asher polished off his within minutes, while Will took his time lapping up the minty green ice cream. He crossed his arms, leaning back against the outside wall. None of them were aware of their brothers all in tears. “But yes, I’ve been with girls before.”

“Only girls, eh?” The Brit asked casually. He pulled out his phone, feeling it buzz. 

“Mhm.” Connor responded, as Will checked his phone.

“I heard that guys are better in the sheets-” Asher began but was cut off.

Will groaned at the screen. “Ugh, not again… Noah stormed off, Cam says he’s in tears!”

“Should you go find him?” Connor questioned.

“Nah… he works out better left alone. I’ve asked Cam to keep him in his sight,” Noah was always one to storm off from people. He’d either be alone until he sucked it up, or come hugging Will. If he wanted him now, he’d already be swept up in his arms for a hug lasting hours.

Today however no hug was coming for the sixteen-year-old, nor would the boy spend the rest of his night alone.

Nearly ten minutes had passed when similarly Asher got a text. “Oh, shit! Uh, Avi’s single again… but says he’s okay? Weird!”

“Oh… so Cameron and him broke up… I should go check on Cam…” Connor worriedly responded, looking over at the mini golf place concerned. 

Asher was looking down, reading the longer message. He started to read aloud for them: “Don’t worry, we’re fine. Was mutual. Still friends with benefits, so we can get him in bed all we want. Tell Con not to worry, we’re still golfing just got some new friends with us.”

“Y-YOU GOT HIM IN BED!” Connor almost screamed, his mind focusing on the bit where Avi had said ‘we’

“Fucking hell, Ash!!” Will shouted. He knew Asher was a dunce but to slip up reading a text was beyond dumb.

“YOU!” Connor growled before standing up furiously. Looking ready to tackle and choke Asher out cold with his bare hands. “Y-You fucking touched Cameron…!”

“Ti-tickle fights in bed! W-we didn’t- Not like that-!” Asher stammered, dropping the phone. He stepped back from the furious older boy.

“Don’t fucking lie, you…” Connor hissed, turning to face Will. “You… I bet you did too… didn’t you…? DIDN’T YOU!”

“Well- T-to be fair, I’m actually sixteen!” Will tried to soften the blow with his age. While it did get Connor to unclench his fist slightly, he was rightfully pissed off. Two older boys had fucked his little brother, while he was dating Avi. “S-so age wise… me and Cam are good… r-right?”

Connor’s nostrils flared. The rage in him was so hot flames nearly shot from his mouth. Venom dripped from his tongue as he spat: “We. Are. Leaving. Never talk to me or Cameron again!”

With that, he turned on his heel. Marching back to the mini golf centre before the older boys could protest; They were right to stay back and argue amongst each other, letting Connor have space and take his brother. They did wrong in his mind, they knew, and he wasn’t in the right mind to be talked down. Of course, most of this blame fell onto Asher not only for revealing their dirty secret but for beginning all of this in the first place.

Steaming, Connor marched across the street. Barging through the entrance to the Mini Golf place with a glare to the assistant, ready to go and rip his brother away from the younger versions of those fuckers. To take Cameron back home to their innocent, loving family and go back to a time where the only thing he had to concern himself with was hiding from Madden’s desires to dress him up.

However, the sound of giggles stopped him dead at the door. Not just random children, no, but his brother’s giggle. That same, innocent voice he’d heard from day one. One he hadn’t truly heard in that amount of happiness since Cameron had been canned from his Youtube Series, and even then it was a rare occasion.

Looking out to the group of five boys, Noah, Avi, Turin, Ryler and Cameron all standing atop a tower and taking turns on the course, he watched for a few moments. They were laughing. They were having fun. They were being normal. Cameron wasn’t being some dirty slut with them, he was just being… Cameron.

There wasn’t anything sexual going on.

Well, except for when Avi decided to briefly act like a stripper on his club. Teenage weirdness more than anything else. Cameron rewarded him with a punch to the arm for it, anyway. Other than that, the closest thing was when Noah rested his head on Turin’s shoulder as they watched Cameron attempting to hit his ball and missed completely.

Connor was slowly made aware of the presence of Asher and Will on either side of him. He sighed deeply, feeling his rage subside just watching those boys.

“I don’t like it.” Connor muttered. “He shouldn’t be having sex, espically with legal boys.”

“And I’m sorry. I’m the only one, I promise that. If it’s any better, Avi began this behind both of our backs,” Asher wasn’t about to tell him it was on the first day they met, but that much would be clear. The only time they were around each other as a group.

“Don’t lie to me… I can see the signs, I know what you were doing at that restaurant now.” Connor commented, not looking at the boy. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t care that Cam is gay! But he’s still my innocent little brother who has fun dressing up as a elf at christmas and riding a hoverboard around… and to know that you two and… i’m guessing others have done that with him, ruins that picture a little.”

Will decided that he wasn’t going to hide things like this from Connor if he would get mad all over again. “Look at Noah, Connor. What do you see?”

“An… innocent kid who came into this night looking completely obsessed with my brother… but now seems to be happy with that kid.” Connor admitted. “Why?”

“I fuck him. A lot. And he’s the most innocent, sweetest kid I know.” Will told him in a soft tone.

“Do you fuck Avi, Asher? Wh-Why am I asking… of course you do...” Connor sighed, knowing the answer to that one.

Asher rubbed the back of his head, whining. “Yeah… but he shouldn’t count here. He’s worse than me and I was strict as hell!”

“How did things change for you?” Connor questioned, watching the group but focusing his view on Cameron.

“Uh, honestly? Just porn. Simple as that. Like two bros just having fun together - bros like bros, not brothers!” It was a fresh memory no matter how long ago it happened. Asher loved the memory, though always felt guilty for it.

Will stepped in to answer his part: “For me it was a shower with Noah. I was cleaning him, and one thing led to another,”

After listening to Will’s answer, Cameron pushed a little more.“But emotionally… how did you accept taking your brother's innocence? The brother you grew up with and looked after, a lot. Protected even.”

“As I just said, mate, look at Noah. I didn’t take his innocence. I made our bond deeper, he loves me more since that day,” He went on, softly smiling as Noah spotted them and waved. The smile grew on Will’s face, as Noah’s hand slipped down and met Turin’s. Their fingers merging. All of them did, even the stranger boys. “Maybe too much at times, but we are working on that…”

“Huh…” Was all Connor said.

“I’d say you should try it but… you’ll probably punch me in the face for that,” Asher chuckled jokingly. Flashing an awkward smile.

“You would get more than a punch…” Connor nodded in agreement. “B-But… I’ve noticed him looking at me weirdly lately… ever since Avi and I guess I know why now... “

Will’s interest peaked. His ear perked up in Connor’s direction, then he turned to look him up and down. Arms crossed and icy eyes examining every inch of the handsome hunk. The short chestnut hair, nice jawline and decent body was nice. “I can see why. We’d be happy to show you how things are done if you’re ever curious, mate. Just give a ring,”

Connor didn’t respond.

“I won’t push it. It’s not everyone’s thing,” Will went to touch his shoulder, but his hand hesitated then dropped to his side. “How about we join the brats? Show them that their older brothers are still better?”

“I’m great at golf!” Asher grinned broadly. He rushed over to pay and get them both balls and clubs then tossed one to each of them. Like an energetic puppy, he raced out across the course. Literally climbed up the tower just to get to the boys, who screamed at the sudden intrusion.

“SHAZAM!” Ryler screamed, at the same time his cousin Turin cried “JONAH BECK!”

“ASHIE!!!” Noah squealed after them, wrapping around the older boy. So tightly Asher nearly lost his grip, but managed to climb onto the tower with the boy wrapping around him the entire time.

“MASSIVE DORK!” Avi cheekily called out to join the screaming.

“Shut it, brat,” Making a point to smack his smirking brother’s butt, Asher smirked at them.

“Aww, I didn’t get to yell something!” Cameron giggled.

Connor came bounding up the stairs to their right, announcing his and Will’s presence. He tried to smile and make light of things, though his discomfort was obvious in the dullish tone. “Oh, I thought the Angels and Millers gave you something to yell?”

“W-What?” Cameron responded, his nervousness showed as he gulped and looked at his older brother in pure fear.

“Soooooorry!” Asher hissed in his ear. “Just take it easy… he’s calmed down, just be innocent and don’t lie!”

That didn’t help Cameron, who looked at his older brother, everyone else and bolted. He couldn’t handle his brother knowing everything.

“C-cam! Hold on!” Connor shouted. He groaned at himself, a little at Asher, then ran after the frightened boy. He was quick, a hassle to follow over the mini golf course, but there were only a few places to hide and Connor could keep a good look on him. “Cam!!”

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Cameron cried out, tears running down his face as he hid in one of the few places that he knew Connor couldn’t get. In the windmill, which had just fitted him and Noah through the door.

Connor sighed at him. He wanted to leave, but found himself sitting at the door. Listening to the sobs inside. “I don’t hate you, if that’s what you think…”

The tears continued but the sobbing was a little quieter, with the Angels, Franklin-Millers and Binghams slowly making their way over to the brothers. Surrounding the windmill, and glaring away anyone who tried to come close.

“I still love you, Cammy… I won’t tell mom, or dad, or our step-dad. Not even Chase, Aidan and Madden! This can stay between us… just want to make sure you’re okay. This won’t change you… or me, or us.” Connor said through the door, trying to make peace the best he could. Cameron was what mattered here. Not his thoughts or feelings about his innocence. Just Cameron being safe and himself.

“And anyway Cammy, even if he tried something, we would just sneak you out.” Avi teased. “I could use a roomie!”

“Avi!” Asher smacked him in the arm. Though there was a soft choked chuckle inside.

“Oh please, if Avi hadn’t said it, Noah would have. Look at the glare on his face.” Will added, trying to help cheer up Cmeron. “Bet he’s already trying to work out how to convince Mom and Dad to boot me out and replace me with Cameron!”

“Well he’s way cuter than you! And he’d let me sit in his lap more often, right?” The little one asked with a big smile on his face. His button nose crinkled cutely as he looked around the softly laughing boys. Though Turin did squeeze his hand a little tighter.

“I t-thiink Turin might have an issue with that…” Cameron responded, through his tears.

Turin didn’t know Cameron well but thought some humor might help. “T-too scared to fight for him?”

“N-No fights…” Cameron whispered, his voice even softer.

“Cammy, he’s just teasing. You wanna come out? We can go home if you wanted?” Connor offered in his softest voice, trying to warm him up with love and ease him out. A simple joke had gone wrong and he was reaping what it sowed. 

“C-Can Asher drive me home please…” Cameron finally responded a few moments later.

For a moment, Connor wanted to hiss. But he stopped himself, sighed, then looked at Asher. “I… sure… Avi, too, or should I take him?”

“He can do whatever…” Cameron added, he didn’t have an issue with Avi.

“Okay… you just gotta come out now,” 

“O-Only if you back away…” Cameron whispered softly.

“Nope. You have to come here and hug me,” Connor told him, a little firmer.

The door opened after a few moments. Darkness inside the small space, until from its depths a boy launched. Cameron’s head buried into Connor’s neck and his arms wrapped tightly around the older boy. Despite all that happened, the hug was full only of brotherly love.

Everything had changed however for the brothers, and this sole hug wasn't going to fix it.


	17. Fixing Cameron

Cameron ended up spending days locked away in his room hiding from Connor, in the aftermath of the Mini Golf reveal. With the older brother trying every day to get his brother to talk to him and show that he wasn’t angry. It never worked, forcing Connor to to come up with excuses on why Cameron never came out for food times. With the older boy placing a plate of food outside of the door and going away for Cameron to grab it.

Even Chase felt neglected watching Cameron sneak out only when Connor wasn’t around or when he was asleep. Breakfast was about the only meal they shared together since Connor slept in most mornings. When he would get up early, Cameron would excuse himself even if he’d barely touched his food. Thus after a couple of days, Chase found himself joining Connor by the door of the middle brother. He might not know what’s going on, but he wanted his brother back.

“Cam? C-can we come in?” Chase asked, hoping his innocent voice would sooth Cameron.

“N-No…” Cameron whispered back, his voice slightly hoarse.

“It’s been three days since I saw you! We haven’t played or done anything in ages…” The youngest brother whined. Desperate for his big brother’s attention and for him to be okay.

There was no response and it was getting to all members of the family, with their parents giving Connor until the end of the day to sort this mess out or they were getting involved. With their step-dad having to pretty much stop their mother from running and barging into the room, in order to ‘comfort’ Cameron from whatever had happened.

Though Connor didn’t want to, he knew the last course of action and what he needed to do. Hence, he unmuted a forced group chat between himself, Asher Angel and William Franklyn-Miller. One text was all he put out there: ‘Help.’

Asher was the first to respond. ‘With what? Taking your virginity? Cause I’m in…’

‘Don’t test me.’ Connor told him. ‘Cam hasn’t left his room in days. He’s avoiding me. The fuck do I do?’

‘Call me and put me on speaker.’

Connor groaned. He thought texting these two was already bad enough. But he relented for Cam’s sake and put Asher up to his ear. “What now?”

“Speaker, let Cam hear me.”

“Fine,” The eldest brother grunted, then put the speaker on. “Cam? Asher’s on the phone. Talk.”

“H-Hi…” Cam hoarsey responded.

“Why are you avoiding Connor?” Asher asked without a trace of lust in his voice. He sounded, for once, like an annoyed big brother. This kind of voice was one only Avi should get.

“W-Wait…” Chase exclaimed. “T-That’s AHER ANGEL!”

“Shhhh,” Connor whispered to him.

“H-How does Cam know him!” Chase whispered back.

“Shh!!”

Cameron stammered in his room, unsure of what to say. Especially with Chase around. It’s not like he could say anything that wasn’t at least partially lying. “I-I’m not… avoiding him!”

“Connor… is there anyone else around that can’t hear?” Asher questioned, not wanting to reveal anything else.

“Our little brother is here,” Connor said, hoping that it would urge Chase to scurry off. But he was enthralled with the voice on the phone and refused to budge from his spot. Rolling his eyes, the older boy returned to Asher. “Maybe you should just call Cam and talk about this privately? That might be better,”

There wasn’t a response, just the end of a call and the sounds of a phone ringing in Cameron’s bedroom. Much to Chase’s frustration that he wouldn’t get to hear Asher Angel talk to his brother.

Cameron climbed into bed and hid in his sheets while on the phone. So nobody could hear him as Asher started. “I’m not avoi-”

“Cut the crap, Judd.” Asher growled.

“I…” Cameron’s voice trailed off. He murmured softly, resting on one arm.

“So your brother knows you had gay sex, fuckng whoop whoop. You think my family doesn't know man? Even my little sister, London, knows that shit…” Asher chuckled. His voice softened, albeit slowly. “It’s not that big of a deal, guess what? Your brother? He’s fucked girls. Probs fucked him right on that bed you have cuddled him on…”

Cameron whined at him. From the idea of Connor’s naked body with a girl on that big soft bed, pounding away. From Asher telling him off like a crying child with no right to be upset. Cameron muttered: “That’s not why…”

“Oh, I know why you are throwing little tantrums and refusing to leave your room, and you need to grow some balls. If you fucking want him, tell him. Either you get this nut or he rejects you and you move on!” Asher responded. “You think your the first to want to fuck a fam member in the world? Dude, the number of cousins I would plow into next week and got rejected on? You would be damn shocked!”

“He won’t love me if I say it! I just wanna be like you and Avi, o-or Will and Noah!” Cameron finally said. Admitting it completely to himself and Asher at once as these words had never left his mouth while alone, or been allowed to fully penetrate his mind.

“If you honestly think that, then you’re a fucking idiot and I’m glad your not with Avi anymore.” There was no holding back as Asher said the words. Even if it made Cameron gasp, feeling breathless. “Connor loves you and you know it, he was ready to fucking rip you away from us that night until he saw that you were really happy. He allowed us to stay in touch with you, BECAUSE he loves you.”

Cameron looked down and fell silent. Sinking into the bed as he considered the words. Though he still didn’t trust himself to actually say a thing to Connor. He did love him. Cameron doubted that would ever stop. But his lust for Connor didn’t feel right in coming out.

“Now, you are going to do what I say? Or I am going to come over, break down that damn door with an axe and rip you from that room myself.” Asher growled. This anger was working wonders for his own brother under the desk, choking on Angel dick. “Got it?”

“I… I-”

“Shut the fuck up and say yes.” Asher warned him. “I don’t want excuses. You do what I say.”

“Yes sir…” Cameron sniffed, nodding.

“Get out of your fucking bed, grab some clothes and go shower. You have twenty damn minutes to be showered, dressed and teeth brushed. Since you probably stink worse then Avi after a workout.” Asher demanded. This new side of him was strange, yet sounded almost too real. Like he had to bury this side down with his bubbly exterior. “Give your phone to Connor, so he can tell me when you're done.”

“Y-you’re being mean…” Cameron said softly, but he was obedient. Grabbing a pair of clothes, good ones for once, and slumping towards the door. Dragging his feet.

“Do it. Or you will find out what happens when I am really mean.” Asher hissed into the phone. Cameron heard something on the other end, some kind of wet cough then a deep gasp for air. Then something wet again.

Before he opened the door, he whispered: “I-Is that Avi on your…?”

“You can find out when you are showered. I’ll even let you talk to Avi.” Asher almost bribed, knowing that Cameron and Avi were still close even if they didn’t want to date. Texting Avi had been Cameron’s main distraction over the last few days.

On the way out of his room, Cameron silently pressed his phone into Connor’s hair before dragging himself down the hallway and into the bathroom. A few moments later steam was billowing out from beneath the door and the sound of hot water hitting the glass filled the hallway. Cameron’s soft humming was drowned out by it, but the brothers knew he was humming the Batman theme as he usually did in there. Or drawing a domino mask onto his reflection.

“Now, get a pen and piece of paper, Connor. I’m going to give you an address. As soon as Cameron’s dressed, drive him there.” Asher told him in a firm tone. “And before you ask, it’s not my place or Wills.”

“With that kind of tone, I’d struggle to say no even if it was,” Connor gulped into the phone. He left Chase standing there bewildered as he went to his room. Getting out a notepad and his best pen.

“Damn right, I’m going to give you the address of another actor whose… dealt with this before. He’s the same age as Cam, and unlike with him, it was his older sister that found out everything.” Asher explained.

Connor took the cap off with his teeth then put the pen to paper. Then he paused. “... is he going to fuck my brother, Asher?”

“I have no fuckng clue, I'm sending Cameron there to talk. What they do is up to them. They are a similar age, and both good looking so I can’t say no, but I’m not planning on it.” Asher had dealt with Oakes before. He wasn’t the most innocent of kids, he was however protective. “Cameron’s sex life, is not up to me OR you.”

“Sounds like you’re good at bossing him around,” Connor said after Asher read out the address. He scribbled it in boyish handwriting.

“I have my own little siblings, Connor, you learn how to protect them.” Asher explained.

Connor didn’t know what compelled him to say it but his mouth let it out: “I know, I can hear one sucking you- I mean, uh-”

“Yeah? And so what? Guess what, Connor, if he’s down there sucking my dick, he’s not out there slutting his body to some old guy on the corner or comes flirting with him. You might see it as disgusting and wrong, but Avi has his urges and needs. It’s my job to protect him, even if that means letting him suck.” 

After Asher spoke, Connor felt the urge to smack him. He knew all that already, and didn’t say anything against it. 

“No matter what Connor, Avi and London are my main concern. Sex is just one element of mine and Avi’s love for each other, it is far from the main and will never be it.” Asher sighed, fucking Avi’s mouth through it all. He didn’t need the boy groaning at him, too. “I will protect and love them through everything. And Cameron? He’s quickly becoming like a little brother and I will never set him up to be hurt.”

“You can stop the monologue. I get it. I’m older than you, I’ve been protecting these two for longer.” Connor sighed. He heard the water turn off and almost jumped from his seat. Blurting out once more: “Cam’s done. Come in here, dude, Asher wants to talk still.”

“But I’m naked-”

“Just come in here! I won’t look!” Connor invited his little naked brother inside, then sat back down as the door opened. He looked - or Connor told himself anyone not his brother would think - so pretty with his slim chest all glistening wet and with his chestnut hair matted down. Covered only by a fluffy white towel. “Asher, wanna talk to Cam? Or video - preferably not, actually, he’s naked… n-not that… that… matters, guess… since you have well seen it…”

“Yeah, put me on video. We can watch him get dressed together,” Asher told the older boy, hearing the gasp afterwards. He didn’t know which brother released it.

“W-What…” Cameron gasped, nervously looking at his older brother.

“N-no way, I’ll turn around-”

“Watch.” Asher’s voice was firm. He became muffled after, having a brief struggle under the desk. “Avi, get the fuck back on it! No, you can’t watch! That’s it… choke on my fucking dick!”

“H-Hi Avi…” Cameron stated, his voice still a little hoarse.

Asher snapped at him, while holding Avi down to his balls. “Don’t talk to him. He’s busy. Choking. Connor, video, please?”

Connor gulped, knowing that he couldn’t say no and turned the call into a video chat. Every fibre of his being told him to just turn away, not watch as his brother dropped the towel, but he couldn’t look away for one reason or another. “T-There…”

As the towel dropped, it revealed Cameron’s rising semi for the first time. Asher licked his lips and smiled at the sexy show, his dimples deepening as the smile grew. Connor bit his lip and let his eyes dart anywhere. They were always attracted back to Cameron and the stiff young cock between his naked legs. Dripping wet until he dragged the towel all over his nakedness. Ruffling up his hair to dry it out, running the towel up and down his bare chest. Getting between the cracks, following all the hidden alcoves of his own body known only to Cameron. Then over his young cock for the pair to see. Wiping away the watery glaze to leave it dry and throbbing.

“Let me, see your face, Connor, I want to see you look at your brother’s body…” Asher demanded, grunting a little from Avi’s work and the hotness of the video call situation.

“N-no! You just wanted to watch that. L-let him get dressed.” Connor’s voice had stolen the hoarse nature from Cameron’s. 

“Do it, Connor.”

Grunting, Connor turned the camera to see his flustered, obviously aroused expression. He tried to look bored, but that almost made it more intense.

“Hey Cam, move closer for me.” Asher ordered out.

Cameron’s wet feet padded closer to his big brother, though confused.

“Now turn me off speaker phone and put me up to your ear Connor…” Asher smirked. “Cameron doesn't need to hear what I want to say to you…”

The brothers shared a look before Connor did as he was told. Putting Asher to his ear once more, with his lips open a fraction as he waited to see what all this was about. Asher had his curious ear, and Cameron could only watch his big brother react. And, well, stare at Connor’s pyjama pants supporting a hefty tent. Wondering now if his body caused that erection to occur, or if morning wood lasted for hours. He gulped remembering that he was naked.

“Look at that sexy, fuckable body, Con! Don’t you just want to reach out and grab it? To turn your brother around and bury your big sexy cock in his perfect, tight hole… to feel your younger brother milk every drip of cum from you…”

“A-Asher, what the fuck-!” Connor shouted, but he was drowned out by the slutty stud and his brother sucking that big cock.

“It’s super tight, you know? It really fucking squeezes your cock hard, and makes you wanna plow it… bet you would love fucking your brother until he’s crying your name, begging you for more. Wouldn’t you, Connor?” Asher purred lustfully. His voice was low, seductive.

Connor growled into the phone, motioning for Cameron to go. He refused to leave, however.

“Just wait until he engulfs your sexy cock into that cute mouth of his… haven’t you just wished you could ram your cock down it, make him deep throat you?” The hunk went on before Connor could interrupt him again. Cameron was being too slow. The entire group wanted Connor and him to happen before they took a turn on him; “Wanna know a secret? I took his virginity, too,”

“ASHER FUCKING ANGE-” The phone cut off before Connor could finish.

“W-What did he say?” Cameron questioned nervously, as he pulled up a pair of boxer briefs.

“Don’t… don’t ask, bud. Just, please get dressed. We’re going for a drive soon - and no it’s not to see that dumbass,” Connor said, trying to swallow his overwhelming hormones after all Asher had said and done. Wondering now how much Asher Angel was packing. Did it hurt Cameron’s virgin butt? Regardless, Asher got him hard.

Hating how it had affected him so much.

Cameron giggled at Connor insulting Asher a little, while returning to dressing. Covering up his body from his older brother.

Connor ruffled his hair. “Teeth brushed?”

Cameron nodded with a blush. “Y-Yeah…”

Finishing it off by doing something he used to do when younger and was asked about that, he breathed onto Connor.

“Ewwwww, you still stink!” Connor pushed him back, chuckling. “Gross!”

“Better than Chase’s mouth…” Cameron giggled.

A sound that had Connor’s heart beating and the boy mentally thanking the dumbass, known as Asher Angel.

“You know Chase is never to find out anything. E-except that you’re gay, whenever you’re ready to come out,” Connor surprised Cameron by pulling the boy down into his lap. Even if it meant Cameron was sitting right up against his erect cock, Connor wanted to hug him tightly “I love you, dork… never not believe that.”

“And I…” Cameron said, wrapped tightly. He pulled his head back so their lips were inches apart… “Am Ironman!”

Connor smirked and flipped the boy over onto the bed and began tickling mercilessly. Growling playfully: “I’LL TEACH YOU TO RUIN A MOMENT!”

Squealing the younger boy tried to smack away Connor’s hands. But he was powerless against the tickle onslaught. Even after acting for over a year or two as Daiman Wayne, his fighting skills most definitely had not improved. It only got worse when the brothers were finally joined by the youngest, who had been patiently waiting and confused about everything going on. As soon as he saw what was going on however, Cameron’s tickling onslaught was doubled.

“Chaseeeeee you are meant to help meeeee!” Cameron cried between giggles, the fifteen-year-old squirming around.

“REVENGE!” Chase cried, tickling him mercilessly.

“Bu-But you love me moreeee!” Cameron tried, giggling loudly.

“Nope! Connor gets all the loves! You get tickles!!!” The little one shouted. His small fingers were excellent for getting everywhere.

Cameron whined. “RUDEEEEEEEE!”

“I’m Batman!” Chase shouted.

As he listened to his little brothers going at it, Connor backed off and once again thanked Asher Angel in his mind. He had gotten his Cameron back. It might be a little different now, Cameron may have grown up a little but he was still his Cameron.

Cameron broke his softly smiling brother from thought by wrapping around. Getting on his back. “Ride ‘em, cowboy!”

‘Please don’t say that…’ Connor internally groaned, before running around the room to Chase’s amusement before heading down stairs towards his car. He had a promise to keep to that dumbass.

“Wa-wait where are we gooooooooooing? We haven’t even had lunch!” Cameron argued, holding on tighter with each step down the staircase.

“I told you, to see someone.” Connor responded.

Cameron nibbled on Connor absently. “Who?”

“Honestly, I have no clue.” Connor admitted. “Asher told me to take you to them, that they would understand what you're going through. Says that this boy's older sister found out about him being you know… and it went as bad as me finding out did...”

“O-Oh… but I’m fine now! Really!” Cameron tried to persuade him, so they could stay home for the day.

“I owe Asher… we should at least see who this boy is…” Connor responded. “Maybe he can help.”

“If you think so…” The young boy murmured into his shoulder.

“I’m willing to try anything to not have you lock yourself away from me…” Connor admitted, as he opened the car door for Cameron.

Cameron climbed off him and into the car. Mumbling softly to himself unless the older boy joined him in the car; “I’m not going to anymore,”

“I hope so…” Connor responded to the mumble. “Life would be sucky without you.”

“The Robins would be incomplete!” Cameron added, crossing his arms. The car started up and they began the drive to wherever. Into unfamiliar neighbourhoods and down streets neither even knew. A lot of wrong turns gave them plenty of time to chat. “So… w-why do you think Asher made you, umm, uh, w-watch?”

“Cause he’s a damn perv…” Connor grumbled, not wanting to say anything more than that.

“You could have said no- Or hung up!” The younger one argued, curious to know for his own sake.

“You heard his tone…” Connor muttered.

Cameron’s lips hinted at a smile. “You’re older,”

“You’re brattier…” Connor grumped just as they pulled up at the house. There was a little boy, no more than eleven, outside painting on the garage door. “He… he sent us to see a child? A literal child…!”

“Maybe he has a brother… I doubt he’s had sex…” Cameron giggled.

The older boy looked over to him, giving the side-eyes. “When did Avi start…?”

Cameron just blushed and jumped out of the car, when he also remembered the Bingham cousins. Closing the door, he walked over to the painting child. “Um… hi? Asher Angel said to come over here…”

The kid didn’t respond but someone did.

“Really, you think Asher would send you to, Wins? Wins barely knows how to put together an outfit!” The voice questioned in amusement. Cameron looked over and eyes widened as he realized who Asher had sent him to.

Oakes Fegley.


	18. Misinformed

Oakes Fegley’s smug grin was infectious, and Cameron instantly felt himself blush. Heat filled his cheeks and sweat coated both palms. He glanced back to the car, to safety, to where Connor sat with both hands grasping the wheel watching carefully. Surely, he was thinking, with a boy so young around they could do nothing too bad. Still, he was cautious.

Staring down at Oakes from the front porch, Oakes had a look of utter confusion on his face. Surely wondering who this random boy in his driveway was.

“Winslow? He for you?” Oakes asked again, much to the chagrin of Winslow, who popped out his earphones with a boyish groan.

“No! Can’t you see I’m busy? I want this done before mom is home!” The little boy snapped.

“Do Mom and Dad… know you're doing that?” Oakes asked, raising an eyebrow. He hadn’t heard anything about this latest mural by the boy.

Winslow gave Oakes an exasperated look, then threw his head back. A clear sign his brother recognised when Winslow was lying his tiny ass off, since he had a terrible habit of thinking he was too cute to get in trouble. “Yes! I asked! But it’s a surprise!”

“So… they don’t.’ Oakes responded, hoping this one would at least be better than the one he did on the Kitchen wall.

“They DO!” Winslow pushed his earphones back in then returned to furiously striking paint against the garage door. Making a new dragon breathing electricity for the neighbourhood to see and admire. He murmured under his breath: “Always thinks I’m a liar…”

“Ignore him,” Oakes was talking to Cameron now. “He’s just mad because we’re out of peanut butter-”

“YOU DON’T HAVE A JELLY SANDWICH!” Clearly his little brother hadn’t forgiven him for a surprise peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch, without the peanut butter. At least the little outburst made Cameron giggle. He had to agree, though. Peanut butter was too good to pass up and a sandwich without it demanded justice.

“Who the heck has a Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich in the first place…” Connor muttered from the car. “Should I wait… or should I come back for you, Cam?”

Cameron bit his lip. He’d expected Asher to have explained this to Oakes already. “Um, Asher sent me to see you. Something about you got caught doing stuff, like I did?”

Oakes’ sigh couldn’t be louder. “Ugh, Asher…! Dumb-” He looked at Winslow and changed his wording, “Butt…! Tell your brother he’s good to go, if you want to stick around and talk about stuff,”

“C-Connor… you can go! I’ll call when I’m ready.” Cameron replied, after making sure that he had his phone on him.

As the car pulled out of the street, Oakes clapped his hands together. The hot brunette looked over Cameron’s shoulder once more to address his little brother, with a hint of smugness behind his gorgeous brown eyes. Cameron took the moment to admire Oakes as he spoke. His lips were dark pink, and jaw squared off nicely. He looked just like his little brother only years older, and had grown nicely into himself. Tall, but not too lanky. Looking good dressed simply in some ripped jeans and a loose hoodie with too long sleeves.

“Wins! I’m going upstairs, you’re alright out here?” He asked.

“THEY KNOW!” Winslow cried, not actually hearing his brother properly.

“I’ll take it,” Oakes turned smoothly on his heel, then entered the house. Motioning for Cameron to follow him. As they walked inside the Fegley home, Oakes was muttering softly. He got to the stairs and began to climb. “I swear, if it wasn’t for Asher’s sexy dimples, I’d smack him sometimes…”

“Oh?” Cameron questioned, nervously following.

Oakes hummed a yes while leading deeper into the house. His room was at the end of the hall, a spacious room dimly lit with the blinds drawn low. “Here. Casa del Oakes. Take a seat wherever, ‘cept the bean bag!”

Cameron blushed as he looked around the typical teenage boy bedroom, slightly messy and filled with pretty much everything. Music posters galore, clothes strewn about. Cameron could appreciate the leather jacket and flaming one next to it. He found himself taking a seat on the boy’s gamers chair, since it looked more comfortable and that the bed would be a little weird. Meanwhile, Oakes hopped into the giant bean bag and sunk in. He looked like a very comfortable therapist with one leg over the other and gesturing for Cameron to explain his story.

“So basically, I met Avi and Asher a month or so ago and I hit it off with Avi. Then we did it with Asher and Johnny Orlando,” Cameron began and already he couldn’t believe his own words. To say it all aloud was strange. This sounded like fanfiction, not his own life. He’d already listed off three celebrities and that wasn’t half the list. Blushing as Oakes sat up, he forced himself onwards: “Then, uhm, M-Max Jenkins, and the Franklyn-Miller brothers. There were these two boys at mini golf, too… But then me and Avi broke up, a-and my big brother found out all of this because-”

“Let me guess, Asher let something slip?” Oakes knew how dumb the Angel could be. Jonah Beck being an adorable dumbass wasn’t an act.

“Neither of them have told me… but I’m pretty sure, it was Asher.” The younger boy nodded, nibbling his lip. Nobody would tell him about what happened that day. Except that Connor would have ripped him away from it all; “Then… uhm… b-because of them, I can’t look at Connor the same way!”

“Ah, you wanna bang him?” Oakes teased him, kicking his feet up on his bed.

Cameron choked on his own breath. “Wha- I didn’t say that!”

“Oh please, of course you do. Asher and Avi turned ya on to craving brother fucking, and the Franklyn-Millers? They are a fun watch. Have you seen Noah fuck Will yet? Shoot worthy bro, shoot worthy!”

“N-noah doesn’t top… he’s too…” Cameron could have said a million things to describe the walking definition of cute.

“Oh, he tops. I’ve seen it, even saved the videos.” Oakes revealed, lying back in his bean bag.

Astounded, Cameron leaned back. Oakes not only read him like an open book, but he knew things Cameron hadn’t been told before; He crossed his arms upon learning this, curious why he never got to see it. Come to think of it, he never got to see Avi top Asher. If it ever happened. “W-what about you… what’s your story?”

“You really want to know?” Oakes raised an eyebrow.

Cameron nodded. “Y-Yeah… that’s what I’m here for, isn’t it?”

Oakes sighed, laid back in his bean bag, then began his short story: “So my sister, August, got into a relationship with some guy from school. They were together for a month and hadn’t even kissed, dude! So I got this guy alone, talked it out and wound up suckin’ his dick - yes, I’m vers, don’t look so shocked, dude! Anyway, uh, so I was suckin’ this guy off when she found us. Hell of a way to come out. Worst part is, I was kinda wearing my kid brother’s underwear. So little and tight!”

“H-How old were you and why were you in his underwear?” Cameron questioned, the later somewhat blurting out.

It took a moment to consider the answer. “Hmmm… thirteen? Yeah, thir- no! Fourteen, I was fourteen. Or was I twelve? It was somewhere around those years... Anyway, I was wearing them because it was a dare. He thought it was so hot seeing my body in such small clothes like that. God, my dick hated that! He wasn’t even the only one who demanded that! One dude I did it with? Both made me wear them and gagged me with a pair… he was a kinky fucker…”

Cameron was stunned to hear that first time story. His own quick blowjob in the bathroom seemed like nothing now. Though it was never too impressive outside of who it happened with. Oakes had impressed him, but there were still questions. “So that’s when you and August did it?”

“Eww… even if she wasn’t my sister, man! Have you seen a pussy! GROSS” Oakes exclaimed, wanting to puke at the thought. “I soooo don’t need to be smelling rotten fish! I don’t know what that dumbass told ya, but I sooo didn’t have sex with her EVER. Ugh, remind me to hit Asher…!”

“I-I get it! So you and Winslow-?” Cam started again, missing the point that Asher was in all things, a dumbass. A sexy, sweet incredibly lovable dumbass.

“Dude! He’s ELEVEN! That boy probably doesn’t even know what to do with a hard one!” Oakes snorted. Crossing his arms, the older boy took a moment to think. He still couldn’t figure out why Asher assumed he’d done it with his siblings. “Why is Asher sending you here? Me and August settled everything out then and there! Are you and Connor having problems? Did you tell him something and he hates you?”

“Pretty sure Asher thinks you wanna fuck your sister…” Cameron responded nervously. Playing with his thumbs, the boy looked back up to meet the handsome Oakes’ eye. “And, well, Connor found out I’ve been sexual with… a few guys lately, some older like Asher and Johnny Orlando. He freaked. A-actually I don't think he knows about Johnny!”

“Shit, dude, you’ve done it with a bunch of guys in, what’d you say it was? A month?” Oakes was clearly impressed with him, but that was beside the point. “He seemed okay leaving you here… with someone hot as me,”

“He’s… scared. I’ve not spoken to him or eaten much of anything for a few days. Ever since he freaked out.” Cameron admitted, deliberately ignoring a comment on Oakes’ amazing looks. “He was willing to try anything Asher said… and that was to see you. E-except… Asher was saying something and getting Connor flustered but they won’t tell me what!”

Oakes laughed. He’d experienced that before when Asher tried talking him into fucking August or Winslow. Not that it ever worked out for the older hunk, much to his chagrin. “Probably saying you’ve got a nice ass, or that Connor should plow you into next week. Did it to me, too!”

“R-Really? What did he say to you?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know… I’ve given out enough info for free, don’t you think?” Oakes’s tongue lashed across his lower lip, then rested rubbing his top canine tooth as a smug grin spread across his face. His eyes glanced up and down Cameron’s sheepish form.

“Y-You aren’t expecting that are you?” Cameron blushed.

Oakes’ eyebrow twitched. His smirk grew, “Expecting what, Cam?”

Cameron just gave him a look. He knew that the other teenager knew what he was on about.

To get things started and moving along, Oakes fingered the waistband of his loose jeans. Opening them an inch or so as he purred. “Curious to know more?”

“What do you want…?” Cameron sighed, his mind knowing that he at least wanted to see what the sexy boy in front of him was packing.

“Your cute mouth could do? Been pretty dry around here since I did it with Noah Jupe,” Oakes replied, having done a photoshoot with Oakes months ago, where he got to experience that long, talented tongue wrapping around his cock.

“How about a hand? Cameron offered instead.

Oaked sighed, sinking in. Yet he didn’t stop undoing his jeans, lowering to show his boxers. “That all?”

“Depends what you offer up information wise…” Cameron blushed before climbing closer to Oakes. He got onto the bean bag and between Oakes’ legs, then let his hand slide between them and to the waistband. Pulling it down slowly over the length of Oakes’ cock. Letting the length spring out and slap Oakes’ waist, resting on a bed of his fuzzy bush. Cameron moaned softly, letting his fingers wrap around it. “Mm, it’s bigger than mine…”

“Pull yours out, man, I’ll stroke it for free as we talk.” Oakes responded, it had been a while since he had jerked a cock other his own. He kind of missed the feel.

Cameron was obviously stunned at the offer, but quickly squirmed up beside Oakes and sat in the softness. He used his free hand - the one not pumping Oakes’ six-inch length - to lower his own shorts down and reveal his five and a half inch cock. He and Oakes were both average in thickness, with darkish pink tips and short, fuzzy bushes around their dicks. Oakes’ hand was happy to wrap around the cute, smaller cock and squeeze it for Cameron’s pleasure.

“Not bad dude, you can barely tell I'm bigger…” Oakes grinned. He laid back gently as the boy worked up and down his cock. He adapted the same pace on Cameron’s cock, slowly jerking him off.

“So?” Cameron questioned as he stroked, wanting more information of Oakes’s sexual experience.

“So keep jerking off,” The actor groaned softly, sinking down as the hand squeezed his shaft. Enjoying the sensations, “I’ll tell you… mmm, a-as I get closer, or we do more,”

“Oh come on! This way we can talk and when we are closer, we can get into other things…” Cameron blushed, shocked a little that he was offering to at the very least blow Oakes, while the boy’s little brother was down stairs.

Oakes groaned but he gave in. His hand let go, then migrated to Cameron’s balls; At first touch it made Cameron yelp, but he soon melted as Oakes rolled them around in his fingers. “Mmm, the oldest boy I've taken is Colin Ford. Fucking GAWD is he big! Messed up my insides!”

“F-Fuck he’s hot… how big?” Cameron moaned, the thought of Colin Ford pounding the hot boy he was jerking.

“Hell if I know! Long as my forearm or something!” Oakes moaned remembering how full he felt with Colin inside his tight young ass. “He pounded my co-star, Isaac, too!”

“Can’t blame him… Isaac is sooooo fucking jacked! I would let him…” Cameron blushed, having perved on Isaac Kragten’s pictures a few times. Loving in particular, his shirtless ones.

Flashing a grin, Oakes moved back to jerking off the boy. “He’s good in the sheets,”

“Yeah?”

Deciding that the boy needed to earn more info from here on, Oakes abruptly rolled atop of the younger boy. Their cocks pressed together, making Cameron buck his hips upwards in surprise so their two lengths pressed firmer. It allowed his hand to slip away and Oakes to replace with his own. Grasping both of them in one hand before his work resumed moving along the two shafts. Feeling it now when Cameron throbbed, since it ran through the boy’s down and into his own. 

“F-Fuck…” Cameron moaned. 

Oakes moaned as well, in love with the delectable grunts that the boy let out for him. His fingers squeezed around them, hugging their cocks tightly together. “Mmm, you fucking twink… so hot!”

“Mmm you are…” Cameron grunted, filling Oakes’s room with his moans.

Furiously pumping their cocks, Oakes made sure that boy could do nothing but cry out and moan for more. His hand slapped against Cameron’s balls with the speed of the stroking. They were smooth and soft, unliking the raging hardness his hand wrapped around.

While he wanted to ask more about Isaac, Cameron couldn’t do more then moan out: “I-Isaaaaaacccccccc!!”

“Nghhhh, you want his massive cock, huh?” Oakes grunted. He was succumbing to his own pleasures but couldn’t stop himself from jerking them off faster and faster.

“Mmmmmm!! T-Tellllll meeeee!” Cameron managed to grunt out, squirming and moaning heavily from Oakes’s talented hand.

“No way!” Oakes shouted. Loud enough that Winslow could hear, underneath the loud slapping of skin as his big brother jerked off the two cocks with one hand. “Fuuuuck!”

Said little brother turning up his music and muttering about disgusting teenagers.

“TELL!” Cameron cried out louder then he wished as the stroking was getting faster.

Since neither could focus for two seconds, Oakes forced himself off Cameron. He fell back with a thud, his breast heaving with laboured breaths. Bullets of sweat running down his foreheads and making his shirt sticky. “Ungh… fu-fuck I was so close! What do you even want to know, dude?”

“E-Everything! What you do! How Big! He’s fucking hot…” Cameron breathed out, his hormonal lust blurting out his desire for knowledge.

Oakes laid there barely holding the questions in his horny mind. Too exhausted after that furious pace. “Uhm… we just fucked around. We were kids, but he got massive. Shows me snaps sometimes… makes me look fucking tiny,” 

“Mmm, if you still got them… I wanna see before I leave..” Cameron responded between some heavy breathes, blushing a little.

The older boy laughed. “Sorry, but I said I got snaps. Can’t save those,”

“Boo!” Cameron muttered, earning another laugh from Oakes.

Coming down from his edged orgasm, Oakes pulled himself back up and onto his knees. Half-slumped over with one hand to stabilise himself. Between his legs, his six-incher was still throbbing viciously in anger; It wanted release, to unload his heavy balls of their pent up load. Preferably all over Cameron Judd. Hence why Oakes started a short crawl that brought him to Cameron’s lap. And for his tongue to be travelling up the exposed part of Cameron’s inner thigh, making a course towards the boy’s cock.

Cameron arched up as the tongue led this path along his smooth skin. Completely helpless against this assault of pleasure as his body momentarily forgot how to move on command, left pushing up against the long tongue. All in all, it helped Oakes to find Cameron’s balls and swallow one. 

The deep groan Cameron let out as Oakes’ lips folded over his warm skin was like none other. His lips were shaking in bliss as Oakes’ were parting wider to engulf more of him. That tongue which had been teasing enough earlier was now bathing his balls, pushing them in and out of his mouth, licking between the twin orbs. Making them slick and hot.

Cameron’s fingers found their way into the short chestnut mop of Oakes’ hair, beginning to tug at the waves as he succumbed to the older boy’s pleasures. Oakes tugged similarly at his balls for it, letting them pop from his soft lips.

“Uuuunghmygod!” He drooled out as Oakes kept this up. His cock jumped wildly, spewing precum over his waist. “S...st-stooop!”

“Nah…” Oakes teased, as he continued his work on Cameron’s ready to fire balls.

Grunting deeper, the young boy bucked into his face again. Feeling himself coming to the edge as Oakes tongued his balls. Sucking and lapping at them, making him go insane. His fingers wove deeper and breathing was now erratic. A tenseness spread throughout his body, trying to keep it in a little longer. But Oakes was prepared for the attack. His hands pushed Cameron’s body down before his lips broke the connection. He however over the boy’s cock, titling his head giving it a look like prey. Then he struck. A snake striking at its food looked less viscous. And yet he could not have been more gentle in kissing Cameron’s cock. Planting a few hard kisses up along the length of Cameron, making it throb intensely as he moved upwards over the soft underside. 

“O-OAKES!!!” Cameron moaned out, filling Oakes and a now annoyed Winslow’s ears.

Squirming, Cameron found himself slipping deeper into the bean bag like he was thrashing in soft sand. No traction. Oakes was its avatar assisting its mission to pull Cameron down, using those soft lips to accomplish.

“Fuck, you taste great!” Oakes purred, wrapping his tongue underneath the cock and lifting it up. Only to let it drop. “Mm, you want me to suck it?”

“Y-Yes… suck me! Suck me Oakesy!” Cameron cried out, trying to force his cock into the boy’s mouth.

Oakes happily guided the cock to his open mouth, going down on the young prick. His hand worked the base as he suckled on its tip, humming around it. Refusing to break eye contact while his lips rolled over the tip. Up and down, taking it deeper in with each bob. His fingers danced over the delicate skin, making it shiver as his cock throbbed. Oakes’ hips rolled like waved, dragging along the soft bean bag beneath them. Humping it in time with his motions on Cameron. The swift cocksucker’s lips pushed deeper, then so too did his own cock on the softness. Cameron could watch in crisp detail. That sexy ass rising and falling with Oakes’ head bobbing. But he could only watch for so long before his body gave out and he laid back. The hand on the back of Oakes’ head wasn’t even there to push him down. It just went with the motions, limply hanging onto his hair.

Then all of a sudden Oakes pulled off. Cameron felt the hot breath on his dick as it slipped free.

“A-aghh… n-no wait! You can’t leave me on a cliffhanger like that!” He whined, overtaken completely by his horny mind.

“Oh, don’t worry.” Oakes grabbed him by the ankles then yanked Cameron down from the bean bag and onto the floor. This confused him, for obvious reasons, until Oakes straddled him and he felt a cock slap his face. Oakes aimed Cameron again, then kissed his tip. “Now, you suck my dick, too.”


	19. Taking Fegley

Cameron wanted to beg for Oakes to stop teasing him and suck his load out of him, but knew that Oakes was going to keep torturing him by not properly sucking him until he sucked some dick to. Thus he resolved himself to sucking yet another dick in his very interesting month.

“Ok…” Cameron blushed, as he leaned towards Oakes.

As those lips touched his tip over and over, refusing to sink down on him, Cameron relented. Opening his lips for Oakes to expertly glide between them and push down along his tongue. He gagged at first but after taking the monsters belonging to Will and Asher, Cameron tilted his head forward allowing it to glide down his throat with ease. What surprised him was the taste of it; Oakes, by a look around his room, seemed like a bit of a messy boy. But his cock was clean, tasting solely of its own sweetness with a touch of salty from the precum utterly coating it.

Oakes moaned as his cock was swallowed by the sexy younger boy. He finally gave in and lowered down on Cameron’s own, swallowing inch-by-inch of it until his nose brushed against his balls. “Mmm,”

“WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET!” Winslow called out. “I CAN’T HEAR MY THOUGHTS!”

Cameron blushed a little from that but didn’t top.

Ignoring his little brother’s irritation, Oakes fucked himself on Cameron’s cock. Taking it down to the balls with each stroke, wrapping his tongue around it the best he could though it could not fully adapt to this faster pace. Making himself gag on Cameron, wet sloshing that Winslow could surely hear now that he was inside and in his bedroom. Oakes enjoyed tormenting his little brother, especially since there was a loud thud as his door slammed shut. Allowing Oakes some extra privacy to suck Cameron’s dick and fuck that amazingly cute face beneath him.

Or so the older two thought, unaware of Winslow currently crawling into his spying spot which with a ‘mysteriously appearing hole’ in Oakes wall, allowed him a perfect view.

Now peering down at the pair as Oakes’ hips got to work forcing his cock deep down Cameron’s throat. Making it bulge slightly with his size before retracting as he pulled out. Giving only a second between thrusts. While he tormentingly was only sucking Cameron’s tip at a very slow speed, leaving his hand to vigorously milk Cameron’s throbbing shaft. Edging his cock.

“I’m going to empty these beauties…” Oakes purred, as he moved back down to kiss each of Cameron’s balls through his sac. “You hear that Cammy? You’re going home dry…”

“Nghh… n-not again!” Cameron tried to say around Oakes’ cock, but with it eagerly fucking his throat it was all garbled gagging. The Franklyn-Miller brothers and Asher sent him home in a right state just a few weeks before now. They’d milked every ounce of cum from his young body.

“Mmm, I want to taste every drop of your tasty, tasty boy cream…” Oakes purred, moving back to sucking on the boy’s dick.

In his hiding spot, Winslow rolled his eyes. This wasn’t the first fuck he had watched of Oakes, and like normal his brother turned into a uncool dork when he got his cock sucked. It was a common occurrence. Nearly as bad as his former co-star Brandon Rossel, crying out in Spanish as Oakes brought him to his orgasm.

Winslow still refused to forgive Oakes for that. He’d been trying - and failing - to get Brandon’s attention for weeks.

Apparently he was ‘too cute’ and ‘way too young’ to take that Latino hunk’s loads.

This sounded much different to the Oakes from before. That cocky attitude returned, and it made Cameron moan. Cocky yet not dominating him sexually. Even if Oakes’ dick was fucking his throat, Oakes was using that warm mouth to pleasure him without end. Bringing Cameron right to the edge, then letting his orgasm die down only to do so again. He could do this using his tongue, dragging it all around Cameron’s beautiful dick, or use his mouth to swallow down to his balls, the worst was jerking Cameron off until he begged for it. 

“G-ghk!” Cameron clenched his eyes and attempted to keep up with Oakes. Sucking away on the older boy’s vigorous thrusts, pressing his tongue to its length, while some small voice in the back of his mind lulled him into dirty commands. Many tried to convince him to wrap his legs around Oakes, keep the boy still and force him to cum first.

“Fuuuck, your mouth is great!” Oakes howled.

Cameron blushed admitting to himself that it had been trained on some good dicks. The Angels and Franklyn-Millers.

Ignoring his own need to be sucking on Cameron’s beautiful cock, Oakes was too focused on face fucking the other boy’s mouth. Howling and squirming around as he fucked that mouth and begging to almost be milked.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Gonna nut riiight down your throat!” Oakes’ fists clenched as he slammed down into Cameron’s face. Slapping the boy with his balls as his length fed down the warm throat. It pulsed against the inner walls and throbbed whenever Cameron’s little tongue flicked at him. “You ready, Cam? Mm! Here it comes!”

“MMM!” Cameron moaned around Oakes’s lengthier cock and sucked away harder on the shaft. 

Wanting Fegley juice to flood his mouth.

Grinning, Winslow’s view was fully focused on watching Cameron’s sucking of his brother’s cock. He loved watching his brother’s cock shooting his load. Even if he preferred watching it fly out of his cock and shoot onto his tummy but he would take whatever he could get. Oakes’ face expressions were a little weird as he shot, however. His eyes could roll back, or head hangs low. Scrunching up as he shot that spunk.

He wondered why when he copied his brother, he only got a watery liquid but hadn’t gotten the courage up to ask Oakes about it yet.

Oakes grunted before he slammed in hard. Forcing Cameron down the full length of his cock before unloading into it. With nowhere to go but down, swallowed by the younger boy. Winslow was able to see Cameron’s throat pulse and roll as he swallowed it, sucking down that steaming hot cum. Cameron himself was happy to gulp down that load, with its exquisite taste flooding his system and almost bringing himself to orgasm on it. So warm and salty, yet its sweet musk washed that all away.

“F-Fuck your mouth is good… maybe Asher did teach you something after all!” Oakes managed to get out, heavily breathing. His chest raising and dropping with every deep breath.

Cameron had to wait for Oakes to pull his cock out before he could speak again; He gasped for air as it popped free. “G-god, that was… oh, man!”

“Fuck yeah!” Oakes grinned.

“Thank you, Asher!” Cameron moaned, sprawled out on Oakes’ floor while the boy rolled off and laid beside him. Feet at opposite ends of each other. “N...nice sneakers,”

“What sneakers?” Oakes responded, too out of it. Much to the amusement of his watching younger brother.

Cameron giggled, nudging Oakes’ feet. Making his sneakers click together at the tip while they lay there catching their breaths. Chests rising and falling slowly, drawing in deep gulps of fresh air. It wasn’t the orgasms alone that took their breaths away, but the edging they gave each other coming up to that point. Oakes got the easy end of it, only edging himself once then getting an amazing blowjob. As for Cameron, he hadn’t even shot yet but it felt like he had a million times over. If it weren’t for the arching hardness protruding between his legs, he would have thought he did.

“Y-You know… I haven’t shot yet…” Cameron giggled, wanting Oakes’s talented mouth around his cock again.

“Oh, I know! You weren't supposed to. Not yet, I mean,” Oakes explained, while easing his jeans down and kicking them off. His flat butt was adorable, and not without a little bit of perk. Rolling onto his side, Oakes flashed a grin. Eyeing up the throbbing young dick.

Winslow in his hiding spot was beaming at the new sight of Oakes’s butt, the youngster moving his hand down to play with his young cock which hardened from the view in front of him. The boy lightly played as he waited for Oakes to get onto the good stuff. Though he hoped that like with Brandon and Isaac, this new kid fucked his brother and let him watch as Oakes’s cum flew onto him. 

A sight he hoped Oakes would let him watch in the room one day, or even better, get the chance to make Oakes do it himself.

“Wh-what do you mean!” Cameron started. He sat up but Oakes was quick to push him back down. 

Sitting in Cameron’s lap, Oakes let the cock sit between his cheeks. He rubbed back and forth, teasing it with his crack causing a moan to leave Cameron’s lips. The older boy tensed the cheeks, giving the cock a light squeezing with his soft ass. “I didn’t get your cock wet for nothing!”

“Oh fuck…” Cameron moaned. Loving that he was going to get to fuck Oakes Fegley.

Asher Angel may have been a dumbass in his reasons to get him here, but he couldn’t fault the older dude. He was loving meeting Oakes.

Oakes pushed up until the tip met his hole for a kiss, then slid back down the length of the boy’s throbbing dick. It must be loving his ass with how intensely it throbbed. Cameron’s hips gave a short thrust against Oakes, but the star pushed him down using his own. Pinning Cameron down, taking the time to grind down on him.

“You so wanna fuck me, don’t you Cam…” Oakes purred into his ear, grinding down harder on Cameron’s throbbing cock.

“Yesss! Isn’t that kinda obvious!” Cameron shouted, then grit his teeth. “Nghhh! Cu-cut that out and just ride me!”

“Mmm, soon…” Oakes teased, sucking and nibbling on Cameron’s neck. Planning on giving the boy at least one mark, even if he barely knew anything about this boy other then he was fucked by some sexy as fuck celebrities.

His lips sucked hard at Cameron’s soft neck, grazing gently with the tips of his teeth or flicking with his long tongue. Pulling at it, tenderly giving a dark hickey to the intensely moaning younger boy. Oakes’ hips hadn’t stopped moving, either. Gyrating, albeit slowly now so he had better ability to leave his mark on Cameron.

Cameron wasn’t the only one groaning over Oakes decision to tease. Winslow wanted his brother to be fucked.

“Mm, you taste so good,” Oakes told him. Pushing his cock down against Cameron’s smooth skin. “So sexy, too.”

“Y-You’re the sexy one!” Cameron moaned back, squirming from Oakes neck suckling.

Oakes smiled at him, pulling off his now dark red spot. At long last his hips pulled away as well. Allowing Cameron to swiftly aim upwards when Oakes lowered himself onto it. There was a moment of silence as Oakes’ tight hole pressed down on Cameron’s tip, before both boys let out a sigh of relief when it pierced his hole. “Uuumph… fuck…”

“Mmm, let me fuck you…” Cameron hissed lustfully, a comment agreed upon by their little watcher.

“Oh, yeah? Don’t want me to fuck myself on this hot dick?” Oakes asked, pushing down lower on it. Letting it slide into his hole, pulsing with heat as it pumped in Cameron’s precum. Extra lube for the sexy fucking to come.

Cameron felt Oakes had controlled this fuck enough as it is. His hands snaked up to cup Oakes’ butt, lifting the boy up before he could feel it all. “Your ass is so fucking good…”

“Yeah it- AGH! Is! CA-CAM!” Gasping sharply, Oakes’ hole tensed tightly around Cameron. He was slamming upwards inside him, pounding him hard with youthful energy. He had some nice power when slamming up into Oakes, making their skin slap and deep thuds to fill the room. Oakes bit his lip as he let Cameron fuck him. “Ungh! Fu-fuck, I thought you’d go easy on me! Mm, harder! Go on, pound it, Cam!”

“N-Next time! You’re to fucking sexy…” Cameron grunted out between thrusts slamming deeper into the other boy. Shocking himself a little at how much he was loving sex with someone basically his own age. Who wasn’t trying to dominate him like Will had.

He continued to power fuck Oakes, bouncing the boy in his lap by fucking his smooth, sexy butt. Pounding Oakes Fegley with his five and a half inch dick, making his young, hot balls slap against that flat butt with each thrust. Just to make him moan in such a way was hot, but to be deep inside him and hammering, and for Oakes to enjoy it, was magical. Cameron didn’t want to stop. He kept fucking away hard as he could manage, slamming deep and never missing a beat. That ass was sucking him in deeper, with intense hunger for some nice hard cock. 

As he continued taking Cameron’s cock, Oakes leaned in and purred into Cameron’s ear. “Next time?”

“I-I didn’t mean-” Cameron’s foot slipped and it sent them crashing to the floor. He gasped when Oakes slammed down onto his waist, giving that ass the cock it craved harder than expected. “NGHH!”

“A-hhh! I wasn’t saying no…” Oakes smirked, repeating the process. “We are so doing this again…”

Cameron nodded along submissively, watching as Oakes lifted off his length then dropped his full weight onto his dick. “Mmph! Y-yessss! Fuck yourself on my dick! So g-good! I won’t last, Oakes!”

Winslow, hiding away, muttered to himself: “Weakling… I would so last longer in my sexy brother's butt...”

“Mmm, don’t last… fill me, Cam! Shoot your fucking load in my ass…” Oakes growled into the boy’s ear. Wanting to feel the sexy boy’s cum flooding his hole.

Taking control again, Cameron decided that’s what he would do. Hammer Oakes until that sexy boy was dripping Judd cream. He did a good job ramming balls deep in Oakes, making him cry out in bliss as his ass got the rough treatment. This was nothing like what Maxwell got in that change room. It was raw power behind these strikes, abusing that sexy anal ring with the length of his dick. Slamming it all in there, making sure Oakes felt it fucking his brains out.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuck! O-Oakes!!” Slamming upwards with all he had, Cameron finally let it out inside him. It was a short fuck for sure but one that left him breathless as he came deep in that tight hole.

“Next time… we are going to try lasting longer. I would expect someone who fucked with the Angels and Franklyn-Millers to last…” Oakes teased, kissing Cameron on the lips. No romance to it, just the passion of the moment.

Cameron leaned up into it, but Oakes was already pulling away tiredly. Though through this all his ass didn’t stop riding Cameron’s deflating dick. It was sure to milk it dry before remotely thinking of letting go. Not that either boy wanted that to be happening anytime soon.

Eventually however, Cameron got a text and it was time to head out. Groaning out: “My brother’s coming to get me…”

A disappointed Oakes slowly eased himself off of Cameron’s cock, grabbing his underwear to clean both of them. Blushing from being cleaned, Cameron got redressed, as did Oakes so he could walk him out once the car arrived. They got another text so were just opening the door when the car began to pull up. They stopped, however, when a loud squeal came from nearby and a messy, panicked Winslow ran from his hiding spot. Watery cum coating his hands.

“MOM’S GONNA KILL MEEEE!” He squealed, slamming his door. Likely barring it.

“Win- NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST YOU LITTLE SPY!” Oakes shouted at him. Though it was a bit amusing, and answered his question from before. Winslow in now way should have painted the garage door.

Thus Cameron was left to leave by himself, as Oakes ran after the younger Fegley boy. Screaming threats about killing the little pervert. Not that he minded the slow walk through the Fegley house. It was covered in drawings pinned to the fridge, framed on the walls, more than a few small murals and a good deal of paintings. All by the young Winslow, it seemed. He stopped for a moment to look at a picture of Winslow and Oakes together, clearly at a red carpet event. Suited up and cuddled closer, smiling at the camera happily. They seemed like close brothers, almost like him and Chase.

“Cute…” 

“Right?” Oakes said, coming down the stairs behind him with a very grumpy looking Winslow on his back who beamed when he locked eyes on the boy who had fucked his brother.

“Hi! I’m Winslow! Or Wins to friends. You can call me, Master Fegley…” Winslow teased, grinning widely at Cameron. Earning a groan from his older brother.

“Ignore him…” Oakes growled.

“Don’t tell him to ignore me!” Winslow yelped as Oakes dropped him. Hissing, he scampered back upstairs and back out of sight.

Cameron giggled softly behind his knuckle. “He’s cute… Speaking of cute, is there any chance you’d like to… hang out some more? I don’t think we did much talking like we were supposed to. I still dunno what to do about my brother,”

“Yeah, sure man, It wasn’t the heat of the moment… we are def having a next time, so we should get to know each other.” Oakes cheekily smirked. He offered a hand, smiling at the younger boy now. Cameron took it for a simple shake, but when he pulled his hand back there was a note in his hand. In poor handwriting, Oakes’s number. “Just realised… we didn’t really introduce ourselves. So, uh, I’m Oakes. And I’d love to hang, how about we meet up at Duck’s Donuts?”

Smiling back at him, Cameron nodded while giggling his introduction. “I’m Cameron, I guess. And it’s a…”

“Date.” Oakes smirked, leaning in and kissing the boy, making Cameron’s eyes widen. The teen smirked a little as he broke the kiss and stepped away from Cameron. “Your brother is waiting, I’ll see you tomorrow…”

Walking out of the Fegley household, Cameron fished out his phone. Unlocked it and texted Asher a quick: ‘Thanks Asher… a lot!’

‘No probs, dude! Hope it was fun. Oakes is an amazing bottom!’ Asher either read his mind, or only bothered with his ass. 

More and likely the later.

Cameron shook his head smiling, while heading for his brother’s car. Climbing in and giving Connor a massive grin. “Hey Con!”

“Suuup, kid,” Connor flashed a smaller smile. He felt strange knowing what just went on in there. “Did you have fun…”

“Yeah it was fun…” Cameron blushed, knowing what his brother meant.

Connor bit his lip, nodding slowly. His fingers tapped along the wheel as he scanned his mind for what to say next. “Uhh,”

“W-We are going to go to get donuts tomorrow…” Cameron blushed. “N-Not to do anything! Just hang!”

“Cool. Cool… God, why is this weird! You’ve met girls I’ve, well, banged, and it was normal!” The older boy finally let out, having almost completely missed the donut plan.

“M-Maybe you could tell me about one of your bangs… one day... ” Cameron blushed. “We don’t have to make it weird… we can be bros who discuss even this…”

“Uh, maybe? Not now though, dude. But maybe we could just get pizza?” Connor suggested in his attempt to change the subjecet from sex and boys.

Cameron nodded. “Maybe we could even just hang soon, just me and you… no one else.”

His big brother laughed, mostly to himself. “Cammy, I just… offered to hang with you. Pizza? Us, in the car?”

“I know… but I meant a longer day… not just greasy food in a car!” Cameron blushed.

Connor nodded slowly, then started up the car. Cameron let the matter down for now and buckled in. As he rested back in the passenger seat of Connor’s car, his body satisfied and his mind not as freaked out about his older brother hating him, he pulled out his phone and checked on someone he had heard from since everything had gone down. While his ex-boyfriend had been a constant in his time avoiding the entire world, the boy who was crushing hard, stayed away.

‘I hope this is okay… just wanted to say Hi…’ Cameron nervously typed into the messages. Sending it off to Noah, hoping that the other boy would still want to talk to him after he broke the younger boy’s heart.

After a gut wrenching five minutes, he got a text back. A curious ‘Shhhh, he’s sleeping!’ that made no sense until Turin of all people appeared on his screen. The amazingly cute boy had sent a picture, showing that Noah was indeed taking a nap against his chest.

A soft smile came to Cameron’s face as he stared at the picture.

Curled up in an armchair, a blanket thrown over them was a pyjamas clad Noah and Turin Bingham cuddled up. The latter of the two, with his arms around the slightly older boy, and the former lying his head on the younger’s shoulder. They honestly looked adorable and Noah had a smile on his face that Cameron hadn’t ever gotten from him. While he had thought that he might have been a little jealous that the younger boy would no longer be crushing on him but instead he was happy. 

Glad that Noah Franklyn-Miller had finally found a boy who was happily giving the British boy the attention he craved.

‘You two look so adorable…’

Turin sent a thumbs up in response before sending a message that had Cameron smiling. ‘You should text him more bro, he still wants to chat with you.’

Cameron’s thumbs began to text, then deleted it. Giving Turin some excuse wouldn’t be doing the moment justice. So he made a simple request: ‘Do you guys want to meet tomorrow? I’m going with a friend to get donuts?’

‘Let me guess… Duck Donuts?’ Turin responded, while smirking unknowingly to Cameron.

‘Uh, I guess so?’ Cameron looked up at Connor while waiting. He tried not to think of how handsome his big brother was, but instead focus on the soft humming coming from him. It wasn’t working well. Connor’s features were so akin to his own, yet more mature. Handsome. Cameron shook it off and looked back to the phone.

Turin’s response was simple. ‘You will def see us there… It’ll even be on me!’


	20. Learning From Huge Mistakes

It may have just been cheap greasy pizza but Cameron loved his time with his older brother.

They actually talked. 

Nothing sexual, nothing remotely about Angels or Franklyn-Millers, nor Fegleys or Orlandos. Nothing about work except that Cameron wanted to get into more auditions. He was still after a truly big role, after all. He didn’t just want to do small roles on Youtube for Ian anymore. Nadav could enjoy those. Connor spoke about stress in school and the onset of college coming up.

“Gonna hate you leaving…” Cameron admitted.

“Oh, don’t lie. You’ll love getting my room!” Connor said between bites. His toppings fell back into the box as he winced from the pepper. “Agh! Bad choice in flavour… How do you like this stuff? Anyway, it’ll be the same when you get into some big hollywood role! You’ll be off filming for months, you know?”

“Mhm, but the best part is coming home and telling you all about it!” Cameron grinned up at his older brother, taking a bite of his piece.

Connor sighed. He had to agree with Cameron on that one. They could spend hours telling each other stories about what happened when they were away for long times. All the filming secrets, anything that happened at camps, everything. Though Connor feared college would not be all fun and games, so his tales would come down to stressing about finals and projects that he needed to get done before he failed the classes. He would always make an effort to entertain him, however. 

“That won’t change, Cammy, we just will have longer chats and more to talk about!” Connor grinned. He reached over to ruffle his hair, messing up the chestnut locks and adding more than a little grease into them. “So, it’s still a little weird after he… you know, but I want to know about this kid. You’re going to… hang or date?”

“Hang!” Cameron quickly replied. “He joked it's a date… but it was just a joke. We are just gonna hang and actually talk, get to know each other. You know?”

Leaning over, Connor gave his brother a vital piece of advice. One that would for many years assist the younger boy: “Cam, always make sure you know what it is. Don’t toy with hearts, even if you don’t know it. This could be a date for him, and you saying it’s a joke could be… hurtful. I’d also tell him about your little invitees for tomorrow - sorry for peeking at your text!”

“I should… yeah…” Cameron blushed, as he fished out the number from Oakes. Adding it to his phone. “Hey Con… is that a 3 or a 8?”

“Damn that writing is a mess, looks like a 3 though.” Connor smirked.

Unfortunately when he called, they very rudely found out that it was an 8. As a bitchy woman clearly on crack answered and screamed at them for finding her number. Cameron called her a ‘Karen’ and hung up quickly. Blocking her number as she tried to ring back. 

“Please… tell me this is Oakes Fegley,” Cameron whined after dialing again. 

“No, it’s Oegley Fakes.” Oakes giggling, his amusement obvious. “Surprised you’re calling me so fast. Asking what I’m gonna wear? Or not wear!”

Cameron’s cheeks lit up like a christmas tree. Meanwhile, Connor was grinning broadly and mouthing ‘Cammy got a daaaate!’. The boy stammered before finding his voice again. It was just a little strange, and now he was beginning to worry this could go like his last date. “U-uhm… I was wondering if you mind that I invited some friends with us tomorrow? I-I’ve been avoiding one more than I meant to, and thought we could-”

“Dude? Why would I mind hanging with more guys? Is it an ex or something, worried it’d be weird?” Oakes’ voice was calming, holding no hint of jealousy. Seemed like he was chill after all.

“Well… not really. He was crushing on me heavily, he’s a little younger and got a little, um, addicted and jealous of my ex. So when he found it, it didn’t go well…” Cameron admitted, nervously looking at Connor. “It happened on the same day, that you know happened.”

“Gotcha, bro. But yeah, it’s all good. Talk more tomorrow, my parents are pulling up and-” There was an abrupt scream that cut off his words. Something vaguely forming Winslow’s name was shouted, and a little boy’s scream filled the cacophony of sounds. “Yeah… Winsy’s dead. If I call off hanging tomorrow… I’m at his funeral,”

“Hey… you might need someone to come with ya!” Cameron blushed. “I’ve heard I look good in a tux…”

Connor chimed in before Cameron cut the call. “Madden does not get to comment on fashion!”

“Who da- fuck is Madden? Wait, tell me tomorrow… Mom’s chasing Winslow around and she has a weapon!” 

The line went dead as Oakes went to either save his little brother or help his mother, Cameron wasn’t sure. He tucked the phone away, got a content nod from his big brother, then returned to nibbling at some pizza while they struggled to find their way home; It was difficult given they still hadn’t learned the neighbourhood. Cameron learned that Connor had struggled to find his way out in the first place, and on the way to get their pizza he’d managed to set his maps to italian by mistake. It took an extra hour to find a familiar road.

They didn’t mind however, it allowed them to continue talking and rebonding.

“Okay, this is probably the ONLY time I will ask it… but since Asher and Will were totally flirting with me, what ARE they like in bed? Don’t feel the need for detail,” Connor asked out of nowhere. Cameron’s eyes lit up and he gasped softly.

“Dominant…” Cameron finally settled on. “And Hung…”

“They think if they got me in bed, I’d bottom… dumbasses,” His brother said softly. Trying not to picture those two with Cameron pinned between them, especially after the chat this morning. Even if he could admit that Asher and Will were good looking boys.

“A-Asher was really um thick…” Cameron continued, blushing heavily.

Connor shifted his shoulders, sitting higher in his seat. “Ahem… th-that’s enough of that. ‘kay?”

“You don’t have to answer… but w-what’s yours like?” Cameron’s cheeks turned a beet red and he couldn’t look anywhere in the direction of his older brother as he asked it.

The shock on Connor’s face may as well have been written in bold letters. His mouth opened, then closed. He swallowed hard, and Cameron watched Connor’s throat roll. “Uhm… uh, not sure… but I think fairly h-hung as well… I guess?”

“H-How many inches?” Cameron stuttered.

“I don’t measure it, Cam!” The older boy said loudly.

“Bull…” Cameron giggled. “From what i’ve read, every guy measures at least once…”

Connor rolled his eyes but didn’t answer from there onwards. The conversation died off as they returned home. He’d still talk, of course, but nothing of their cocks was said. It wasn’t like he could reveal his own size, either. Connor had seen it that same morning, rock hard and swinging at him. Cameron tried easing back into it but he must have been too subtle as Connor always dodged the question onto something else. At home wasn’t much better, either. 

He’d hoped that Connor might be more relaxed around him now that he’d seen him nude, but after Connor showered he gripped his towel tightly and held it a little higher than usual. No v-line to be seen, only his upper body. Which itself was a fine, very-strokeable view, showing off that sleep torso and toned pecs. Connor did, at the very least, flash Cameron a smile as he walked past.

Cameron went to bed that night with a chest coated in hot cum, dreams of his naked brother dropping that towel to show off his ‘hung’ cock swirling in his young, horny mind. It may have been why it took him hours to wake up the next morning. Skipping his alarm and instead getting jumped on by not one, but two bodies. Cameron screamed at first thinking someone had broken into the house as he struggled to wake up, but eventually came to realise he was just being crushed by his little brother and none other than Madden.

“MADS!” Cameron wrapped around him, still half asleep. He pulled Madden into the bed with him and hid the squeaky blond in the sheets. A personal teddy bear. “Five more minutes…”

“Up! Or I take a picture of your undies for the internet…” Madden teased, lifting the covers to peak at what Cameron had on down below.

Cameron was too sleepy to care and snuggled in closer. “Mmm, shuddup… sleepy!”

“Or maybe I look under them…” Madden giggled, reaching to play with the waistband of the boxer briefs.

Humming softly, Cameron offered no argument. Madden peeling open the front of his underwear went completely unnoticed by the half-asleep older boy. Madden’s blue eyes sparkled at the view, finally allowed to gaze upon Cameron’s dick; It was thicker than he expected, and its length had definitely grown since Laps. He did wish Cameron would shave around it, as he did. Madden let the fabric close then snuggled Cameron again. Wrapping around his best friend’s legs. But his hand could not stay away and found its way to Cameron’s hip. Too tired and snuggly to care about some hand slipping cautiously under the fabric, down along the smoothness of his crotch until inside and the hand was able to fold around his morning wood. Chase had already given up once Cameron stole Madden, closing the door on them.

“Damn Cam…” Madden whispered, as he felt Cameron’s rock hard cock. Bigger than his own.

Madden’s hand gently squeezed Cameron’s morning wood at its base, wrapping his slim fingers tightly. His palm rubbed Cameron’s dick slowly, moving up and down the length of it. Even in Cameron’s sleepy state he mewed and wrapped tighter. His hips gave out small thrusts, pushing into the hand around his needy dick.

“Mmm fuck my hand Cammy… let your bestie take care of you…” Madden then moaned in Cameron’s ear as he worked the young cock, rubbing his fingers against the sides and thumb over its pink tip. It twitched so hard and already he could feel the gooey precum leak out against his thumb. Madden pushed it down, coating the already sensitive skin in this clear, sticky glaze of sweetness.

“Mm-mmm!” Cameron shuddered, fucking the hand with vigor. Humping into Madden’s warm grip. His hands glided down Madden’s back, slowly slipping down and into the cute blond’s shorts. Taking hold of that perfect, perky twink butt for a squeeze. “Mads…”

“God, ye-yes, Cam…!” Madden breathed in his face, lust heavy in the air between them. “K-Kiss me…”

With his tired brain in lax control, Cameron leaned in and their lips brushed together for a slow, soft kiss. Their lips slipped around until finally locking together. Both boys laid there with their eyes closed just letting the experience of their first kiss wash over them, both humming softly. Not a make out, per say, as neither leaned too much into it, but a sweet morning kiss between friends. All while one’s hands massaged the other’s butt, as he jerked his dick.

“This is sooo hot…” The younger boy whispered, as he continued jerking his older best friend’s cock. His own throbbing inside of his boxer briefs and shorts. “We should have played together before this! Imagine how many sleepovers we could have jerked it together at…”

Sleepily, Cameron kissed his nose. Then he either nodded, or pushed his head deeper into his pillow. Regardless, Cameron moaned softly as another hand slipped in and darted down to his balls. Cupping the orbs, making him groan into the pillow. Fucking the warm grip, wishing something tighter or wetter were wrapped around him even through the haze of sleep.

“Con…”

“No… Madden? Who else would touch your cock…” Madden giggled, squeezing his best friend’s shaft while wondering how his best friend would touch.

“Con would hear you,” Cameron finished his moan. Slowly his fingers slipped further into the cleft between those smooth white mounds towards the centre, closer to Madden’s hole.

“Hey! I’m not that loud!” Madden pouted, smacking Cameron’s hand away from his butt with a yelp. “Who said you could touch that…”

Cameron kissed him again lazily, letting the fingers drift back down into Madden’s shorts. Giving his little butt a good squeeze. This time a finger sunk in and pressed to the tight ring. Prodding it, wiggling against the spot that had Madden softly moaning even as he tried to push away. “I wanna touchie…”

“N-No pushing in, Cam…” Madden blushed. They didn’t have the time to prep anything, after all. “C-Can’t we just do other stuff?”

Nodding, the sleepy boy pulled Madden close again.He nuzzled into Madden’s neck, then began softly nibbling on his pale skin. Drawing the sweetest of moans from Madden’s wide lips. He was loud, everyone knew it. Surely Connor would know already what the two were doing just as Cameron suckled on the blond. After yelping from the new sensation, Madden moaned loud enough to travel through the wall and penetrate Connor’s ears along with a confused Chase, who was wondering what the heck his brother was doing to Madden in there.. 

“Ngh…” Connor, in his room, couldn’t look at his phone any more. Couldn’t focus on the intense lesbian action on his phone. Pumping it to the sounds they made, much to his chagrin. “Really, Cam…? Madden?”

Between his moans and squirming from the shock of having Cameron nuzzling his neck. Madden managed to ask something that he needed to know, especially now that Cameron was acting like this. “C-Cammmm… H-Have you done stuff? Like sex-stuff?”

“Mmm,” Without stopping, Cameron nodded. His teeth began sinking into Madden’s neck, adding a new element to their bed time fun. Grazing them over the skin.

Madden felt himself gulp. 

Cameron had been sexual and hadn’t told him, with the blonde not sure why he felt a little jealous about it. Even if they were clear that they weren’t ever going to date each other or even their type; they could have still played. At least in the mind of the horned up blond who still had a grip on Cameron’s throbbing shaft.

“L-Like what….?” Madden moaned out, his moans only getting louder when he felt Cameron’s teeth leaving their mark.

“Likeeee… this,” Cameron’s fingertip pushed into Madden. As the boy squealed into his neck, Cameron’s other hand reached into the front to wrap around four inches of Zook cocklet. However when Cameron continued his sentence, Madden found everything he knew about his friend exploding away. “Aaaand this, but it was theirs that pushed deeper like this...”

As he finished his words, he forced his finger deeper into the depth of Madden’s tight ass.

He wasn’t planning on remaining in there, Madden had clearly said no to any anal play today but the horny teenager thought it was a good way to show his best friend.

“A-ahhhh, Cam!” Madden grabbed him, digging claws into the bare skin of Cameron’s back. “OUT! PULL IT OUT! AHHH!”

“Soooon,” Cameron pumped it in and out a few times slowly, fucking the small butt with his finger.

“I SAID NOW!” Madden cried out, the feeling got too much.

Pouting, Cameron pulled out. Trying to apologise to Madden with a little kiss on the nose.

“I-I think we should stop…” Madden whispered, pulling away from the kiss before it could happen.

“But I wanna play with youuu… never get to see you anymore,” Cameron whined softly.

“I don’t anymore…” Madden whispered, breaking his hold on Cameron’s cock and climbing off the bed. Fixing himself up and heading for the door.

Cameron blinked, sitting up. The sheets cascaded down his bare chest to show off the pale olive skin and his cold nipples. Eyes heavy and lips parted tiredly, watching Madden in confusion. He opened wider to speak, to offer something that would make Madden stop and come back to play with him.

Before he could do anything however, the door was open and Madden was gone. The blond almost ran for his bike, as his mind raced with everything that had gone on. His ass still feels odd from having something in it for the first time.

The brunette now left alone in the room, just didn’t get it.

Why hadn’t his best friend enjoyed it? He knew that Madden liked guys, so wouldn’t he be as horned up as the celebrity boys he had met. Like Avi was barely older then Madden but had done so much and was horny every second of the day. At least according to said blonde.

Confused and alone once more, he collapsed onto his bed once again and just let his thoughts work himself out.

Connor, having tucked things away, popped his head in the room. “Was that Mads? What’d you say?!”

“I… don’t think it’s what I said…” Cameron admitted, not turning his head to talk to the older boy.

“Right… uh,” Connor didn’t want to admit to listening to most of what went on in there. He gnawed at his lip, then asked: “Your donut date still on? You should get dressed, we’re leaving in an hour,”

“Yeah…” Cameron responded, his mind still thinking about Madden. He knew it was from the fingering and his refusal to pull out the moment Madden cried out, but he didn’t get it. He thought Madden would have loved it. The blond had been the one to grab his cock first. “Hey… Con… I know you don’t want to hear but… Mads is mad at me…”

Connor sighed. He had to see this through for his brother, so entered the room. Taking up a seat on the end of his bed, then pulling Cameron out of bed and into his arms. Gently consoling his little brother. Hearing a soft sniffle as Cameron wrapped around his similar shirtless form. Hugging rather tightly, and pressed to his chest rather than his shoulder. “Did you… admit to doing stuff? I heard him moaning- well, the entire house heard him!”

“Well, yeah… but instead of telling him… I kind of showed him using my hand on his you know and my finger on his other side…” Cameron sighed. 

His big brother sighed deeply. Amatuer move from a boy who didn’t usualy make the first move from how it sounded.

“And I thought… that Madden was liking it cause he moaned so when he cried for me to pull it out… I kinda responded soon…” Cameron blushed, feeling stupid.

Connor’s sigh grew ever deeper. “Dumb move, kid. Always ask first, people won’t always like that. And telling him stuff… After, what, a month? He could be jealous, or, you know… have feelings he’s not telling you? But most of all bud, if someone says pull out… you don’t stay in. If you do… it’s rape. I know he won’t see it that way but by saying soon and staying in, you kinda raped him...”

“I-I’m sorry,” Cameron clutched onto Connor tightly. He had nothing more to say. Simply sorry for the boy who ran off before he could say it.

Or so he thought.

With his voice soft from the doorway. Madden whispered. “I-I am, too… I kinda did it too. By grabbing your cock when you weren’t fully awake…”

“Maddeeeeen!” Cameron almost fell from the bed as he opened his eyes. Every ounce of his being shouted ‘hug him!’ but the boy hesitated. “D-don’t hate me, I’m sorry and won’t do it again! I’ve never been th-the lead or anything!”

“Only if you don’t hate me…” Madden responded, wishing he could jump into one of Cameron’s hugs.

Cameron knew his looks all too well. The ‘hug me, idiot!’ look was one, he didn’t want to cause, but happily wrapped around him. “I don’t! I loved it u-until I upset you!”

Madden didn’t respond, he just hugged harder.

“Cam… why don’t you take Madden with you today? I’m sure your friends won’t mind if one extra boy comes too and I think you two need some time together.” Connor suggested. He knew the boys would likely get naked somehow, but had to hope these two could make it up there as well.

“W-we’re getting-”

“I know. Connor told me to help you dress properly… you’ve been wea-wearing non-stop Jesters merch and from what I found out… those ugly looking Burgundy briefs that you got somewhere, since I know no one in this house would buy you that junk,” Madden choked out a soft giggle. Cameron looked good in jackets, not pale green tees and short beige shorts barely reaching down his thighs. He whispered what came next, since Connor didn’t need to hear it, “I won’t tell Connor about what I know! That store doesn't sell those, and I saw your Robin undies peek before we got there!”

“Y-You were peaking at my undies!” Cameron yelped out, the boy’s voice not quiet.

“No!” Madden squealed back at him. “They peeked out! We were on our bikes, Cam!”

“T-That doesn’t mean you stare there…” Cameron giggled, still with the blond’s head almost cradled against his chest. The brunette was still feeling guilty.

Feeling a bit trapped into admitting he did stare, Madden’s mind gave him one answer. “Um… time to get you nakey! T-to get dressed, not to… um…”

He looked at Connor, who gave him a knowing grin.

Standing up, Connor ruffled Madden’s hair. “And with that... I’m leaving! Madden, enjoy seeing Cam’s junk… I don’t need nightmares for life.”

He simply chuckled at Cameron’s glare, as he left.


	21. Donuts and Dates

Connor had been right. Oakes, Noah and Turin hadn’t cared about Cameron bringing Madden to their double date, with Turin admitting that his cousin Ryler was going to be there as well. Meaning their double date had turned into a ‘group’ thing with Madden going to meet four guys that Cameron had been sexual with.

He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

They all crammed into a booth at Duck Donuts, six boys all squished in. Many meeting each other for the first time. Which was exciting in an awkward kind of way.

Oakes, Turin and Ryler were on one side, sitting across from Cameron, Noah and Madden respectively.

Noah was playing footsie under the table with Turin, or so he thought, eventually finding out after an awkward joke that he had been playing it with Ryler by accident. Noah quickly put his feet back against the booth and his cute smile faded into a sheepish pout as the cousins giggled softly. Cameron wrapped an arm around the smaller boy, joking that he probably played an excellent game of footsie. Even if it led to Oakes chuckling with some dirty joke in his head.

A chuckling that turned into a wink that had Cameron blushing a deep shade of red. Something Madden noticed but didn’t mention.

“Oh! We’ll be right back! Ryler! Help!” Turin shot up, slammed both palms on the table, then slipped free with his dark-haired cousin. The two Binghams scurried off before anyone could even ask what they were up to. Everyone left in the booth leaned over, staring at the two run through the restaurant and into a hallway.

“Well, there goes your boyfriend,” Cameron giggled, nuding Noah after they all sat down again. There was more to be said there, since he’d witnessed them making out with his cum only days ago. He was sure they fucked in that bathroom once he and Avi left, too. But all Cameron could really picture was the image of Ryler sitting in Turin’s lap and sucking those lips. 

Noah sighed with a smile on his face. “Y-Yeah… he’s so wonderful…”

“So uh… when the feck did you meet Noah Franklyn-Miller and OAKES FEGLEY!” Madden almost demanded, turning to face his best friend with a ‘you better start explaining’ look on his face. One nearly as deadly as his ‘hug me now’ look. “A-And Noah’s gay? Does his brother know? Will’s hella-fine!”

“I’m sitting right here…” Noah whined at the squeaky blond.

“I met them throuuuugh-” Cameron was about to lie again, but something held him back. “My ex and his brother… Avi and Asher Angel… They’re gay, too. I think? Noah, are they gay? Is Will gay?”

“HOL-UP! YOUR EX? AVI WHAT!” Madden almost screamed, getting a look from a man who looked a lot like Turin. Which had him blushing and looking down in embarrassment. His voice lowered to a mouse-like squeak. “Is this why you avoided me for weeks? You were dating some hot super-star!? That’s so… so…”

Cameron winced anticipating what was coming.

“COOOOOL!!!” Madden exploded. “ I mean, not the avoiding me part… but Avi fucking Angel!!!”

“Watch your language!” Oakes said suddenly. Confusing Cameron, who knew he swore openly.

“You said worse…” Cameron giggled.

Oakes motioned to the blushing Noah. “Yeah, but there’s children around.”

“Is Winslow spying on us again?” Cameron teased, as Noah pouted and lightly kicked Oakes under the table. 

Looking between the two, Madden couldn’t help but ask. “So uh Cam… are you dating Oakes now?”

Cameron did a double take. Even Oakes was a little taken off guard. They thought it was just some playful banter. At least Oakes did. He was almost flirty in nature. It was hell for the staff when he had a photoshoot with Noah Jupe. The curly haired British was just as playfully flirty, and Oakes loved trying to outdo him. He never did, but he won out in the end as Noah pounded Oakes into the ground and left him a dripping mess with no witty comebacks.

“N-No… we are just friends.” Cameron said, trying to say it with authority. Kicking Oakes softly. “Right?”

“Totally,” Oakes kicked back. Unintentionally when swinging one leg over the other, it hit Noah. The little one yelped, and held his leg, pouting harder at him. Oakes smirked as he added: “Cameron couldn’t handle someone this good looking…”

Noah’s pouting didn’t last too long, with the teen soon sitting up a little higher, then his face lit up. Sitting down with a plop, smiling broady. “Turin and Ryler are coming! I think they ordered for us, too!”

Almost on cue, the other three looked up at them. Oakes had to twist in his seat to see over it.

“Why are they carrying six boxes? Surely they couldn’t have ordered that many…” Oakes questioned, seeing the boxes in their arms. 

A quick glance at the price board had him wincing. Even for famous families with a decent amount of money, that much was a steep price to pay for donuts. Usually you just needed to make a promo deal and you’d get food or sweets like this totally free. That or live with the one box, like normal people.

Turin set three boxes down, then spread them out before the group. Ryler set down another three and set them out. One in front of each boy, pushed close to them like offerings. The cousins wore mischievous grins as they looked between the four giving them rightfully confused looks. Cameron, Noah and Oakes seeing their boxes had been customised heavily while Madden and the cousins only had normal donut boxes with their names written on them.

“Since you were a last minute addition… we couldn’t do more than just a normal mix…” Turin explained to Madden.

“But you do get the bingham logo on your box! And we could hook you up with some epic Bingham merch!” Ryler added, hoping to perk up the offering. Even if Madden was just stunned to have a box of donuts to himself.

“Who are the Binghams?” Madden finally asked, looking up at the cousins.

“Uhm…” the cousins looked at each other. “Us? We do youtube. With our family. Well, our parents do… but we are in them a lot… well Ryler more… Turin’s camera shy!”

Oakes started at them as they spoke in sync. “That… was creepily rehearsed!”

“We get asked a lot,” they said in tandem.

“It’s even worse when I have to explain why my parents called our account, Our Life in Holland… when we live in Utah…” Turin giggled. He and Ryler rejoined the table, then pressed the other boys around them. “Go on! Open them!”

“B-But they are so well designed… who decorated them?” Cameron questioned.

Oakes, however, didn’t have such reluctance to ask. He did look a little awkward when the others looked at his impatience, so lowered the slightly parted lid and let the Bingham boys go on to explain. No matter how badly he wanted a donut already. 

“Our little brothers, Krew whose mine along with Landon and Ashton who are Turin’s twin younger brothers.” Ryler revealed. He noticed that Madden, Cameron and Noah looked a little apprehensive. “Don’t worry about the price, either. They’re free. We made them for you guys today! Custom flavours and toppings, too! Our Dads well own this franchise…”

“Whoa!” Cameron smiled wider, encouraged because Noah too moaned in awe. He couldn’t wait to open the box any longer and finally flipped the lid. But they didn't get to focus on the sweets for longer than a moment, as they were interrupted again. Turin flipped the lid back over them. Making the three on the other side of the table whine at him.

They turned to find three boys coming towards them, with each carrying a milkshake for the six boys. Based on their obvious similarities to the cousins, they figured this must be Krew, Landon and Ashton.

“Why are they whining Ryguy? Did we come too early?” Krew piped up, giving Ryler a look.

“Nah, Noah, Cameron and Madden just want to eat donuts…” Ryler giggled, pointing at each as he said their name for his little brother.

“Ry...guy?” Noah giggled softly as Landon handed him an oreo milkshake. He was shocked Turin remembered him saying it was his favourite in passing. Grinning at the younger boy, Noah beamed at him. “Thanks Lando!”

“Better than Turbo, don’t you agree?” Ryler tried.

“They’re both cute! Better than when my little brother calls me Tree… Actually, lately it’s been Groot,” Oakes chimed in. He reached over to take a chocolate thickshake from Ashton’s outstretched hand. The little one couldn’t quite reach across to him. “Or nothing, as he tries to send to Mars…”

“He’s adorable,” Cameron took a bubblegum shake from Krew with a smile. He couldn’t wait, so took a sip and his mouth was alive with sweetness. So creamy and thick, he almost moaned drinking it. “Thanks… uh?”

“Krew,” The little dark-haired boy looked exactly like Ryler. And he winked. Which had Cameron blushing as he sucked down the pink and blue swirl. The milkshake sucking boy watched out of the corner of his eye as Madden piped up a conversation with Landon and Noah, with the younger boy having his brother’s boyfriend and the blond giggling about something.

Oakes gently kicked Cameron under the table with a smile on his handsome face. He mouthed to the boy to get things moving: “Open it!”

Luckily for the teen, who had begun to lightly play footsies with Oakes under the table, the younger three had moved on. Going back to their mom near the counters and letting the sixsome return to their donut date. Meaning that Cameron could finally unveil his personalised box. And it was, safe to say, amazing. The boys had gone out of their way for them - including Turin’s father, Justin, who waved at them from the counter. 

The masterpiece of the box was a chocolate donut with red icing with green and yellow sprinkles, topped with a dark chocolate button and a very fine R made of edible gold leaf. Oakes was glad to find his masterpiece donut was a homage to Pete’s Dragon, in which he starred. Noah’s masterpiece took the Binghams a while to figure out, but eventually they’d very carefully made a puppy out of coloured creams. Madden didn’t mind getting things off the menu, he was just amazed by their work.

They looked amazing anyway.

“Are you boys enjoying your donuts?” Justin asked, approaching the table. Ryler hissed something to Turin, then got an elbow to the stomach as the son grinned at his dad. The man’s shirt was pulled tight on his body, highlighting definite muscle underneath.

“Y-yes, sir!” Noah shouted around a cookies and cream donut topped with dabs of cream and choc chip cookie bits.

“Good, good. Ryler says you guys are going back to his place? Any plans for the day, boys?” Justin asked in a friendly, laid back tone that made the boys all grin. Ryler especially, who giggled as Turin thumped him under the table again. Everyone seemed to ignore it, starting at Turin’s dad. He was handsome, with dark stubble and a baseball cap covering his light brown hair. The muscles on him were amazing. 

“Video games, uncle Justin!” Ryler chimed in between bites. “We were going to head off soon. We’ll walk!”

Cameron looked over to Madden in hopes he was okay with a sudden change in plans. Thankfully there was a huge smile from ear to ear. Madden looked as excited as Cameron felt to be hanging out with some new friends; While Asher, Johnny and Will had been a load of fun, all they seemed to want was sex. These five - with the exception of Oakes’ dirty jokes - were all making him laugh. Cameron sunk into the booth with them as Justin headed back to some customers. The other boys were packing their boxes back up, so Cameron tucked his away. He’d refused to touch his Robin donut until he could show it off at home, maybe share it with Madden and Ian if they could get together soon enough.

Justin waved the six off as they headed out onto the sidewalk. Each carrying a box of donuts, with the heaviest being Noah’s. He was such a sweet little one that he couldn’t handle much more than his own. Turin made sure to point it out, too, before giving Noah a kiss on the lip. Or so it looked, as they found when Noah gasped out that Turin just took some cookie crumbs from his upper lip.

Ryler led the way, chatting with Oakes about little brothers who like to spy on things. Behind them, Noah walks hand-in-hand with Turin giggling about something. Leaving Cameron and Madden to trail back and catch up. The tension between them was thick, heavy with secrets on both sides. Madden knew most of Cameron’s by now, though gave no reason to prod for his own.

“So…” Madden hummed, breaking the silence as they walked. A good distance between them and the group that any passersby could mistake as being on their own all together. “Those burgundy briefs... were Avi’s?”

“Huh? No they were-” Cameron bit his lip. He should have just said yes, that he needed Avi so badly they met up and fucked like animals in there. But it was too late. “Ugh… You know Maxwell Jenkins, right?”

“No way!” It wasn’t Madden’s shocked voice, but Turin’s that interrupted him. “So you’ve done it with me, Avi and him!”

Then Noah cut in before Cameron could compose his sentence. “You two did it?! When!?”

“It was-”

“Before we met, in the bathroom. Ryler, too!” Turin said without thinking, a bubbly grin on his face. Ryler was looking away sheepishly, Cameron bit his lip and shoved both hands into his pockets, Oakes was looking mighty impressed, Madden and Noah were just awestruck. Though a hint of anger flashed in Noah’s eyes when Turin added: “Oh, Avi was there, too. Ryler took care of him, I think!”

“With Avi!?” Noah looked ready to storm off, tensing up like a hissing cat. But he softened, and squeezed Turin’s hand. Then, for just a moment he sounded like Will spoke through him. “As long as it was before we met, I guess…”

The group started to walk again, a little quietly now. They still made small talk on the walk to Ryler’s house but it wasn’t much until Oakes couldn’t hold his tongue.

“So, Cam… is there anyone here you haven’t done it with?” 

Just a few houses away was their destination. And he had to ask it now. Cameron was a stunned, stammering mess who lacked composition. When he found a voice, it was hoarse and unsure. “W-well, um, I haven’t gone all the way with most of you! T-Turin and Ryler only sucked me for a while, a-and Madden didn’t go far! C-can we not talk about this stuff for a while, and just… hang out like a bunch of kids? It’s awesome but still kind of embarrassing...”

“It’s fine! But I might still pick on those briefs… they were ugly,” Madden teased, flashing a warm smile. One that carried on until reaching Ryler’s house. 

A large two story stone house that looked like a cottage hit a growth spurt. The foyer began with the stairs leading up, a large cutout on the left showing off a tidy sitting room complete with soft grey carpet and a white couch that Turin dove onto with a moan. Another couch and an arm chair decorated the room, as well a keyboard against the far wall. Straight ahead from the door was the living room itself. A larger space with an L-shaped couch, a pretty built-in fireplace then the huge wall-mounted TV. Fit for six boys to go in and enjoy to themselves. Ryler showed them around eagerly, bounding with excitement to show off everything he could think of with Turin’s help. Even the kitchen, where they put away their donut boxes.

The toy room upstairs looked like a mini-man cave with the huge couch, TV and plenty of toys for kids to play with. The consoles were tucked away in there, but Ryler ran a hand through his hair, closing the door. Then stepped to the left, and pushed open another. His room. It was surf themed, with a board above the bed and plentiful pictures of beaches and surfs above his desk. Also a long row of shoes. He was extremely proud of his small walk-in closet.

“This place… is awesome!” Oakes said as they entered the toy room. They all fit perfectly onto the couch, even with Ryler being a bit cocky lying along the ottoman. Oakes found a spot beside Noah and Cameron. “Madden, are you… comfy like that?”

He was staring at Madden, who sat there cross-legged beaming as Turin booted up the Nintendo Switch. “Yeah! It’s been so long since I got to hang out with so many guys! Usually it’s just other dancers, and they’re mostly girls…”

Cameron giggled softly. He should have known Madden would be like this surrounded by so many other hot young boys. Even if two and a half were taken up already. The way he looked at Ryler as his shirt rode up was all too obvious. That’s how they got into a discussion about dancers, and eventually just turned to Ryler and Madden flirting a little loudly as the other four played Mario Kart. 

Turin made a deal with his sheepish very slightly older boyfriend that for every race he beat him, he would be rewarded a kiss. Try as he might, Noah always managed to lose to the three. Oakes got the lead usually, until Ryler finally took a turn and whooped his ass. After which he proudly went back to teasing Madden by letting his shirt ride up a little higher.

Smiling at them, Cameron felt a wave of gladness to see his friend enjoying another boy. Putting doubts at ease that Madden could possibly like him.

“I’m going to show Madden the bathroom,” Ryler said, pushing off the couch then taking the blond away.

The other four were still invested in their game. Turin beat them, and Noah had to reward him with another peck on the lips. Which he did while smiling.

“When do I get one of those?” Oakes nudged Cameron, before just leaning in to take one. Only a chaste kiss, though his tongue did manage the time to swipe against Cameron’s lips. It served to further confuse Cameron on the state of their relationship and if he’d crashed another date by bringing boys along. But this mirrored scenario hadn’t gone like the last.

He had.

Oakes didn't mind, however.

He even smiled at Noah when the adorable British boy climbed up into Turin’s lap and snuggled him, controllers set aside. Though no cuddles came Cameron’s way, as they still had ground to cover. Even if Oakes wasn’t against snuggling up to Cameron, they weren’t there yet and they both knew it.

Ryler came back in after a few minutes, looking proud. “So, my mom’s home and says if you all get permission, you can sleep the night. Anyone up for it?”

Four phone calls later, and one short walk across the road to Turin’s house, then they were all setting up makeshift beds in the living room for later. Stacks of blankets and pillows were used to make a fort, with the help of Brexley and Krew when they got home. But they too were sleeping over with Landon and Ashton. Turin warned them not to touch his room.

They did.

“Cam and I haven’t had a sleepover in a looooong time!” Madden said while bringing in the pink cushions from the sitting room.

“Naughty Cameron…” Oakes replied, giving said new ‘friend’ a cocky smirk.

“We’re actors! We get busy! A-and Madden dances a lot, or has to model with his big brother,” Cameron stammered, sitting on the couch having set up his bed for the night.

“I’m an actor and I still have mates over, Cammy…” Oakes chuckled. After a wink, he turned his attention to Madden. “Big brother? He cute like you, or like a big hot you?”

Madden’s cheeks pinkened. He looked around, breathing deeply before answering curtly: “Hot.”

“Ah, like Noah’s bro then…” Oakes grinned, winking over at the boy cuddling Turin.

“And Turin’s dad,” Ryler hissed just loud enough for them to hear.

Turin didn’t just kick this time. He actually pounced and tackled his cousin down to the ground, wrestling with him.

“Go, Turin, go!” Noah encouraged, even though Ryler was coming out on top. Turin was the slimmer of the two, though they were more or less an even match for each other. Regardless of the winner, they all got a laugh out of it. Nobody seemed to question Ryler calling his own uncle hot.

As the pair wrestled, Oakes leaned over to Cameron. “You should move your sleeping bag next to mine…”

Cameron shivered and looked to him, “B-but Noah and Madden wanted me there?”

Oakes decided to convince him by leaning in and pressing their lips together once more.


	22. Heading Home

Shadows danced, tangled with dull rainbow flashes of colour that appeared and disappeared every few seconds. Cameron’s tired eyes blinked, buffeted by colours. He stirred slowly from the hard ground amidst the group of six, the lone awoken among them. Drowsy, he whipped his head around searching for the colours that cast their dull light over the group.

Eventually the culprit was spotted. They’d left the TV on, and its logo was now bouncing from side to side like a game of Pong. Flashing a new colour on rebound.

To switch it off, the tired boy crawled from his sleeping bag and to the coffee table. Taking the remote and fumbling with the buttons in the dark until finally the screen went to black. Cameron tried to crawl back to bed, but being clumsy in the dark he nudged someone by mistake. He winced, waiting as the boy stirred. 

“Mmm…?” The other boy purred as they shifted to sit upright. Cameron could watch their silhouette rubbing their tired eyes, with no idea who was awake with him now. Then, almost as if they could sense the eyes preying upon them, they turned to Cameron. Whispering softly as they saw him. “Hey…”

It was Oakes.

“Hi,” Cameron felt his body relax hearing Oakes’ silky voice.

“Can’t sleep, Cammy?” Oakes questioned.

Cameron could sleep just fine, but the lights dancing intimately across his lightly resting eyelids roused him. Rather than answering, he shuffled over to Oakes and wrapped around him with a soft him. Allowing the older boy to cuddle in as they slipped into Oakes’s makeshift bed. He nestled into Oakes’ chest, slowly rubbing the bare skin. Soft definition to an otherwise lithe body for his hands to roam through, tracing every inch with his fingertips.

“I’m thinking, how about I walk you home tomorrow…? We can stop by a cafe for lunch or something and have a proper date…” Oakes whispered into Cameron’s ear, rubbing the boy’s back. “Since our date got interrupted… or if you gotta go home with Madden, we could meet up the day after?”

“I’m sorry,” Cameron mumbled tiredly as his fingers lightly traced around Oakes’ nipples. The brownish pink nubs were hard when he brushed against them.

“I’m not upset.”

“Every time I go on a date, I bring other boys I’ve had… s-sex with,” Cameron said, wrapping tightly around Oakes. Moaning softly as the hand glided along his spine tenderly.

“Brought four this time…” Oakes teased. Then he planted a small kiss to Cameron’s forehead. “I must make you very nervous…”

Cameron giggled mostly to himself. He glanced up. Oakes looked beautiful, captured in the darkness, with only moonlight to bathe his half naked body. Cameron returned to resting on him. “Maybe I was afraid you brought your portable spy?”

“Nah… that ‘portable spy’ was stuck all day washing off his painting and doing every chore mom could think off and when I left, the list was two pages.” Oakes grinned. They laid there chuckling for a few minutes, quiet so they didn’t wake up the others. Turin, they discovered, was one to snore. Thankfully he’d rolled onto his front and snored into his pillow. “You gonna sleep with me?”

“Haven’t I already- oh, y-you meant sleep, sleep!” Blushing red, Cameron rolled over. Nuzzling backwards into Oakes, who rolled onto his side and wrapped around. The big spoon to Cameron’s little spoon, with all the right things in all the right places for them both to get comfortable on the floor.

“I wouldn’t say no to the other one, but I kind of want you without someone watching us.” Oakes purred into Cameron’s ear as he cuddled up to the boy.

The pink blush grew to a steadily deeper shade of red as Cameron felt Oakes’ semi-hard length grinding up against him from behind. The older boy’s hands had already slipped under his shirt and both hands were busy pinching or twisting his nipples softly. Cameron saved himself from a moan only by swiftly biting his lower lip to hold it back, wishing not to wake the others with a moan of all things. “Ooooakes… m-mmm…!”

Unfortunately it didn’t really progress further then that for the two boys.

Before anything could happen, sleep wrapped its delicate fingers around the two boys and pulled them off into the dark, before either could notice that Madden and Ryler were absent from the sleeping group. A long, peaceful slumber snuggled up together. When they awoke the next morning, Noah and Turin - who themselves had been snuggled all night - were grinning at the pair. Teasing all morning even as they had donuts for breakfast. Madden and Ryler suspiciously stayed out of teasing, sharing a few awkward looks all morning.

With Ryler blushing every time his eyes looked at Madden’s mouth or if the blonde’s tongue poked out.

“Right, mom says we need everyone out by lunch. We’re doing some filming when the guys get home,” Ryler finally announced as he came downstairs. “And she doesn’t think the internet would handle Oakes Fegley being here…”

“Ahem?” Noah muttered at him. He was resting happily on Turin’s back, an hour-long piggyback ride.

“Oh please, the way you and Turin act… they would take our video down for too much PDA!” Ryler teased.

Turin poked his tongue out at his cocky cousin. “You’re just jealous!”

“Why would I be?” Ryler questioned while nervously darting looks at the blonde boy near him.

Following the glance, Turin let out a small gasp which he then replaced with a giggle. Ryler proceeded to chase him, and by extension Noah, around the house trying to tackle them down. This went on until the younger boys came bursting in the door, having finished up their sleepover with their cousins. Krew once more tried to put his charms on Cameron, flirting with the fifteen-year-old boy. It was a flattering albeit useless attempt.

The boy eventually just stole one of Cameron’s donuts before running off with a cheeky grin on his face.

“T-that better not be my Robin donut!” Cameron thankfully found it was just a half eaten star wars inspired donut.

“Speaking of, could you grab my box while you’re there? Then we’ll head off,” Oakes shouted over his shoulder, while in an intense game of made-up chess with Brexley. It was hard to beat a kid who made up the rules on the fly and decided his pieces could fly. He was more than happy to step out of the Bingham house a few minutes later after he got a pawn to the face as he ‘flew’ into him. Krew told Brexley off for harming such a cute face.

“Sooo,” Cameron yawned as they started down the street. His eyes still heavy and back arching low, looking exhausted. They’d played video games until about one in the morning, then stayed up for another hour or two on a movie and chatting. “Are we going somewhere…?”

Madden shrugged. “Could teach you two how to dance! It would be funny seeing you bend yourselves into weird shapes…”

“Uhhhh, no thanks… but if you ever wanna hit me up with some bendy dancer friends - preferably hot boys - hit me up,” Oakes said with a cocky smirk wide enough to make both younger boys blush red. They were stunned for a moment as he walked ahead, then turned with both arms behind his head. “What? I heard they’re great in bed!”

“They are…” Madden responded before giggling and running up ahead after seeing Cameron’s shock.

“And I thought I was getting to be the dirty one!” Cameron shouted after him.

“Cam… if you had seen some of the dancers I’ve hooked up with…” Madden giggled, before almost moaning. The little blondie looked so cute when his eyes rolled back like that. “Some make Oakes there look like a cats dinner!”

Oakes put a hand to his chest and faked a gasp: “Ouch!”

“Wanna see one, Oakes?” Madden offered with a giggle, looking back at the boy possibly becoming his best friend’s boyfriend.

After a glance to Cameron, who flashed an awkward half-smile, Oakes shrugged his left shoulder. “Yeah, sure. Go for it,”

Madden grinned. “Two options, a fourteen-year-old super cutie! Or a seventeen year old HOTTIE!”

“MADDEN!” Cameron exclaimed, shocked that his best friend wasn’t as innocent to the dirty as he thought.

“Well…” Madden questioned, wiggling his blond eyebrows teasingly. He looked between the two of them, arms crossed and an expression, oh so smug. Waiting to see who jumped to the answer first.

Oakes cut in before Cameron could find his voice: “I’ll take the cutie. I feel like topping right now, but you’ll be showing me that hottie when I ask for it,”

“Hear that, Cammy!? Your boyfriend wants your ass…” Madden giggled, before running when Cameron actually began chasing him. He found safety on Oakes’ back after jumping on and wrapping around him like a spider monkey. For such a small boy he had long limbs and boy could they stretch. He made a point, in front of Cameron, to lightly rub Oakes’ crotch with his foot. The older boy didn’t move it away. He let Madden show off on his phone. “This is JT,”

Moaning softly as Madden’s sole rubbed against his dick, Oakes took a look at the small fourteen-year-old. Dark hair, petite face and gorgeous innocent eyes. But a rocking, muscular body any young dancer should own.

“Damn… wait a minute. He was on that dancing show! He won didn’t he?” Oakes exclaimed, as he stared at the picture.

Madden’s other foot came in to pin Oakes’ cock between them, rubbing faster. “Mmm, he was… I gave him a prize for winning! And one of his friends,”

Shivering, Oakes thrust his hips. Cameron watched on, softly muttering that his best friend was doing that to Oakes. But they were open, and weren’t even dating as far as he could tell. Unless he just missed it again.

“His prize blew more than just his mind…” Madden giggled into Oakes' ear.

“Ngh!” Oakes throbbed hard in his pants, pulsating against the feet rubbing his length. They slowed down and Madden kept showing off more. Oakes was still grunting softly as Madden’s feet rubbed all over his throbbing tent. The pulsing went on for a while, before settling down. Leaving Oakes breathless. “Y-yeah… b-bet you’re good at making things blow…!”

“Oh yeah, you should see some of the positions I can get into as I do it…” Madden giggled, as he showed off some of the more naughtier photos that he had of JT Church, which showed off under clothing.

The actor began to moan again. Madden wasn’t quite finished with him as the feet began to rub him all over again, now rubbing in a steaming hot load of teenage cum along with it. Oakes stared at JT, who was bent in half with his thin young cock right down his little throat. There was a good spray of cum coating his smooth, caramel butt. His black hair was a mess, and they’d obviously been at it for a while. He could imagine it all, and wondered if the little feet working his lengthy shaft had been used all over JT’s as well.

“It’s even better when Mal’s there to!” Madden grinned, squeezing down hard and rubbing Oakes’ balls.

“O-okay, we get it! They’re hot…” Cameron said, staring as Madden kept up. Feeling up and rubbing that sexy dick. He’d seen the throbbing, and was no idiot; Oakes came. Hard.

He was jealous.

Madden had just made what was quickly becoming his Oakes, in his mind, cum and he couldn’t say anything because as much as his mind wanted it. Oakes wasn’t his, yet.

Oakes signalled Cameron to calm down and continued humping the little feet. Throbbing as a second neared and Madden kept rubbing away faster, showing off JT pinning him down and hammering away at his throat. Oakes let out a deep groan of pleasure, watching the clip a few times. Impressed with the power JT had for a small boy, but those muscles were coming in handy as his hips pounded back and forth shoving that cute young dick in and out of Madden’s cute mouth. He throbbed hard again as JT slammed in and nutted deep in Cameron’s best friend. 

Making him drink his cum. 

While he thought that his own fuck with Cam would have been far hotter then this, Oakes couldn’t deny that it was a sexy sight. Madden had an extremely cute twinkish body, which Oakes was shocked Cameron hadn’t used properly yet. If he had a friend like Madden, this blond's ass was going to be destroyed every chance he got.

Instead he found himself on the receiving end of another orgasm, milked out by those soft soles. Another deep grunt filled the air, and another load filled his underwear. Oakes growled behind his teeth as Madden’s feet rubbed it out, milking every drop of his warm cum.

“Fu-fuuuuck…” Oakes groaned deeply, throbbing against the feet before they finally pulled away. “Wh-what? Don’t have energy for a third one?”

“Cammy’s giving me the ‘I’m going to kill you’ look…” Madden teased.

“I don’t see why,” Ruffling Cameron’s hair, Oakes leaned down to purr: “You two get to lick it all up,”

“No he doesn’t!” Cameron pouted, hissing a little at the thought of Madden tasting Oakes.

Oakes cooed at him and pulled Cameron in close. “So don’t take you two back to my place for a threesome?”

“We could just drop Madden at home… and then…” Cameron purred, moving in close until their lips were nearly touching.

Madden giggled a little. “You two should just date already…”

“Well yesterday was a date until someone invited his friends…” Oakes teased. Though winced when Cameron backed off a little, a frown touching his pink lips. Oakes couldn’t stand to see it, so stole a kiss from the boy, pulling closer again. 

“That wasn’t fair…” Cameron blushed.

Oakes frowned, mostly at himself. “It was a joke. A… pretty bad one,”

“I meant the kiss…” Cameron added, giggling at Oakes’ newly found blush.

“Would giving Madden a kiss be fair? Since he did just make me nut twice for free,” Oakes asked with a purr behind his words, playing with Cameron’s hair.

“N-No! My kisses!” Cameron yelped before letting his eyes widen and his blush deepened.

He wanted to bolt.

Too bad Oakes was holding his hands and winked. Trapping him in place before the sexy boy stole another kiss from those lips. “I was kidding, again. But I do want to repay your cute little friend… that footjob was fucking AWESOME.”

“H-How…” Cameron responded, looking up at his younger best friend who was blushing from the thought.

“Madden…?” Oakes looked over at Madden. Before Cameron could react, Oakes groped his dick, squeezing his cute boyfriend. “Want a turn on this dick?”

“I-I’m a virgin in t-that… no ones been in my butt before!” Madden yelped, gasping and letting his eyes dart between Oakes and Cameron.

“And Cameron can be your first? Or, we could both be your first at once, if that’s what you’re into,” Oakes suggested with a sly smirk, teasing them both at once. He squeezed Cameron when he opened his mouth to talk, cutting it off by making him moan sweet songs of bliss instead. “I could fuck Cammy into you, too. You made me nut twice. You deserve some dick,”

“W-What if you suck me then…?” Madden blushed red, while looking at Cameron who was struggling with this. It was clear his best friend would be interested but was scared after the whole finger in the ass thing. “N-not ready for that yet…”

Oakes looked between them suspiciously. He wondered what was with that look. “Uh, sure… but you two are still cleaning me off as a team. You too, Cammy. My house is a good way off, so we could hide back there?”

“N-No.. let Cammy clean you…” Madden giggled. “He would stab me if I taste your cream and I don’t want a grumpy bestie!”

Oakes considered this counter offer, while leading the two to a small park. It was a decent warmth for a winter morning, but early enough that nobody was up and they were completely hidden by the fence. He started to undo his pants, still thinking. “Hmmm… what if Cam licks it all up, and you two kiss? You still taste me, but right off Cammy’s sexy tongue,”

Madden giggled and shook his head.

The younger blonde pushed the pair into a good hiding spot before moving a little bit away to a bench, in order to calm down and secretly text Ryler. Wanting to know if this was okay. He got a thumbs up, then giddily returned to find the couple kissing. Since they were busy, he pulled his shorts down and waited with his cock out. It was a little chilly, so Madden worked his four-inch length until Oakes finally noticed and got to his knees.

Cameron didn’t wait around and moved over to the bench. He didn’t want to see his possible boyfriend suck his best friend, yet at least. Not when it would only grow his jealousy.

“Mmm!” Madden moaned softly as Oakes’ tongue ran down the length of his cocklet. Flowing smoothly down to his balls, then gave them a firm kiss. The tongue moved back up before Oakes took the tip between his lips and suckled on it gently. “Ooooh… mm! C-Cam, your boyfriend is so… so good… I want him…!”

Unaware that his best friend hadn’t stuck around.

Oakes smirked around the boy’s dick and went further down on it, sliding it easily down his throat along the tongue. Madden let out a cute moan as the cock slipped between those warm lips. Playing with Oakes’ hair as the boy sucked him off. For a bottom like him this was rare, but felt spectacular.

Oakes was nearly as good of a cock sucker as Malachi Barton.

Madden pulled him off, then slapped his eager hips. Feeding Oakes his cock. The older boy didn’t even gag. “Ooooh gosh!”

Smirking internally as he continued sucking Madden’s cute cock, while not as tasty as Cameron, it was on par with the other cocks he had sucked with his life. Oakes used his tongue, swirling it around Madden’s thin shaft hoping to quickly milk the younger boy. Though he found himself moaning as a foot pressed to his dick and rubbed it softly. Not enough he’d ever make him cum, but enough to make Oakes grind against it while sucking Madden’s dick.

He did have to wonder what was with the blonde and foot jobs however.

“Mm, nice dick on you,” Oakes complimented, before nibbling on the boy’s partially exposed chest. He lifted the shirt up and whistled. “Abs too?”

“Dance… you should do it!” Madden grinned.

Oakes gave his boy-cock a flick before swallowing him down to the base. Humming around the cute young dick as he bobbed back and forth.

“Ohhhh, gosh… k-keep going… almost there…!” the blond dancer’s toes curled as he got closer. Fucking Oakes’ handsome face faster, harder until he let out a deep cry. Unleashing a torrent of hot cum down the tight tunnel. It wrapped around him as Oakes drank it down. Now having had one each from the two boys. But the mouth was gone all too soon, and Madden was snapped out of it. “H-Hey!”

Too late. Oakes had moved to the more public bench and lowered his pants for a very greedy Cameron. The brunette lapped up his two loads with a mutter, shot a glare at Madden, then went back to cleaning Oakes’ crotch. Even sucking cum from his underwear. It wasn’t as good, now that it was cold.

Oakes was a little disappointed that they didn’t make out and share it. He’d have loved to see their tongues fight for more. But he got it. Cameron had just come out of a purely-sex driven relationship with Avi. He thought that doing that, doing what he’d come to like doing was a relationship killer.

“You know… playing with other guys is all gucci with me, right? Long as it goes both ways,” Oakes whispered to the pink-cheeked boy licking along his cock.

“I-I know but Avi and I were like that… and it didn’t go well… he was too interested in other guys and I guess I was too new to my sexuality so I was kinda letting loose…” Cameron whispered back.

Oakes couldn’t help but chuckle. It brought the mood up a little. “I’m not Avi. I haven’t felt this kinda stuff for other guys. And I kissed Finn freaking Wolfhard! Honestly, I kissed him a LOT. Like way too much to be a normal amount of kissing Finn Wolfhard.

“Why aren’t I jealous when you say that… but today whenever you flirted or someone else was dirty, I was?” Cameron asked curiously. He would have been fine if Winslow of all boys joined them, granted he was much younger and Oakes’ brother.

“Because the boys are here. Finn isn’t.” Oakes responded. “You’re jealous one of them could steal me away, like Noah tried to steal you.”

“Maybe… before our first date, can I… try other guys? Sex, not, uh, trying to get another boyfriend. See how I feel and if it gets… normal?” Cameron asked him earnestly.

“Well we aren’t dating, Cammy. This?” Oakes began by grabbing Cameron’s ass. “Can be enjoyed by any d you like.”

Cameron moaned softly. “I hope it’ll be yours soon… We should get home before your dick turns into an icicle. You too, Mads!”

“Instead of a date, why don’t we just hang out. Starbucks tomorrow?” Oakes smiled.

“You shout, and you have yourself a… hang,” The smaller boy chuckled, getting to his feet.

“As long as your order is less than five words, you’re on!” Oakes teased.

Cameron nibbled his lower lip and wiggled. “Then i’ll bring my wallet,”

“Damn, boy… you’re lucky you're cute.” Oakes grinned. “I’ll shout anyway.”

“Soooo cute, isn’t he!” Madden joined them before the three headed for the exit of the park, grinning broadly as he tormented Cameron. Then a look came across the brunette’s face. Madden stepped back with a gulp. “W-wait what are you doing? Cam-? 

“RUN! MADS!” Cameron growled as he chased his best friend out of the park.

Screaming loudly, Madden’s voice could be heard throughout the park. “CAAAAAMMMYYYYY!!!”

As the trio continued heading home, Cameron’s mind was racing. Oakes had just blown Madden in the park, swallowing a load of his best friend’s young cum and he couldn’t understand why he was so jealous of Madden.

His mind was slowly processing that Oakes Fegley was quickly becoming his interest, and possibly his type.

A fact that had him gulping.


	23. Awkward and Weird

While Oakes had informed him that he was shouting, Cameron decided to still bring his wallet to the ‘hang’ just in case Oakes changed his mind once he actually heard Cameron’s favourite order. One that was far from just a normal cappuccino. If not, he could shout them other things. Even if he was a little full from the donuts, well except for two of them which he had been ‘convinced’ to share with his brothers. At least he got the golden ‘R’.

The cousins had done their research, even if unknown to him, that one was actually from Krew.

Cameron pulled his scarf on tighter, the red and golden-orange wool keeping him cozy as well as a heavy brown jacket to shield from the cold. Even with a light red nose and the chilly weather, he was smiling brightly, waiting for Oakes to arrive before he thought about going inside. Of course he scouted it out through the frosted windows and there was no Oakes inside waiting for him. He decided to head in when the wind got a little too cold and pulled out his wallet to order a small drink, something to tide him over until his ‘future’/maybe boyfriend turned up.

He only got a small coffee then took up residence at a booth. Swinging his feet as he sipped at it, letting the warmth flow through his body. Just sitting there, sipping away, listening to the ambience.

“I got to the bathroom for a quick poop, and you arrive AND buy yourself a drink? I thought I was shouting…?” Oakes voice spoke up from behind him, amusement laced within.

“I- I thought- Oh, god… sorry, it just got so cold- You were in here the whole time I was outside? I was out there for twenty minutes!” Cameron shouted quietly as Oakes sat across from him, wearing that adorable grin on his face.

“It… was a longer poop then I thought it would be…” Oakes chuckled. “Winslow cooked last night…”

Cameron let out a playful groan. “Stop saying pooooop!”

“Poooooooooooop!”

As Cameron began groaning again, there was another pair behind them chatting away. Neither paid particular attention to each other. Oakes and Cameron got up to get their full order without even glancing at the other table. Even when one of the boys behind them got a hot chocolate as they waited for their orders to be ready. They all returned to their tables with no idea about each other. Oakes was enjoying Cameron’s company, seeing him laugh and smile. Getting a little milk moustache as well. 

Then at last Cameron’s ears tuned into a passing conversation. 

“Uh, no! Respect and all BUT you’re wrong! The sith cannot turn rocks into kyber crystals - that was Legends. Disney threw that stuff out years ago,” One of the voices stated with authority.

“No way! You’re wrong. The sith totally can still do it, Disney just doesn’t give any love to kyber crystals! Like, the death star being powered by them? Uh, lame.” Another voice started against them. Softer than the first voice.

“The death star makes sense! But rocks? I’m glad they got rid of it-” 

The arguing voice growled: “You’re wrong-!”

“He’s right,” Cameron said casually as though he were sitting with them. He took a sip and continued on with Oakes, almost like he’d never said a word. Until two teenagers were suddenly climbing over their booth to peer down at Cameron, curiosity in their eyes. One had tanned skin and dark brown hair. His hazel eyes were pretty, matching well against a set of golden necklaces and his open button up. The other was thinner with long straw-coloured hair. He looked almost annoyed. Cameron looked up at them. “What? He’s right. The sith can’t do that anymore, and it was kind of stupid…”

“I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE WRONG!”

“Oh, piss off!” The straw-haired boy slumped down in his chair.

Biting his lip to keep back a giggle, Cameron looked up to Oakes. He was impressed, he didn’t know Cameron was into Star Wars. Or that Sith could once make rocks into whatever crystals they were going on about. Cameron looked back to the handsome dark-haired boy. “Sorry for butting in,”

“It’s fine, you at least proved that idiot wrong.” The first boy grinned.

“Screw you!” The other boy whacked him in the arm.

Oakes smirked, deciding to get the older boys away from Cameron's attention. “You two act like an old married couple.”

His attempt failed.

“We do that… a lot? Mind if I join you two since he’s going to hit me if I stay here?” The handsome one asked, then nudged Cameron. “I could quiz you on star wars… Damian,”

Astounded that this stranger knew him, Cameron shifted in his seat for some space. Even Oakes didn’t mind if it gave Cameron a chance to meet a fan, just like when he met the Angel brothers. Joining them, the older boy flashed an amazingly cute smile. He offered his name but neither heard him for a moment. At least not until his friend joined beside him, looking disgruntled to be defeated by such a young boy.

“Uh, hello? I said I’m Louis?” He tried again, shaking Cameron and Oakes from their heads.

“Cameron…” Cameron blushed, having been perving on the couple and realising that he knew one.

One of them was Michael Campion, of Fuller House ‘fame’. The other was his long-time best friend, the handsome Louis Tomeo. He smiled at them, while Michael muttered to himself.

“And you’re that kid from Pete’s Dragon, right? Oak, was it? I barely recognise you without the hair…” Louis made gestures to imply long hair and made a face, resembling Oakes as a wild boy raised by a dragon.

“Oak-ES…” Oakes chuckled. “And I was so glad the minute they allowed me to cut that off…”

“Oh, I’m so sorry! Oakes, got that. As for the hair… convince Michael here to cut it? Please,” Louis’ eyes widened as he jokingly pleases. Michael gave him another wack to the arm, grumbling at his teasing comments. “Whaaaat? It’s cuter when it’s short. You had comments calling you an 80s creeper,”

“At least I get compliments and comments!” Michael teased, poking his tongue out at his best friend.

Louis laughed at him, smirking. “Whatever you reckon… So, is Damian your favourite character, Cameron?”

“Duh, best robin by far!”

“Uuuuuh, no. Spiderman has got you beat ten to none!” Michael snapped proudly, looking all smug for someone who never played a superhero. He had Cameron rolling his eyes. “And you, Oooooakes?”

He winced, hoping he got the name right.

“Just Oakes…” Oakes groaned. Getting a little annoyed. His name wasn’t hard. “Not sure I have a favourite… Human Torch, I guess?”

“Not bad, not bad. Can respect. But my boy’s got it right there: Spiderman is A-game.” Louis smiled.

“Spiderman can’t hold a candle to Ironman!”

Louis and Michael laughed. They grinned at the sheepish, blushing Cameron before Louis leaned over the table, tapping it. “I’ll make you a deal. I’m gonna quiz you, and if you win we shout your next order. If we win… we’ll think about a prize for us. Deal?”

“Deal. Shoot.” Cameron shouted eagerly. He and Oakes had been there for well over an hour by now, their private date had been fun.

“Best lightsaber?” Louis asked quickly.

“Darksaber’s overrated. Ashoka’s are okay but… katanas? Nah. Has to be Maul’s original!” Cameron said back.

After nodding, the half-italian boy shot another: “Coolio… Best Jedi?”

“Obi-Wan himself!” Cameron proudly answered. “Yoda is a close second,”

“Fair…” Louis nodded. “Batman’s parents?”

“Thomas and Martha - also, Batman and Joker in the Flashpoint timeline!” That answer had Cameron grinning broadly. But his grin faltered when Louis asked who would win: Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet or Darkseid. “Uhm… w-well, the gauntlet can do anything! So it wins!”

Michael and Louis shared a look, considered his answers, then shook their heads. Michael explained, “The gauntlet can do anything… in its universe. Darkseid is multiversal, he’s beat Thanos just by existing, my dude. You lose,”

“W-WHAT…”

As he protested, the attention of the foursome was captured however, when an older boy walked into the Starbucks, carrying a boy that all of them recognized as one of the best parts of the entire IT movie, Jackson Robert Scott, on his back. Looking closer at the older boy, revealed that it was Jackson’s Locke and Key co-star, the sexy Connor Jessup. While shocking to see them, it wasn’t all however, as the pair were followed in by one that Cameron gulped. It was a young actor that he looked up to massively. The talented and incredibly hot Griffin Gluck.

“W-What the heck are they doing HERE!” Cameron almost gasped, mind racing at meeting these two and now three of the biggest names in young hollywood had walked in.

“Coffeeeeee,” Jackson said to Connor tugging his shirt tiredly.

“No coffee for you,” Connor said, looking at the menu, “Hot chocolate?”

“Sugarrrrrrrrrr!” Griffin pleaded, acting just as big of a kid.

“Coffeeeeeeeee!” Jackson insisted with the cutest pout.

Louis grinned, standing up a little. “Griffin! Get the hot choc, it’s amazing!”

“Jesus… IT’S LOUIS!” Louis winced as Griffin shouted at him. Of course, Griffin just smirked, looking over at the voice. “It’s been a long ass time, my dope as dude!”

“Hell yeah, it has!” Louis was about to go over there, but he knew Griffin could talk for hours. And Jackson was a snuggler, he’d want to be in someone’s lap in this cute little boy mood. So Louis turned to Oakes and Cameron instead. “Do you two want to meet those three or head out? I’ve got our winnings in mind, and a consolation prize could be Griffin’s number?”

“Griffin’s what?” 

Cameron’s mind was blown at the offer.

Michael laughed heartily. “I think that’s a yes. Come on, we’ll go to my hotel room.”

“I’m going to Jackson Fullers hotel room…” Cameron giggled, looking over at Oakes and seeing the curly haired brunette glaring a little at the older two. Before he quickly turned to a massive grin on his face when he saw Cameron looking. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to?”

“What? No! We had our date, and I loved it- I-I mean our hang!” Oakes stood up quickly before Cameron could process that. “Which car is yours? Way too cold to walk!”

“Take me with youuuuu,” Jackson hissed at them, groaning as Connor held his hand.

“Can I?” Cameron blurted out before thinking, as he looked at Jackson trying to wiggle towards them. Being held in Connor’s grip.

Louis promptly pulled Cameron away from the little one, biting his lip. “Nope. No, none of that. He’s just being a baby,”

“But it’s Jackson Robert Scott… he’s sooo cute! Just one hug??” Cameron pouted.

“That’s how he gets you,” Michael helped pull Cameron along, while Oakes went along and pushed his boyfriend from behind. The entire time Jackson didn’t stop squirming for escape. The tired, secretly dripping boy, whined for them to come back and save him from the meanie.

“Ma-Maybe I want him to! He’s just soooo cute….” Cameron whined, begging for a chance to hug Jackson. “Let meeeeee!”

It was a struggle to get him into Michael’s car. They had to lock him in to keep them all safe from Jackson’s charm. The boy’s cuddles were known to last hours. With Griffin once being tied down with holding Jackson for well over a twenty four hour period. 

“You’re so mean to that little cutie!” He whined, slumping as they drove off in the fancy car. “He’s sooo precious!”

“That’s the trouble. He’s so cute, but he’s just causing trouble sometimes. Like, what kid needs coffee?” Louis chuckled, peering over the back seat. He too noticed Oakes looked a little irritated, though not annoyed per say. “Did… we interrupt a date? Oh, man… we interrupted a date! I knew I had a bad feeling about this,”

Michael groaned to himself, “Did you just make a Star Wars reference after noticing that!?”

“You two are bloody dorks!” Oakes finally groaned.

“We prefer… awkward!” Louis began.

“And weird!” Michael grinned, finished the thought.

“Are we being kidnapped by a weird cult?” Cameron hissed to Oakes, just loud enough to be heard.

“Well you were trying to kidnap an eleven-year-old for cuddles… so maybe?” Oakes shrugged. “And if you want cuddly kids, you can have Winslow? Oh, by the way, would you want to help me babysit him next week?”

“Sure!” The younger one shouted just as the car pulled in outside of a hotel. Much cheaper than Johnny and Will’s hotels, making Cameron enjoy making a few light hearted kidnapping jokes. Oakes made a less liked joke about Michael being called a creeper. Though it did cement Michael’s passive aggressive decision to finally cut it. When they got to the room, Cameron gulped. “So… what was your prize?”

“Oh settle guys, we are just going to hang out! Nothing bad is gonna happen…” Louis grinned, giggling a little.

Michael slowly looked at Louis, confusion in his eyes. “What? I thought if we won, we’re supposed to fuck the losers like last time?!”

“Y-You two were going to what…” Cameron gulped at them.

“I think it’s time for us to go, Cam…” Oakes growled.

“No, no, no, wait! That was the last bet! I never SAID we were doing that, Michael!” Louis assured them, barring the door and shooting vicious looks to his best friend. His silky voice seemed to sooth them. “As a repayment… wanna touch my lightsaber? I mean actual lightsaber, not my… ugh, you know,”

Oakes stepped in front of Cameron, growling a little still. “Let me guess, you mean your fucking dick?”

“No!” Louis moved over to a long dresser, then picked up a silvery handle. A click of a button later and a blue neon tube burst to life. Humming softly as it moved. “Custom made, Obi-Wan’s saber… You can touch it?”

Oakes looked back at Cameron who nodded, with the brunette letting Cameron move closer to Louis while glaring at Michael suspiciously. Michael stepped back and sat on the bed as Cameron took the saber in his hands. He gave it a few swings, getting a feel for its weight before going to hand it back in awe. Not wishing to damage it in any way. But Louis instead pulled out a second, a darker saber with a red blade. He tossed it to Oakes, who fumbled with it.

“Finish off your date with a lightsaber battle?” Louis suggested.

“Not really a Star Wars fan…” Oakes replied. But just as the words left his mouth, Cameron took a swing and his arm reacted to block it. A smiling Cameron swung again, so Oakes jumped back trying to keep his attacks at bay. The clash of their blades was bright and fierce, encouraged on by Louis. “C-Cam! Why are you fighting me!?”

“Because I haven’t done this since I was a little kid!” Cameron beamed, striking at Oakes. He knocked the saber aside then landed a shot to his side. “I win!”

While he wanted to call it stupid, Oakes grinned at Cameron instead. Glad that he was enjoying himself. He had pretended to like things far worse for Winslow’s happiness.

“Agh, you got me,” He dramatically fell over, letting the saber roll from his hand. “Bleh!”

As Cameron chuckled at him, then got caught up in the applause from Louis and Michael, Oakes smiled a little. His hand reached for the saber on the ground, then put its base to his crotch with the blade upwards at the roof.

“To the victor go the spoils…” He teased, drawing Cameron’s attention.

Cameron blushed a little red as he teased. “Y-You wish you were that big…”

“Louis probably is,” Michael commented casually, flashing a huge grin at them as he leaned against the bed. Louis just blushed red.

“He soooo isn’t!” Oakes replied, rolling his eyes. 

Michael’s smile grew wider and he winked at Oakes. “Want to find out?”

“Sure… but the lightsaber will be bigger by a lot.” Oakes smirked. He rolled onto his side, watching a flustered Louis get on the bed beside Michael and start to undo his skinny jeans. The dark-haired boy muttered at them all for watching. He lowered the front down slowly, “Ohhh, boxers? Nice touch,”

“HEY! Those were mine!” Michael exclaimed with a chuckle, recognizing the whacko design on them. “Can’t believe you kept that crap!”

Biting his lip, Louis reached into the loose fabric and curled a hand around his dick. He slowly pulled out the caramel cock, letting it spring free and show off its might. Surrounded by a dark, slightly trimmed bush and pulsing with a few veins running up its thick length, his italian sausage stood tall around seven-inches or so. With a brownish cap throbbing lightly. Louis’ hand gave his dick a few pumps, making sure it was fully hard to show off for them. It was at least as long as the lightsaber hilt.

Nowhere near the length of the actual lightsaber, as Oakes cockily pointed out.

Still, it was an impressive cock and had the other three beat. But Cameron had a cunning idea come to mind: “I think Oakes is bigger!”

Earning him a look from his boyfriend who wondered what Cameron was on, if he thought that he was bigger than that.

“T-there’s no way… I only know a few guys bigger than m-me,” Louis bit his lip. Feeling awkward having his dick out. “You could prove it?”

“Oh, I know I’m not. Cam just wants to see my dick.” Oakes replied.

“What! No, I don’t!” Cameron blurted out, crossing his arms. “Still have to prove it, though…”

Oakes gave him a look, with the corners of his lips twitching upwards. “If you want to see it, you just need to ask, Cam,”

“Show it then!” Cameron blushed.

Happy to oblique mostly because of how much Cameron wanted to see it, Oakes unbuckled his best jeans then pulled them down using both thumbs. Dragging away the waistband of some red-and-black boxer briefs, too, so his cock was revealed. The average, throbbing cock with its darkish pink tip fell short of Louis’ but it made Cameron moan louder, because it was attached to Oakes. 

He was definitely the less neatly trimmed of the two cocks, at least.

Despite that, it was Oakes’s cock that Cameron was almost drooling over. Having loved watching it bounce as Oakes rode him during their first time together. Oakes never broke eye contact as he stroked his cock for Cameron’s enjoyment. Jerking off slowly on the floor, licking his lips with hunger.

“Sooo hot…” Cameron moaned, licking his lips.

“So, yeah, I’m not bigger than that sexy thing over there. Michael, what’s yours like?” Looking over to Michael, Oakes gave him a nod. He took note that Louis was blushing a little brighter, too, since he called his dick sexy.

“A lot like yours…” Michael shrugged.

“Let’s see it then. Louis, want to pull his out as I get Cam’s before it breaks through his pants?” Oakes joked while getting closer to Cameron’s crotch. Running fingers around the waistband as Cameron blushed behind his Gryffindor scarf, breathing heavily into the wool. His fingertips brushed against the soft skin while running the edges.

“Sure! Let’s release our boyfriends before they ruin their pants…” Louis hesitantly rolled over and tugged at Michael’s pants. Lowering them down slowly alongside Cameron’s coming down. Both of them then peeled down their dri-fit boxer briefs to let their cocks out.

Michael’s cock and its hairy bush popped free, coming around six or so inches. It was thin, with a pink tip and plenty of fuzz. Cameron’s five and a half cock, which looked a little bigger than when he first met Avi, throbbed in Oakes’ hand.

“What ya think boys of the cock that turned Elias Harger into a cock hound?” Louis questioned, waving Michael’s cock at the pair.

“That Elias could have done better?” Oakes nudged Cameron with a cheeky grin on his handsome face. He ran a hand through his hair while kneeling before Cameron, watching his cute dick twitch and jump. “Guess Cammy likes it though,”

“Nah… I was kinda picturing Elias Harger riding a cock…” Cameron giggled. He grabbed his cock then gave Oakes a few taps on the cheek, still watching as Michael and Louis began jerking each other off. “Like when you rode my dick, Oakes!”

Louis squeezed Michael and let out a moan. Eyeing up the budding couple while his cock was pumped by the tight-gripped hand. “Damn… I’d love to see that,”

“And I would love to see Elias ride your dick, Louis…” Cameron smirked.

“Ooooh… he doesn’t ride it. He’s face down taking this thing!” Michael said while jerking off Louis. He went to speak again, but was caught off guard when Oakes swallowed Cameron down to the balls and a huge moan filled the room. His cheeks flushed and mouth ran dry watching a hot boy sucking cock, and hearing a cute one moan in such a way. “G-guess… w-we’re sucking cock now… Louis?”

He didn’t get a verbal response, as Louis had engulfed his cock and was attempting to out suck the younger boy.


	24. Interlude One: Jackson's Hotel Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a step back from Cameron's story, some chapters will follow a brief look at boys he meets from their perspective once Cameron's left. Welcome to interlude one!

As Louis and Oakes got to working sucking their boyfriends, the trio they had met were having their own ‘fun’. Because when the moment that the Starbucks door closed, cutting off the cold air and submerging everyone inside back into the bubble of caffeine-scented warmth, Jackson gave up his attempts to escape and just went limp by Connor’s side. He whined, staring up at the older boy.

“Coffeeeeeee?” He asked again, wanting the sweet bean juice.

“No, just cuddles!” Connor responded.

“And coffee… or I tell mom,” Jackson said, deadpan. His innocent face hid a thousand things, and Connor was shaken to the core hearing his threat. To anyone else, this was the cutest boy ever making some loose blackmail. But Connor knew there was a careful mind underneath the cute exterior. Seeing the face, Jackson continued. “Double shot espressoooo!”

“No… how about babyccino instead?” Connor relented. He bit his lip as they took a step closer to the counter, Jackson still giving him a death stare.

“Double shot espresso or I tell my mom!” The little boy insisted.

“I’ll tell Emilia.” Griffin countered, making the younger boy gulp a little.

Jackson turned around, his bottom lip pushed out and brows tilted down. “I’ll tell her what you did to my bed!”

“Like she doesn’t know.” Griffin smirked.

“Next waiting?” The girl at the counter asked.

Before either could stop him, Jackson proudly stepped up on his tip-toes and exclaimed his order: “Double shot espresso, please! I’ll pay by card!”

Connor sighed when the woman looked up at him. “Make it small for him…”

“Make it a venti please!” Jackson talked over him, then pulled out his card. Which was for emergencies only, even if after all his acting work he’d pulled up a sum that any teenager working every day, every hour they could would be jealous of.

Griffin quickly pinched the card. “Behave, Jacks. Your mom would kill us if you spent any of that on coffee no matter what you told her.”

“So… a venti or a small?” The girl asked, one of the few people not stunned to see three celebrities right in front of her arguing over a little boy’s coffee.

“Smallest you can make it.” Connor responded, as Jackson pouted cutely. He sent the boy over to wait by the other counter for their drinks while he and Griffin finished up ordering. He was nice to the boy, however, and was sure to buy him a large cookie as a repayment for the very small coffee. 

“And I’ll have a venti hot chocolate with extra sugar,” Griffin loved how Connor groaned at the idea of him on sugar. “And a cookie for myself, too. That big one right there. Yeah, that one!”

“If you forget to put that in the bag, I’ll pay you double…” Connor muttered, making the waitress giggle.

The barista giggled at him, but rather than lose her job Griffin ended up enjoying a cookie alongside Jackson as they walked back out into the snowy street and back to Connor’s car. Just so he could deal with these two, he got the strongest thing he could. Then they were back off. Since filming was starting up soon, the three pooled together so they could share a hotel nearby. Two beds, so Jackson got one to himself and left the older boys sharing. 

When they got back, he was once more ignoring the fact he had a bed and sitting on theirs with his legs crossed. His small coffee was finished, and cookie down to its last bite. Full of caffeine and sugar. Griffin, too, but he was spending his new found sugar energy to show Connor things privately on his phone. Something they were both chuckling or smirking about.

Jackson asked once or twice what they were looking at but they brushed him off with lame excuses. He got irritated, but it was too hot in his heavy winter jacket to argue. 

“I’m going to get changed…” He muttered to them after finishing his cookie.

Connor simply smiled at the younger boy while going back looking at the phone.

Jackson went over to the walk-in closet and entered it. He stripped off his jacket and snow-caked boots. Then slipped off his jeans, and fingered off his tee for the mirror to capture in perfect detail. From his place on the bed, Griffin could watch the boy’s reflection as he slipped down to his underwear. He half-stared at it. Jackson was a lithe boy with pale skin and no hair on his young body, the tiniest of bulges in the front, but a full little boy butt in the back. His pink tiny nipples were hard in the cold weather, but had softened now in the warm hotel room. Connor had turned the heat right up, too hot for clothes.

He walked back out into the hotel room in this. Naked except for a skin-tight pair of black briefs decorated with white skulls. The stitches were all white and helped to frame his little crotch for the older boy to watch. Without thinking, he climbed onto the bed sitting on his knees. Showing off everything in fabulous detail.

“Uh, Jackson? What are you doing bud?” Connor questioned, being the first to see the boy.

“It’s too hot in here,” Jackson replied, stretching his arms. Showing off his silky chest.

“It is a little hot, isn’t it Jacksy…?” Griffin grinned, nudging Connor without the younger boy's knowledge.

“Mm,” the little one agreed. “So what are you two looking at? It got your thingies hard!”

“Just a few photos I’ve been sent from my bestie Thomas…” Griffin lied.

“You’re a bad liar…” Jackson grinned at the pair, before beginning to crawl up between their legs. On all fours, coming up in the middle of two older boys until nestled between them where a hand could glide up each other their thighs and upwards to Connor and Griffin’s tenting crotches. Their eyes were struggling; First they watched that silky smooth bubble butt coming closer, crawling towards them, then they had to follow Jackson’s little hands to their cock. 

He gave them both a good squeeze while rubbing the two lengths. Jackson looked so wrong, so small compared to Griffin and Connor even if one was an emo-twink. Sat there in tight black briefs that hugged his underage ass perfectly, showing off the cleft between two mounds carved by a master sculptor. 

Two mounds that both had traveled between, many times.

“Uuuungh… fu-fuck!” Connor grunted deeply as his thickness throbbed, grinding up into Jackson’s tiny hand. Its fingers couldn’t wrap around it all, and not because of his jeans.

“Emilia will tell you off for saying that…” Jackson giggled, thinking of the actress who played their middle sister and had kept his secret about Connor and Griffin.

“Sh-shut up, you little cockslut…!” Griffin grunted, too. He pushed upwards and let his head drop back against the bed frame while the little one jerked off his lengthy monster, using quick strokes against the older, twinky boy. Griffin’s breathing was laboured as Jackson worked his length, just how he liked it.

Jackson giggled a little. “I’m telling Thomas!”

“You are fucking not!” Griffin snapped, but cut himself off moaning as Jackson squeezed his balls. “Ngh!”

“Oooh why not? Cause Thomas would spank your butt-butt and fuck you hard for being a meanie?” Jackson teased as he continued working the lengths of the two older boys.

“Ja-Jack… just pull them out, stop teasing us!” Barked Connor, throbbing hard in his tight jeans. The meaty dick loved having Jackson’s worshiping hand, and wanted to feel the raw skin.

“Pull what out big bro?” Jackson giggled, poking his tongue out at Connor.

“My… fucking… dick…” 

The growl continued, with Connor putting his phone aside. All attention on the little boy nursing his vicious, hungry dick. At his command, the cheeky boy instead leaned over to undo Griffin’s pants. Pulling the cord before his fingers hooked in to peel them down along his skinny thighs. Bringing down Griffin’s white Calvins at the same time. Down the length of Griffin’s monster, pressing it low until it could spring out. Narrowly avoiding hitting Jackson’s cute face, then slapping onto Griffin’s toned waist in a spray of precum.

Griffin was the proud owner of eight inches of thick, sweaty cock, with pulsing veins down the sides and a brownish tip that oozed precum. He took no care to trim his pubes, letting the musky bush run wild and thick with male scent. His deep v-lines guided the path towards the monster between his legs. One of Jackson’s hands palmed over it, then tried in vain to wrap fully around it. Too thick as it always was.

“See, the thought of Thomas fucking you hard made you pre!” Jackson giggled, as he leaned out and licked up the spray of precum.

“Lick it up,” Griffin purred at him, eyes rolling back as Jackson’s thin finger traced delicately up the length of his shaft. He gave an involuntary thrust as it brushed against his tip before pulling away.

Jackson leaned in with a giggle, then ran his tongue through the streaks of precum coating Griffin’s tanned skin. Griffin lifted his shirt off while Jackson licked upwards along his skin, revealing his toned six-pack. So smooth and sexy, with skinny hips and brown nipples adorning his toned pecs.

“Mmm, that’s it Jacks… lick up my pre…” Griffin grunted out, releasing a few soft moans from the ticklish tongue of the excited younger man.

Excited now the shirt came off, Jackson hungrily rolled up between Griffin’s abs once the precum was gone. Leaving a trail of shimmering saliva along the muscles, lashing to the sides to coat the corners of Griffin’s amazing body.

“Oi kid, aren’t you forgetting something…?” Connor growled.

“No… I don’t see any dick over there,” Jackson boyishly giggled before he moved down to kiss Griffin’s dick. Both hands wrapped around the monster prick and aimed it up. He needed another two or three hands to fit it all, but his mouth could handle the job. The little boy peppered sweet kisses around the mushroom cap and down a few inches of its sides, all while pumping at the base. Jackson’s fingers failed to coil around it all, too.

“Damn brat…” Connor hissed. Deciding that it was his turn for the young tease, Connor grabbed onto Jackson and lifted him off of Griffin and lowered him down onto his body. “Time for you to pleasure 

“But I don’t see any dick,” Despite this a pair of small hands slipped underneath the pale dark green tee covering the Jessup boy’s body, feeling up along his broad body. Through the gentle forest of chest hair, around the light pink of his nipples, then back down to his stomach where the hands played. Interrupted soon after when the small face was pushed roughly against a hard rod, his smooth cheek rubbed up against the thick member impatient to meet him again. “Oh, there it is! I totally forgot,”

With a grunt, the eldest lifted him away before roughly shoving his pants down just enough to unveil his meat. It was a thick, musky slab of meat almost twice Griffin’s already impressive girth. Each of them were hairy around the base and smelled of sweat after a day in their hot winter clothes. Now in the warm hotel room, their bodies were dripping sweat for Jackson to lick up.

Deciding to make use of Jackson’s open mouth, Connor slid right into the youngster’s open mouth. Filling it quickly with his large cock. “Suck it, you cute brat…”

“Mm-mph!” Jackson gagged around its girth, then tried to pull off. 

Connor was having none of it and forced him back down deeper. He whined and struggled, but was forced to sink down on the dick. Griffin came to no aid. He took Jackson’s hand and brought it to his dick, making the little boy jerk him off while his mouth was busy. The older two shared a grin before leaning back and enjoying the work of their young co-star, occasionally one releasing a moan or a grunt from the pleasure.

Jackson frowned around Connor’s meat as his lips were forced up and down on it. Made to suck the monster and stroke Griffin’s dick, squeezing tightly with his thumb rubbing the tip when it could close over it. Emilia was going to be so jealous when he told her about this, she had been trying to get the boys to work her over together for ages. She had only managed Griffin and the Australian Felix Mallard, who while hot, just didn’t have the massiveness of Connor’s monster cock.

Though unlike Connor, he was straight.

“Ghk…!” Jackson coughed on Connor, his tight little throat struggling on the massive size. The warm, fleshy walls couldn’t hold all of Connor like they could Griffin. His silky tunnel only went as far as half way, yet Connor was always one to try forcing more down. He stared up at the boy, but he was making out with Griffin ignoring him. Even Griffin just moaned when Jackson squeezed his dick tight as he could.

“S-Swap over, Jacks, time for you to suck me…” Griffin grunted out, wanting to feel the boy’s mouth around his cock.

“What? I’m not done with him yet!” Connor snapped, fucking Jackson’s petite face hard.

“You can share, or I’ll help Emilia get that d of yours…” Griffin teased, making the gay man subconciously gulp a little.

Connor rolled his eyes, forcing Jackson off then passing control of Jackson’s short hair over to Griffin. “Gross… Jacks, hand! Now!”

Jackson just grinned widely and cheekily looked at his hands. “Which do you want? Righty or Lefty? I’m partial to Righty myself, but Lefty does know some cool tech-deck tricks…”

Rolling his eyes again at his new target, Connor shook his cock. “Righty! Griffin, gag him on that damn thing!”

Jackson giggled and wrapped his right hand around as much of Connor’s massive cock as he cock, not managing to get his hand to fully wrap around the length. That didn’t stop him from giving a good squeeze before pumping slowly upwards along the circumcised dick, then back down. Rubbing his slick saliva into the rod before Griffin eventually pulled him back. Jackson opened wide with an ‘aaaaaaaah’ before engulfing the length. Shoved rather hard down a few inches, then pulled off to catch his breath after it hit the back of his throat.

“You want this dick?!” Griffin shouted at him, then shoved down again. Making the little throat bulge out, then he withdrew again for Jackson to gasp. “Answer me,”

Jackson nodded happily, his head bouncing excitedly. “Give it to me Griffin! Let me suck your BIG cock!

“Mm, let’s get you down to my balls,” Griffin forced the little head down but he felt resistance.

Before Jackson reached them however, he teased. “The big cock whose owner gets pounded by Thomas Barbusca on the dailey!”

“You fucking BRAT!” In his irritation, Griffin shoved Jackson down hard, forcing deeper and deeper into the reluctant throat. Forcing it down past the point of his tip bulging to fully down there. Only stopping once the lips kissed his balls and that button nose was buried in his messy bush. “Mmm… see, Con? Not that hard to force the damn cocksucker down,”

“Only because he loves sucking your cock! Went on it for hours one time I babysat him…” Connor chuckled. He enjoyed watching Jackson shoved down that massive length, even if it meant his cock was nursed by a lazy hand. “Well that’s what his mother called it, I called it pounding his tiny little ass until I couldn’t actually shoot anymore…”

“Fuuuuck…” Griffin leaned his head back with a deep moan. One befitting a twinkish hunk.

“Mhm, I did that to his little behind…” Throbbing as he pushed up, Connor let out a guttural groan. “He’s so fucking tight… maybe I should take it again… for threatening to tell his mommy.”

“Yeah!” The twink encouraged. He shifted his legs up and started to use his hips to thrust. Holding Jackson still as he pounded that throat hard. “Get back there and fuck that ass up. Make our dicks meet in the middle, bro!”

“Mhm, time to make Jacksy boy here get some stomach bulges…” Connor replied cockily, moving down the bed to where Jackson’s petite little ass was still hidden away behind the black skull covered briefs.

“M-MPH!” Jackson struggled as he felt a set of hands glide over his silky skin, travelling down his spine and down between the cleft of his butt. With his tight underwear, Connor could glide easily down to his thighs then back up again. Connor’s thumb rubbed between the young crack, pushing down hard to prod at the hole.

“You want my cock Jacksy?” Connor purred, squeezing Jackson’s bubble mounds.

“Mm-mm!” Jackson struggled and wiggled between the two boys. Griffin kept thrusting up and down to fuck his mouth roughly, while Connor laid his cock down along the crack to see the size of it against Jackson. His warm balls pulsed against the boy through his briefs. It was massive.

Amazed by how deep he got in the boy, Connor hooked two fingers into the right side of his underwear then peeled them to the left. Revealing Jackson’s pale, hairless butt and its puckered hole betwixt those mounds. Winking at him, just waiting to be conquered. 

And a conquering he gave it.

“Fuck him, dude… pound that little boy ass. Ram his tiny fuking hole!” Griffin moaned out, sounding like a needy slut while fucking that face.

Connor smirked and gave Griffin a wink, with the twink forcing his cock deeper into Jackson as the oldest of the tro made his move. Lining up with Jackson’s tiny pink ring, then easing his tip in by pressing it down with his thumb. Jackson whined loudly even with Griffin so deep, and flexed his anal muscles around the tip until it popped out only for Connor to push it right back in then let it pop free again. Teasing the young hole with his thick tip. After repeating this torture cycle around five times, Connor finally pushed in a few inches. Then a little more. Jackson thought he would stop, let his ass adjust then feed a few inches at a time. But he was wrong. Oh, so wrong. Connor grabbed his hips, dug both feet into the ground and leaned over him. Pushing all his weight down on Jackson. The boy’s back bent down as Connor tried forcing his meaty dick into that amazingly tight hole, its walls gripping him like a vice.

“NGH! His ass really doesn’t want this dick!” He shouted yet never stopped forcing himself deeper, using everything he had to slide deeper into that tight little boy.

“Mmm, fuck our little boy!” Griffin purred, grunting as he fucked Jackson’s mouth deeper.

“Nnnnnnngh!” Jackson winced and struggled not to bite. Connor’s dick was tearing him in half with every inch shoved inside him.

“Mmmm, his ass feels even tighter than usual!” Connor grunted out, forcing himself entirely inside of the young boy.

“Yeah! Over here too!” Griffin shouted, throbbing against the walls of Jackson’s throat. He groaned as the boy’s mouth milked him and the talented tongue washed his dick, flicking every inch it could reach or swirling around his dark tip. Pouring precum down for Jackson to swallow. He then pulled Jackson off. “Got anything to say, cockslut?”

“F-FUCK MEEEEE!” Jackson whined out. “Or I’m telling… that cute boy from the cafe!!”

Griffin gave his petite cheek a slap with his heavy dick. “You’re never telling anyone. Now clean my dick while Connor ruins you, we want to hear you scream…”

Just as he finished saying that, Connor withdrew his entirety with a rough tug, then slammed it all back into the young boy. Burying inch upon inch of thick, ass-tearing cock deep into that little body.

“AAAAAAAAAGH!! CONNOR NOT SO HARD!” Jackson's thin fingers curled into the sheets as the cock rammed deep inside him. It pounded him roughly, making his skinny stomach bulge out with the shape of Connor’s monstrous cock. His mouth gaped with a long scream as Connor rammed in and out as hard as could be. Going all out on his tiny hole. As for Griffin, he kept tapping Jackson’s cheek waiting for the tongue to clean his dick. “Agh! Uuuungh! Fu-fuck, Connor, it’s in my tummy! Waaaait!”

“Fuck that ass up! That’s it, go brutal! You’re a beast, Con!” Griffin encouraged as the pounding of skin grew louder. Connor grunted like an angry bull and used more power on Jackson’s tightness. 

Breaking it completely.

As he did so, Griffin shoved Jackson’s little mouth back onto his dick and forced the boy to suck. “Mmm, yeah… suck it, Bode!”

“Shut… the fuck… UP!” Connor howled at him as he buried his length in deep. Ripping past the resistance to plow Jackson’s vice grip. “Gonna cum!! Gonna bust one in his little ass!”

“Mmm, I’ll fuck up this throat… then get seconds on that ass while he cleans you!” The twink roared, hammering the throat even as it struggled to take him.

Jackson felt them both slamming harder. He knew then that he was just a piece of meat for them to fuck, but the little one couldn’t have cared less. Connor’s cock smashed that little nub inside him that made his body go inside. His tiny cocklet was thobbing like crazy with dry cum after dry cum. Connor, however, his load was nothing but hot, wet and steamy. That monster slammed deep into his small body, deeper than he could process as it erupted the hot cum, filling up every inch of space in the small boy. Enough that it dripped out onto the bed. Though with the gaping hole he left behind upon pulling out, there was a flow of hot spunk.

“Phew… he’s dripping. Plenty of lube for you, Griffin,” Connor smirked as Griffin pulled off and licked his lips. “We’re going to use you all night long, kid.”


	25. First Train

Back with the foursome, Cameron and Michael’s moans were filling the hotel room.

“O-OHHH, f-fuck… mmm, holy shit! LOUISSSS!” Michael gasped, arching his head back. His mouth gaped open, letting loose a string of deep groans. Both hands held Louis down on his dick, throbbing in that warm throat as the older tongue attacked the length of his dick. So long and thick, dripping wet.

Louis hummed around it since he could move nowhere else, then started applying tongue to every inch of Michael’s dick. Sweeping up the underside making it throb against his tongue, then it would swish around either side and tickle a vein. Or even slip free of his mouth and rub ever so slightly against Michael’s hairy balls. Every move it made sliding against the hot, pulsing skin sent ripples of pleasure through Michael’s body which erupted in long groans.

Oakes was not one to be stopped by the feeble hands tugging at the back of his head, effortlessly swallowing Cameron down to the balls then pulling back to nurse on his tip. Taking a few short bobs on the twitching head before gulping down, right back to where his nose was buried in the sweet musk of Cameron. He inhaled deeply of the smell. His young boyfriend’s warm sweetness, combined with the taste of that yummy fifteen-year-old dick made Oakes throb and a bead of pre to roll down the shaft.

“Uuungh… go-god, I missed this…!” Cameron cried out, letting his fingers roll through the waves and curls of Oakes’ hair. Pushing in to meet the lips as they swallowed his cock to the base and kissed his balls. Such a wet throat, so hot around him. He’d missed getting blowjobs almost daily before breaking up with Avi. 

And Oakes’s tongue knew how to drive him.

“Faster, baby!” Cameron moaned out, grabbing onto Oakes’s head and face fucking him a little. Getting heavily into it.

Oakes happily complied with the order; Louis, hearing it, joined him in moving faster on the lengths buried in their warm mouths. Swiftly bobbing on the two boys, up and down at speeds that made Cameron and Michael weak in the knees - and Michael was lying down. Their pleasures filled the room with deep moans and a thick fog of lust.

“Mmmm… fuck your mouth is good, Lou…” Michael purred, playing with his boyfriend’s hair.

Louis pumped his eyebrows as thought that were obvious. He pulled off the cock, then furiously pumped it with his hand. Working his spit into the length of it, all while his tongue was rubbing up against the head. “Mmmm,”

“Suck it, Lou… suck it like your cock sucker little brother…” Michael purred, a lustful growl in his voice.

“I told you not to touch Vincent…!” Louis growled at him, before moving down to Michael’s balls and engulfing one of the sweaty orbs. Sucking slowly on it. His hand, however, didn’t lose its quick pace pumping up and down. The wet palm was heavenly torture on the cock, making it tense up or throb without end.

“I didn’t have to, he came running for a turn on my dick…” Michael teased. “You know how much he wants to be like you and earn your attention, which includes pleasuring your boyfriend for you!”

“You’re boyfriends?” Cameron found himself asking. He was then shocked at how desensitized he was to little brothers wanting their big brother’s cocks.

“When I feel like dating the dork.” Louis chuckled, flicking the Fuller House actor’s cock.

“S-stop teasing m-me and suck it!” The long-haired boy tried commanding, but Louis’ grip and speed were unrelenting. “FUUUCK…!”

“What ya think, you two? Does Michael deserve a good suck? Or should I blue ball him for fucking my baby brother?” Louis questioned, smirking at his best friend.

“Blue ball him, dude. Come help me suck Cam?” Oakes teased Michael with the cockiest of smirks before licking up his boyfriend’s dick. Making it twitch against him with each stroke of the tongue.

Louis grinned at his boyfriend cheekily. “Well, if you’re offering to let me taste your cute as fuck boyfriend…”

Neither Oakes or Cameron found themselves protesting or even wanting to protest being called boyfriends. Nor did they stop Louis from coming down to the floor with them and cupping Cameron’s balls in his warm hand. Rolling the orbs around and giving them a squeeze, testing the weight. Impressed, he hummed positively. Now was time for the taste.

“Can I suck your dick, cutie? Michael can just watch,” Louis asked, inches from the cock. Letting his warm breath flow around it like tendrils.

Cameron blushed at being offered a blow job from the eighteen-year-old former Nickelodeon actor but nodded. “Y-Yeah…”

“You’re really going to make me-” Michael started, but without letting a word penetrate him, Louis took Cameron’s dick to the balls in one easy gulp. Burying five and a half inches of that cute superhero dick in his tunnel, while Oakes was kissing around his waist and rubbing all over him. “W-watch… this is not fair!, give me your boyfriend!”

“You can come suck my dick if you want, Jackson…” Oakes purred cheekily. “But the only Fuller whose sucking me is that Max one… god he needed a good ass fucking!”

“Good luck with that shit, Elias got two boyfriends on the go! Damn cute fucks too!” Michael chuckled, mentally annoyed that Elias hadn’t allowed him to enjoy fucking all three of them yet. He couldn’t believe that Elias had Parker Bates AND London Cheshire as his boyfriends and hadn’t let his loving tv older brother come and love all three.

The things Michael would do for a night with Parker and London pleasuring him.

Oakes flashed him a wink, glad to see Michael put in his place by two younger boys. He then returned to Cameron’s body as Louis was busy sucking; With little room left to help there, Oakes resumed pressing his lips to the silky skin. Leading himself upwards, accompanied by his right hand pushing up Cameron’s jacket and shirt to expose more of his pale chest. Kissing every inch of skin, taking the time to follow up the smooth slope of his v-line and caress his slender hips.

The higher he moved, the less there was to cover Cameron’s body. Oakes’ other hand unzipped the jacket for Cameron to slip off, before pulling away his Gryffindor scarf and letting it float to the ground. He handled slipping off Cameron’s shirt, however, so that while he pulled it off his lips were able to close around Cameron’s pink nipple. Suckling on the small nub that quivered nervously between his teeth even before they gnawed at it. He and Louis bobbed their heads, sucking the most delicious parts of Cameron’s young, sexy body.

“O-Oh god… Oakesssss…” Cameron moaned out loudly, lost in the pleasure of the double blow job.

Happy that Cameron had moaned for him over their new ‘friends’, Oakes’ hands continued to caress him, sliding everywhere on Cameron’s petite form. Making it shiver beneath his careful fingers, slipping into the curve of his shoulder blades. Stroking from there downward, following the thin curvature to find his spine, then ran down lower on Cameron’s body. Meanwhile, his lips still hungrily sucked on the nipple. Washing over the nub with his warm tongue.

Louis too was glad it wasn’t his name. But he wasn’t going to let Cameron go without moaning for him, too. He moved faster on the sexy length of his dick, sucking with a powerful hunger. The italian hunk let his eyes roll back while milking the younger dick, pulling Cameron closer to him by those little balls. “Mm, take his pants off, Oakes. I want to finger him,”

“Mm, damn! Sure, man,” Oakes let his fingers slide down to the waistline, then carefully slipped them around Cameron’s body to the front. He lowered his boyfriend’s jeans down. Only to be amazed by how quickly Louis grabbed onto his soft behind and squeezed it. “You okay with that, baby?”

“Mmm let him, babe… if you give me a kiss…” Cameron moaned out, somewhat just wanting another kiss from the cute Fegley.

“Are you three forgetting someone?!” Michael snapped while the two pressed their lips together. Kissing slowly, but letting the intensity between them build as their lips fought for dominance.

“Me… the cutie… the Fegley…” Louis thought for a moment, smirking the entire time. “I don’t think so…”

“Ugh!” Michael worked his own dick watching the amazing show go on without him. Louis’ finger lined up and when it pushed deep into Cameron he let out a great yelp.

Oakes smirked over at Michael again. “My dick’s still available for your mouth to suck…”

“Not happening…” The older boy refused. Eyeing up Louis’ sexy body while he sucked and fingered the other boy.

“Oh come on, I bet you sucked Elias all the time…” Oakes teased.

“Mm, he so did,” Louis purred, kissing down to Cameron’s balls. Squeezing them as he reached the orbs, and his finger pushed down to the knuckle in that tight ring. “Even walked in on him giving Elias apparently his ‘third’ orgasm of their lunch break.”

Oakes nodded, impressed by Michael’s work. He stepped around behind Cameron then kneeled down to join Louis fingering Cameron. Only instead of a finger pushing inside, Oakes’ thumbs spread that ass before his tongue lashed up between the mounds. Trapped between Oakes’ warm tongue and Louis’ hot mouth, Cameron screamed in overwhelming pleasure.

Michael groaned and eventually made his way over, his cock swinging as he moved over. Shocking all three of the remaining boys, by slamming his lips against Cameron’s for a lustful kiss. His fingers curling around and grabbing Cameron’s hair, to keep the boy in the kiss.

“MPH!” Cameron yelped in surprise. His hands sprang out, but hesitated. Eventually he melted into it and kissed back, being the submissive half of the kiss letting Michael’s tongue shove past his lips. All three of these boys were using their long tongues on him. One in his mouth exploring, one lapping at his ass and the other coiling around the length of his dick. If they kept this up much longer, he was going to explode down Louis’ throat.

Not that Louis would mind that.

“Once those two are done back there, I’ll pound you into the bed,” Michael growled into Cameron’s ear, jealous that he was the centre of attention. Before he could argue, he kissed the boy again. Deeply making out with him.

Cameron was unable to do anything but moan into the deep kiss, a little shocked that Michael Campion of all people was being like this. He had always pictured Jackson Fuller as a submissive slut for cock and a good pounding. While assuming that his actor was the same.

It was enough to push him over the edge, and with an intense throb he finally fed Louis his reward. A hot load right down his throat, until the older boy pulled back to its tip and let it collect in his mouth. A confused Cameron learned a few moments later why, when Louis kissed Oakes and fed it to him. But the view was not to last, as Michael pulled him away and bent Cameron over the bed.

“W-wait a second-!” He started, but Michael roughly pushed into his little ass. Cameron moaned deeply into the bed and tensed up as he felt his walls stretch to allow Michael into his ass, pushing all his weight on to force it down. Those hairy balls slapped against his petite ass. “A-AGHHH!”

“Damn… Fuck that ass, Mickle Pickle!” Louis grinned widely. His tongue was extended, still with a droplet of cum rolling down before Oakes trapped the tongue between his lips and sucked it off. “Mm, let’s go join?”

“Totally,” Oakes nodded.

He and Louis approached the bed as Cameron was getting fucked into it. Long, deep thrusts that used the entirety of Michael’s cock to make sure he felt it all push deep inside, then withdraw from his tight ring. Cameron moaned deeply when it rammed into him, grinding his teeth as he tugged at the sheets, causing tall wrinkles and folds to pull up until Michael was back inside and his hands pushed them back out. Muffled sounds of pleasure even as the lesser of this new couple pounded him into the bed. 

Then Louis’ juicy cock was hovering over Cameron. His head tilted to the side and eyes shifted to stare longingly at the throbbing piece of italian sausage. Drooling softly as it swayed with the movements of the bed. But as he lifted his head, which was a task and a half as Michael used all his strength to pound him, Louis spoke up.

“Michael, stop. Let me get under him, I’ll take that cute dick up my ass,” The older boy purred, biting his lower lip.

“B-but you’re so big… so yummy…” Cameron whined needily, but Michael had already hilted inside and wrapped around the boy. Pulling away from the soft comforts of the bed so that Louis could slip between it and them.

As for Oakes, he spat into his palm then began rubbing it into his dick. Smearing it over the full length of his sexy rod, making it slick. Taking care to massage his tip, get it wet before he got up behind Michael. 

“W-wait, what are you doing back th-ERE!!!!” Michael gasped as Oakes grabbed him and pulled his body back, impaling his little ass on that six-inch cock. “Y-you fucker!”

“Well… I am fucking you,” Oakes withdrew his length inch by inch, which quickly had Michael drawing a low breath as he felt it slipping free before it pushed back in at a slower pace. Taking its time to feel the walls constrict around. “Mmm, fuck… pretty tight,”

Meanwhile, Louis slipped down his shorts over his caramel tanned ass. Showing no tan line, which made Cameron’s cock jump excitedly, and compelled him to aim between those sweet cheeks. Louis pushed back and wiggled, wearing a cheeky look on that handsome face as the tip neared his brown puckered hole. All four of them let out the deepest of moans once Cameron’s tip pierced Louis’ hole; Oakes slammed back into Michael, which sent him pushing all the way into Cameron, thus forcing him right through balls deep in Louis. The fuck train was complete, with four hot boys all grinding on each other. 

Louis’s hands roamed the bed and his eyes rolled back. Cameron may not be big but god did his cock rest in just the right place. He pulled at the silky white sheets, pushed back against Cameron waiting to feel this boy pound him.

“Mmmm, that’s the spot, dude…” He encouraged moments before the five and a half inches pulled back. As Cameron did it, Michael then Oakes too pulled their cocks from the holes gripping them. “Mmm, I haven’t done a fuck train in years… pound my ass!”

Cameron didn’t need to be told twice. Nor did he get the option to thrust back into Louis’ amazingly tight hole. Michael pushed deep into him before Oakes did, so his cock popped free while Louis was fucked into the bed. They were still awkward, after all.

Disgruntled that Michael was trying to control, Oakes grabbed his hips. Putting all his power behind it when he slammed back into that tight ass. “Keep still! I’m driving this train!”

“You wish! Just because you’re back there doesn’t mean shi-shit!” Michael grunted. But he found himself pushing back and forth in tune with him. Moving between Cameron’s soft, petite behind and Oakes’ powerful pounding.

Oakes cockily chuckled and slammed in deeper. “Whatever you say, Fuller.”

“A-ahhh! I can feel that, Oakes!” Cameron shrieked in pleasure, wrapped up in bliss pinned between two boys. His cock was being squeezed so tightly by Louis, and ass stretched open by Michael. An unexplainable feeling of content washed over him knowing Oakes was back there even as both sides of him were taken up by different boys.

“Is your ass feeling like a Fuller House…?” Louis giggled.

“You’d make it feel more full…!” Cameron said. He gave Louis’ ass a few good pounds, making his caramel ass jiggle as his hips slammed against the silky skin.

“If your boyfriend wouldn’t kill me… I would suggest Michael and I dp that ass.” Louis purred.

Cameron’s cheeks flared red and for a moment he lost his voice. Fucking Louis’ ass became awkward for a moment, slipping up his thrusts so instead he was just being fucked hard into Louis’ hole by the duel work of Oakes and Michael. Both of them grunting and growling, trying to slam harder than the other. “I-I’ve been DP’d before…!”

“Oooh by who…?”

“Yes, babe. Who?” Oakes slammed roughly into Michael, making it hurt a little.

“Asher a-and Will… when we met,” The youngest in the room quietly admitted.

“Will… Franklyn-Miller?” Oakes questioned.

Cameron nodded, his moans low and sweet. Flexing tighter still around Michael’s dick. He was nervous about Oakes’ small gasp, wondering if that was a major turn on, or turn off.

Oakes eventually wolf-whistled. “Fuck dude… the things I wouldn’t do to him…”

“Mmm, I feel ya! That dude won the hottest guy awary-thing in twenty-seventeen! You’re a lucky guy,” Louis cooed, just imagining all the things he could do with William Franklyn Miller. That sexy boy had the muscles of a god, a toned little ass, such a silky accent Louis would die to hear moaning. “With that in mind… can I help destroy your boyfriend’s ass, Oakes?”

“Want it baby? Won’t stop it if you want these dorks…”

“If you give Louis a real fucking…” Cameron nodded, grinding needily on the amazing ass. Up until Michael and Oakes as a team pulled him away, then Louis turned around to flip himself over on the bed. Aiming his cock upwards. The two behind him lifted Cameron up, then lowered his petite form down. He had just enough time to set his knees down before Louis’ cock pushed into his hole. “A-ahhh… so-so much!”

“Damn, Oakes… your boys ass is fucking sweet!” Louis moaned out.

“Ungh, fuck yeah it is…” Michael agreed, grinding up against Louis’ juicy cock. Finally pulling away from Oakes’ cock, letting it pop free so he could really hammer in and out of Cameron. “Tight as hell, too!”

Oakes stood back for a moment to watch. Cameron lifted himself up and down on those two pricks buried in his hole, with his hands on Louis’ chest to help pull himself up only to drop down hard. Michael kept thrusting in and out to meet, while Louis’ arms snaked behind his head and a big grin crept across his handsome face. Loving the view of such a cute boy fucking himself on two dicks like that, bouncing with sweet moans betraying how awesome it felt.

“How are they, babe? Enjoying the dorks?” Oakes purred, returning to fuck Michael’s ass slowly.

“M-mmm… not as big, I can move a lot more,” Cameron still felt stretched wide open, but not like these two could tear him in half. Well, that being said, Louis was still pretty big and could fuck him up good. “D-deeper, please, guys…!”

“You heard him, sluts, deeper…” Oakes purred cheekily, spanking Michael’s ass hard.

Growling deeply, Michael slammed roughly into Cameron, with his balls slapping against Louis’ smoother sack. “Aren’t you supposed to be fucking Louis?! Or, how’s this, you get up there and plug his throat! Triple penetration! Sort of,”

“Why shouldn’t I just destroy this hole?” Oakes smirked. “Fuller…”

Cameron answered him, even as he rode the two dicks. “I’m tiiiiiiighter and your dick’s soooo good!”

“And you're going to be getting it a lot while Fuller here will be lucky to get it after today…” Oakes teased. Pulling Michael’s hips back to meet his dick as he slammed back in, throbbing in the tight walls.

“You know my last name isn’t fucking Fuller right?” Michael hissed.

Shrugging, Oakes kicked it up a gear. Pounding Michael’s tight ass deep and hard into Cameron, making sure his boyfriend got the best double penetration experience he could out of these two. Louis with that size would do a great job on his own, but Oakes needed to make sure Michael knew how to give it to that cute ass. Even if it meant forgoing Louis’ delicious, caramel backside in favour of a skinny white ass whose hole had been fucked good recently.

“Ungh! F-fuck, cut it- nghhh, shiiiiit!” Michael growled, being fucked harder into Cameron with each thrust. His cock pulsed as Oakes hit a spot inside him that had the boy’s eyes rolling back into his skull.

“If he keeps throbbing like that, I’ma cum!!” Louis shouted over the sound of bodies thumping together in a sweaty cocophany of sex. He pushed himself into the bed with a deep groan, before firing one hard into Cameron’s tunnel. Coating its walls and Michael’s dick with hot cum.

“Agh! Louis!” Michael growled, pulling from the cum-filled hole. Grunting, he pulled off Oakes, too, then climbed up onto the bed and pulled on Cameron’s hair - not roughly, just enough to make him look up. “Take this load!”

Michael worked his cock over the boy, who moaned and slipped his tongue out to catch it when he began to shoot. Coating his cute face in a hot layer of teenage cum. 

“Ahhhh!” Cameron moaned tasting it trickle down his tongue, swallowing the taste of another Hollywood actor. So hot and salty, it could do with some sweetness. But he loved the taste of it anyway. It wasn’t the last load, however, and he would feel it soon when Oakes eased into him beside Louis. The first time that cock penetrated his hole was sharing it with another dick. “Ohmygod, Oa-Oakes!!”

Growling deeply, Oakes let his load out in Cameron as well. Pounding Michael’s brains out had milked him well enough that just entering such a tight hole full of cum and a thick, delectable rod was enough for him to fill Cameron up, too. The warm cum poured out around their two dicks, but they were all too busy moaning to care.

Cameron wasn’t fully aware of his own orgasm currently coating the exposed parts of Louis’ chest and staining his t-shirt. He was too overwhelmed by all the cocks and cum to care. Lapping gingerly at Michael to clean his dripping tip.

“That was… so… co-cool!” He drooled.


	26. A New Player Enters

Unbeknownst to all four in the room, one last celebrity was in town and in that very hotel. Currently passing their bedroom door. One who like Michael was known to the Netflix audience but unlike Michael, had allowed Netflix to grow his name into one of the biggest in young hollywood today. A name that was only growing alongside his band, as he dabbled in the world of music as well.

The boy best assumed to be the lover of Noah Schnapp, Finn Wolfhard.

With the four coming down from their orgasms, Cameron and Oakes didn’t seem finished up with each other. Their lips were viciously hungry, kissing each other deeply all over their bed. The older pair decided to excuse themselves and stepped out, allowing these two to use their hotel room. When they walked out the door, Oakes was humping in and out of Cameron, beginning a slow, firm pounding of his cute butt. Slamming down into the cum filled hole.

“Are really going to let that brat get away with fucking me?” Michael growled, being pushed away from the room by his boyfriend.

“Yep. Was the hottest thing we’ve seen or done in months,” Louis pushed him against the hotel wall with a dirty grin on his sexy face.

“Well to be fair… that was pounding your little brother for me,” Michael chuckled.

Meanwhile, Oakes was moaning nothingness in Cameron’s ear. Shoving the length of his throbbing cock deep inside, fucking more cum from his hole letting the white river slow down the cleft of his ass and pool on the bed.

“Seeing you take two cocks was sooo fucking hot…” Oakes purred into Cameron’s ear, his cock throbbing to let the boy who was basically his boyfriend know just how much he loved it. “But you are mine…”

“Mmm all yours, Oakey,” Cameron gasped and groaned as the cock slammed in and out of him. He could feel the cum pour from him.

“Mmm, you are, aren’t you, boyfriend…?” Oakes purred, a little questionly. Mostly confident of his claim.

Cameron’s legs lifted to wrap around the older boy, pulling him deeper. Oakes slipped, allowing their lips to smash together in a rough, loving kiss. His tongue swiped across Oakes’ lips, prompting them to open just enough to slide in. Deepening the make out session with his sexy boyfriend, lips wrapped together and sealed with the heat of their passion. “You’re so hot, Oakes… I can’t believe this is your first time inside me,”

“It won’t be the last time, either…” Oakes smiled. One of his hands caressed Cameron’s thigh, loving how they locked around him so tightly. As the hand caressed further up the back of his thigh, then down behind Cameron’s leg, Oakes leaned in to close their lips together again. “Mmm,”

Cameron made out happily with the sexy older boy. Holding him tightly around the waist, grinding his cock into Oakes’ chest while he busyily fucked his tight hole. Drawing out as much cum as he could from Cameron’s tight young body.

Smirking, Oakes leaned down and purred once more in Cameron’s ear. Staking his claim. “Unlike a certain someone, I am your type.”

“Can’t believe,” Cameron moaned, tilting his head back. His fingers clawed at Oakes’ skin, “You sucked my best friend,”

“Only because the one who he wanted it from, didn’t want to give it to him…” Oakes replied, kissing all over Cameron’s lips and cheeks.

Shivering, Cameron arched up. Leaning into those sweet kisses, loving how his boyfriend’s lips delicately touched his skin. “Ungh, you feel amazing! So deep-! Uh, there’s someone at the door… Michael, Louis!?”

“If it is, let them watch…” Oakes purred.

“Come in!” Cameron shouted, then the door opened and in strolled not two boys but one. Long dark hair with shining curls and gaunt features, though it didn’t take away from his handsome looks. His pale pink lips parted in shock when he finally noticed the two naked teenagers. Even his dark eyes opened, the black moons reflecting the sight. “Y-you’re not Louis… or-”

“Michael. Yeah. I’m not Michael,” Finn said, stunned at the appearance of two boys pounding on the bed of whom he came to meet. “Nor are you two… nice to, uh… see you again, Oakes.”

Oakes whined as he looked over to see Finn. Suddenly every memory of when his lips wrapped tightly with Finn’s flashed through his mind, remembering the sweetness of those thin lips against his own. A wave of something akin to guilt washed over him for being caught naked with another boy, whom he’d just been making out with so hungrily. And who was currently impaled on the length of his throbbing cock, which seemed to be pulsing more after they were caught.

“Y-You’re…” Cameron began.

“Finn Wolfhard? Mike Wheeler? Ritchie Tozier?” Finn offered in suggestion, a light sly smirk curving his lips.

Cameron shook his head before squealing: “PLAYERRRRRRR!”

Finn sighed, shutting the door as his head hung low. “Of course you know me as Player…”

“YOU ARE SO CUTE IN IT!! E-Even if it’s not really you and just as an animated…” Cameron stuttered, rambling on.

“Babe! Stop fangirling on my dick! I’m in your ass, not a pussy… gross,” Oakes teased Cameron, giving his stomach a few pokes.

“B-But it’s PLAYER!” Cameron blushed, his cheeks reddened deeply.

Oakes gave him a sharp thrust, interrupting Cameron with his dick. The younger boy moaned, and Oakes looked slowly over to Finn. “What brings you over? Are your kiss senses tingling?”

Finn rolled his eyes at Oakes’ latest lay being a fangirl of his. “I had come to say hello to Campion, Netflix Fam and all. I had gone to visit the Locke and Key boys but walked in on my IT co-star riding two dicks while sipping a coffee… so I moved on.”

“Jaeden or Jack?” Oakes asked curiously, knowing they used to be pretty good cocksluts. Really, back when filming the lot of them couldn’t get enough of Nicholas Hamilton’s dick between shots. Oakes got told plenty of stories, including the time he spanked the lot of them for milking him dry for a day.

“Jackson.” Finn chuckled. “Jack’s not in Locke and Key… he’s off in Italy with his new boyfriend Arturo. Probably enjoying some Italian sausage as we speak.”

There was no end to the jealousy in Finn’s voice. He was a step away from hissing.

“Jacksonnnnnnnnnn!” Cameron whined out between moans, wishing he had gotten his arms around that adorable sweetie. 

He was ignored by Finn.

“Cut. It. Out!” Oakes slammed in and out between words. Pulsing in the tight ring as it milked him.

“But babyyyyyy!” Cameron pouted, whining loudly. His whine captured Finn’s attention.

‘Baby? Oakes is dating?’ Finn wondered, with his mind confirming it a little from a deep kiss Oakes ‘rewarded’ Cameron, as a way to basically shut up his whine. He chuckled lightly behind his hand, lips turned up at the corners into a small skirk. He gave the pair a nod, who surprisingly hadn’t stopped pounding it out. “So… no kisses this time, dude?”

“You’ll have to ask my boyfriend this time, player…” Oakes smirked over at the older Canadian boy. “Even if I still believe some of those takes you missed up on purpose.”

“Me first!” Cameron moaned from underneath Oakes, pulling his boyfriend down atop of him. Making sure Oakes was buried deep and his claws could drag down the smooth slope of his spine, leaving glowing red marks. Cameron’s ass felt empty at last, save for Oakes’ cock, and he was dying to be filled up again. “W-we’re open… right?”

“A-Are we?” Oakes questioned. While he had been open to them playing when they were still flirting, he didn’t want someone as talented as Finn was. Trying to take what he had now claimed as his own. “And who says I want to share these perfect lips…?”

Luckily for the confused other boy, Cameron had missed Oakes’s hic-up while asking ‘Are We?’ and had instead blushed when he felt Oakes’s lips again his own softly.

Finn stepped a little closer to the bed, leaning his lanky body to watch them kissing. He promptly stepped back when their kiss broke. 

“Well… you like sex with other guys, so do I… and I still love you, not anyone we play with,” Cameron said, interrupting himself a few times between small kisses. 

“Why don’t we start with you at least introducing the boy your fucking and making out in front of me, Fegsy…” Finn teased, with a chuckle. Even if he was enjoying the view of both boys.

“I’m Cameron! Short film actor, an-and Oakes’ boyfriend. Can I get that kiss now?” The younger boy asked excitedly. He was still sweaty from the foursome and breathless with Oakes hammering his ass, who hadn’t stopped fucking him despite Finn being in the room. Letting him watch as his cock slammed in and out, showing off the length of his dick.

“What do you think, Oakes? Should I let your boyfriend have a kiss that you enjoyed many, MANY times…” Finn growled seductively into Oakes’s ear. Close enough to smell the sweat off their two bodies and the cum that had coated Cameron’s face until Oakes licked it all off of him.

Oakes moaned softly. He wanted to close the distance and kiss Finn then and there, but those lips were requested by another: “Just kiss him already!”

“So feisty, just like you were back in the day…” Finn chuckled. “Let’s see if your boyfriend is any good for you, my goldfinch.”

Cameron’s mind finally began putting it all together. Oakes and Finn had been two of the leads of ‘The Goldfinch’ movie, with the pair basically portraying lovers. A movie in which Oakes and Finn had… kissed and based on what Finn had revealed, they had done it a lot of times. But his mind was cut off as a new pair of lips pressed to his own, slipping atop to dominate his young body. Finn’s warm lips swept him away, and Oakes’ pounding resume. Filling the room with the sounds of Oakes’ body slamming against his own and Cameron’s moans flooding Finn’s throat.

Finn moaned softly as well into Cameron, running fingers through his black, curly hair. Pushing it back out of Cameron’s face while they kissed. Giving Oakes full access to fuck up his boyfriend’s ass, filling it with the length of his dick. All six-inches pounding that cute tiny butt. He happily swallowed all the moans Cameron could feed him, adding his own. Alongside his tongue, which pushed into the younger boy to coil around with it. 

Oakes watched on with a lustful purr as Finn captured those silky lips. He in turn held Cameron’s legs tightly and resumed thrusting deep into his boyfriend. Ramming six-inches balls deep into the velvet walls gripping him so tightly. “Umph! Fuck yeah, that’s hot… Wanna join in fully, dude?”

Rather than answer him, Finn lifted his shirt away from his skinny white body. Breaking from Cameron’s lips only for a moment to lift it over his head. He then climbed onto the bed with them, pushing deeper on those lips. His hands moved furiously to undo his skinny jeans, tearing at the bottom and kicking them off at the legs. He wore a simple pair of white boxer briefs that hugged his skinny body nicely. Outlining his flat ass and a heavy bulge in the front. 

Smirking, Oakes grabbed a handful of some hard Wolfhard dick. Squeezing tightly on the pulsing cock, making a long groan from Finn’s lips into Cameron’s throat.

“Gonna use that thing, dude?” He asked while shoving his six-inches into his boyfriend, feeling the silky tightness hug his length.

“Hell yeah, just don’t know where!” Finn finally stopped kissing his boyfriend, withdrawing his tongue from Cameron’s lips.

“Let me use your ass and Cam’s throat is all yours!” Oakes continued, ramming deep into Cameron. Just making sure the last of Louis and his cum was drawn out before withdrawing his glistening length. A hot, creamy lube to use on Finn’s tight behind. Even if he was older, Finn took dicks and didn’t care to cover it up.

“What? Dude, I want some ass.” Finn said assertively. Since Oakes left the hole vacant, Finn pushed a finger into Cameron’s hole. “Why don’t you two stack up and offer up those holes?”

Oakes, half-surprising Cameron, stopped to consider this: “Hmm… I guess I haven’t bottomed all day, and you haven’t fucked me in… how long has it been? Damn!”

“Mhm, far too long compared to the daily during filming,”

He proceeded to climb back atop of Cameron’s petite, sweaty body and pushed his legs on either side of him. Their ankles wrapped together, as did their tender lips after a few moments. The naked couple’s cocks ground together, each feeling their shared heat and the intensity of their throbbing. Meanwhile, Finn was running his palm over both of their smooth, exposed asses. Running a thumb between the cleft of each ass, then rubbing their holes. Cameron was easy to push inside, gaping open and sticky with cum.

Enjoying how the pair grinded on each other, Finn fucked Cameron with his thumb. Slowly pushing the digit into his hole, while his other hand busied itself tugging down the front of his underwear so they were tucked under his fuzzy balls. He gave his black and wild bush a scratch before sliding the hand up around the base of his thin cock. Six and a half inches ready to fuck these two cute boys.

“I’m gonna fuck your boyfriend first,” He said, shifting into position behind them. Rubbing his tip against Cameron’s winking pink hole. “I’ll use all that cum as lube to fuck you both,”

Cameron let out a sharp moan as Finn did just that. Pushing down slowly, feeding his needy cock into his just as needy hole so he could feel every inch of it until fully hilted, right down to Finn’s bush.

“Not bad, Fegley but I have to admit, I prefer your hole…” Finn commented, smirking at his former co-star as he began moving back and forth inside of the smaller-time actor.

With his body moving as Finn thrust inside him, rocking him against Oakes’ naked form, Cameron held no such complaints. His lips quivered and cock jumped with wild spasms, drooling a sticky web of precum all over his pubescent body. Oakes drank the sweet sap of his moans as though he were starved of them. “Ungh… that f-feels so good… Oakes, he’s soooo deep,”

“He feels good, doesn’t he, babe?” Oakes purred, moving enough to be able to kiss Cameron deeply. It was awkward in position but it had given the teens what they wanted.

“Mmmm, soooooo good…” Cameron moaned.

“That’s right, you love my cock don’t ya, Fegs?” Finn teased as he withdrew from Cameron and pushed himself deep into the tight depths of Oakes’ ass. Oakes threw his head back and moaned aloud as Finn slammed it in and out of him. “You’re nearly as big of a cock sucker as my new boy toy.”

Oakes growled, pushing his ass down as the six and a half inches filled him. “Who! You didn’t take Schnapp back, did you?”

Underneath them, Cameron let out a moan hearing Noah’s last name. Still harbouring a sexy crush on the boy. He had long believed that Mike and Will should be together on Stranger Things, Will clearly wanted Mike and seemed like their actors had been the same.

“That cock whore wishes…” Finn snorted. Oakes got a rather firm slam deep into his hole for even thinking about that. “And I could tell you, or I could ring him and let him see you taking my cock…”

Grinding down on his new boyfriend and pushing back to take his ex’s cock, Oakes let out a growl. “Fine. He can see you’re still fucking mine even if I have a new cutie!”

Cameron released a light whine hearing Oakes moaning out that Finn was his. Especially since Oakes apparently was now his, if the boyfriend tag meant anything.

“Fine, babe.” Finn growled, giving Oakes’ hair a tug to pull the boy up to meet his lips. Roughly kissing him as he slammed the hole, fucking it hard enough to make the couple’s cocks grind together. They moaned down each others’ throats while kissing, as Finn fucked down into Oakes’ ass passionately. Letting it feel his cock like it had craved for a while now. At least until his eyes peeked to see a pouting Cameron. “Oh, shit. Sorry, we just call each other babe in sex. We’re not interested like that, but is it cool if I say it?”

Oakes knew that was a damn lie, Finn was still into him. He had the texts and pictures to prove it.

“I guess… if that cock gets back, in me soon,” Cameron tried to get a kiss from Oakes but Finn stole the older boy’s lips and resumed pounding him roughly. Making his balls slap against that toned ass with each thrust, refilling the room with the slapping of skin. “Ngh… w-why is that so ho-hot…?”

“Fuck me harder, babe,” Oakes panted, his words heavy with lust. “Let your new bitch see whose hole is better! I come with a new toy to play with,”

Cameron grinned a little, glad to be remembered. Holding onto the fact this was just fun for the bedroom.

“As you wish…” Finn simply smirked, pulling out to grab his phone and flick through his contacts. Finding the correct number, as he slammed back in. He put the phone to his ear while slamming in and out at a furious pace. Hammering Oakes with a hand pushing him down at the back. “Aidan? Hey, bitch boy. What are you up to? Homework? Drop it, and pull out that little dick, jerk it off. I don’t care when it’s due!”

Oakes and Cameron alike were stunned a little at Finn’s firm attitude. He was usually so laid back. It didn’t stop them from making out, or Finn from pounding his hole. They did, however, wonder who Aidan was.

Until Finn put it on speaker phone and the velvet voice of the favourite time jumping killer Five, spoke.

Aidan… was Aidan Gallagher.

“Mmmm… daddy, please, I need to do my homework,” Aidan moaned as he pumped his cock for Finn, having pushed his homework aside on command. Unaware of who could hear him, though he could hear the pounding of two bodies. He knew better than to ask who, as that left him with a spanked red ass last time.

“I said drop it. I have some guests who wanted to find out about my boy-toy as I pound their holes…” Finn purred towards his phone, ramming in harder to make his bottom cry out for Aidan.

“So lucky…” Aidan growled into the speaker, obviously jerking it faster. “I hate them… I want your dick!”

“Beg for it Gallagher, beg for the bigger Netflix hottie…” Finn growled. He swiftly pulled out of Oakes then jammed it back into Cameron’s hole, making him cry out in delight.

“Please! I’m tighter than those whore and you know what I can do in bed. I’ll suck my own cock again for your dick, daddy,” Aidan put on a good show with his voice alone. Silky and firm, like his beg was a command. Whichever it was drove Finn to drive his cock in faster with more need behind the thrusts.

The boy who had brought Number Five to life, knew how Wolfhard wanted him to act.

Finn ignored him, setting the phone down so everyone could hear each other. He hammered in and out of Cameron’s tight hole, slamming his dick deep into that perky butt, letting Cameron feel the length throb in that warm hole. Stretching it open as he rammed in and out. Up until he quickly switched holes, shoving it into Oakes and resuming his pounding all over again.

“A-Aghhhh! Fuck me!” Oakes cried out, cumming all over Cameron’s cock and the boy’s chest. Getting the load fucked from him.

“Mm, I just made him cum, bitch! You like this cock, babe?!” Finn shouted, ramming brutally hard. He pulled out, slammed it all back into Cameron and growled deeply. Fucking the stacked up boys. “Who wants my load! Oh, who am I kidding… Oakes is my slut to fill...”

“Oakes!” Aidan growled over the phone. Not happy about that ‘Goldfinch’ being there.

“C-cum in Oakes!” Cameron wriggled underneath them, grinding hard on Oakes as he got fucked hard by the skinny rockstar actor.

That’s all it took for him to slam back into Oakes. A deep grunt filled the room, and a thick seed flooded Oakes’ hole.

“Uuuuuuh, Finn!!”

Hours later when the trio was already gone from the hotel room, Louis and Michael would return to find a note on their bed and an unopened box. While assuming it was from Oakes and Cameron, they were proven wrong when they opened the note and a few photos fell from within. Photos that clearly showed Cameron, Oakes and in a reveal that shocked them, Finn Wolfhard, having a threesome in their room.

‘Thanks for the tip off boys, enjoy your present and the photos... -L.’

“Who the heck is L…?” Michael asked, with Louis shrugging just as confused. “And what tip off? We didn’t talk to anyone…”

Louis however was focused on the box, with the teen opening it up to find a small stack of photos. 

Each focusing on Cameron.


	27. Robins Reunited

Oakes and Cameron’s fun dried up for a little while, with the couple only really having time either for some make out sessions while under the careful watch of Connor, or their mostly nightly video calls which would last for as long as it took Winslow to get into trouble. Cameron honestly didn’t get it, Winslow seemed freaking adorable yet kept getting himself into some sort of mischief.

His latest one was him prank calling his former Fast Layne go-star Brandon Rossel, a few too many times. It was either that or it may have been his attempt to paint the sistine chapel in his bedroom. He wasn’t sure on the details.

Though apparently the first one had Winslow screaming: ‘ENGLISH!’ at his co-stars teasing use of Spanish curses.

Cameron was informed one day while in the middle of talking to the brothers - or rather, sitting back to watch them argue - to put his phone away and go to the door. He surprisingly had a guest. Perplexed, Cameron said his goodbyes. He doubted either noticed over their bickering.

“Coming!” He said out loud, walking down the hallway in loose boxers and socks. It was a lazy saturday and much too hot for a shirt, one of those rare winter days where the sun bounced off the snow intensely and the heater had been on too long during the chilly morning. Sweat gripped his skin.

“So’s the rest of season three of Red Hood…” A voice chuckled in response.

A voice Cameron hadn’t heard in months.

His hand slipped on the banister. Then his feet couldn’t carry him faster, even as his bits flopped around in his boxers. Nothing could stop Cameron from tackling who for some time was akin to a big brother. “SPENCERRRRRRR!!!”

“UNDRESSED CAMERON!!!” Spencer cried back, lifting up and swinging his former co-star and ‘little brother’. The demon spawn to his Tim Drake.

“IT’S BEEN AGES! …” Cameron took a moment to process what Spencer said, then looked down at himself and his half-naked state. Sweating bullets and in only those admittedly cute, loose boxers. “I’m n-nearly naked… I forgot to change!”

“Mhm, haven’t seen you like this since I watched your Laps movie, but things have definitely matured since then. Mr. No-Bump in Tight Swimmers.” Spencer teased, causing Chase to giggle from the staircase. The youngster fighting his own urge to run and jump onto Spencer.

His response, however, wasn’t matched by Connor, who with his changed mind about Cameron’s life, was wondering if Spencer had been checking out his brother or more. He gave the other mature boy a look that could kill, but the ever goofy Spencer waved at him while Cameron clutched tightly to hide his crotch. The wave and goofy grin on Spencer as he moved Cameron around into a comfortable carrying hold, relieved Connor’s suspicions a little.

“Stop talking about my dick,” Cameron told him, muttering. He’d been young then, most boys don’t have bulges in their swim shorts even if they were that tight. He did feel rather sheepish being nearly naked but Spencer had seen him like this before. He’d technically seen less once or twice when they had costume mishaps. And it was fair, having seen Spencer taking a shower in that scene. Only in tight briefs to keep his clothes from getting wet.

“Yeah, his nips were funnier!” Chase called out, teasing his older brother.

“Quiet runty runt face!” Cameron snapped at him, blushing a little as Spencer bounced him a bit.

Chase poked his tongue out. “Well stop hogging Spencer!”

“He’s my Spencer!” Cameron held tightly. Feeling Spencer hold him up in their tight embrace. “Let’s go to MY room!”

“Or you could stay down here…?” Connor responded, a tone in his voice that had Spencer very curious. Connor hadn’t been like this the last time Spencer had come to visit Cameron. Sweet and possessive, sure, but he guarded his room from him hard as he could until the older boys teamed up to break in.

“CONNOR!” His little brother chastised him for thinking that way. He could see the jealousy or reluctance in Connor’s eyes as he looked at Spencer, who held him up tight.

Connor simply gave him a look. “What?”

“Come on, Spencer!” Finally hopping down, feeling less shame for his state of dress, Cameron took his hand and started back up the stairs. Past a hissing Chase and right back to his bedroom. The window was wide open to let in the light, exposing his room to the heat that had Cameron going shirtless and pantless all day.

“Barely been here ten minutes and you’re dragging me to your room? Madden and Nadav would be jealous!” Spencer teased. He sat on the bed, looked up and smiled. There on Cameron’s wall framed up proudly was his Robin suit. Kept nearly behind the glass as a memento to those days. “That’s super awesome!”

“Well it’s not like I get much use of it anymore…” Cameron responded, resting his head against Spencer’s side, with the older boy wrapping an arm around the near naked boy. He shivered, pulling close to Spencer. Feeling oddly cold in the heat when he looked up at that handsome face. The sleek jawline, dark hair and handsome features reminded him so much of Connor, just on a different boy’s body. A blush danced across his cheeks.

“What’s with the face? Looks like you want to kiss me,” Spencer joked at him, noticing how Cameron’s cheeks were flaring up.

“And get those cooties?”

Spencer laughed. They hadn’t lost their brotherly relationship. “Oh, I don’t have the cooties here!”

“I bet you do,” Cameron flashed a cheeky smile. He got up closer to Spencer, admiring the handsome grin staring back at him. “Maybe I should test your cooties before you go infecting some poor girl,”

“Yeah?” Spencer clasped a hand to Cameron’s ass, cupping the cheek with a squeeze. Pulling the boy firmly onto his lap, letting him feel how hard he got seeing Cameron in those loose boxers with his dick flopping about and a sheen of sweat over his exposed body. “Gonna kiss me, little brother? Going to make out with your brother, Damian?”

“You know it’s not making out, Drake. I’m just being sure,” Cameron moaned from the squeeze, then closed the distance between them. Spencer was older. He was a dork. But he was a sexy dork with a muscular chest and a nice piece of beat in those skinny jeans. Their lips touched, softly at first just testing the waters of their first kiss. Both boys permitted their eyes to flutter to a close, then leaned into the other and kissed with a new deepness.

Pressed to Spencer's lips, Cameron's arms joined the entanglement by curling around the older boy's neck and holding tightly. His legs joined later, wrapped around Spencer's waist. But the most important things wrapping together were their plush lips, melting down untapped passion between the two boys. One of them moaned, but they'd never admit who did it. Still, a moan flowed from one set of lips into the next and they graciously swallowed the sweet sound. 

Cameron couldn't believe he was kissing Spencer of all people. Those lips were trained well and firm on his own, taking him over with skill to distract from the palm massaging his smooth back or tracing his shoulder blades. Luring him further into Spencer's lap so Cameron was once more sliding his dick up against Spencer's. The hand caressing his ass, slowly trying to ease up the back of his boxers to slip inside, pulled him down to hump against the throbbing cock. Thick and warm against him, grinding through his silky boxers with delicate friction between them.

“My horny little Damo…” Spencer smirked, feeling Cameron’s grinding cock. “Todd would be jealous that I’m getting this hole…”

“Wh-which one!” Cameron demanded, but swiftly found himself flipped over and pushed down on the bed with Spencer’s lips firmly against his own. One hand rubbing his bare, sweaty chest, feeling up between his pecs while he moaned submissively into Spencer’s mouth.

“Our Jason Todd, dork.” Spencer chuckled, deeply kissing the younger boy. Giving further into the hormonal desire that told him numerous times while filming to enjoying Judd. If only Ian hadn’t warned against it. His free hand slipped into Cameron’s boxers and gave those little balls a squeeze, weighing both orbs as the other lightly pinched a nipple.

“A-ah!” Feeling the pinch, Cameron squeaked. He thrust upwards to grind against Spencer but he’d already pulled away. Leaving Cameron with just the torment of his hands.

“These feel just like I imagined they would…” Spencer purred, kissing Cameron quickly while squeezing the boy’s sack hard.

Cameron groaned as they were pressed tight in Spencer’s palm. “Errrmygawd!”

“So cute, Damian…” Spencer grinned, running his tongue against Cameron’s lips while occasionally planting quick pecks.

“Le...let go of them, Drake!” Cameron shouted. His voice travelled through the door to a growling Connor’s ear, listening in though he wasn’t 100% on what these two were up to yet.

“I brought you a present,” Spencer hissed in the boy’s ear. At last he pulled away, then reached into his pocket and withdrew two domino masks. Metallic shine reflected Cameron’s flushed expression in the green mask. “Put this on,”

Spencer put on his own. A green set slightly different in design.

“A-are these?” Cameron blushed.

“Can’t be Tim Drake and Damian Wayne without the masks,” Spencer said, already looking more like Robin.

Cameron blushed. “Y-Yeah… maybe you should strip, Drake? I can’t be the only Robin in their underwear...” 

“Hm? Is Damian Wayne asking me? Thought you gave orders,” Spencer smirked, before peeling off his tight sweater. His tanned chest was ripped, with defined muscles etched into his broad torso. The cleft between his pecs was shallow, but the corners sharp and led Cameron’s gaze to his brownish nipples.

“W-Well I am the Son of the Bat…” Cameron giggled.

“Whatever. Put on your mask, Damian,” The older boy fingered off his pants. The thump of them hitting the floor made Connor jump up, ready to pounce but he held himself back. He wasn’t to interfere. That’s what caused all the trouble in the first place. Back inside the room, Spencer stood there in black and red athletes boxer briefs that hugged skin-tight to outline everything. His cock was tucked down alongside his leg, showing off the length and thickness.

“Wow…” Cameron whispered, the fifteen-year-old both turned on and impressed with the older boy’s body.

“Bigger than you’d think, huh?” Spencer cupped himself and gave his cock a few shakes. It didn’t move much, but proved Cameron’s assumption: His fingers weren’t fitting around that thing.

“Y-you are so hot…” Cameron blushed deeply, his cock throbbing in his boxers from the sight. His hands fumbled while putting on his green domino mask.

“Then you should be on your knees with your throat around it,” Peeling down the front of his underwear, Spencer exposed his cock inch-by-inch. With it came free, it sprung out like a rocket, then bounced in the air for Cameron to watch in a daze. His eyes followed the brownish tip bounce up and down. “You want to taste it, don’t you?”

Cameron nodded before grabbing and pulling Spencer, pushing himself onto his tippy-toes to kiss the older boy once more. Loving being able to finally kiss Spencer, and not wanting to give it up yet. Plus, this meant that he got to feel that big cock press right up on his chest. Its warm, pulsing length sends warmth through his body.

“Mmm,” Kissing the young boy hard, Spencer helf the back of his head. Taking the chance to grip his hair and wrap around to pinch that little ass. “Let’s skip that blow job, sexy.”

“Wanna make out with you for sooo long…” Cameron blushed brightly, nervous to admit just how much he wanted to kiss Spencer. No one, including the celebrities, his brother and Madden had been a focus of his ‘fantasies’ like Spencer had. The sight of Spencer in his underwear and being able to finally make out with him, was going to fuel Cameron for years even if Spencer was to leave right now.

Picking the small boy up, Spencer wrapped him around his waist. Holding him up at the ass, with both hands spreading those little cheeks as their lips rolled together like violent waves. Growling down Cameron’s throat as he kissed him. “I could just ram into you right here… and fuck you into the wall…”

Cameron moaned into the kiss. “Mmm, you could… what else could you do to me… Drake?”

“I could pound you until your bed breaks! Or leave to make bite marks on your neck everyone will know you’re mine…” Spencer ground up on the boy, with his cock resting up between his cheeks. Giving that soft ass a nice long hot dogging with his big dick. All the while his thumbs were teasing the waistband of his boxers with intent to tug them down.

“W-What else…?” Cameron moaned even louder, his cock throbbing hard within his boxers. He held back nothing as Spencer’s teeth sunk into his neck with a sharp moan, then the fingers lowered his boxers down at the back. Sitting under his bubble butt.

Spencer moaned into Cameron’s neck while biting him. Nibbling along his shoulder, then up the boy’s collar to his neckline. Following it around tenderly, causing sharp gasps to fill the air until reaching his adam’s apple. It quivered when his tongue ran its length, following up the centre of his throat then along Cameron’s chin. He pulled away just as Cameron opened his mouth to accept the tongue and make out again. “What do you want, Damian? I’ll give you whatever you want, little brother,”

"S-Shock me… treat me how you want to…” Cameron blushed.

“Do you have any lube, or will I have to go in dry?” Spencer asked as a finger pushed into Cameron’s tight ring. The precursor to his cock fucking that tight hole.

Cameron blushed and pointed towards his underwear draw. Having brought some during his time dating Avi. “N-No going in dry…”

“As you command, Dami,” Spencer carried him to the drawer and pulled out the bottle. Smirking at some of the boxer briefs that he had to fish through to find it.

Poured its entire contents out on his dick then letting it ooze down the length of it, feeling the cold liquid trickle down to mingle in his trimmed dark bush. Then he dropped the bottle. Connor listened to it fall, then the intense cry that erupted for seconds along as Spencer buried his dick into his little brother. It was muffled quickly, by hand or lips. Connor just knew Spencer Goodman was balls deep in his little brother, and for one reason or another it started his hand for the door handle. 

He found himself needing to see it.

“MMMMMPH!” Cameron’s eyes rolled back as the length slammed into his amazing little hole, with Spencer’s heavy balls slapping against his soft skin. It was so big, deeper than he could have imagined. He, for a moment where he could grasp his own mind, wondered if this was bigger than Will, but Cameron couldn’t tell. “Y-You are soooo big…”

Spencer pushed Cameron up against a wall. Swallowing his screams when his cock pulled out then buried itself back in with another slap of skin. Fucking Cameron with the length of his dick, using it all to fuck the boy’s brains out roughly. Slamming in hard, pushing him higher on the wall until he pulled out. Then slammed it all back in, which Connor could see from the door. Spencer was giving no mercy as he fucked Cameron up against the wall.

Connor felt a growl growing in the back of his throat as he watched his brother being taken. Something about the situation felt wrong to him but he wasn’t entirely sure what part; and why the urge to rip Spencer from his brother and kill the boy wasn’t in his mind.

“Ungh! Fuck yes, you tight little bitch! Fuck, Damian!” Spencer huffed as he shoved it into that tight ring. Slamming his meaty cock in and out against the tightness trying to push him out.

“F-Fuck meeeeee, DRAKE!!” Cameron cried out loudly.

“S-stop… it…” Connor hissed to himself. It was almost as though Spencer heard him, as he started going faster and harder. Quick paced thrusts in and out, pulling a few inches out before pounding back into the younger boy with rough force that made Cameron cry out and moan for more of that big, sexy dick.

“KISS ME, DRAKE!” Cameron cried between thrusts, needing his show brother’s lips on his again.

Spencer all too happily smashed their lips together in an intense kiss. The force of their clash was mighty and bright sparks shot between the two as they kissed. Cameron could get obsessed getting fucked into the wall like this by such a sexy, big-dick’d boy. When the kiss broke his bedroom was once more filled with his boyish crying and begging for more. Broken english and wet moans as Spencer fucked him to the breaking point.

It had been too long since he got a cock this big and thick up his ass using it right. 

“D-Drakeeeeeeee!” Cameron moaned out, his head dropping backwards as he cried out with his pleasure. Unaware of how every moan and cry coming from him, was pulling his brother closer to wanting to stop him.

“Ungh! Fuuuck, you’re so damn tight, Damian! Flex that fucking hole and milk this dick,” Spencer commanded while piledriving him. Shoving in his dick, hitting spots so few cocks had been able to reach.

“M-M-More kisses and I-I’ll do a-any-anything you want!” Cameron cried in response, moaning happily as he finally enjoyed the feel of Spencer's cock inside of him. Like it belonged.

Spencer purred as he slowed down. The rough slams kept up, but they took a tormenting amount of time to get there. Each one had Cameron yelping, the sharp sound escaping his pursed lips. “You really like kissing me, hey, Damian? Aren’t we just brothers?”

Breaking the roleplay, Cameron almost begged in response. “P-Plea- Please, Spence!”

Spencer slowly kissed Cameron, making it a sweet one to contrast with the brutal slams into his tight hole. A kiss that confused Connor more as he found himself getting only more jealous and craving a better view.

He finally made up his mind and stepped back. Closing the door before sneaking down the hallway to the top of the stairs, then turned to the hallway. “Hey, Cam!! We’re going to get lunch in five, get dressed!”

“Shit!” Spencer hissed. He didn’t want to finish yet, but his hips moved faster with more vigor.

“G-GO WITHOUT! I WANNA HANG WITH SPENCE!!” Cameron tried calling back, moaning a fair bit as Spencer lazily fucked him.

“MOM SAID YOU’RE COMING! Spencer too!” 

Spencer hammered his tight hole rougher, more needy behind his thrusts. His throbbing was intense, making Cameron’s eyes roll back. “F-fuck! Let me just finish up and flood your ass!”

“Mmm f-fuck me, Spence...” Cameron cried out, loving the feel of his old co-star taking him. “FILL ME!”

With the speed he used to plow Cameron into next week, Spencer’s cock didn’t stand a chance. He slammed in and out as hard as he could, grunting heavily with each thrust. Then, with a final call of ‘I’m cumming, Damian!!’, his hot, white seed filled that little ass up to the brim. With enough cum that Cameron, an hour later, was still squirming as it dripped from his hole. Staining his black boxer briefs with the potent spunk.

“G-God, you shot deep…” Cameron panted out, once the older boy’s cock had finished shooting its load.

“I’ll be shooting deep in there a lot more from now on,” Spencer kissed him. “Maybe when you’re older we could make a thing out of it,”

“Y-You mean as…?” Cameron blushed, kissing back deeply.

“I mean,” Spencer smiled at him as his cock withdrew, letting Cameron’s unsure legs touch the floor for the first time in over an hour. “Why not? You’re like a little brother, so could make a good little boyfriend,”

Leaning up once more, Cameron quickly kissed Spencer and with his mind in a total haze and forgetting that he was already taken, he blurted out. “C-Could be now…”

“Cam… I turn twenty this year,” Spencer ruffled his messy hair, gently pushing the boy back to his feet. “Give it some time, when you’re eighteen, we’ll see… now let’s get food. I’m starving, and I’ve got to tell you so much about my last ski trip! Maybe I'll take you to the next? It’s in Canada though,”

“D-Don’t care…” Cameron muttered to himself. “I’ll go!”

“I thought you liked my ski stories? Or you don’t care where it is, you’re going?”

“D-Don’t care you’re twenty!” Cameron pouted, pulling on random clothes without coordination. Once dressed, giving the older boy a look. “Carry me, Drake...”

“Yes, Damian,” Spencer sighed at himself when picking the younger teen one up. He brought this on himself, after all. “W-wait, I need to get dressed, too!”

“I prefer the view when you’re not…” Cameron grinned.

Spencer bit his lip. He didn’t expect such a dirty boy. “And your brothers? And Mom? Step-Dad?”

“They would probably enjoy you like that too… BUT you can… put on some clothes,” Hopping down, Cameron let Spencer get redressed. Too bad his underwear stayed on during all that, he’d loved to have kept them. Once he was dressed, Cameron was pulling Spencer out of the room and towards the stairs. “I’ll tell you about my boy fri- … b-boyfriend… on the way,”

Cameron had forgotten Oakes for a moment. All he could think was ‘Oh, shit.’

“Boyfriend?” Spencer smirked. “I thought you wanted to be MY little boyfriend, Cammy Cam.”

“Iiiiiiii, um… I’m hungry, lunch time!” Cameron took the stairs two at a time, then disappeared out of sight. He had a lot of thinking to do.

Spencer simply chuckled, shook his head before following the younger boy down. Giving Connor a grin and a wink, when he saw the older brother of his co-star giving him a knowing glare.


	28. Bonding of the Robins

While he knew he still had to work out some things about his crush on Spencer and his actual boyfriend Oakes, Cameron remained fairly touchy with his co-star for the rest of the night. Cuddling into the boy’s side while watching movies on the couch, sitting next to him while gaming, even loudly demanding to be on Spencer’s team during the family game night.

His parents found it adorable, Chase called him a Spencer hog but Connor knew the truth.

He didn’t like it, but he knew it.

Any chance Connor got to split them up, even at the expense of irritating Cameron, he’d take it. Though they always found a way to get closer again in spite of him being there. He just got out of there at the end when Spencer was graciously asked to sleep the night. Cameron had attempted to get his co-star to share with him but had been ‘cock-blocked’ by his parents, who rolled their eyes and told Cameron that Spencer could use the guest room. 

Though he would still have to share the boys bathroom.

They managed to get another round in the shower before bed. Connor begrudgingly covered for them when their parents came asking about the two missing, then promptly pulled Cameron aside.

“I know what you two did. I don’t like it, but I’m not allowed to… act like it’s wrong or bad. Just be careful… especially with guys over eighteen, okay, Cam? It’s dangerous for them to play with you,” He told Cameron in a stern yet loving way, a thumb rubbing his shoulder. Cameron nodded with a half-frown on his face. He must have already thought about that. “Promise to stay in your own rooms tonight? Mom already came asking where you two were,”

“O-okay…” Cameron whispered, cuddling into Connor’s touch a little.

“Glad you didn’t snap at me… You’re growing up fast,” Connor hugged him with one arm. He was a little concerned still. “You and Spencer look almost as close as you and-”

“You and Spencer could play… that would be…” Cameron giggled, trying to push the topic away from that.

“Don’t say hot! I’m your brother! And straight!” His big brother pushed back a little, red in the face.

“Like you weren’t watching… I heard the door, Con. And it wasn’t Chase,” Cameron revealed, letting his hand move closer to his big brother and hover right in front of where Connor’s cock was contained. But Connor pulled away before he was able to touch anything. The older boy, dressed in just his loose boxers, turned back to his room. Only offering him a glance and small smile, ignoring all that was said. “G-goodnight?”

The door closed, so Cameron walked back to his own to await the morning. The cum filled teenager drifting off to sleep fairly quickly.

Unaware of the mental battle going on within Connor's room, with the older teen lying on his bed thinking intensely about what his little brother had said. Why had he watched being the main question.

“I’m not going to date him, you know,” A voice interrupted his thoughts. Spencer was sitting at his desk.

“I know, you could do better.” Connor responded, not looking over the desk. “I wasn’t concerned about you dating him.”

“More me doing him? Sorry, dude, but it’s not my fault he’s sooo freaking cute,” Spencer grinned like an innocent dope. He’d always been a dorky theatre kid, a hot one at that.

“Mhm, you fucking him is the issue… even if seemed like he enjoyed having you in him,” Connor tired to make light of the situation. “Don’t see where you get cute from? You should know the dork by now.”

Spencer rolled his eyes, chuckling. He scooted a little closer, letting moonlight filtering in through the window cast over his body to show off his body. His pyjama tee was pulled up to expose his toned chest, and his cock resting against his waist. Thick and slowly being stroked by his left hand. “He’s a cute dork. Like you,”

“Oh behave dude,” Connor chuckled, before noticing what Spencer was doing. “Really? Didn’t you get enough while in Cam’s ass? Haven’t seen you this horny since us and Aidan had that who can nut the furthest contest in your garage…”

“Mmm, that was a long ass time ago… maybe we should see who’s the current winner,” Spencer suggested with a low purr behind his voice. Working his length as Connor watched, recalling their past jerk off sessions together.

“We lasted a long ass time jerking it, if I remember rightly.” Connor smirked. “Hand was hurting like hell by the end…”

Spencer’s wink was all it took to begin their challenge anew. Connor rolled his eyes, amused by the older boy, then laid down on his back. He reached into his boxers slowly, running a finger through his leg hairs and his messy bush. Letting his fingers glide up a few inches of his semi-hard cock before curling around its base. While patting his bed for Spencer to come and join him. The dorky teen moved next to him, lying side-by-side as their hands slowly moved the length of their cocks. Cloaked in the night, seeing only the silhouettes of each other moving. Spencer’s cock pointed straight up as he pumped it, while Connor’s was still trapped in his loose pyjamas as his hand travelled back and forth.

They moved slowly along their meaty cocks. Neither quite sure whose body was home to the larger cock. 

“Are you going to pull it out?” Spencer teased.

“Uh… yeah, whatever, fine,” The brunette groaned at him. He lowered his boxers down under his balls, letting his meat out to play. It stood up straight beside Spencer’s, showing off the size. There was almost no difference between the two boys. Nothing to argue about as they jerked off slowly together. “Ungh… haven’t jerked off in a few days,”

“Don’t want me to handle it?” Spencer joked, fucking his hand.

“Not the time, dude,” Connor nudged with an elbow. Pumping his cock a little faster, letting his mind drift. “It was so weird seeing Cam take it that hard,”

Spencer looked over at him, an eyebrow raised up. His hand moved a little faster. He too was thinking about Cameron’s petite body and its tightness as he milked himself. “Yeah? I could have gone harder, thought I’d be nice. Bet if you two fucked, you wouldn’t hold back!”

“Can you not?” Connor told him, shifting uncomfortably. His mind put him in Spencer’s place of pounding Cameron, and refused to let the thought fade. In reaction his fingers hesitated, but only a moments pause before he resumed furiously pumping the length of his meaty dick. Jerking off with a low groan behind his voice. “Uuuungh…”

“Moan his name,” Spencer told him with a purr, moving slower than Connor. Teasing the other boy.

“Shut it, dork…” Connor grunted in response, a slight hiss in his voice.

“Mmmm, Cameron…!” The dark-haired stud retorted, pumping his cock with a crank of the wrist.

Connor rolled his eyes, resting back as he returned to a comfortable but furious pumping of his thick length. The two young adult boys letting the room fill will quiet except for the sound of their fapping, and their balls slapping against them due to the furious stroking. They’d go for hours after that, shooting more than once. Connor was almost tempted to give in and fuck Spencer into his bed, but held tight to his faltering sexuality and pumped it instead. 

He wasn’t the only one who considered fucking. With Spencer smirking a little, when he felt Connor grinding and humping against him in his slumber. With the nineteen-year-old almost lining himself up and just taking it.

It didn’t excuse Cameron from his affronted glare when he watched the two come out from Connor’s room the next morning after he was expressly told not to do that. Not that either of them let him bring up the subject enough to ask why they shared. Leaving his mind to race and fantasise about what had happened in that room, with the boy releasing a large load within the shower from the thought of his real brother and his show brother fucking. Even if he wasn’t entirely sure which he wanted to top. Leading to a mental flip fuck from the pair.

“Kiss me.” Cameron commanded the moment he got Spencer alone.

Spencer chuckled a little, pulling Cameron closer. Lowering his head and purring: “Now why should I do that, my little Dami…?”

“You’re my second boyfriend,” Cameron continued, trying to slip back into his Damian ‘spirit animal’ as he liked to call it.

The chuckling only continued as Spencer ran a finger over Cameron’s cheek. “Am I now? Does the demon want Drake…?”

“I d-don’t want... I own!” The little boy growled, then tried to close the distance between them. Wanting those lips as badly as he wanted Oakes’.

“Maybe I don’t want to be owned…” Spencer teased, leaning in closer and planting kisses all around Cameron’s face except for his lips. “And what would your little boy toy Jon Kent say?”

“H-he doesn’t have to know! I love him too, won’t change!” Cameron attempted needily, with a struggle to get those sweet pink lips to himself.

“Oh? You love him, do you?” Spencer teased, lifting the boy up and carrying him once more.

“Mmm fuck me again,” Cameron begged. But instead of that, Spencer took him upstairs to Connor’s bedroom. “W-wait why are we in here?”

Spencer simply smirked. “Connor and I have other plans for you today. You little horny pup…”

“O-oh, god!” 

At last, the boy thought, Connor was going to fuck him. 

Even better, he was going to SHARE him with Spencer!

Until he noticed Connor in his workout gear and all hope of being shared by his ‘big brothers’ was robbed of him.

“... We’re going… to the gym?” He muttered.

“Mhm, you need to work off that energy that you're using for OTHER things… and from what I can gather, the last time you went to the gym: No workout happened.” Connor teased, pulling his shirt on fully to hide his exposed lower torso. “Unless you count doing that with those damn pervs.”

Cameron screwed his face up. He didn’t care for working out, even when Asher took him, he was just there to watch and be their sex toy.

“But we aren’t going to the gym as you are thinking,” Spencer grinned, crossing his arms. He was wearing a tight long-sleeve top that gripped to his skin, exposing his toned biceps. Cameron always loved that these shirts had a hole for the thumb. “Time for us to freerun again, Cammy!”

“You’re still able to keep up with our parkour runs, aren’t you, Cam? Those pervs didn’t ruin things with all that gunk, did they?” Connor smirked, putting out a subtle challenge.

Cameron crossed his arms and glared at the pair. One of determination that flashed in his brown eyes and held no trace of lust as two studs stood before him wearing tight clothes sure to get sweaty later. He barked at them: “I’d be willing to show the Robin Army my skills again! I’ll out parkour you two dorks any day of the week!”

“Didn’t you come in third last time, dweeb?” Spencer smirked, poking the boy he was carrying still. “That’s WITH cheating a lot.”

“I didn’t cheat, Drake! Your eyes were just blocked by… by sweat! Yeah!” Cameron stood up for his own baseless claims. He wriggled free then ran to his room to change before either could stop him. He came back in loose jeans and a black tee tucked into them. On his head was Spencer’s grey cap from their parkour video.

Connor grinned cheekily. “Then we can go and get some hot wings…”

Spencer looked at him and shuddered. This wasn’t their initial plan; he hated those spicy hot wings, while Cameron loved them all. “No way!”

“HOT WINGS!” Cameron shouted.

Then, out in the hallway, Chase shouted. “NO HOT WINGS!!! THE POOR TOILET!”

“OI CHASEEYYYY! Wanna come watch Connor and I whoop Cameron’s ass in parkour?” Spencer offered, willing to beat all three brothers. “Could even whoops yours, too… if you’re game, kid.”

“NOPE! GOING TO MY FRIEND’S PLACE, BYE!!!” Chase’s little feet carried him quickly out the door, and all they heard was it slam shut.

“Chicken.” All three boys commented within the room. With Cameron adding: “Baby!”

“You can’t talk, Mr. Being Carried…” Connor teased, even though Cameron was on his own two feet now. He clapped his hands together, rubbed them a little, then nodded to the door. “Shall we, Robins?”

“Well since you're not a robin… I guess it’s only really a competition between Spencer and I…” Cameron commented poking his tongue out before bolting away from his real and in-show big brothers. 

Once they were alone, Connor softly smiled. “Now that’s the Cam, I’ve been missing…”

“Oh, you know he’ll always be there. Just growing up a little differently,” Spencer added, patting him with a reassuring tone. He knew Cameron was the same as ever.

“Yeah… Now are we going to let the dweeb get ahead of us? Or should we chase down that brat and make him suffer?” Connor responded, with a grateful nod in response to Spencer’s pat. They nodded before bolting after Cameron, each determined to be the first one to catch up. Cameron squealed from the bottom of the stairs when he saw both coming at him; Connor slipped on the hallway rug but caught himself and got onto the stairs. 

The three headed out onto the street, but the moment Spencer got out the door he was tackled from the side and found the boy wrapping around his body. Gripping tight for the attack.

“YARGH!” Cameron attacked him playfully. Then he reached for Connor.

Connor took this chance to run, heading towards the agreed parkour place he and Spencer wanted to use. Spencer carried Cameron after him, both ready to attack. Cameron shouted out taunts of ‘war’ and ‘revenge’ against his older brother, that only had Connor feeling better about Spencer coming to visit. Even if he still wasn’t entirely happy that there was a load of Spencer’s cream, shot within the boy.

“YOU CAN’T RUN FROM THE DEMON!” Cameron screamed after him as Connor turned a corner, then Spencer turned to chase him.

It was three sweaty boys that ended up running into the parkour gym, with the girl on the front desk a little amused at the threats coming from Cameron at the older boy, who were ignoring him completely.

“So this IS a gym! I thought we were going to do Parkour!

“This place has both.” The girl explained, pointing at the two very different sections. One a classic gym, the other set up for parkour runners.

“Oh… did you two book this place?” Cameron turned to his brother and Spencer.

“So many questions for a baby robin…” Spencer teased, flicking the younger teen. He took his cap from Cameron and put it on backwards before leading the way out to the parkour section.

As he stepped up behind to follow Spencer, Cameron’s eyes drifted to the gym and noticed two particular boys. They were buff, with toned bodies and no shirts to hide their details. One had their round ass pushing out as he pumped a weight, while the other patted sweat from his forehead. He knew them from somewhere. “Is that…?”

He tried to ask but Connor pushed him along into the second section of the building.

“Stop perving dork, you are here to get your ass handed to you… not for you to do that stuff…” Connor whispered.

“I’m not perving just because I recognise…!” Cameron snapped at him, before looking at the room in awe. The place was huge, full of equipment and parkour 

“Recognise his butt?” Connor whispered back, but Cameron was lost in the awe.

“Sh-shut it,” Cameron chuckled; They had both seen that ass pushing out. An ass that Cameron wished wasn’t being hidden by those thin shorts.

Spencer called out for their attention from atop of a big wooden structure. Its flaking red paint could use another coat, but what shocked the pair was the lack of stairs leading to its top. He’d scaled the wall. Looked quite proud of himself and wore it on his smile, exuding it through his stance. Feet wide apart, firm, and arms crossed over his broad chest. “Are you two going to stay down there or actually give me a challenge?”

Cameron growled at his taunting, pompous attitude. He lowered his body and tensed his legs before pushing forward with a burst of speed. The energetic young bod lunged at the walls with vigorous determination to scale it. But his feet slipped off the wall and he fell flat onto the soft foam with a thud.

“Oof!”

While the embarrassment hurt, the laughter coming from both Spencer and Connor along with the amused chatter coming from some of the other boys in the area, who had witnessed his fall, only encouraged him to jump back up to his feet and try again. He scrambled against the door but a further three times he fell. Until at last a hand touched his butt and sent a shiver through Cameron’s spine. Though all it did was push him up high enough to grab the edge of the wall and pull himself up.

“Oh look, the baby bird finally got up here.” Spencer grinned. “Your turn Con!”

Connor squared his shoulders before jumping up. His feet almost slipped on the wall but he got just enough push to grab the wall, then lifted himself. “First time… unlike someone…”

“Hey! This wasn’t fair, I’m smaller!” Cameron motioned to the length of the wall.

“Well if you can’t play with the big boys, Demon…” Spencer teased.

“I can!” Cameron looked around. He hesitated for a moment, before rushing at a rope. He lunged for it, and grabbed it in both hands. He swung to another platform proudly. Cameron wobbled on his feet for a moment, unsure until he stood upright again. “See!”

Until it all went wrong!

As Cameron turned on his heel, he went falling down to the mats below.

A tangle of three bodies collided in a messy thud. He’d crashed together with two groaning very slightly younger boys. Cameron at first thought he had landed hard and was seeing double of the same boy. With his vision slowly cleaning up his focus to reveal two dirty blond fourteen-year-old identical twins.

“Ow…” One groaned.

“That hurts…” The other agreed.

“S-Sorry about that…” Cameron blushed, nervously looking between the two as he realised quickly that they were shirtless. With their thin petite chests on full display to him, each showcasing a set of young, but noticeable six-pack abs that only enhanced their ‘twinkish’ bodies. “Wo-wow…”

“A lot of american boys say that,” One of the twins giggled, in a funny yet silky accent.

“Seems american boys just can’t handle Brazilian studs, Vini…” The other teased, grinning cheekily at Cameron.

“You’re Brazilian?” Cameron squeaked, taking in the view. He didn’t imagine them looking so.

“Seems this one might be a little smarter than most, Feli.” Vini responded, flexing a little as Cameron looked over his body. The boy’s eyes drifted down to where the teen’s blue Lupo branded boxer briefs were poking out. “You are correct american boy. I’m Vinicius Leal, he’s my evil twin, Felipe…”

Felipe gave Vini a sharp shove, glaring at his twin brother; He crossed both arms over his toned muscles. “I’m not the evil one, Vini! Don’t be a jerk…”

Peering over the edge, Connor called out at them all. “Hey, Cam? Are you alright? Didn’t hurt those two, did you?”

“He hurt us so badly!” Vinicius cried out, groaning teasily.

Felipe played along, teasingly adding. “My arm! My Arm!”

“I-I didn’t! They’re just faking it! You’re both the evil twinks- I mean twins!” The fifteen-year-old snapped, looking up to see Connor and Spencer shaking their heads.

“I think he may have broken my ribs…” Vinicius added, pretending to grab his ribs exaggeratedly. Making it clear, he was messing around. “He broke us poor, Brazilian twinks…”

“The pain is UNBEARABLE!” Felipe added, grabbing onto the closest person as he pretended to be hurt before giggling loudly.

Cameron grunted at them before moving to the rope. He pulled himself back up, grunting with each tug to bring his body upwards until his foot hooked onto the platform. Slipping once more and just missing on landing on a set of now laughing fourteen-year-old twins.

“You really are out of it since you stopped training for Redhood!” Spencer teased, looking down at Cameron.

“Shut it!” Cameron pushed past the twins then climbed back up to the platform. Connor pulled him closer and helped him up. “See? I can make it... you try doing this at my age!”

Sharing a cheeky grin, the Brazilian twins decided to show the teen who had come crashing down on them, exactly how it was done. With the pair climbing up the rope and the platform with ease.

“He might not be your age but we look pretty close.” Felipe smirked.

Vinicius added his own smirk. “And we just dominated it.”

“Can we do some other parkour thing without ropes?” Cameron muttered, not liking being shown up in front of Spencer and Connor. “And away from evil Brazilian twins…”

Connor and Spencer simply smirked in response.


	29. Double Brazilian

“We didn’t mean to upset him,” Vini shrugged at the group, his shoulders slanting. Cameron half-glared at him for picking on him a bit and being a showoff alongside his twin. Vini’s chest softened and the definition faded some now that he relaxed.

Even if he looked just as good looking now. Something that had Cameron internally muttering as he checked out the twins.

Felipe was not so subtle as his twin and kept his muscles flexed tightly, showing off for Cameron, Connor and Spencer; a touch of this was to show off for his twin, who drooled when nobody was looking. A sexy mirror he could stare at as much as he liked. “Maybe we should let you go back to, what was it, falling?”

“Now, now, didn’t you hear, he’s in Red Hood! Bet he’s claiming to be a robin too…” Vinicius purred cheekily.

“Probably Tim Drake… he’s such a dork…” Felipe responded, getting the attention of Spencer who smirked a little.

Spencer raised his eyebrow and impatiently tapped his foot. “These kids are punks!”

“Punks that could beat you two…” Vinicius replied, putting out a challenge to Spencer and Cameron. To push it out forward, he turned to a set of four pillars each with a foam pad atop, leading like stairs with a few feet between each. After a running start, Vini swiftly lept from pillar to pillar until reaching a taller platform which led to a rock wall with no harness.

He was quickly followed by Spencer, who didn’t like the young punk challenging him. With the teen wondering if he should remove his shirt and show these Brazilian punks what a sexy chest looks like. Deciding they didn’t deserve the show, Spencer took each pillar with ease up till the last one where he came close to a slip. But Spencer managed himself onto the next platform. Quickly followed by Felipe, who beamed at his twin and was high-fived for it. Connor, though less athletic and not even part of this ‘competition’, managed the climb as well. Cameron found his own way up, since he doubted his ability to jump the pillars. He took to the rope with ferocity and swung. Just far enough to where he could grab the platform and pull himself up.

“Nice use of the rope… but your brother had to help… Vini, do we count it?” Felipe asked with an air of smugness, like they alone made the rules.

“Since he’s going to lose, and the brother’s not involved, I guess we can let the ‘baby’ Robin continue on.” Vinicius smirked, cheekily winking at Cameron. “But next time, he should do it himself or he fails!”

Cameron hissed at them. How could two sexy boys like this be such vicious brats? He nodded to the rock wall. “Climb that then!”

He would regret it.

As the shirtless sexy twins shared a grin before scaling the rock wall with ease, clearly having done and practiced this course numerous times. With Cameron, Spencer and Connor a little impressed with the fourteen-year-old’s skill. They clambered to the top, right to the highest platform.

“You just had to say it,” Spencer gave Cameron a sharp nudge, grinning at him.

Cameron muttered. “How was I supposed to know they were amazing!”

“The abs?”

“The cocky attitude?”

“The fact they’re in a gym?”

“I get it!” Cameron snapped at his brothers, muttering. He took to the rockwall and began to ascend. It was harder than it looked but he managed to the top, by himself in a good time. Nowhere near as impressive, but he had done it.

“After you,” Spencer gestured for Connor to go next.

“Oh, didn’t you hear them? I’m not part of this, so you go on up, I’m going to find some weights,” Connor stepped back off the edge, spread his arms out and fell. Spencer looked over the edge to see him grinning broadly from his new home in a foam cube pit.

Cameron, Spencer and the Twins watched Connor leave the Parkour area and headed for the gym. Quickly gaining the attention of the two ‘bent over ass’ boys that Cameron had spied on the way in. Cameron was seconds from tackling Connor and getting their attention for himself before he remembered where he was and stepped back from the edge. A fall from this height was no fun at all.

Thus he was left to watch as Connor was almost dragged from view by two boys with smoking hot ass.

Felipe and Vinicius were suddenly on either side of him, standing very close to him. Cameron’s cheeks flared, and suddenly he was hoping Spencer slipped on the wall.

“U-uuuhm…” He whined.

Vinicius smirked and bent over to whisper into Cameron’s ear. “Stare at their asses all you like, but it’s the front side that’s the impressive bits on both…”

“W-what are you talking about!” Cameron whipped to look at him, cheeks pink and cock softly pulsing. He’d been perving on more than the backs, though he didn’t know if the twins meant those two or his brother.

“We have enjoyed both of them, many times…” Felipe added, whispering into Cameron’s ear as well. “Why do you think we are always here?”

“T-those two?” Cameron pointed at the chestnut haired boy with the round ass, and the curly darker haired boy with a smaller ass. His curls were cute. 

“Mmm, they make your friend here look small and his bulge ain't lacking…” Felipe teased.

Cameron hadn’t seen the front very well, but those behinds surely weren’t lacking a thing. Moaning softly between the twins, Cameron opened his mouth to ask more. First and foremost, who those two were. He knew them from somewhere but couldn’t put a finger on it from the far off views he’d gotten. But then Spencer appeared, looking annoyed with the twins and their proximity to Cameron. 

Too close to his sexy Damian for comfort.

“Oooh, he’s a jealous one, too! I bet he’s been claiming your ass like you want to with those studs…” Vinicius smirked, whispered lustfully into Cameron’s ear. “Are you claimed, like us?”

“Ye...yes…” Cameron breathed, feeling his shorts grow tight.

Felipe grinned before purring himself into Cameron’s ear. “It feels so nice having a rock hard cock pounding away inside of you, doesn’t it?”

“Y-you’re bottoms?” Cameron realised he still didn’t know what he was, though he definitely likes bottoming more.

“Total…” Vinicius responded. “Never topped anyone but each other, even then we prefer to sub for really massive cocks…”

Spencer interrupted them at last, stepping up to them. One glance at Cameron told him he was deeply turned on now. “Are we still going?”

“Oh, we are still on.” Vinicius smirked, knowing that they now had Cameron distracted.

“Well, where to next?” The older boy looked around. There weren't many ways down from here.

“Losers choice.” Felipe smirked at Spener.

“I-I think we should give up and just give them their winnings,” Cameron blurted out, feeling like his dick would pop free if he tried any parkour.

“Well how about we make this interesting. baby robin? If you and your sexy friend can defeat us, in one final round…” Felipe began.

Vinicius quickly finished. “We will handle that issue in your shorts for you.”

Spencer bit his lip and blushed a little. “We’re in public!”

“We know and use numerous hideouts in here.” Felipe smirked.

“W-we’ll do it!” Cameron answered for them. He’d been having fun with Spencer, but he’d like somewhere quiet and empty for a long fuck with him. These two brats were ripe for a quickie.

“What do I get?” Spencer smirked.

Felipe and Vinicius looked at each other, grinned, then looked back at Spencer. Kinda tall, lean with a good build under that skin-tight shirt, along with good looks to match. He’d be perfect for them to sink their teeth into, but for now they were more interested in the cute one between them. “Five bucks?”

“Or… when when we win, you both deal with Cam’s issue and introduce Cam to those hunks… and while you do that… Connor if interested and I deal with you.” Spencer smirked. He crossed his arms and grinned at the twins, who looked hungry for two studs like that to deal with their bodies like dolls. They instantly nodded. Even if to Cameron’s chagrin. So, Spencer issued the challenge by jumping from the platform and grabbing the rope mid-air. He swung across the room, and when he landed on a soft mat he made sure to roll then spring back to his feet before shouting over his shoulder. “Beat that!”

Vinicius smirked and copied the older boy easily. “That was easier than the wall!”

His twin, however, was sent careening into the foam pit. “Oof! Sorry, Vini…”

“Don’t stress, the baby bird still needs to complete it for them to win and he hasn’t done one of them fully right, yet!” Vinicius grinned cheekily at Cameron. The younger one looked too nervous to compete with that. 

And yet, Cameron threw himself for the rope. He hit it like a hammer, clutching tightly as he swung through the air. Narrowly avoided Vinicius on the landing, but got to the pad all the same. Just without the roll for flare.

“WE WIN!” Cameron cheered loudly.

“N-no! You didn’t roll!” Felipe shouted, climbing from the pit.

“I did better than you though! SO WE WIN!”

“Why are you complaining anyway? You’ll get Cam dick, then pounded into a wall by me and my buddy, once I work out which is tighter and which is hotter,” Spencer made sure to give Vinicius a good, hard smack on his perky ass as he finished that sentence, making it jiggle. 

Amidst the clanking metal and sweaty, heavy breathing in the gym he went entirely unnoticed. Same with Vinicius’ submissive moan. Not that anyone would have cared, with all well used to the sounds of the submissive Brazilians by now from their constant usage of the gym regulars.

“Fine… You go, we take him!” Felipe pointed at Cameron like a piece of meat.

“You can come and get him in what? Thirty? An hour?” Vinicius smirked, looking over at his brother. “Should we torture or get it over quick and dirty?”

“Oh, cute, you think he can last! We’ll bring him to you in five,” The other twin took Cameron’s hand and started to drag him off.

“I’ll see you in three…” Spencer teased, smirking at his Cameron.

“I hate you all!” Cameron shouted as the twins dragged him away.

After watching the twins drag him off, Spencer went to find out what had happened to Connor. Leaving Cameron to find himself pinned to a wall as two boys licked and sucked on his cock, letting out cute gasps and when they battled for control of his cock. Unable to tell which was which and whose lips were around him. It would be a good while before Cameron was seen by his ‘older brothers’, the teen completely spent by Brazilian means.

“W-What are you two planning…” Cameron shuttered, as the twins dragged him to their hiding spot.

“To milk you,” Felipe started.

Then Vinicius finished: “Milk you dry!”

“Isn’t that what you want, you cute american boy…?” Felipe purred.

Cameron nodded as they pushed him back against a wall. He shivered feeling its cold, then the air greeting his cock as they tugged his pants down to let his cock free. Instantly a hand grabbed his base, another his balls, then two small tongues gingerly flicked his tip.

“Such a cute american dick…” Vinicius purred, the fourteen-year-old running his tongue around the boy’s left ball. “And such tasty balls…”

Felipe focused his tongue around the head, swirling round its pulsing tip as a shimmering bead of precum rolled onto his tongue. “Unnngh… his precum is so, so good!”

“Share.” Vinicius purred, shocking Cameron a little by sharing the hottest kiss he had ever seen with his twin brother.Their tongues rolled around his tip, trapped between their soft lips while the twins made out with hunger and passion, both of them betraying their eagerness to taste his precum. They moaned into each other, sending the vibrations up through Cameron’s body. Licking every inch of his tip, milking his precum out by the gallon. 

“Un-ungh! Ah! F-fuck, cut that ouuuut…!” Cameron panted, already out of breath while they kissed around his dick.

“Now why would we do that?” Felipe teased.

“Mmm, the baby robin should enjoy his winnings…” Vinicius purred, before returning to making out with his twin brother around the five and a half inch cock of the cute american.

Without letting up, the twins kissed hard around Cameron. His tip was so warm and stiff between their soft, rolling lips and fed them its sweet dew. Capturing the sweet essence on their long, delicate tongues as they swished over the tip only to make it produce more for the twins to lap up. Drinking upon it like nectar, getting their fill before at last one detached from their twin’s lips and moved downwards to kiss at Cameron’s thigh, peppering these sweet kisses all over his smooth skin. Teasing a path right around Cameron’s balls while his brother busily bobbed back and forth on that cute tip, tormenting it with his lips.

Cameron’s breath was heavy and came in short bursts. Overwhelmed by the two boys sucking away at his length or kissing his skin so tenderly. Identical twins switching places all of a sudden, yet he had no idea which.

“Ohmygod! That’s so hot… wh-which one of you is sucking meeee?” He begged to know.

“Both!” One of them responded, Cameron unable to say which.

To further torment him, then both moved to the base before lapping up the sides of his cock. Lavishing his cock with their skills. Cameron’s fingers wove into their long, silky hair, tugged lightly to pull them off as he tried to figure out which was which.

He looked to the left. “F-Felipe?” 

The younger boy didn’t respond. He just smirked and returned to sucking.

“F-fuuuck… a-and who are the boys that, um, ‘claimed’ you?” Cameron tried to ask, hoping they’d answer even as they deepthroated his cock.

Again, no answer came.

“I-I’m gonna cum…” The older boy finally groaned, feeling defeated. His cock throbbed viciously in those warm mouths as they swapped back and forth. With the twins slowly down their sucking to pause Cameron’s upcoming explosion in their mouths, with the twins moving to work on and suck on other parts of Cameron’s body. 

Forcing the fifteen-year-old’s orgasm back.

“N-no! Please, let me cuuum!” Cameron whined as they pushed his shirt up for access to his perky nipples. Trapping the nubs in their mouths to be ground against their teeth and sucked until the shade darkened.

“Now why should we do that?” Felipe purred, before engulfing Cameron’s left nipple.

Vinicius nibbled on the other nipple while his hands were caressing all over the older boy’s tender skin, sliding up his hips or down around his waist. “You taste too good to stop,”

“My cum would taste so much better though!” Cameron whined, thrusting his hard cock against the slightly younger Brazilian twins.

Vinicius and Felipe shared a look, then smiled around his nipples. They bit down on them, making him shriek before they pulled off with a pop, then peppered their sweet Brazilian lips down the length of his chest until kneeling once more. He was right and they were going to show him just that. One twin took the back of the other’s head then roughly forced them down to Cameron’s balls. Fucking their throat on the boy’s cock, pushing them hard back and forth on it, making them gag around Cameron as they sucked him off.

“Ghk!” Felipe didn’t resist his brother fucking his throat on Cameron, pushing him back and forth as fast and hard as he could. “Mph… mmm! Gh-ghk!”

“F-Fuck…” Cameron grunted out, moaning loudly from the twins' work.

While internally thinking about how ‘easy’ American boys were, Vinicius grinned broadly while his brother’s throat was fucked, eagerly pushing him down. Loving to watch his skinny throat bulge out with the tip pushing down and rubbing his tight tunnel. Felipe moaned around Cameron suddenly, then his throat pulsed. He was drinking the seed without Vinicius, who quickly tore him off before it was all gone and slammed himself down Cameron’s dick.

“FUCK!” The fifteen-year-old cried as the other twin swallowed his cum. Greedily milking it all from him, rubbing his balls with one of his tiny hands to milk as much as he could get.

As Vinicius pulled off of his cock, Cameron was breathing heavily in his post orgasm bliss. He was beginning to understand why the twins were so cocky. They had the looks and the skills to back them up, with that being one of his best orgasms for ages.

“Jerk!” Felipe shouted at him as Vinicius swallowed it all without sharing a drop.

“Brat!” Vinicius snapped back, glaring though he was amazed by Cameron’s taste.

Cameron watched the twins glaring at each other, thinking that they were going to attack each other before being shocked when once more the twins pulled each other into a heated kiss. Cameron’s load moving between their mouths as their tongues worked on exploring an area they knew well.

“Y-your future boyfriends are so lucky,” Cameron said, though they didn’t reply. They just kept making out with him there watching. He wouldn’t be surprised if this was a similar case to Noah and William of brothers dating. “Uhm… I-I’ll go find Spencer and Connor… I want to meet those hunks!”

“Who said we want boyfriends…?” Felipe smirked, breaking the kiss.

“Mmm… they ruin the fun of coming to the gym and getting out asses destroyed by every smoking hot teenager or man that comes in here…” Vinicius added in agreement. “Think we would get to come here and run a glory hole or mostly just slut ourselves out, if we had a boyfriend?”

Cameron twitched. He was already thinking about coming back here again for these two to suck him together once more in the future. He pulled his pants up for now, while Felipe was licking the last taste of his cum from Vinicius’ tongue. “Cool… So can I please meet those two guys now? What are their names?”

“Instead of just telling you, why don’t we just go and show you?” Felipe offered. “They love our services. Usually they both come for blowies on our glory nights and at least one of them books us both or for a longer session. If you get what I mean.”

Only one thing came to mind as the twins stood up. “Y-you’re whores?”

“Oh you american boys. We are not sluts, we are free.” Vinicius purred.

Felipe giggled at his innocence, then took Cameron by the hand. He led the boy out from their hiding spot, then through the gym until they were met with the sounds of heavy grunting. The clanks of metal and strong haze of sweat flooded their senses; There in the middle of it all were four bodies. Two tall, thinner bodies in loose clothes, then shorter ones with less or tighter clothes. The taller ones were Spencer and Connor, while Cameron finally got a good look at the short ones when approaching. 

With short, light brown hair and a pale white body of ripped muscles was Ethan Wacker. His round ass wasn’t pushing out this time, though his giggles were filling the room as Spencer made a joke. With the dark curls and a shirt still on, Joshua Bassett offered a friendly smile and smaller chuckle. Both celebrities were to die for. And for once Connor didn’t look ready to kill.

He couldn’t believe that former Disney boys Joshua Bassett and Ethan Wacker would actually use the twins!

“Holy…” Cameron whispered as the three stepped up.

“Felipe, Vini? Didn’t know you were here,” Josh said as he noticed them, raising his eyebrow. Already Cameron could see his shorts moving. “And whooo is this….?”

“That’s my little brother I was telling you about,” Connor offered.

“Hey babe,” Spencer captured a kiss from Cameron, knowing Connor witnessed it.

Felipe and Vinicius smirked at Cameron a little, with the latter whispering to the fifteen-year-old. “Looks like you are a little free yourself…”

“BABE?!” Connor hissed, hitting Spencer.

“I’m kidding… Now come on, the twins want to show us something,” Spencer took Connor’s hand and pulled him away abruptly, more than ready to pound the two younger boys even if Connor just watched from the sidelines. Besides, it left Cameron standing there nervously in front of a semi horny Ethan and Josh, who looked confused by the ongoing events.

“So… I’m Ethan, this is my buddy, Josh. Connor said good things,” Ethan finally said, eyes a little wide and lips curled at the corners as he introduced everyone. Cameron blushing a little from the attention being on him. No wonder Olivia had dated Ethan. Upclose, the Hawaiian boy was smoking hot.

Josh nodded, who was just as breathtaking offered his hand. “Spencer said better things when Connor wasn’t listening,”

Cameron groaned. Of course before he even met them, they knew all the perverted details. “How… how much did they tell you?”

Sharing a smirk with Ethan, the curly-haired boy laughed. “Lots,”


	30. Bound and Beasted

“So,” Ethan clapped his hands together, then looked around. He was biting his lip while searching. For what, Cameron did not know. But he looked so cute and innocent looking around the place, searching for who knows what. “Are we here to work out oooor…?”

“W-we doing some Parkour until… these two got in the way of me landing on a mat,” Cameron blushed. He found his voice dropping to a low whisper in the presence of these two gods, especially as Josh lifted the hem of his tee to pat his forehead dry from the scourge of hot sweat rolling down his skin. Flashing a firm torso and sexy abs good enough to make him drool. A godly sight snatched from him all too soon when Josh straightened up and tucked his shirt down. “Mm,”

Josh let out a deep breath, checking a digital watch on his wrist. “Never hurts for a break. Holy shit, Ethan! We’ve been here for three hours! I think we need one, too!”

“Feels like we just got started,” Ethan stretched his muscles, bulging out his already thick biceps and broad chest. His pale skin was home to a shredded six-pack with defined corners and sharp pecs that guided the eye down along his sexy chest. The additional dark pink nipples looked delicious, with hard nubs Cameron could imagine nursing for hours, while he worshipped every inch with his small hands. God, he could spend days exploring that body. Josh’s too, though he was waiting to see it in person before letting himself moan. “We should get showered and head out. You’re looking sweaty, too. Josh?”

With a single nod, Josh stepped up to Cameron. Swiftly he picked the boy up under one arm, then carried the stunned boy to the change rooms. A members only room in the back of the gym, which was rather empty being the middle of a week day. Cameron decided not to fight it, and hung limp in Josh’s hold.

“I’m not that sweaty,” He said when Josh set him down. But neither older boy took notice as they walked back towards the row of lockers. Stripping as they did.

Josh hooked his shirt and peeled it off his sweating, tan form. His body shimmered in the sticky coating of sweat that clung to his skin, accentuating the curves of his back and the movement of his shoulder blades as Josh’s arms lowered back to his sweatpants. Untying them, while Ethan had already kicked his own pair off. His tight blue underwear cupped that godly ass perfectly, defining the crack that even Cameron was amazed by. He wanted badly to take these two gods, not to fuck them, but their asses were just perfect.

Soon enough Josh was in a similar state. Only his boxer briefs weren’t blue, they were white. Showing off the curvature of his toned butt as he walked. The two tucked their clothes away back into lockers. Having turned to the side, Cameron could see clearly that these two hotties were packing. Low bulges shown in crisp definition by their last fragments of clothes. Ethan’s stuck out to the left, while Josh’s kept to the pouch.

Then the amazing part happened: Almost in sync, their thumbs hooked under their waistbands then peeled them down their thick, muscular thighs. The pair had smooth, round asses with tight cheeks that Cameron could worship for hours as well. Though the other side held the true prizes. Hanging stiff between their legs was a set of beasts. Ethan was smooth all over it seemed, showing off the defined details of his body and keeping his seven-inch cock unobscured. Decent thickness to it, too. Josh had a sexy treasure trail leading to his reddish brown bush, surrounding a thick six and a half inches.

Josh looked up, a smile touching his reddish pink lips. He gave Cameron a curt nod. “Are you stripping, too? Might be awkward to shower… with clothes on,”

“Oh give him a break, it’s not every day that a boy like him gets to see hunks like us…” Ethan teased, with a cheeky grin.

“I’m just sayin’!” Josh raised his hands in surrender, standing back from the locker. He flashed a broad smile, before turning toward the shower. Entering the small back room with black, glimmering tiles lining the walls - Josh’s butt was almost as enticing for Cameron as that cock of his.

“Anyway, he’s quicker then Olivia… she took SOOOO long to come and join us in the shower.” Ethan replied, spanking Josh’s ass as he followed.

“W-wait up!” Cameron shouted after them. He fumbled to get his shirt off and was trying to kick off his pants at the same time. It took a miracle not to fall over in his struggle to get naked with them. But he managed and the naked fifteen-year-old was quickly running through the locker room and into the showers after these two hunks - to his surprise they weren’t tangled up, making out or touching each other. Just rubbing soap into the cracks between their muscles. 

Yet it made him moan.

“Mmm, she was such a little slut… not that I can blame her,” Ethan chuckled, to a comment Cameron had missed. “Look at us? Who wouldn’t love us driving their body?”

“Talking about driving, you should have seen how she thanked me for her driving lessons,” Josh moaned. His hand slipped lower down his body, rubbing the lower half of his body. So close to touching himself. “Totally should have streamed that shit!”

Cameron slowly came over. They’d left a space between them and the shower head was already running, so he stepped beneath the warm flow to let it cascade down his naked young form. Soaking his chestnut hair, darkening the color while his body became alive with beauty. He stared at them both equally. Josh’s less defined but amazingly sexy body, with its dark treasure trail leading to his proud jewels. Ethan’s ripped form in its silky glory.

“Y-you’re into girls? But the twins said…” Cameron said in a low voice.

“Holes are holes, we pound anything that want a piece of pure sex…” Ethan cockily responded, flexing for Cameron.

“A-anything?” The younger boy asked, feeling his cock rise.

“And ANYONE!” Josh added.

“To-together? Or take turns?” Watching them feel up their own muscles, rub between their pecs or down their abs, borderline touch their cocks, it all made Cameron weak in the knees.

“Depends… if you're Matt? Take turns. If your Olivia? She liked both at once…” Ethan shrugged. He turned towards Cameron, rubbing his muscular body and just letting his cock jump softly while his hands were roaming all over himself. Knowing the boy was drooling for him as he felt up his nakedness. “Guessing you are wanting us then? Which would you prefer?”

Cameron throbbed as a set of images passed through his young mind; One of Ethan pounding his ass as Josh waited in the wings for his turn, and another of both of them abusing his body for their own pleasure at the same time. But he’d done that. Many times by now.

“O-one by one, I guess… Once one finishes, the other takes over,” Cameron could just picture it already. One of them, either stud, using his ass until their hot load was deep inside him. Then they’d leave. The other could take over and plow him into oblivion all over again and he’d just beg them not to stop.

“Cute, but not how we operate.. One on One… means we destroy that ass tag team style, taking turns to pound away until you are left a shell in a load of your cum on whatever surface you choose.” Ethan smirked.

Josh’s hand suddenly snaked around the boy and turned Cameron, before pushing him up against the wall. He pushed his body close, so his cock was resting up against that silky little butt and grinding on Cameron’s spine. Cameron let out a deep moan when Josh forced his head to tilt aside. Allowing the older boy to softly nibble upon his neck.

“I’m about to slam inside you,” Josh purred to him. “We can play this in reverse… Fuck you up tag team, then let you worship us for it,”

“Oooh, the Olivia method… love the sound of that.” Ethan added, moving to feel up Cameron as well.

“Should we blindfold and gag him, too?” Josh pulled his hips back so his tip could glide effortlessly down the skin, then pushed his hips forward to grind upwards again. Stroking the length of Cameron’s spine in a tormenting fashion that kept the boy moaning needily, wanting the cock to slip down between his crack and find his hole.

“Maybe next time… you know I like to hear them moan and beg as they take our cocks for the first time. Remember how much of a bitch Matt was about it? Him crying out for more fueled my jerks for weeks!” Ethan beamed as his fingers found Cameron’s nipples. Giving the little pink nubs a light tweaking as the boy cried out from their efforts. His other hand moved around to slowly pump Josh’s cock, squeezing the thick beast and aiming it down between the mounds. “But I brought a blindfold today, just in case… let me go get it,”

Josh grunted as his flared tip pushed against Cameron’s hole. Prodding the puckered ring that flexed in a weak attempt to keep his thickness out, despite how badly Cameron wanted every inch of it to slide in. Josh broke his connection to Cameron’s neck, leaving behind a dark patch. A new hickey laying claim. “You have… ngh, a few seconds… before I ram inside him! This little butt’s going to be tight, right little dude?”

As soon as Ethan was gone from sight, Josh didn’t bother waiting. He took it slow when piercing that hole, forcing his tip to pop in Cameron’s little ring. The boy squeaked, then the moans began to flow as all six inches were slowly pushed deeper and deeper into his young ass, stretching out its ring to accommodate Josh’s girth. Josh watched his dick disappear, getting swallowed by this vice-tight young boy.

“Knew you would do that…” Ethan grumped, slapping Josh’s ass hard.

“Would you resist!?” Josh snapped, before moaning deeply as he hilted inside. All of his thickness buried in this young hole, making Cameron moan into the wall as his fingers and toes curled. The walls were hugging him tight, squeezing Josh with all their might. “P-put the blindfold on him,”

“Oh I’m not blindfolding him…” Ethan smirked, grabbing Cameron’s hands and using the blindfold to tie up Cameron’s hands.

Josh moaned louder seeing Ethan bind him. He held the boy at the hips, keeping Cameron impaled on his dick. “Quick, tie him to the shower head!”

Ethan smirked and followed the suggestion, tying Cameron’s hands to the shower and making sure the boy wasn’t going anywhere. “You good with this kid? You want this? Or you gonna go crying to your brother that we forced you? Let us know so we can stop this shit if needed?”

“Fuck me!” Cameron demanded of them, with a wiggle of his cute butt. Giving Josh some stimulation from the tight tunnel still hugging his big cock.

“Now wasn’t that just a little disappointing… we got better from that pure dick slut, Davis Cleveland… come on kid, beg for it.” Ethan growled. Though usually a bottom himself, on such a cute boy he could act tough. Exemplifying it when he smacked Cameron’s butt.

“Y-you’re gods! S-sexy, sexy gods and I need your dicks to plow me! R-right into the wall!” Cameron rested his forehead on the wall, letting out a groan when Josh withdrew the length of his dick. Pulling it all out with a loud pop. Free of the anal stretching thickness, Cameron sighed. His eyes closed while he adjusted. But it was not for long as he felt himself being fucked once more. Slammed deep inside of, balls deep into his tiny hole. “A-Aghhh! Fuck yesss! Use me! I’m yours!”

“Hear that, Ethan? He’s ours, just like Matty-boy.” Josh chuckled. “If people knew how big of a whore Cornett is.”

Ethan grunted as he slammed his hips down. Now the one buried deep in Cameron’s ass, experiencing his amazing tightness for the first time. “Mph! Oh, people know… but they wanna see him as a top!”

Cameron’s lips shuddered with a string of blissful moans that betrayed his cocklust. He could do nothing with his hands bound, except push back and ride the older boy’s dick. Thinking it was Josh pounding him with those long, hard thrusts. Fucking him hard into the wall. The sharp coldness of the black tiles against his shin collided with the sexual heat, a battle that drove him to push back hard. Meeting Ethan’s cock as it thrust inside him.

“This,” He gasped, “Su-sucks!”

“What?” Josh scoffed, his arms crossed over his chest. Now leaning against the back wall to admire the view. Cameron looked so small even with Ethan’s short height. Getting his ass railed. “I’m going a great job pounding your ass!”

Ethan rolled his eyes, grinning. He kept power fucking that little boy butt.

“N-no! I mean, I want to touch you both!” Cameron cried out as Ethan hit those places inside to make him scream with bliss.

“Oh really now, kid?” Ethan purred. He paused, pushing in only an inch or two at a time. “And what do you wanna touch?”

“Your abs! They’re SOOOO HOT!” Cameron begged, loving how muscular the studs were. Their bodies were pillars of perfection in his mind, with muscle for days and valleys to explore with his nimble fingers.

“You have a tongue don’t you?” Josh smirked.

“Y-yes?” Cameron replied quizzically “D-do you want me to lick your muscles? I-I’ll do that, too.”

“Just a suggestion, since you're desperate to touch us and all…” Josh grinned. He stepped up, with his cock swaying. “Ethan, you want a turn on this ass?”

Ethan, still inside the boy, looked confused for a moment. But he clicked on quickly, and graciously slipped out for Josh to take over. Moaning at the view when Josh buried that thick monster back in the younger boy. 

“AGH! Pl-please untie me! Let me touch you, I need it!” Cameron’s cries were ignored as Josh fucked him brutally into the wall, pulling out to his flared tip before feeding it back into his hungry, sexy butt. His nails clawed at the blindfold as the full length pushed deep inside his hole, stretching him open all over again. Though he didn’t think it was as deep as a few moments ago. A little thicker, too. Not that his lust clouded mind worked anything out. “E-Ethan… fu-fuck meeee! Please!”

Josh gave Ethan a quiet fist bump while pounding Cameron into the cold shower wall. The water droplets rained from their bodies with each slam, a shimmering haze of water between two naked bodies pounding. Ethan washed up a little as Josh fucked Cameron, just watching as the boy grunted or gasped from the intensity. His little stomach was bulging out as Josh pushed his dick back in deep, showing how big he was and how little Cameron was. Even at fifteen, the short boy was skinny and showed off when getting fucked by a nice big dick.

A hand slipped down on Ethan’s body, running the length of his toned six-pack and delicately palming his muscles before continuing onto his waist and onward. His crotch was like warm silk to glide down until Ethan’s fingers found his cock. Curling slowly around it, feeling his own cock jump from the attention. Jealous, in a sense, watching Josh use deep strokes on that tight teenage ass. He could also see Josh’s abs tense up and how his biceps flexed. Working like a machine pumping its pistons to put full power behind every thrust.

“Ungh! A-Agh! Fu-fuck, you’re messing up my insides!” Cameron screamed as Josh slammed away hard, under the impression this was still Ethan’s brutal work. He kept his forehead to the wall and moaned against the tile while his body was slammed against it over and over. Every time he thought he could take a moment to relax his hole, Josh would slam back inside. “FU-FUCK!”

“Yeaaaah, I am,” Ethan moaned, working his cock slowly. Both hands caressed his body, with one still busily massaging his chest around his pink nipples as the other pumped up and down on his meaty, throbbing dick. Thumbing his slim, pink tip. Drooling precum that was quickly washed away by the warm spray.

Cameron tugged at his wrists. His cock jumped each time the cock slammed inside him, stretching his hole and sending jolts of bliss throughout his body. Tugging harder at the shower head, he struggled for freedom. “I-I need to jerk off! P-please untie me!”

“Your turn, Josh,” Ethan announced, stepping up to the pair. A groaning Josh pulled out, but didn’t leave without a hard kiss. Nevertheless, he stepped aside and let Ethan take Cameron at the hips, pulling the boy back until his tip pierced his butt and pushed up between the mounds. But it slipped, and instead sliced between the soft cheeks. Running its length up along Cameron’s crack, drawing soft moans from the pair.

He quickly realigned it, pressing his dick firmly on Cameron’s used hole, then just let the boy wiggle back on it. Fucking himself on his lengthy dick, allowing that needy butt to engulf the seven inch rod. Cameron was so cute pushing his smooth mounds back, moaning deeply as he eased back. Whimpering about its length, how amazing it felt buried so deep.

Josh wrapped around Ethan’s broad waist and caressed his pale skin. Rubbing his body, feeling the motions of the pair as they were fucking passionately, and permitted his hands to flow along with them. Down close to Ethan’s balls, which slapped Cameron’s skin when he thrust in, along the inner and outer sides of the stud’s thighs, then eventually up and through the valleys that formed Ethan’s defined six-pack. Lovingly worshipping that body, brushing just so against the sharp lines of his pecs. 

“I could just fuck you right now,” He moaned in Ethan’s ear, pushing himself against the pale boy.

“No,” Ethan grunted out. He hammered Cameron at a faster pace. Taking his control and resuming the faster fuck right into the wall. “We’re fucking him. Mmm, god is he tight…!”

Smirking, Josh kissed at Ethan’s neck. Giving him some time to pound Cameron into the wall, using that ass however he liked. Which seemed to be short, fast thrusts that focused on fucking the one point inside. One that had Cameron gasping. So slutty with a cock up that little behind.

“Josh… S-so big,” Cameron suddenly let out. The two had almost forgotten which of them were supposed to be fucking him.

Ethan pulled out, then moved behind Josh and guided the brunette’s dick inside Cameron. Letting the boy feel its length. “Oh? Whose cock does that feel like?”

“Eeeeethan!” The boy moaned.

They switched again.

“That one?” Josh asked as he pounded Cameron into the wall.

“Jo-Josh!”

Josh withdrew his length slowly, dragging along the inner walls until his cock popped free. But he didn’t swap, he just pushed it back inside with a quiet growl swallowed by Ethan’s warm lips. “Mmm, and that cock?”

Cameron throbbed, his cock feeling helpless and needy. “Ethan a-again!”

“Fuck, you’re bad at this…” Josh chuckled. “You’ve gotten it right once! We swapped ages ago,”

Cameron only whined before moaning loudly as the pair continued working his younger body. Every few thrusts they would pull out and swap places, then the other would slam into him at full force, having no mercy for his sexy butt as they slammed his body against the wall. Fucking the bound boy roughly, or slowly, or quickly. However they saw fit to fuck Cameron is what he experienced, and if he asked for something else they’d ignore it. Not even gracing those lips with a kiss.

“S-shit…” Ethan finally grunted.

“What? Already?” Josh teased, feeling up the stud from behind.

“Ye...yeah… I’m gonna cum!” The Hawiian boy pulsed inside Cameron, flooding their bodies with heat.

“D-DO IT!” Cameron hissed, crying out as Ethan’s pounding got harder.

Ethan pushed him hard against the wall, leaving only his viciously throbbing tip in the boy. His muscles tensed up before all the strength a buff eighteen year old could muster went into one brutal slam that pierced the boy. Slamming his body weight on Cameron, drawing out a loud scream of pleasure. His load shot hard in the boy, hot enough to sear his tunnel with its hot jets. Creaming that tight fifteen-year-old butt, filling it to the brim with cum.

“Damn, that’s hot,” Josh stood back watching Ethan grinding on Cameron’s mounds as that ass was filled with white cream. Dripping into the warm water around their feet to be washed away. “Should we leave him here for his brother to find like this?”

“His brother’s not a member, he can’t get in,” Ethan pulled out slowly, wondering if he should untie the cum dripping boy.

“Oh, I’m willing to pay the fine…” Josh smirked.

Ethan licked his lips, “It’s been fun, kid. Your brother’s gonna love this!”

Cameron wanted to protest that, but all he could manage to let past his lips was a whined: “J-Josh hasn’t cummed!”

“Oh yeah,” Josh smirked and walked back to the boy. He was stroking his cock furiously when he pulled Cameron down from the shower head. Pulling him down just low enough that he was able to coat that cute face in a fresh load of spunk before hooking him back onto the metal pipe. He turned the water off, smacked that cute butt, then went for the door. “We’re keeping your clothes!”

“Josh!” 

“Fine! Just his underwear,” True to his word, Josh took them for himself. Though he was very tempted to take Cameron’s clothes.

Connor, who just had the awkward experience of watching Spencer brutally pound a pair of twins into submission, noticed the pair near the exit. He dragged the small group of four over. The twins looked about ready to pass out, but smiled dopily. “H-hey! Where’s Cameron?”

Josh simply smirked. “Twins? When you’re done with them. You know where to find him.”

“Yessiiiiir!” One drooled.

“Fuckered up!” The other moaned.


	31. Return to Angels

Luckily for Cameron, Spencer and the twins managed to get him free and cleaned up before Connor saw anything. Though it came close and Cameron had a feeling that his older brother knew what had happened, at least to some degree. Some part of him wanted Connor to see. Wondering just what the older boy would have done upon the sight.

One half of him said that Connor would be horrified and untie him for a tight cuddle, coddling his little brother as though he’d been hurt or needed protection from them. It was a sweet sentiment all things considered, though useless seeing as Cameron had such fun taking those two big cocks. But then there was another, darker part of Cameron’s mind. Budding like a flower whose nectar was dew drops of pure lust. Imagining that Connor would find him bound to the shower head and lose his clothes, bury his cock deep into his little butt and be the third to fuck him into that shower wall.

However, he was free and dressed back into his gym wear. 

His ass was in pain but he could handle it.

“So,” Connor said over breakfast the next morning. Chase and their parents were out, leaving them alone in their boxers. “You and the big guys?”

“You and the twins?” Cameron responded, trying to ignore the topic a little or at least turn it away from him.

Connor stirred his cereal. It was mostly mush now that broke up as his spoon ran through it. “Just watched Spencer… it was… weird. I haven’t watched gay stuff before; God, those twins are filthy with a cock up their ass,”

“Did you like watching it?” Cameron questioned.

“I dunno,” The older boy leaned back in his chair. His cereal had dissolved into nothingness.

“W-would you want to watch it again? Maybe someone other than Spencer…” Cameron blushed, his voice getting softer.

“Maybe. If it came up,” Connor clearly didn’t get where Cameron was going with this. He had only been awake for an hour or so, still tired.

“W-What if it was me?”

Connor’s eyes locked onto his little brother. Staring hard at him, confused about why he was being asked such a thing by his own brother; He hummed and sat forward to lean on the table, lazily stirring his bowl. Watching Cameron would be worse than seeing him naked that one time. “Uhm, Cam… You’re my brother, that’s a bit weird. Like, seeing you nude was kinda weird, too.”

“I-Is it wrong that I liked you seeing me like that…” Cameron blushed. His voice was unsure. “Kinda liked you seeing that I’m not just some little kid anymore…”

“Cameron! Dude, I know you’re not a little kid, but I’m not gonna enjoy seeing my little brother naked,” Connor’s voice cracked as well as this conversation went on. Uncomfortable to be answering this. Though his cock was slowly rising up in his boxers, filling out the loose fabric decently.

“W-What if I wanted to see YOU naked…?” Cameron whispered, his voice as soft as it was back in those days after Connor had found out his sexuality.

“Why would you want to see that, Cameron? I get that you like guys, but you can’t be into me!” His big brother pushed on. He pushed himself up from the table, then took the bowl over to rinse in the sink. Washing out the milk and cereal mush while Cameron stared at him from the table, eyeing up that firm butt and how Connor’s boxers were a bit tight.

“And if I was? If I found my big brother hot… like some freak?” Cameron questioned, his voice cracking with every few words. “I-If I was jealous of Avi and Noah for having their brothers… like that? I’m disgusting, aren’t I, Con? Just some... freak…”

“Uhm,” Connor didn’t think for a moment about saying what Cameron wanted to hear. He leaned over the counter, and spoke his mind. “Nah. Like, if you asked me a month ago then fuck yeah. But Asher and his friends have me in some group chat, trying to see when I’ll pound your butt into my bed. Or floor… or shower. They’re real damn close with their brothers. We’re close in… our way, right? We don’t need that,”

“I-It doesn’t stop me, Con… every time I see you, I want to see you naked! Do you know how many times I’ve fantasized about your body? And your cock…” Cameron responded, dropping his head and looking anywhere but at his brother. He felt the urge to cover his mouth and stop this outburst of need; Connor was straight, he wasn’t interested in him, Cameron kept telling himself. This was pointless and he should have just pushed this all down.

Connor stared at him, lips parted. Raking his mind for an answer that wouldn’t appear to him.

“It’s okay Con… I know I’m a freak and I won’t say anything else…” Cameron whispered, before getting up and leaving for his bedroom. He’d only taken a few steps into the room before Connor grabbed his wrist abruptly. He was pulled back hard, turned around with wide, shocked eyes. At first he expected their lips to collide, for Connor to pull him in and kiss him with ferocity - or perhaps he dreamed it with no expectations. But instead Connor was hugging him.

“Never call yourself a freak,” Connor said, hugging his little brother. Both of them standing there wrapped around the other in nothing but silky boxers that did little to cover their bodies; Their skin was cold, but together felt so warm that Cameron refused to let go.

“But I am! I want to see you hard… I want you to FUCK me…!” Cameron almost cried.

Connor hated that he throbbed when being begged to fuck a hole. Though he’d argue that anyone saying it would do that. Biting his lip, he tried not to let the thought enter his mind. “Is Avi a freak?”

“Guess so… brothers aren’t meant to want their brothers to FUCK them. To fill them with their cum and claim them as theirs…” Cameron whispered. He wrapped tighter around Connor as he tried to fight the urge to slip his hands down into Connor’s boxers. It would be so simple.

“Still weird to hear you talk like that. Kinda funny though,” Connor ran his fingers through Cameron’s hair. He didn’t know what to do about this, or how to end without Cameron crying or them being naked. “Speaking of Avi, Asher said he still talks about you. You should go see him today,”

“I don’t want to.”

Connor bit his lip, playing with the silky hair. “Why not?”

“I’m gonna stay in here… maybe text with Madden and Oakes… Can you accept that?” Cameron whispered. Needing some time to think about admitting everything to Connor without the boy freaking.

“I really think you should see him, little bro…” Connor went on, though he would force nothing on his little brother. He pulled away from Cameron, then kneeled down to face him.

“Maybe when the picture of you and Spencer having sex gets out of my mind…” Cameron muttered, looking away.

“Me and-” Connor almost laughed. “Spencer? Dude, why Spence?!”

“He’s fucking hot… and his cock…” Cameron mumbled. “I-I could show you?”

“What do you mean you could show me? I’ve… seen it,” Connor reminded the boy of the twins, how he watched Spencer pound them to the brink of passing out. He made the active decision not to mention jerking off with Aidan Zook and Spencer numerous times in the past. 

“R-Right… I was going to show you the pictures he sent me…” Cameron blushed. “He’s sent me a couple since he went home…”

Connor looked oddly at Cameron. He seemed so distraught to be reminded. “Right… you two better not be a thing. Especially with Oakes,”

“I kind of wanted to be with him… but we aren’t…” Cameron admitted. He’d discussed it with Spencer plenty. “Spencer was one of my first crushes…”

Noticing Cameron was avoiding something, Connor decided a comical approach. So he poked the boy’s tummy, making him giggle. “So, you and Oakes?”

“I’m not sure… I think so, but… we will see.” Cameron responded. “S-so why did you watch Spencer fuck the twins…?”

Connor opened his mouth to answer, then closed it. He hummed softly. “Well… he dragged me along? They tried so hard to drag me in, too!”

“Did they see your…?”

“No,” Connor answered. “But they tried to,”

“Can’t blame them…” Cameron blushed. His fingers, to Connor’s surprise, danced lightly around his brother’s waistband. “Can I pleaseeeee?”

“Cameron!” Connor snapped, though he didn’t push the hands off.

“Y-You have seen mine…” Cameron pleaded softly. His fingers pushed in and tugged lightly. 

Connor could not deny that. Nor did he want Cameron to shut him out again. Struggling with the turmoil of saying no, and giving into dirty desires buried in the back of his mind. “... one look. Then it goes away,”

“H-Hard?”

Sighing, the older boy shrugged. “However hard it is now, yeah. Just a quick look,”

Overly excited, Cameron didn’t hesitate to tug down the front of Connor’s boxers to let the semi-hard thickness pop free. Its girth was akin to a soda can, though not as big. Impressed nonetheless. Cameron could feel a stream of drool run down his chin as he stared at the lightly pulsing cock, watching the throb running from its lightly fuzzy base down the shaft and to its darkish pink tip. Too bad it wasn’t fully hard for him to enjoy. 

His hand reached in slowly towards Connor’s cock, hand wide open to wrap around it. But Connor quickly pulled his boxers back up and took it from his sight. 

“Connor!” He whined.

“You got your look, Cam.” Connor replied. His voice did not leave any room for argument. 

Cameron pouted, knowing it wouldn’t work. He wanted badly to tug down the front and see it again, but obeyed and didn’t touch.”So mean… Maybe I should go see Avi or something… So I don’t tackle and take what I w-want,”

“If you try… I’ll make you look at Chase’s! Though you might like that…” Connor drifted off. “Maybe Dad’s? Unless you’re into old men...”

“Don’t be gross!” The younger boy shouted, making faces at Connor. He was only interested in hot, young guys. Even Ian or that David Beckham guy that people went nuts about did nothing for him. Ian was like a dad, or a really big brother. He retreated further into his room and started to look through his closet. Looking for something that made him look good. “Hmmm… black sweats or red, Con?”

As he asked this, in front of his big brother, he dropped his boxers. Showing off his smooth little butt in a last ditch effort to entice him.

“Red.” Connor muttered, rolling his eyes at the attempt. He knew what his younger brother wanted and he wasn’t going to give it to him.

Cameron leaned into his closet, bending low to accentuate his butt. Pushing the round cheeks out, exposing his pink hole. But it had no effect. He pulled on some black boxer briefs and slipped on the deep red Abercrombe sweatpants, with a matching black hoodie that had two white bands down the arms, a red trim around the hood and in the hood itself, along with red cords. His bulge was noticeable in the front, his butt stuck out nicely in the back.

Coming up behind him, Connor wrapped his arms around the younger boy. Cuddling him for a minute before punching his arm hard.“Now that you're dressed… don’t call yourself a freak, Cam! Even if you want me like that. It doesn’t mean you're a freak.”

“Do I look hot… in this?” Cameron looked at himself in the closet mirror, eyeing up his slim body.

Connor rolled his eyes and just punched the boy in the arm again. “Don’t fish for compliments, brat.”

“Ow!” Rubbing his arm, the boy pouted. “Connor! I mean it!”

“You look like Cameron in clothes.” Connor responded. “And it’s your EX… you shouldn’t be dressing hot for your ex.”

“I didn’t dress hot for Avi. Didn’t I tell you? He’s got a new boyfriend, he’s cool,” Cameron said without the slightest flicker of jealousy.

“So you're trying to steal the boyfriend, do I need to contact Oakes?” Connor smirked. He ruffled Cameron’s hair before exiting his room, chuckling to himself as Cameron screamed at him. Ever the firecracker, his brother had an adorable temper. “Could even go VISIT him with your baby pictures…”

“I’m SO not into you anymore!” Cameron huffed.

“Uh huh… oooh, maybe that baby picture of you naked in the bath! You were totally adorable!” Connor teased, chuckling loudly.

“I HATE YOU!” Cameron shouted on his way down the stairs. Two at a time until jumping to the bottom. “BYE, BRAT!”

Connor simply chuckled and called out: “I’LL TELL CHASE, YOU SAID GOODBYE!”

He heard the door close a few seconds later, then collapsed on his bed. Hard as steel, tensed up all over. Having been mere inches from his limit. Cameron was damn lucky not to be face down on the bed with his ass gaping open right now. Connor sighed, cursing the Angels and Franklyn-Millers for putting these thoughts in his mind. With his hormones out of control, Connor did the only thing his horny-mind could think of doing, he face-timed Spencer.

“Hey… man…” Spencer noticed the look of desire and hate in an instant. “Let me guess… Cameron!”

As Connor groaned in agreement, said boy was heading for his ex-boyfriends.

It was a further walk than he remembered. Maybe that old excitement to see Avi made it seem shorter to travel though it made him sad that his excitement had died. With the boy wondering just when Avi Angel had just become just another person.

When the walk felt like it was dragging on, Cameron pulled out his phone. He started to text Oakes. He started to smile. To giggle as the boy chatted back to him, making jokes and sending memes. Winslow said hi, then he did it again five minutes later. He finally got to meet their sister, too, as she said a quick hello and they exchanged pictures waving hello. She apparently said he was too cute for Oakes in that hoodie, and her door was always open. Needless to say Oakes and Cameron pissed themselves laughing at her.

The walk was becoming shorter. Cameron took a detour deliberately so he wouldn’t have to put his phone away just yet. But he couldn’t drag it out forever, and eventually found himself at the gorgeous home, knocking on the front door.

Asher answered. He was in a white hoodie, the purple hood thrown over his head. Cameron forgot how handsome yet silly the boy looked with his beaming smile and deep dimples; His brain made Asher look so much more mature and top-like. But seeing him naturally… this hunk looked like a bottom as Johnny said.

“Hey Cam, long time no see! Avi’s out back,” Asher nodded to the side gate, knowing the boy should see his ex before he tried anything. Cameron smiled at Asher, then slipped to the back gate. He could hear music.

As he came up to the gate, soft music filled his ears. 

“No way, it’s ‘Hop in a motherfuckin’ jet like that’!” A voice not belonging to Avi came over the fence.

“It’s all mumble! I have no idea why I’m so addicted to this song,” Avi said next, chuckling cutely. He didn’t notice the fence unlatch or Cameron enter the yard for a few moments, until the metal clicked back into place. “Ca- CAM!”

“AVI!” The two ex boyfriends hugged, as a curly haired brunette watched from behind. He pushed up his glasses and waited for them to untangle. “I’m sorry it’s been so long- is that Nicolas?”

Avi glanced back to Nicolas Bechtel, who flashed a small smile. Holding his wrist in one hand, and phone in the other. “Yeah, that’s him. Nicky, this is Cameron. Cam, you know Nicky, I’d guess?”

“I know Lewie, but looked like he’s aged a few years. Aged well! Nice, dude!” Cameron kept hissing to Avi, though he made no real effort to make himself quiet. Nicky chuckled softly at the boy, used to this type of answer. He was ‘stained’ by his Disney name, though rarely found himself called Spencer by fans from his role on General Hospital. Cameron stepped out of the cuddle, then offered his hand.

“Nice to meet you,” Nicky offered in a casual tone. Having not heard the boy speak since he was young, Cameron was taken aback by the deep voice. They both noticed his astonishment and laughed playfully. “Yeah, a lot of people expect me to sound like this,”

Nicky made his voice higher. Cameron and Avi smiled, amused. 

“Nah, I expect that from Beast. I got to admit though the deep voice was a little shocking…” Cameron blushed, having looked up the new boy in his ex-boyfriend’s life but only finding clips from his Stuck in the Middle days. Where his mind went back and forth on who was the cuter twin. Lewie or Beast.

“Malachi, Beast’s actor, would shock you then.” Nicky teased before grinning. “If you could ever get him away from that stupid Fortnite…”

Cameron opted not to mention what he knew of Madden, JT and Malachi.

Cam and Avi shared a look and a smile. This was going well so far. It seemed nobody was jealous among the three. Just a relaxing hang between them all in the backyard; Avi taught them both his favourite Tiktok dances, then Nicky shamelessly taught them how to make real nachos or so he claimed. Cameron and Avi had to admit they were pretty good, but Nicky went a bit heavy on salsa and too light on the cooey, tender cheese.

All was going well. Until…

“I wish I brought my boyfriend along. He’d love to meet you guys-” Cameron said with a giggle. When he looked up, Nicky was still smiling but Avi… he looked like someone just stabbed him. “Avi?”

“You… have a boyfriend?” Avi muttered in a low voice. Snapping a nacho between his teeth. He refused to meet Cameron’s gaze.

“Yeah, we hooked up a few weeks ago! He’s awesome. I wonder if you two have met him; Oakes Fegley?” It seemed neither had actually met Oakes before, but they both knew of him. Nicky made some nice comments on his looks and work in movies, but Avi just said good, he seemed nice. “So… how did you two meet and hook up?”

Nicky, sensing Avi wasn’t himself, shifted closer and told the story: “So I was filming for Stuck in the Middle, and Avi was guesting on Andi Mack. No plans to meet, but I ran into him and just boom! There’s this really cute blondie in my face wearing a baseball uniform. We exchanged numbers and just talked from time to time. We started getting more into each other-”

“Then I met you, and Nicky backed off while we were together. I seem to remember asking you if it was okay to date him so soon after we broke up. Guess you didn’t get the memo,” Avi snapped out of nowhere, betrayal in his voice. Nicky took his hand. Partially to comfort and partially to keep him from storming off.

Cameron realised where he’d fucked this up. Oakes had been such a whirlwind of events he never found the right moment to ask Avi or tell him any details about it all. Though he wondered why Asher was not getting blame for this. He’d introduced them and knew this might happen. “I… I told you you didn't need to ask. It’s your life, and Nicky makes you happy!”

“I still asked! We’re still friends, I didn’t want to upset you or push you away getting someone new!” Avi snapped. 

“Aviiii… I wouldn’t have been…! A-and I’m sorry, I didn’t even think.” Cameron didn't want to make excuses for himself.

“It’s fine. Just make sure I get to meet him - if I don’t like him then he’s not good enough for such a sweet boy like you,” Avi said with the hint of a smile touching his lips. It made Cameron blush, which had Nicky chuckling. Easing the tension around the three boys, who relaxed once more and returned to some normal teenage conversations. Until once more things shifted as Ashed peeked into the room.

“Hey, can I borrow Cam for a second?” Asher asked, sounding a little worried.

Avi and Nicky were hesitant to let Cameron go, having some idea of what was about to happen, but Cameron assured them it was fine then followed Asher back through the Angel mansion to his room. As soon as the door closed, Asher let out a deep groan of frustration. 

“On the bed, over your desk, on your chair?” Cameron started to ask.

“You told Connor everything? Just like that? Just begged and whined that you wanted him to fuck you?” Asher cut him off.

“Oh…”


	32. Craving Asher

Cameron felt rather small standing in front of Asher. Connor had blabbed to that group chat, surely. Or maybe the moment he was gone, he got on the phone with Asher and told him the full story of his failed seduction attempt, so how he’d not only deal with Connor’s rejection but Asher chastising him.

“Seriously, after everything I taught you… I thought you’d bag him on your first try!” Asher was grinning at him. A proud grin. He cupped Cameron’s shoulders, giving them a tender squeeze as Cameron started at him in wonder. “Please tell me you didn’t call him ‘big bro’ and try grabbing anything… that’s soo cringe, but Avi loves it!”

“No! I have some standards,” Cameron told him, pushing his bottom lip out. Asher seemed hungry for details, so he gave in: “H-He did let me… look at it though!”

“Awesome! Even I haven’t been able to milk a look at that sweet dick,” The older boy almost moaned. Biting his lip, letting his eyes drift back a little and jeans grow tight just imagining what the cock looked like. This, Cameron thought, must be that slutty bottom side to him. “Details!”

“H-He probably would show you… he mentioned you and Will a bit,” Cameron blushed.

“I’ve asked. Will’s asked. We tried everything… I think he wants his little brother first,” Asher went on. A big smile on that handsome, goofy face of his. “So what’s it like? Long? Thick? Veiny, smooth, hairy, what?”

“I think you’re not trying HARD enough… I think he likes you two being more knowledgeable and willing to tell him what I’m in for!” Cameron giggled, knowing he was torturing Asher a little with no details yet

Asher growled softly, letting his head drift back in frustration. All he wanted were details on the bigger version of Cameron, to know what that hung dick had in store for when he finally dragged him to bed.

“Could help you text him…”

“Nah. You just focus on getting that dick. I’ll text Will soon. Now that’s out there, I got two options for ya!” Asher said with a beaming grin. He pulled away, then let a hand slide down into the front of his jeans and curl around the shaft of his cock. Accentuating the shape of it for Cameron to stare at in fascination. He’d been missing this thick monster for a while now, and his body was aching for more. “You could suck this thing, or go back to those two... nah, fuck them. Your choices are to Suck it or TAKE it...”

“Maybe… I’ll pick one if you let me read those texts… and get me a good video from Will!” Cameron teased. He turned a little to the side to better show off his ass in the red sweats. “And your boy toy!”

“You can read as I destroy that yummy ass, you can watch as I breed your hole… and do you mean Johnny?” Asher told him while undoing his jeans, tugging them down just enough that his seven-inch beast could be free. He’d shaved around it, showing off the full size for Cameron. Must have come with the new short haircut. It looked thicker than he remembered, or maybe Cameron was just so hungry for Angel cock it looked massive.

“Before your dick gets some, Ashieeeeee,” Cam smirked, loving that the older boy was so horny. “And yeah!”

Asher rolled his eyes. He leaned over the bed to grab his phone.

In that moment Cameron couldn’t help himself, and happily tugged down the back of Asher’s jeans as well. Getting his first good look at those toned cheeks and Asher’s tight looking ass. Then he gave it a smack. “I think i’ll fuck this, too! Since Avi did.”

“If you want a soft fuck… I wouldn’t do that again, Judd…!” Asher purred.

The cheeky fifteen-year-old lowered his sweats. His cock was throbbing, fully hard. “I’m gonna do it!”

Asher just flicked Cameron’s cock, while unlocking his phone. “Johnny or Will first, horny brat?”

Rubbing his precum dripping tip on Asher’s tight dark ring, Cameron hummed. “I’ll go… for your boy toy,”

Asher rolled his eyes and rolled over swiftly. He then looped an arm around Cameron, pulling him around and onto his lap for a half hug/cuddle situation while flicking on his phone until he got to Johnny. His other hand began to play with Cameron’s cock. Squeezing the young dick. “Mmm, this is bigger than last time I saw it… looks as big as Avi! I like it, cutie!,”

“Re-really?” Cameron let out a breathy moan, wiggling as Asher pumped his cock. But his eyes were focused on Johnny through the phone, watching as the Canadian stud took a top-down video of his hand stroking all over his naked body. Over the valley of his six-pack, then down over his throbbing meat. As Johnny’s hand glazed over his dick, so too did Asher’s palm over Cameron’s balls. 

A sensation that allowed Asher to do something Cameron missed.

“Johnny’s so hot… I wish he fucked me,” Cameron purred, moaning from the sensation.

“Oh really…?” Johnny’s voice came through the phone

“AH!” Cameron squeaked, about to jump up but Asher had him trapped. Squeezing those little balls of his while holding the phone up to see their embrace. His hand tormenting the boy, and how cute Cameron was when he moaned.

“Our little Cammy here, told his brother that he wanted him!” Asher informed his boyfriend cheekily. All the while stroking Cameron’s cock, jerking him off to milk those cute moans.

Cameron squirmed against Asher’s dick, fucking up into that warm hand.

“And apparently wanted my dick, too,” Johnny giggled softly, feeling up his chest. Palming his pecs and tracing delicately around his nipples.

“He wanted a SEXY video from my boy toy, too…” Asher grinned. His lips closed around Cameron’s neck.

“Does a live video work, Cammy?” Johnny aimed his camera down to show off his shorts. They were a loose blue pair, and one grope showed that his very hard cock was loose in there. “Two things: I go commando twenty-four seven. And Asher is MY boy toy usually,”

“Live and you send me my own sexy video of you later, that Asher doesn’t get?” Cameron giggled. He then squealed as Asher bit him, squeezing his hand tightly around his cock. “A-ah! Asher, sorry!”

“No torturing each other. Cameron kiss Asher for sorry, and Asher… I think this boy wants some dick,” Johnny told the pair in a stern voice. 

“N-nooo…” Cameron whined. He obeyed in hissing Asher, but sat firmly in Asher’s lap, just grinding his soft butt up on that big dick, “I-I’m visiting Avi… Asher takes ages to cum, and I wanted to fuck Ashieeeeee!”

Johnny chuckled at them as he stroked through his shorts. Showing off his sexy dick’s shape to the pair. Asher’s hand moved in the same motions, up and down the shaft as Johnny worked his own. Johnny throbbed for the pair, watching this sexy handjob and Asher’s grinding action from behind. “Asher Angel denying dick… I’ve seen it all! Fine, you two finish up and I’ll send you whatever you want. C’ya, sexy,”

Johnny left them wondering which of them was the sexy one.

A smirking Asher sunk his teeth back into Cameron’s tender neck, slowly nibbling on the cute younger boy. He tasted so sweet, with the soft fragrance of sweat on his olive skin that added depth to Cameron’s flavour. Asher’s hand worked slowly on Cameron’s cock. Exploring its length, tracing his fingers over the thin, pulsing veins along either side. Else he would rub its tip with his palm. Smear in some of that sweet precum that made Cameron hump his hand.

“Fuck me…” Cameron found himself whispering. Bucking back and forth in the Angel’s hold, still after all this time obsessed with Asher.

Happy to oblique, Asher pushed Cameron’s cheek to the side. Their lips locked in a long, slow kiss while one hand tugged the boy’s red sweats lower. Cameron lifted his hips high enough for Asher to position himself at the sweet ring that craved his thickness, splitting it in half again. Their lips never broke even as Cameron sat on Asher’s cock. Letting it sink into his ass, disappearing between his sweet mounds. The little adorable butt swallows that big cock with ease. 

A moan passed from one set of lips into the other. Just the same as Asher’s tongue forced itself deep into Cameron’s throat. Claiming the boy through making out, jerking him off and sinking ever deeper into his amazingly tight anus.

As he sat back on Asher’s lap, Cameron gasped into those lips. A hand had slipped under his shirt and was now caressing one point on his tummy. The bulge through which Asher could feel his own cock, buried so deep in Cameron. So small and skilly that it showed off perfectly. Asher’s tender hand rubbed slowly, making himself throb from the strange, arousing stimulation. His hand hadn’t forgone its work, either. Still busily stroking Cameron’s dick. Up and down, slow then fast. Pleasure beyond words.

Cameron lifted himself up. Feeling the inches withdraw from his hole, clenching down on Asher. As he pushed up, his cock slipped into the older boy’s tight gasp. Pleasure on both fronts. It all exploded when he slammed back down, releasing his cry of cliss with a shout into Asher’s mouth.

As Cameron fucked himself on that juicy cock, Asher was worshipping everything he could touch. Rubbing that silky chest, pumping faster on his dick. Letting Cameron experience his cock all over again. Worship and ride it hard as he liked, while his hands explored that amazingly cute boy.

“Ungh… fuck, that’s it, Cam. Fuck yourself on that cock,” Asher moaned to him, and Cameron nodded. Bouncing faster on his lap. “F-Fuck I’ve missed this ass, dude… soo fucking good!”

“I missed your dick! I want to have it f-forever,” Cameron rested his head on Asher’s shoulder.

“Bet I’m better than your boyfriend!” Asher growls in his ear. “Aren’t I slut, I’m the best cock you have had…”

“YES!” Cameron agreed without a second thought. “Yo-you hit me where he can’t…! So small compared to you, Asher!”

“If I weren’t taken, I would have just claimed you as my own…” Asher purred lustfully. “Not even LET Avi date you…”

“I’m yours, i’m yours!” Fucking himself roughly on Asher’s dick, Cameron whined for more. To be pounded like a bitch. “Own me!”

“Oh I already do, don’t I Cammy… don’t think I didn’t see that little twirl of yours.” Asher growled. “You know how much I wanted to come and just take you right there, rip those red sweats off and have my way…”

Cameron nodded quickly, a smile touching his lips when he wasn’t letting out a slutty moan. After all, he was wearing them. “You’re so good… better than sex with Avi ever was! He never got to fuck me, you did so much… I want you, Asher,”

“Mmm, seeing you in them today? I wasn’t letting you leave without a load of my cream deep inside of you…” Asher admitted, his cock having been begging him from the minute he had seen those red sweats.

“I wore them for you,” Cameron lied to pleasure Asher.

“Cute lie…” Asher chuckled, kissing every bit of Cameron’s skin that he could reach. Pounding upwards as the boy rode his dick.

“Would have been more convincing if he didn’t come right to me,” Avi made his appearance known, leaning on the door. His button up was partially open, and it looked like some buttons were ripped. Showing off his shredded chest a little for the pair, who despite Avi watching didn’t stop. “Shameless, huh? You’re lucky this is so hot!”

“Oh please, Avi, you might have claimed him but Cammy here was mine from the minute that I saw him on YouTube…” Asher smirked, continuing his kisses. “Why do you think I never let you get a chance at his beautiful, sexy, tight as fuck hole…”

“Because my sexy brother has a huge, delicious cock?” Avi grinned at the pair as he stepped into the room. Watching up close as Cameron’s hole swallowed that dick. Still annoyed he’d never fucked it. 

That Asher had stolen Cameron’s virginity from him.

“Mmmmmmm, he sooooooo does…” Cameron moaned while bouncing on said huge cock. “It’s sooooo good…”

Avi snickered, palming his tent. Letting his six-inches know it wouldn’t be long now. “You prefer sex with him?”

Cameron didn’t respond to that question, too lost in the lust to process it. “C-Come suck meeeee, Aviiiii!”

Avi licked his lips. Asher gave him a smirk, made a signal with his hand. “You are lucky, that your cock is fucking tasty! But I’ve tasted that before… babe! You wanna taste some fucking tasty cock?”

Nicky finally stepped in too. His glasses were foggy, the remains of a very intense make out session they underwent in the hallway. He’d tried to tear open Avi’s shirt for access to that amazing chest, but they wound up in here. The curly-haired boy came over, kissed Avi, then got between Cameron’s legs. He stroked the cock with a finger. “Looks nice and full,”

“If you're interrupting MY time with this sweet ass, lose the clothes you two!” Asher growled.

His little brother didn’t hesitate to peel off his shirt, then kicked off his black sweats. His red PSDs came off next to show off his ripped, pale body and throbbing cock swinging between his legs. Then Avi got down and helped peel off Nicky’s clothes. Tenderly stripping them and kissing at every inch of exposed skin. Particularly enjoying Nicky’s ass in a pair of skin-tight blue PSDs decorated with bananas. Kissing his butt, massaging with both hands before finally those came off the caramel skinned boy. He was about six-inches as well, but thicker than the other two boys.

“Not bad, Bechtel… not bad at all.” Asher chuckled, taking his first look at his brother’s new boyfriend’s cock. “Nearly as good as Mikey said, when he destroyed your asses at that photoshoot you three ‘did’.”

“W-what photo- Agh!” Cameron cut himself off while riding the cock. His thoughts fragments as Asher broke him. “M...Mikey…?”

“My buff as fuck bestie, I’ll let him fuck you one day… you will love it…” Asher purred into the boy’s ear. Nibbling the lobe as he added quietly, “Maybe together,”

“Mikey was… rougher than I expected,” Nicky cleared his throat awkwardly and pushed his classes up. “Uh, anyway!”

Quickly, his lips were wrapped around Cameron’s tip. Bobbing on the throbbing head of his cute dick. Experiencing its taste for the first time, a warm sweetness that spread throughout his body and made his senses tingle. Nicky’s eyes rolled up to stare at Cameron as he bobbed on the cock. No hands on the cute rod.

He was beginning to work out what had drawn his Avi to this boy.

Avi worked his dick watching them use Cameron. Nicky tasting that sweet dick, and Asher pounding that sweeter hole. Only one thing left to do, he argued, so climbed onto Asher’s bed and stood up, offering his cock to those cute lips that were letting out momentary moans. Cameron didn’t waste any time, quickly leaning forward and engulfing it like an old friend.

“Mm-mmmm! Fuck, i’ve missed this throat!”

“You sound like me,” Asher snickered, slamming into Cameron. Now fucking the boy into Nicky’s mouth.

“Can you blame me? It’s been AGES since I’ve felt his tongue… it’s soooo fucking good!” Avi moaned, before blushing. “Um… love you Nicky…”

Nicky flashed him a smirk before staring at Avi as he sunk down all the way on Cameron’s delicious throbbing dick. Deepthroating that yummy fifteen-year-old member, feeling it throb inside him. “Mmmmm!”

Asher grabbed Cameron by the hips and started to go rough on the boy’s ass. Fucking him hard into Nicky’s handsome face, shoving the length of his dick into the tiny cheeks. The sound of their skin colliding was like thunderclaps. His balls slapped against the young boy’s skin, his waist pounded against Cameron, making him scream in pleasure around Avi’s dick. Avi was struggling with the vibrations around his member, feeling them run through his entire body. Tensing up as he fucked Cameron’s mouth, each of his sexy muscles showed off their defined, chiselled features for the three to enjoy staring at. It was the only body on show as they all worked Cameron. Overwhelming the boy.

It was hard to keep up with them all. Nicky’s throat was so warm and tight. A barely used hole wrapped around his dick, sucking away on his length in quick motions. Then with Asher’s big, juicy cock was stretching him wide. Cameron didn’t lie when he said this cock his spots in him few else could even brush against. 

Then… there was Avi. He sunk back into their relationship as he sucked on the sexy boy cock. Coiling his cute tongue around its girth, flicking at Avi’s tip. Moving slowly, then faster, then back to slow. Tormenting his ex boyfriend with his talented mouth, which had learned a few tricks in the time they were together, and more when apart.

“F-Fuck… your boyfriend is def teaching you something! You weren’t this damn good!” Avi moaned loudly, shocked at the change. He never taught Cameron how to do some of those things with his tongue, or to lightly graze his teeth over his dick. “F-fuck, be careful!”

He was in no pain, just twitched and flinched when the teeth gently touched his dick. But those only rarely came into use. Mostly Cameron let it slide down the back of his throat, so he could bury his nose into Avi’s smooth crotch and smell his aroma.

Nicky never made Avi moan like that from his blowjob skills. He tried what Avi did to him on Cameron, slashing the cock with his tongue as he moved up and down on it. Asher made it hard with his rough pounding, but Nicky managed okay to keep sucking it. Though impossible to know who was making him moan.

He got so enthralled in sucking cock, that it took Avi pulling him off by the curls for Nicky to notice they were talking. “Huh…?”

“I said gimme some space,” Avi maneuvered Nicky away from Cameron’s crotch. He did not, however, let him go far without a deep, fiery kiss. “It’s about time I got to fuck this ass,”

“Y-Yes! Fuck me with your big brother!” Cameron encouraged. His slim legs were working so hard to fuck himself on Asher’s big dick, even as it slammed in and out with fury it wasn’t enough to satisfy his cravings for it.

“If you say so,” Avi said, lining his cock up with what he had craved for months. Asher pulled Cameron down, buried his cock deep in the boy. Allowing Avi to push his cock inside Cameron alongside his brother’s juicy cock; Groaning at its tightness, Avi propped his leg up and slammed it in deep. The tight ring was a vice around their Angel cocks. “Ermyfuckinggod!”

Asher groaned, laying back and pulling Cameron with him. His hands pushed up the moaning, squirming boy’s hoodie so he could feel Cameron up as the second cock forced in there beside his own. A second bulge joining his own in that skinny stomach. Their angelic moans rolled into one sound of sweet, sexy bliss that made even Nicky moan as he watched in amazement - his boyfriend and his big brother were sliding so deep into Cameron.

Cameron moaned behind his teeth, tugging at Asher’s sheets. Ripping up the corners from the mattress as he cried out, getting overwhelmed again with the Angel brothers pushed balls deep. They were so hot and thick together, it was driving him insane.

“Oh… god! Fu-fuck me, guys!” Cameron felt Avi lift his legs, then Asher wrapped underneath his thighs. The boy groaned as he was bent up half and held there helplessly.

“Pound that ass, Avi!” Asher slammed upwards with full force.

“Yeah, I will!” Avi shouted as he began to fuck Cameron with the full length of his dick. Hammering Cameron’s ass passionately, fulfilling the desires he’d missed for so long. Abusing its tightness with his cock, grinding up against Asher as they double teamed Cameron Judd’s beautiful young butt. “Fuuuuuuck, this is tighter than I thought!”

Nicky’s glasses were fogging up again while watching. His dix-incher twitched, ignored as he drooled. “This… is so damn hot, Avi! Double team him hard!”

Asher and Avi slammed in sync, filling that ass with both of their cocks as a perfect team. They’d never shared an ass with each other before now, and for it to be Cameron’s was turning them on to no end. His cries for their lengths to pound him filled the room and became the host objective in their minds: Pound Cameron’s hole.

“Angels!!!”


	33. Fulfilling desires

Asher held Cameron tightly against his body while going to town on that cute ass, hammering it roughly now that Avi was lending a helping hand. His little brother’s cute dick was sliding against his own, causing friction between the two cocks as they pounded Cameron together. Then there was the boy himself. Those moans were infectious. Asher couldn’t help but kiss him again. Kiss anywhere. His tender neck, the edge of his jaw, Cameron’s cute cheeks. He managed to get Cameron facing him and stole those lips again.

Growling, Avi slammed harder into Cameron now that Asher was kissing him. He’d have kissed Nicky with that ferocity if he wasn’t standing back jerking off, letting the Angels have some fun. After all, he knew Avi wanted this hole badly. Rich boys usually got everything they wanted when they wanted it.

“Ngh, Asher!” Avi finally grunted. He leaned over Cameron’s body as their kiss broke, then stole Cameron for himself. The fifteen-year-old moaned in surprise when Avi’s tongue pushed down his throat, but soon melted into it and was making out with Avi as the studly twink fucked him. “Mmm,”

“Oh, damn-!” Nicky moaned, squeezing his dick. Seeing Avi kissing from the outside was amazing, just like making out with him like that. It was like stepping out of himself to watch it happen, and Nicky’s cock was going crazy.

Only it got better when Avi stopped kissing Cameron abruptly. A look of lust painted onto both faces. Then the shock came when Avi grabbed behind Asher’s head and kissed his big brother. Them moaned while their lips locked in a passionate embrace, feeding each other their lusts. Both of the brothers moaned. They slammed into Cameron together, dragging a yelp from deep within him.

Asher leaned into Avi’s lips, roughly dominating those slim pink lips with his own slipping on top. Their tongues twirled in an intense war between their lips, each trying to dominate the other and push down their throats. Avi was losing the war, and Asher could feel it. He was deeper in his brother’s mouth and that cock grinding on his own was throbbing with need. Asher fucked Cameron’s tight ass harder to increase the friction between them, almost more focused on tormenting Avi’s dick than he was fucking Cameron. Though he would never forget the cutie against him and made sure to squeeze those legs tight.

“A-Aghhhh! Ni-Nicky come over hereeee!” Cameron begged, obsessed with watching those two studs making out literally on top of him.

Almost immediately Nicky was up there on his knees. He knew what Cameron wanted, and was already smearing his cock along those sweet lips until they parted to engulf him. A shiver ran through Nicky when Cameron’s tongue licked underneath his cock, pulling him closer and drawing Nicky further down that sweet, hot tunnel. That tongue was almost akin to Avi’s as it wrapped around him and worshipped every inch of his caramel dick, stealing every ounce of flavour Cameron could get.

Groaning as the boy sucked his cock, Nicky resumed a torturous watching of the Angels making out. They looked similar to lost lovers as they kissed; Asher would nibble Avi’s lip and pull it back until it popped free, only to smash their lips together again. What was more impressive was that Avi and Asher kept slamming their dicks in and out of Cameron, given that now they were out of rhythm. 

“Mmm… ghkkk,” Cameron gagged around Nicky, yet he refused to pull off that delicious cock. Bobbing quickly on the sexy boy, taking long strides down its shaft them back up again. All the while his body tensed up every time those two Angel cocks rammed hard into his hole side by side, colliding with brute force against his ass.

“You’re so good,” Nicky purred as he pulled Cameron down and fucked his throat, pulling and pushing the cute boy on his dick.

“Fuck that throat, baby,” Avi encouraged. Using all six-inches to fuck Cameron. He did feel like it was doing little compared to Asher, who was so deep in the boy he’d likely smashed his prostate to pieces.

“Ungh! A-Agh, fuck my ass harder! Own it… both of you own it!” Cameron cried, as though reading Avi’s mind.

Asher growled and bit Cameron’s ear gently. “Both? I remember you said I was better and I OWN this,”

“C-can’t you share?” Cameron got rammed hard for just asking that. “NGH! Okay! Y-you own me, Asher!”

The Angels resumed double teaming the boy, both of them sliding in and out so he was never empty, always feeling one cock stretch his hole before the other pushed in to join it. Asher moaned in his ear; “I’ll make you forget about Oakes,”

“W...who?” Cameron drooled, before Nicky pushed back into his mouth.

“Good Boy!” Asher growled, slamming harder into Cameron’s ass.

“Yeah, fuck Oakes!” Avi agreed. Joining Asher in the brutal thrusts, slamming in and out of his ex. He then leaned in to kiss at Nicky’s tanned flesh, peppering small kisses on his toned chest while Nicky’s cock was swallowed to the root. “Ugh… Ash, you’re a prick! Ke-keeping this ass from me! Fuuuck, I can’t stop fucking him!”

“His ass was too good for you…” Asher smirked at his little brother.

Avi grunted, accompanying each lustful puff of air with a slam deep into Cameron. Hitting the boy’s prostate so that the cock pinned beneath him jumped wildly, spewing copious amounts of precum. A red hue came over their sexy bodies, and Avi’s sweat dripped on Cameron. “Is… fucking… not… asshole!”

Asher snorted, as he focused on his own movements inside of Cameron. Ignoring his brother, to the moaning pleasure of Cameron as he got used,. “You wish… you were worthy of this ass.”

“Just… fuck… me!” Cameron hissed. He could do nothing to stop them from abusing his hole, with Asher’s arms wrapped under his knees holding tight. Keeping them to his chest and his arms on either side.

Nicky pumped his cock over Cameron’s face as he begged to be pounded. He let his head roll back and eyes flutter to a close, groaning deeply. Dripping precum on the boy’s cheek. “F-fuuuck… guys, I’m gonna cum!”

“Do it Nicky, fill Cam with your sexy cum!”

Asher moved his head to the other side so he was underneath Nicky, too. “Nah, Nick! Cum on both our faces, we’ll lick up your spunk!”

“Fuck no! If Cam doesn’t get it, only I do!” Avi growled.

Nicky groaned at the three. Conflicted on where he should shoot his much needed load. Just making out with Avi before felt like the blond boy was trying to milk his dick; In the end he aimed at each of them, giving the two Angels and the cute Judd boy a few ropes of his steamy cum. Giving them all a delicious taste. “Uuuunhg… all of you share my fucking cum! Can’t pick, too damn hard!”

“NICKYYYYY!” Avi whined, not wanting Asher to get some.

After licking the cum off his lips, Asher kissed Avi hard. Forcing his boyfriend’s cum into his mouth. “There, have it back.”

Avi growled into the kiss but collected every drop of his boyfriend’s cum. However, he was annoyed to watch Asher lick a streak of it from Cameron’s face and promptly swallow it. Then those two were making out, sharing a load of cum from Cameron’s tongue before Cameron ended up kissing Avi. Sharing it amongst them all even if Avi wanted it all to himself and Cameron. Nicky, who hated the taste of cum, refused kisses from the three and lazily stroked his still rock hard cock.

“Damn…” Asher licked his lips once the cum was gone. “I’ll be hella excited to suck more from Nicky’s dick,”

“Do it then, Angel…” Nicolas smirked. “Come suck the cock that breeds your little brother…”

“Bring it over here,” Asher said, licking his lips at the six incher. Finally his arms unfurled from Cameron so he could lean over closer to Nicky.

“Why don’t you come here and let Avi pound that ass solo.”

Asher thought for a moment, then motioned Avi to take Cameron. His little brother took his ex away from his seven-inch monster, before rolling over and spreading Nicky’s thighs apart. Quick to lick up the length of his cock, using his thick tongue to worship and clean every inch of it. “Avi… you can fuck my ass or Cameron’s, your pick… Not offering it up again after this,”

With bright eyes and an excited smile, despite being wrapped around Avi’s waist, Cameron encouraged him on: “Avi, pleaaaaase do it! Go fuck Asher for me! I never got to watch it!”

“Cause the dick didn’t let me…” Avi admitted, growling.

“But he promised…?” Cameron glared at Asher, who smiled as he sucked Nicky off.

“He argues that he never gave a time frame on it…” Avi growled. Since he had the offer, and Cameron’s urging, he got on the bed behind Asher and brought a hand down on that toned, caramel ass. Asher moaned for him and wiggled his ass. “You’re a fucking slut,”

“For everyone but you,” Asher grinned, stroking Nicky’s length. Taking the odd lick at its tip.

“Oh shut it, Ash, and suck your brother’s boyfriend.” Nicky smirked. He pushed the older boy back down to his balls, feeling the tight throat around his dick sucking eagerly. Bathing it with his long, warm tongue. “Before I call Mikey and let him know how mean you are being to me, you know he loves me enough to come force you to let me fuck you!”

Avi smirked. Nicky knew just how to make Asher do whatever they wanted - Mikey being the oldest and best friend of Asher’s he grew up with and made both of their bodies look soft compared to his muscular frame. Now that Asher was deepthroating Nicky like a good boy, Avi finally took his time sliding into his brother. Easing the tip in with a low moan as the ring closed around his shaft. He sunk further into Asher, forcing his cock into the hole with a low moan.

“Fuuuck… didn’t think he’d be tight!” Avi told them, only a few inches away from buried in Asher.

“Not many get in there…” Asher grumped, before returning to sucking off Nicolas’s cock.

“Piss off, we know you bottom to everyone else,” Avi slammed the rest into his moaning big brother. Letting Cameron finally watch him fuck his big brother like he’d been craving. Then he slowly pulled out inch by inch, taking his sweet time just to feel every muscle flexing around his cock before pushing back in. Digging his nails into the soft flesh of Asher’s ass, spreading the cheeks apart. “Holy shit! This is awesome,”

With the other three busy, Cameron lazily stroked him and enjoyed the view. Feeling a little like a third wheel in his ex-boyfriend’s new world. 

Nicky looked over at him. A little blurry since his glasses slipped down his nose and the lenses were foggy. Licking his lips at the younger boy, he motioned with a finger to come over while pulling Asher off his dick. Exposing the slick six-inch length to the left out Cameron, who moaned softly at the offering for a new cock; Though Cameron didn’t come over without peeling away his hoodie and kicking off his red sweats. Only then did he join them on the bed.

“Let’s see what Avi and Ash love so much…” Nicky growled a little lustfully as he moved towards his boyfriend’s ex. His eyes taking in every inch of Cameron’s completely naked body as he did so.

Cameron crawled into Nicky’s lap, facing the Angels as he sat on the boy. Nicky just had enough time to aim his cock up so when Cameron was on top of him, his cock easily pushed into that used hole - even after being double teamed by the Angel brothers, he managed to have a tight hole. Nicky groaned in sheer pleasure feeling the ass close around him while sinking down to swallow it all. Slowly, Cameron began to ride Avi’s boyfriend while Avi pounded his big brother.

“Ah… f-fuck, Nicky,” Cameron moaned for him, bouncing away.

“Mm, like feeling the dick that’s now filling your ex’s ass? Making him beg and moan…” Nicky purred.

“Ye-yes! I’ll make it mine,” Cameron lifted himself up and down on Nicky’s dick. As if that wasn’t enough to satisfy him, Asher lifted his beautiful dick and guided it into his mouth. Sucking on Cameron’s throbbing meat while he was busy riding Nicky’s sexy one. “Oh-fu-fuck!”

“Don’t get any ideas, Cammy… that dick is mine.” Avi teased, hearing his ex’s moans in between Asher’s grunts of pleasure from being fucked.

They fell into a comfortable silence broken only by their moans and the slapping of skin, or Asher’s occasional wet gulp around Cameron’s dick as he worshipped the boy’s cock with his mouth. Avi drove his dick hard into Asher, pounding it roughly for all the years he’d waited. As for Cameron, he took a slower, more gentle ride on Nicky’s dick just letting his hole relax after the Angels tore it open. Still, however, he felt this empty ache for them to fill him together again.

Nicky’s hands were wrapped around Cameron’s slim frame and tenderly feeling up the boy riding his cock. Sliding both hands up his hips, or snaking around to massage his pecs. Tender, gentle. Just enjoying Cameron’s cute body. He even kissed Cameron’s back a few times between his husky moans.

Asher, when he wasn’t sucking Cameron’s delectable dick, was kissing his thighs and making love to the silky skin. That, or moaning as Avi took a turn beating his ass with that sexy dick. He’d been curious to know how it felt. Not as good as some boys he knew, who dripped sexual energy, but still enough to make him moan. Stretching his jock hole open as Avi pounded away needily, filling his bedroom with soft groans of pleasure. Avi sounded so hot when he moaned like that. Not his cries from being pounded like a piece of meat, but his grunts of finally fucking an ass hard. Asher taught him well.

Cameron’s focus was stolen between the three. He wouldn’t be surprised if any of them couldn’t focus, either. But between turning back to make out with Nicky’s sweet lips and bouncing in his lap, sliding down his throbbing shaft; letting out deep moans while pushing Asher down, with that warm tongue cascading down his cock; then watching Avi’s hair bob in the air, the silky locks betraying the movements of his entire body. God, Cameron missed that body. So lithe and yet his chest was a toned masterpiece his fingers could never quite finish mapping out. Always more to explore for lengthy expeditions over every inch. From his little toe, up his slim legs, over that plump behind or flowing up then back down his shaft only to run his skinny fingers through Avi’s blond bush.

“You alright, Cam?” Nicky asked, as the boy had stopped riding him.

“S-sorry, I was in my head,” Cameron said. He proceeded to lift his hips, raising a few inches and gracing his body with a renewed wave of pleasure just by feeling the cock sliding through his inner walls. A set of hands curved their grip around his waist, cupped just below his hips. Nicky’s tender embrace. His older boy moved upwards into Cameron until his crotch rested against Cameron’s butt. “M-Mmm…”

“That’s it, fuck his cute little ass, dude… Fuck my Cameron,” Asher purred in a broken sentence, interrupted by the blond boy thrusting into him. Setting his arms onto the bed, Asher pushed his body back. Lifting until he was on his arms and knees, able now to push himself back to meet Avi’s dick when he was thrusting in. “Ungh…! Yesss, fuck me, Avi!”

“You whore,” Avi’s hand glided over Asher’s spine and the nape of his neck. Finding a home in his short brown hair, then curled his digits in to grab a fistful. Tugging on it as he jackhammered his big brother. “You tight, cocksucking, bottom bitch whore! Taking your little brother’s dick like the slut you are, now you’re riding it! Must have been aching for me to fuck you…”

Listening to Avi’s uninhibited desires for Asher’s ass had the other two red in the face.

Asher’s forehead was wet with bullets of sweat, his breathing was intense and heavy with utter lust that hung thick in the air around them. One of his hands tried to slip between his legs to pump his throbbing monster but Avi slapped it away. “Ngh! Plow my tight hole, Avi. Use me like you want to, this is your only chance for my ass!”

“No. It’s. Not!” Avi slammed his cock in between words.

“Hell yeah it is, bottom bitch,” Another voice cut through the Angels’ argument like a knife. Cameron hadn’t noticed anyone enter the room, having taken up kissing Nicky some more. When his eyes snapped to Avi, there looming over him was a smirking short-haired boy pushing his cock deep into Avi’s tight little ass. Forcing a song of pleasure from the blond. 

“Oakes! What are you-? How is he-?” Cameron gasped, seeing his boyfriend now balls deep in his ex. Fucking along with Avi’s rhythm without missing a beat.

Asher’s hand moved to his cock and began to work it now that Avi was distracted. “I called him before I got you in my room… He knew it would be a - Mmm, Avi! - uh, sorry, he knew it would be a two or foursome…”

“Sup, babe,” Oakes offered a smile. A certain air of triumph around him. Perhaps because Avi wasn’t pounding Cameron into next week trying to reclaim his ex. Or could it be that he wanted to fuck Avi into place? “Damn… I see why you liked this ass!”

“Mmm, it’s soooo tight!” Cameron agreed. Biting his lip, he rode Nicky with passion. Slamming himself down on his dick, and as it hit his prostate, Cameron arched back. “SHIT! Hit that spot, Nicky, ma-make m-me cum!”

“YES! Cream all over your cute chest!” Nicky wrapped around the boy and began furiously jerking off. In the corner of his eye he watched Avi snake around and help Asher jerk his seven-inch dick. Were they competing to see who would cum first?

Oakes seemed in on this too by how he fucked Avi: Withdrawing the full length of his cock to its slim pink tip before brutally slamming it all back in to make him scream. The room became heavy with the sounds of three boys battling with the onset of their orgasms, with all three close to releasing their seed yet nobody too far ahead of the others. It would be Cameron to explode first, coating Nicky’s fingers and his own chest in a sweet spray of cum. Then Asher, who’d been going at it the longest without shooting. This was not the first time his bed got coated in cum.

“Now it’s your turn,” Oakes hissed in Avi’s ear. He took a fistful of Avi’s blond locks and started to really abuse that hole. Pounding the hell out of him, putting in all the pent up jealousy he felt after hearing about everything he’d done with Cameron. Showing off that of the two, he was the top. “CUM, BITCH BOY!”

Avi leaned back into the hair pulling as he let out a cry of bliss. Seeing now what had Cameron going for this other boy. He was fucked hard into Asher and flooded his brother’s ass, pumping it full of a steamy load of his teenage cum. 

Oakes would pay for that later, as in a matter of minutes he was pinned by the four of them, milked by all four tongues until he too coated himself. Avi and Cameron had fun licking that up and kissing like lost lovers. Oakes didn’t mind. Especially once Asher lined up.

“I really wish my brother would do this…” Cameron said quietly.

Avi kissed Cameron lovingly. “He will eventually. Nobody can resist you, Cameron Judd,”


	34. He Wants Cameron

Connor’s eyes were aglow with white light, the disks reflecting a crisp scene displayed to him over his laptop screen. The brightness even bounced off his glazed lips, slightly ajar as he was fed sights no brother should see. 

The bedroom around him was dark and damp with lustful breathing, giving a weight to his body and a softness to his bed that sunk Connor’s body in. Barred with the corner of his desk, the bedroom door was sealed for time alone. No interruption was breaching the silent darkness. Even if he was the only one home, a precaution was necessary so this remained a secret to Connor alone, as he especially did not want Cameron to know he saw this.

In crisp 1080p quality, Connor’s eyes were gifted with four young bodies, each stark naked. One a rich caramel tan, another light olive, the one atop of him was similar, then the final had pale white skin. They were stacked up together and moving with an awkward teenage sway. The curly haired tan boy, whom Connor learned through moans was Nicolas, growled into a set of messy, sweat and cum stained sheets as he pushed his ass back only to be pushed down into the bed. On top of him was Cameron, whose moans were a sweet cacophony of bliss as he pushed deep into Nicky’s perfectly round ass. Oakes was busy pushing Cameron down, sinking his throbbing rod into Cameron’s little butt. Avi led this train on Oakes, pounding away trying to keep them all in sync. Slow and patient thrusts so each of them were pleasured, nobody giving into their primal urge to hammer the boy beneath them.

Asher Angel’s voice was husky behind the camera. Silky invites to join the party, taunting Connor with long looks down to his seven-inch monster, then back to the boys. Using two fingers, he’d already spread Avi’s ass and shown off the boy’s hole, telling Connor that fair was fair and Avi was now his toy as well whenever he wanted it.

It had been an impossibility for Connor to keep his cock in his boxers. Either let it out or it would break the thin fabric and demand freedom.

Hence why Connor’s hand was wrapped around the meaty base of his cock, softly squeezing the warm rod so it thickened between his fingers. Growing thick between his fingers as a dew drop rolled from its slit down his veiny shaft only to disappear in the crack between his digits. Slowly, his hand moved up and down the length of it. Teasing himself on, as he could already feel a tightness in his balls and their raging heat. One pump too many and he would be coated in cum too soon.

“Fuck…” Connor breathed. Watching Cameron pinned between a soft ass and rock hard cock, moving up and down in between the pair. His boyfriend seemed to enjoy fucking Cameron’s butt, smiling so wide. Connor willed himself, trying to tear his eyes off the screen but he couldn’t stop watching.

The video cut off a few seconds later, leaving him an option to rewatch it.

‘Want to see more?’ Asher texted him. This was the third of three videos. The first had been a close up of Cameron. His cute sweating face hovering over a massive cock with a shiny, glossy tip that throbbed for him. Both his tiny hands worked its shaft and Cameron moaned ‘I wish this was you’ to the camera.

‘You’re a fucking prick…’ Connor quickly texted, too eager to watch again. But after a few seconds, and a devil emoji from Asher, Connor sighed: ‘What’s he doing now?’

‘Oh? Why do you want to know?” Asher teased, smirking a little.

‘That’s my little brother! And you’re the one desperate to show off!’ Connor tried to pin it on Asher.

Asher couldn’t help but use this to get the answer he wanted from the boy. ‘Admit that you want him on your dick, and I’ll tell you…’

‘I don’t want Cameron you perv! Just show me what you’re doing to him!’ Connor demanded, stroking his cock slowly. Turned on out of his mind to think of Cameron on his lap, taking his cock.

‘Bullshit.’

‘Show me, Asher…’

‘Admit.’ 

‘Ash… Come on!’ Connor groaned.

Asher fought back a chuckle. ‘Admit and I’ll video call you, letting you watch every bit of us using your brother.’

‘Fine but I'm only saying to see… I want Cameron on my dick,’ Connor bit his lip texting that. 

Holding no answer for himself if that was the truth. He knew for sure that he wanted to watch as the Angels, Oakes and that Nicolas boy fucked his brother, but to fuck Cameron himself was conflicting.

Asher was smirking when he turned on the video again, with it pointing at the older Angel boy as Asher uttered the words that would forever change the relationship of Cameron and Connor. “Oi Cam! Connor’s watching! He finally admitted that he wanted your sexy ass on his massive cock!”

“ASHER!” Seeing the scream coming, Asher auto-set Connor on mute. For now he was their silent watcher.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Cameron tackled Asher and started to kiss him all over. At first his cheeks, nose and chin. Particularly his cute dimples. When Asher started to kiss Cameron back, their lips met a few times for chaste ones. Eventually, though, they were kissing hard and melting into each other. The camera wrapped around to the back, showing that Cameron was lifting his hips up and down. Riding Asher’s cock. “M-Mmmph…”

“That’s it, boy…” Asher moaned between kissing Cameron. Letting the boy ride his dick. “Think this sexy ass can take three dicks yet?”

“N-No ruining it! I got Connor’s dick to look forward to!” Cameron beamed happily, making said boy gulp as he listened to the excitement of his little brother..

“Fine, no triple teaming you yet… But I can’t let you go home-” Asher trailed off, adjusting his hips. Then he slammed up with rough force, making Cameron scream into the speaker for the sound to flood Connor’s room. His big brother was damn lucky not to be coated in a fresh load. “Without being broken!!!”

“ASHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!”

Asher kept hammering his guts, rearranging them with his massive cock. To give him better control over Cameron’s body, Oakes took the phone and held it up so that Connor was able to watch Cameron being bounced every time Asher rammed inside him. The clapping of Asher’s body against Cameron’s tiny ass made thunder claps sound like mouse squeaks. 

“You know, once you fuck Cameron,” Oakes said into the phone, “I’m free game too. Like Avi, only I expect your ass once or twice,”

Connor was growling and trying to yell something at Oakes, unaware that he was muted for the group.

Cameron gasped as he coated Asher’s abs in a glistening rope of cum, feeling it getting fucked out of his tensed up balls. He pushed down as another spurt coated the older boy. “I-I’m cumming, Asher!!”

“Do it, Cammy, CUM for Connor to watch…” Asher purred. He worked on fucking that cum out as Oakes turned the camera to capture it as rope by rope pumped from Cameron’s adorable dick. The slams became a tad harder just for show, but it had the desired effect of making Cameron shoot far enough to hit his neckline. “Unmute the other slut,”

Oakes obeyed, and quickly they heard Connor’s deep, aroused breathing. He was watching intensely as that cock shot its pearly load. “C-Cam…”

“Tell him how it is, Connor, tell Cameron how much you wanna make him cream.” Asher smirked cockily.

“Stop being a fucking perv…” Connor breathed, his words lacking power. He tried his best to hold the camera over his face so as to not let any of them see that he was jerking his cock. If only he wasn’t sweating profusely and breathing like a teenager in the middle of wanking his cock. “W-what’s your brother doing?”

“You know what I want if you want to see, Conny…” Asher teased.

Oakes chuckled, letting the screen lower just enough so Connor could still watch Cameron riding Asher’s dick, but now see himself jerk off. Oakes’ six inches throbbed from the moan on the other end. “Come on, Ash, give the guy a break,”

“Oh, and why should I? He’s been hiding his desire from our Cammy…”

“You mean my Cammy,” Oakes cut in, “And we got the admission. Won’t be long until Connor’s joined our slutty group, right? I’m sure he’d love to see how Avi likes taking it… Don’t you, Connor? You’d love to see how Avi wants you to pound him, and Nicky’s got an ‘aight ass to watch,”

“For now, Fegsy, for now…” Asher chuckled, grinning cheekily at Cameron’s boyfriend.

The camera moved over to Asher’s desk. On the floor was clutter - or rather it was all the contents of the desk shoved off to make room for Avi. The sexy blond was bent over and pinned down by his boyfriend, while Nicky was going to town on Avi’s tight ass. Making the desk groan and shake with each slam of his sexy cock. Pounding Avi’s brains out, finally having his turn to do so. Almost everyone in the room had gotten a shot at it today, so Nicky was making up for his losses.

Moaning, Connor worked his cock a bit faster. Oakes was right in saying Nicky had an alright ass. Its curve was lovely, and his butt was home to no tan line, a nice touch to his already sexy body. Fucking that ass into Avi was enticing, but so was pulling him away to hammer Avi instead, seeing the blond cockslut taking some dick hard.

“Where should I go? Who should I do it with?” Oakes purred to Connor, letting him watch as Nicky pounded Avi rougher. Apparently he was enjoying the view, since Connor’s husky moans were enough to battle the sounds coming from in the room.

“Fuck that dipshit,” Connor told him, beliving Oakes was snarky enough to know what he meant.

Much to his pride, Oakes knew exactly what Connor meant and did just that. First, he handed Cameron the phone so he could record as he was fucked hard on Asher’s lap. Giving a look over his shoulder when Oakes pushed into Asher’s untapped ass, surprising the older boy - his eyes had been closed so he could just enjoy Cameron. At first he wanted to growl, but the sound soon morphed into a low moan as inch by inch Oakes pushed into his tight, jock ass.

Grunting, Asher flexed around the six-incher. Pushing deeper into the valley of Cameron’s butt, sliding his sword into its sheath. 

“Fu-fuck… deeper, Oakes! Fuck me!” Asher demanded moments before Oakes slammed the full length into him. Too bad Connor wasn’t able to watch.

While Connor watched in awe as the five fucked away, his prone buzzed. Curious, he broke the focus on their small orgy and opened his messages. The video stayed in the corner so Connor was able to keep watching them in the corner of his eye. They’d stopped paying him any attention now anyway and set the phone aside on Asher’s desk. Letting him watch as they stopped holding back for him to watch better.

Connor opened a message from Spencer. The second he read it, his cock gave an intense throb.

‘Is Cam home? He’s not answering his phone and I wanna pound his ass again. Horny as shit! Also a warning, lol, to gtfo of the house while we’re busy!’

‘H-He’s having a orgy… I’m being forced to watch…’ Connor replied, loosely using the word ‘forced’. 

‘DAMN! Where’s my fucking invite? Address, dude? We could go together!’

‘It’s with The Angel Brothers, Oakes and his ex’s new boyfriend…’ Connor responded, not actually answering any of the questions.

Spencer could almost be heard groaning. ‘Where?!’

‘It’s as- Oh, they’re talking. I gotta go,’ Connor wasn’t letting another boy take up his brother. 

He’d decided by now. 

As soon as he could, Cameron’s butt would be his. 

He was going to knock off their claim of Cameron and his body, restore Cameron as HIS little brother. No longer was Cameron going to be giving himself up to the sluts of Hollywood, when there was someone who truly loved him and wanted the best for him.

When his attention returned to the video, Cameron had climbed off Asher’s dick and was laying back against the headboard to relax. His slim, sweating chest rising and falling with slow breaths, a red hue over his light olive skin. There was a cute smile touching his lips as he and Connor met eyes. The sounds around them made up their breathing and the sounds of sex. Connor’s cheeks tinged pink as he stared at Cameron. There was some drying cum on his face, highlighting his cheek and lips. Those lush, pink lips.

Connor found his hand moving faster along the length of his dick as he stared at Cameron in his post-sex haze. Thumbing his dripping tip, making it throb between his fingers. A deep urge welling up in Connor’s gut, feeling it tighten in knots trying to push down these feelings. But it was not to be denied for long. He wanted to reach through the phone and kiss those lips.

“Uhm…” Connor trailed off, listening to Avi, Oakes, Nicky and Asher moaning in the background. “Hey, Cam…”

“Hi, Con! Still shocked you’re watching us,” Cameron replied, a tired smile on his face. Connor had to wonder how long he’d been going at it and how drained those cute little balls were. Connor’s personal best was two hours, but even he never ended up looking so exhausted. “Did you like it?”

Connor lowered his voice, and hesitantly nodded his head. His cock nodded, too, though it was more akin to a jump. “Yea-yeah… I guess I did. Are you ready to come home?”

“Not yet! I think we all need a turn fucking Ash-”

“No, you’re not!” Asher growled at him even as he fucked himself on Oakes’ dick. “Mph! But you… keep fucking me, get deep up my tight ass! Use that dick, Oakes.”

“Yessir!” Oakes felt Asher’s muscular chest while plowing him eagerly, filling that tight, toned butt with his cock. Stretching Asher’s ass open. “This ass is all mine today, Cameron! Mmm, and Nicky gets none, too?”

Asher smirked at the two boys, whose cocks would not get to meet his hole. “Nah. You just fuck me hard as you want, little stud… Mm! Fuck that was the spot! R-right there… harder! HARDER!”

Connor didn’t expect these kinds of moans from Asher. He thought that boy wanted his ass alone and was only interested in his cock if it was fucking Cameron’s brains out; More than likely, Asher wanted to watch the first time. Probably every time after that as well. Asher was one of the biggest perverts Connor had met, and it wasn’t just the fact he pounded his brother on the daily. 

“Guess not,” Connor chuckled softly. He shifted to lay down on his side and chat with Cameron. Not caring if his brother could see his shoulder and arm moving while jerking off. “Why are you sitting out?”

“I just… n-need a rest,” Cameron stared at the arm moving. “Are you jerking off?”

“Yeah,” His big brother moaned dirty, pumping up and down on his dick. He wiped the tip off on his sheets, leaving behind a damp streak of his precum. The stimulation as he rubbed against soft fabric made Connor buck hard into his hand, showing off the palm-fucking for his little brother. “Mmm… fuck…”

“Are you…” Cameron gulped, hoping the line between them had blurred further still. “Thinking about me?”

“Yes…” Connor moaned casually, fucking his hand harder. The full monstrous length slamming in and out of his tight grip, adding the sound of wet slapping to the space around him.

Cameron moaned. The others slowed down their fun, listening in. Letting the brothers have their moment.

“Fucking me?” The younger one pushed.

“Hard,” Connor said simply. In his mind Cameron would be there against his body, with his cock buried deep and one leg held aloft as he thrust into that tight butt. “And so deep… making you scream my name,”

Cameron bit his lip, whimpering. “Anything you want!”

“Mmm, good Cam… you’re my sexy little brother,” The older boy pulled his laptop away to give Cameron what he desired. Now watching as his hand travelled the length of his cock, pumping it to the thought of Cameron screaming for more. He let out a deep groan upon seeing Cameron’s eyes roll back and heard his little brother moan. “I own that hole…”

After rolling over, Cameron held the camera over his butt awkwardly. At least until Nicky thankfully took it, then aimed at Cameron. Capturing that perfectly round little ass. Its smooth curve over the twin mounds, the valley down the centre where Connor wanted to bury himself after a lengthy exploration of the cleft. Running his finger down until it found that sweet little hole and pushing inside to test the waters before his cock pushed inside to own it for himself. 

Just imagining that caused Connor to moan. Rolling onto his back and jerking off faster when Cameron slipped a hand out from between his legs and used two fingers to spread his ass.

“This is your hole,” Cameron repeated, before sinking a finger inside himself. “U-Ungh… mm! Please come over, Connor…”

“You come home. Make it just us,” There was no way Connor would do anything with the others watching. He grunted, fucking his hand with heated moans. It was pulsing so hard between his fingers. Dripping copious amounts of precum onto his firm chest. Mingling with his sweat. “Mmm… if you keep fingering that ass I’m gonna cum…!”

Cameron pumped the finger in and out of his tight butt, fucking himself with the skinny digit. Smirking and moaning into his pillow as it fucked his tight butt, captured in crisp detail for Connor’s lustful eyes. He dragged the hot cum from his hole with each pump.

“F-fuck!” Connor slammed upwards into his hand, shooting ropes of hot cum over his chest. Cumming hard for Nicky to watch as he filmed Cameron’s butt.

“Holy this, your brother cums hard! He’s coated!” Nicky moaned for them, watching that hot load fire all over Connor’s muscular body. The hot, white streaks flowed between his muscles and pooled around his dick. “Man, I want a brother…”

“A brother in law good enough?” Avi moaned, still laying across the desk dripping Nicky’s load. He glanced at Asher, who was making out with Oakes and hissing things in his ear as the younger boy plowed him. Avi just knew he would be reminding Oakes that Cameron was on loan. Or that Connor was going to be his before Oakes got a chance.

“Kinda,” Nicky said, moving around to show Cameron his brother’s chest coated in all that thick, delicious cum.

Moaning softly, Cameron rolled back onto his side. More than ever, he wanted Connor there with him, naked and ready for him. “Don’t clean it…! I’ll come home and lick it uppp!”

“Cammy,” Connor chuckled, “It’s gonna be cold when you get back. I’ll give you a fresh one later…” 

With that, he was gone.

Connor sighed, laying down in a sweaty puddle. His chest was a soft, glowing red dotted with ropes of white and clear liquids that ran down his sides or formed into small pools. One hand lazily drifted through these pools, smearing it into Connor’s skin. After so much denial, he’d been unable to hold back from admitting his growing desire for Cameron. He wanted his little brother. Just thinking that to himself had Connor moaning again and tracing his nipples with a fingertip.

His cock gave a tired twitch, asking for a much needed cleaning as its tip rest in the white puddle. It was what had Connor pushing himself up and dragging himself from the room. Right past Chase, who he didn’t know was home; The younger boy turned around just as Connor entered the bathroom, seeing nothing. Connor’s luck was running high.

As he washed his body under the hot stream, Connor moaned. His body loved the water caressing his skin, washing over him in a gleaming glaze of clearness. Getting down every crack, and dripping from his dick.

“He better get home soon…” Connor’s hand palmed his cock softly.

A scene passed though his mind of Cameron walking in now. He’d tear those sweaty clothes off and shove him against the wall, before tonguing out all that hot teen cum from his brother’s used up ass. His first taste of the stuff would be worth it to get rid of that cum.

“Mmmm,”


	35. The Blurred Line

The tension was thick. So dense it would snap the knife trying to slice through it. Cameron was forced by the group he’d found himself a home in over the last month to sit down for a few days and relax his body. They denied him a chance to jerk off, finger himself, get touched by a single cock. It was hell for a horny fifteen-year-old with such slutty connections. Connor too. He was warned not to try backing out now and going back to straight land by pounding a few girls until this was out of his system.

Four days. Four long, sexless days with not a drop of cum spilt by the brothers. Their parents were getting suspicious when all of a sudden only Chase’s briefs came to the laundry with white, sticky stains coating the fabric. Not that they were happy about having to deal with Chase’s crusty briefs.

Cameron and Connor would lock eyes. Everything said that day still fresh in their minds, and the promise Connor made. The line blurred, he was ready to join Cameron and step over it. Once the fifth day passed they would be rested, full of cum and ready for each other. It too all he had to keep from picking Cameron up, pinning him to the wall and just fucking his brains out until the wall cracked.

It was early the next morning, and Chase had just dragged his parents from the house when Cameron knocked softly on Connor’s bedroom door. Already stark naked, letting his semi-hard dick twitch between his legs.

It took a long moment for the door to crack open an inch. Connor’s voice crept out. “What...s the password?”

Cameron deadpanned. He’d grown so used to thirsty tops so hungry for his body they’d already have him pinned to the bed. “Con! Please, I can’t wait any longer! Let me in!”

“That’s not correct! Please return when you have the correct password.” Connor smirked.

“Is the password… ‘I have the hottest big brother’? Or ‘Connor owns me?” Cameron asked pleadingly, trying to pull on the door.

“Close, close…” Connor chuckled.

“It’s ‘Fuck Asher’, isn’t it?” The younger brother chuckled. Connor’s jealousy was written all over his handsome face.

“God no… that’s my Disney Plus account password though…” Connor admitted. 

Since he was eager for this to begin as well, he gave in and opened the door for Cameron, then stepped back suppressing a gasp.

“Cam…”

Cameron was simply beautiful. Skinny hips that sloped both ways leading the way to his pretty halves, one too a full butt on the back, and a semi-hardness wiggling out in front, the other to his half-smiling face. His petite features blended well with his short, messy bed-head and eager, bright eyes. Those lips were parted and breathing quickly, betraying his anticipation. Though there was a hesitance about him. Did he think Connor would be naked for him, too? Not the point. Connor’s eyes moved down that slim, sexy chest of his and followed first his sides, then admired that chest. His lightly tanned shin, perky pink nipples, flat stomach. All so pretty. That cock was growing fast, and easily beat out Connor’s at that age, even if he was still far behind his current dick.

“W-Wow…” Connor whispered, eyes taking every bit of his little brother in. “Y-You have really grown up…”

Turning from side to side, the beautiful boy showed off his form. He had more cake in the back than Connor ever bothered to notice, and he now understood why some people bothered to watch Laps. That tiny, juicy ass in a pair of swim shorts hugging his waist and showing off his smooth butt would be mesmerizing. But only he got to see it now. Its silky texture, full bounciness, and its partner in crime around the other side. A nice handful for the boy.

Cameron’s smile spoke a thousand words of how glad he was that Connor finally started to see him like a grown up teenager.

“You look good, Cammy…”

“You look…” Cameron’s brown eyes looked Connor up and down, before saying sarcastically: “Like you didn’t bother getting out of your pyjamas,”

“You needed something to strip off me,” Connor shrugged. He moved aside, allowing his brother into the room before closing the door. Closing them off into dimness, with the only morning light filtering in between his drawn in blinds. “Wasn’t going to make this too easy for you. You want it, you earn it.”

Cameron quickly let out a cute moan, and his cock rose to full stiffness. “I get to strip… you?”

“Yeah, of course! Go for it, Cam...” Connor responded awkwardly, nerves growing as this began getting serious. He moved to the bed and laid down, allowing Cameron to quickly straddle his waist and put that naked ass right on his rigid dick. “Mph!”

Cameron’s butt moved back and forth while sitting on Connor, teasing him until both hands smacked his behind. He let out a cry from the sting, but it changed into a moan as Connor squeezed his cute, smooth butt. Taking this chance to keep things heated, Cameron’s fingers delicately slipped under Connor’s shirt and touched his skin. It was warm, and he could feel his brother’s quick breathing. He lightly rubbed the older boy, feeling up around his waist. Slipping a little deeper underneath Connor’s shirt every few seconds, sliding along the middle of his firm chest. All the while those hands never stopped squishing and squeezing his ass. Just taking their time to enjoy him thoroughly. He too took his time to explore Connor’s chest, tracing around his pecs and over those hard nipples. Flicking them before palming back down either side only to return to them over his middle.

After a while of the two feeling each other up, Cameron pushed Connor’s shirt off. The hands left his butt only for a moment so Connor could slip out. When he straightened up, however, Cameron wrapped both arms around Connor’s neck and brought him in closer. He kissed him. Their lips met with passion and force. His tongue forced deep into that unprepared throat. Connor smacked his little ass again, then grabbed a hold. Pulling Cameron closer against him, grinding his dick on that ass as their kiss deepened.

“L-Love you, Con…” Cameron whispers, breaking the kiss.

“Love you,” Connor kissed him chastely, “Too,”

“I th-think you love my butt,” The boy wiggled in Connor’s tight grip. His strong hands were still squishing the soft cheeks, then spreading him wide apart. “Ahhn…!”

“O-Oh really?” Connor questioned, the older boy feeling himself twitch from how good Cameron’s ass felt in his hands.

Cameron nodded, biting his lower lip. A look of incredulous lust and vigor on that sweet face as he rubbed it back on Connor’s thickness, drawing a groan from his brother’s lips. He could feel how it throbbed eagerly for him, and he moaned for it. “I want to see it again…!”

“Y-You know what to do then…” Connor responded, fighting back a lengthy moan and the need to pound his brother into the bed.

The younger brother climbed off Connor, pulling away from those hands as he slipped down to his knees. Both hands took the legs of Connor’s boxers. No subtlety or patience when yanking down his boxers, throwing them aside. The tip pulled with them and Connor jolted up a little before his cock came back down with a slap. Almost instantly, his fuzzy balls got an apologetic kiss.

“S-so big…” Cameron almost purred, gulping as his older brother’s cock rubbed against him.

“Now you don’t need Spencer,” Rubbing his cock up against Cameron’s soft cheek, Connor moaned.

“Oh? You want him? You would be so cute with him?” Cameron giggled, even if the thought of Spencer and Connor fucking has his cock throbbing and begging for release.

Connor gave that cheek a firm tap with his cock. “I mean you have my cock, brat. It’s your new toy, and it’s all you need,”

“Uh huh, prove to me, big bro!” Cameron giggled.

Reaching down to grip Cameron’s hair, Connor’s fingers curled into the silky locks. He pulled Cameron down, and was graced by the tongue that traced up the thick underside of his dick - following a vein up towards its thick tip, which Cameron flicked. Then he planted a small kiss on the head, peppering them over its mushroom cap.

“Mmm, that’s right… get this dick ready to suck… I wanna feel you deepthroat it,” Connor growled in the back of his throat as the boy’s lips tenderly cradled his dick.

“But I want it in my ass now! I can suck it whenever you want, j-just ask and I’ll drop anything to suck you, but this… this monster is begging for my butt!” His little brother begged with the sluttiest, cutest moans. He picked up the cock in both hands and stroked it, while kissing around the tip and a few inches below. Feeling it pulse as he stroked.

“If you want me to prove it to you, brat, then you need to earn it.” Connor smirks cheekily.

Cameron pouted, kissing away at the cock. The soft scent of sweat mingled with teenage musk filled his nose. “You can prove it by fucking me… please?”

Letting his cock slap against his little brother, Connor purred: “Earn it, Cammy…”

Determined to get it, Cameron climbed back onto the bed and pushed Connor onto his back. Straddling once more, with one hand folded around his big brother’s fat dick to aim it upwards as he sat on its tip. Seated right between his soft cheeks, spreading them open so it could prod at his entrance. “Fuck… me…!”

“Are you sure, Cammy? I don’t want to do anything you don’t want? We can stop and forget everything, if you want…” Connor offered, despite wanting to grab the younger boy and slam up.

Cameron gave his cute butt a wiggle, smiling at his big brother. “I wouldn’t be on you if I didn’t wanna be!”

“Just making sure… and you know Chase can NEVER know, right?” Connor nervously chuckled.

“Why would I tell him? This… is…” The tension broke. Cameron pushed down, or Connor thrust up. Either way, that thick, raging cock pushed past his ring and entered the teenage boy. He shivered, moaned, and looked like he could lose all control on it. “M-mi-MIIIIINE!!!”

“C-CAM!” Connor grunted out, moaning loudly as he felt the tightness of his younger brother’s ass around his cock for the first time.

“OH MY GOD, IT’S SO BIG!” His brother screamed, rising and falling on its tip. Just a few inches to tease them both, sliding in and out of his vice tight grip. The room was flooded with the sounds of their moans, a tangled mess of husky and cute sounds that were heavy with lust and pleasure. “Ungh… Connor, please just use me! I love your dick sooo much, my sexy big brothers dick!”

Rather than give into primal urges, Connor’s hands cupped Cameron’s hips. Gently rubbing either with his thumbs. The boy was lifted up slowly, easing off the length of Connor’s cock until the squirming cockslut was just seated on the tip. Then Connor dropped him and let Cameron catch himself.

“AGHHH…..! GUUUUH, FUCK!” Cameron cried, not used to this. Almost all of Connor’s cock pushed inside before he caught himself. “M-More!!”

“Holy shit…! Asher wasn’t lying about this boy pussy…!” Resting into the comforts of his bed, Connor let Cameron enjoy his dick for a while. Though he never let go of those hips as they bounced on him, taking only a few inches at a time without pulling off too much of the sexy thickness.

“Boy… pussy…?” Cameron asked as he rode his brother’s dick.

“This, Cam,” Connor grabbed Cameron’s ass in both hands, squeezing as he lifted the boy up. He proceeded to ram balls deep in the boy, making them slap against that soft butt. Cameron arched back with a scream portraying the bliss he felt. After lowering his ass to the bed, only the tip remained in Cameron. Allowing him to sit on his cock once more and sink down to sit fully on Connor’s lap. “Mmm… fuck, that’s it you sexy boy! Ride your brother’s dick… how long have you wanted this?”

“Uuuungh…! I do-don’t know,” The boy felt it push deep, stretching open his tight walls and filling his body with passionate heat. Cameron’s fingers clawed at Connor’s pecs as he took that meaty dick in and out, feeling it press right up against his prostate each time he went down on it. “I-I love your diiiiick,”

“Roll over,” Connor suddenly purred. 

Cameron pulled off the cock with a pop and let it land on Connor’s waist. It and his hole twitched needily. He laid on the bed, propped up on his elbows and cock grinding the sheets. His little butt prime for the taking.

His brother rolled atop of him with hands on either side of him, then pushed down to slide back in. Right to the root with one slow thrust that left each of them moaning. Cameron arched back as it pushed inside him, moaning sweet nothings. As he grinded fast against that butt, Connor closed the distance between them and resumed making out with Cameron. Sliding tongue down the boy’s throat and kissing with vigor, finding a rhythm between their lips.

The younger of the two boys loving every second of it and planning on giving Asher the best thank you of the actor's life.

Connor fucked him slowly, taking his time pushing in and sliding out of its tightness. With each pump inside the boy made their kiss deeper. He moaned into those lips, letting Cameron swallow the sound.

“MPH! A-AHHHH… You feel SO good inside me!” The young boy shouted between kisses, pushing back to meet Connor’s thrust. His legs wrapped with Connor’s giving him more leverage to slam back against that big dick.

“Well get used to it, little brother, this ass is now mine! You won’t need anyone else again… though you can keep that Oakes for now…” Connor growled lustfully. “I might pound your boyfriend’s ass first, however…”

“Mmm, all yours… t-take him, I just want,” Cameron kissed him hard, flexing his tight hole around the cock pounding him into the bed, “You!”

“Good.” Connor growled, as he grabbed his little brother’s hips harder in order to deepen his thrusts into the tightness.

“AGH! FU-FUCK YES! Right… there! HARDER, CONNOR, HAAAARDER!” The boy begged and screamed, feeling Connor hammer his little ass to his heart’s content.

Smirking, Connor decided to give his younger brother exactly what he wanted. Slamming in and out of that tight hole with full force. Offering no mercy to the hole demanding he break it with his big dick, so he just kept slamming and pounding it. Fucking Cameron with all the pent up agression he had against those who fucked his brother first; He would be better than all of them. With every thrust, Cameron would arch back and scream in pleasure.

As the hole tightened around him, Connor found he couldn’t keep this up. It was getting to be too much after all the fucking they’d already experienced. And after five days of no release, his balls were aching for it.

“NGH! Take this dick! Make me cum!” Connor shouted, shoving his cock balls deep in Cameron. The boy screamed into his bed. Sure enough Connor would find soon after that slamming in such a way made Cameron cum more than once and he would be in need of new sheets.

“BREED ME!!!”

Using everything he had, Connor grabbed those hips and pulled them back, while sharply thrusting into Cameron. After a few pulses his cock was shooting its thick, steaming spunk into that tight pink tunnel. Silky, hot jets of it coating the inner walls. Painting them white. Draining his fuzzy balls of their contents. 

“Fuuuuuck, you’re really milking it… S-shit, pussy doesn’t compare!” His big brother moaned into the air as Cameron’s tight ass took it all. “Should make you try it though… we could do some chick together! They would love it!”

“No thanks…” Cameron shivered. “You ruined the moment…”

“Remember you are mine now, Cammy, you do what I say.” Connor hissed, slamming even harder to make sure Cameron knew that he wasn’t joking. 

“I-I don’t want to do a girl… But I want you to keep fucking me,” The boy pushed his head into the sheets and his ass back. Being pounded down hard into his puddle of sweat and cum.

“I didn’t plan on fucking a boy…” Connor smirked, continuing his harder pace. “Things changed…”

“JUST FUCK ME, CON!”

Outside of the window, a figure smirked cockily. Chuckling as those two argued about who pounded what. His camera set up to the window to record his kinky little prey, committing incest with his older brother. They’d been going at it for some hour and a half by now and had no intention of stopping yet. Just the way he liked it. Though he was wary of his camera holding out. The figure having both enjoyed the view that he was getting from them, while also loving how much he was going to get paid from this. 

Reaching into his pocket, the figure pulled out his phone and dialed a number. A contract with no personal name, no details, just the name ‘boss’.

“I got the footage, boss, Cameron Judd slutting it for his older brother…” He revealed.

“How many times have you filmed the kid now?” A voice on the other end asked.

“Many, just like you wanted it, boss.”

There was a pleased chuckle. 

“He’s a slutty boy, just like you thought he would be.”

“Good. Once you hand in this batch, you’re free to make your move. Record it… or else,” The gravelly voice commanded him.

The figure moaned softly into the phone before teasingly chuckling. “Oh? Wanting a look at the goods, boss? You’re lucky I know you won’t be leaking this, could ruin my career…”

“You mean ours. And his. Nobody’s here to get hurt, you know that, I know that… he doesn’t yet, but we’ll get there,” 

“Oh I know… I know full well what you want from Cameron Judd.” The figure responded.

“Just get the job done, Lincoln. Or you won’t be as Jolly as your last name implies.” The voice warned, before hanging up. Leaving Lincoln to tuck his phone away. Once more fed only the sounds of intense sex and humming of bugs from the garden.

Fifteen-year-old actor Lincoln Jolly, known for his role of Alex from pen15, rolled his eyes from the underlying threat and returned to filming the Gilbertson brothers in their post-incestual bliss. He doubted his boss would do anything to him, he knew full well that he could end more than just his boss’s career. Being in the stalking for cash game taught you some things, including to always get the goods on your employer as well. As you never had a guarantee that they were going to pay up. Meaning sometimes, you had to make them pay. Before that however, he was going to enjoy getting that ass. He might even eliminate Oakes from the boyfriend role in order to probably enjoy making Cameron Judd into the bottom slut that he had watched the teenager become.

Lincoln, however, wasn't the only one who had their attention on Cameron Judd.

As his father drove the car closer to the town, nineteen-year-old actor and former Andi Mack co-star of Asher’s, the publicly outed bi-sexual Joshua Rush was scowling as he flicked through the pictures of some admittedly cute boy, enjoying the cock of the boy he had claimed as his own for the last four years. He couldn’t believe that Asher had sent these to him. While Asher had claimed it was an accident for him to receive them, it set Josh off. He already had to deal with that pure slut, Johnny Orlando getting all up in Asher’s sex-life. 

When it should be clear to everyone: Asher Angel belonged to him.

This included every single part and inch of his beautiful angel. He just had to remind Asher, who he belonged to and who brought him into the world of male-pleasure. The former Cyrus Goodman, knew exactly how to do it. He needed to show Asher that while he might be good in bed, he was far from the master that Josh was, and could still be given the mind blowing orgasms that ended up making Jonah Beck have to be a smiling fool in the show.

For now, however, Cameron simply smiled as he finally found some contentment in his new life. Cuddling up on his older brother’s chest, with their naked bodies pushed up against each other in bliss. While he wasn’t sure if he had found his type yet. He had a loving boyfriend, an amazing older brother and some great friends, who all knew and accepted him for who he was. 

Which was all the boy could hope for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the end of the first part of "Finding his Type", we thank every single one of you for enjoying our story and the daily uploads of Cameron's story. We will be taking a break from this story for a while, but "Finding his Type" will be back for a second part as his story continues. Stay tuned for that and we hope you enjoy everything else we come out with in the meanwhile.
> 
> -Moonstone Plus


	36. What You're Missing

Life had been perfect for Cameron since he had finally crossed the line with his older brother, and made love with Connor. With the brothers only growing closer and closer since that day. With Cameron even getting Connor to chaperone a few of his dates with Oakes, so that his boyfriend and brother could bond as well. A plan that was going as strong as the relationship itself.

Today however, was just a brother’s day with Cameron and Chase dragging Connor along to the local pool for a good swim.

“Hey Con… How come you always wear a shirt when we go swimming?” Cameron asked as he passed through the irritating metal gate leading to the public pool. Hearing the screaming, giggling and cries of children mingling with the splashing water and pitter patter of little wet feet. He pulled his dark green towel tighter around his shoulders, shielding his bare, pale chest from the sun until he could put on some sunblock. Looking up at the tall boy beside him, Cameron had to squint as the sun beamed over Connor’s shoulder.

“Cause only some people get to see it…” Connor smirked, punching his slightly younger brother’s arm and giving him a wink out of Chase’s view when Cameron looked towards him.

“Those poor people,” Chase muttered, grinning at Connor. He ran off to find a good spot for their bags before Connor could grab him.

“You’re a brat!” Connor called after him. His voice was carried off into the crowd. Rolling his eyes, Connor looked back to Cameron as they waited. Quick to notice Cameron scoping the pool. “Really? Looking for boys to perv on already? So predictable…”

Cameron’s cheeks flared pink and his body stiffened a little. “N-no I’m not-!”

“Twinks or hunks? Lotta daddys and lotta asses around today,” Connor teased him, giving his little brother a nudge.

“Like you can talk, I bet you’re wishing that Spency was here…” Cameron giggled, teasing back. “Or Asher and Will…”

“Oh, did I mention me and Spencer have been pounding? Think I stole your boyfriend,” Connor said. Then, before Cameron could even process to react, he walked off through the crowded pool towards where Chase had picked for them. The handsome teen stole the only pool chair after setting his things down, then pulled down his sunglasses over his light brown eyes. Cameron stood in place just staring, stunned. 

Before moving, the boy quickly pulled his phone out and texted Spencer. Demanding proof or at least footage of him and Connor.

When Cameron got to his brothers and set his things down, he muttered in Connor’s direction. In a matter of seconds, a rough, patchy coating of sun block was coated over his smooth upper body, over both arms and legs, his cute face and with Chase’s help his back. Ready for the pool. He was planning on if he should do a running dive since the pool was fairly empty but a look from the lifeguard on duty had the fifteen-year-old quickly determining that this was a bad idea.

He had another option, however: Stepping up to the edge of a tall, bright red high dive was a boy with dark hair and deeply tanned skin. His body was thin, toned. Incredibly cute, making it impossible for Cameron to draw his eyes away as he bounced on the board. One, two, three. Then he jumped. After two spins in the air he brought his knees to his chest and hit the water like a bullet. Walls of clear, glistening blue shot up high before coming down with a smack. 

In a move that he hoped his youngest brother didn’t see, Cameron openly licked his lips. Having perved heavily on every inch of the boy as he dived into the water and he wanted and since he had permission from his boyfriend to play, as long he told Oakes after, he planned on getting some.

Almost immediately, another boy came up onto the high dive; He was taller and with a better defined body. His biceps were rather thick for his skinny build, but they matched perfectly on his broad shoulders. His cute, messy brown hair was being fussed over, trying to put it back into shape in spite of the fact he was about to dive.

“Rian, hurry uuuup!” The darker-skinned boy called from the edge of the diving pool.

“Sorry, my hair was just messed up from the wind!” The cute brunette stepped closer to the edge. He seemed tense as he bounced up and down. Cameron’s tongue swiped his lips again seeing the front of his shorts move, making something a little more apparent in the loose fabric. Then he too was off, only without the flip. He hit the water and summoned a bigger wave before emerging a few seconds later, wiping his eyes dry. “How’d I do!”

“Well… you’re better Dylan but I’m still better…” The tan boy smirked.

Rian snorted, giggling softly afterwards. “If you're the best of the boys, we are going to lose in the rematch with the girls… MooMoo smoked you during season one’s diving contest!”

“Says Mr. No Flipping!” Pulling himself from the pool, the tan boy chuckled. He turned around, took a step, then jumped back a step, freezing. He didn’t expect Cameron to be standing there just as stunned. “Ah! Geez, sorry!”

“Don’t be…” Cameron purred, before blushing as he realised what he had done and bolted for where his older brother was lounging, laughing at him.

“You pulled Asher, Spencer, Avi, Oakes and all those hot dudes… with THAT flirting? Jesus, I didn’t know they had low standards…” Connor laughed, biting his thumb. Cameron huffed at him, then peered around to see if the other boys were staring. Sure enough there they were talking, looking in their direction.

“Shut up! They usually flirted with me…” Cameron whined, groaning and dropping down to hopefully hide next to Connor’s body. “I just had to not run! It was soooo much easier!”

Connor looked to his brother, then the cute boys. He laid back for a moment, before surprising Cameron by taking his shirt off moments before they reached them. “They’re coming over here, little bro.”

“So they get to see your abs?” Cameron muttered.

“Hey,” The tan boy started, keeping Connor from a snappy retort. “Sorry for almost crashing into you. Rian’s making me come apologise,”

“I, um, said you didn’t need to be… wasn’t your fault I was standing there…” Cameron stammered, struggling with confidence now that the sexy boys were actually near him. It was a lot easier thinking about wanting them, trying to actually get it was just groan worthy. Connor chuckling didn’t help the situation, or seeing their bodies dripping wet and the light casting a sheen down their toned chests. Even the less defined boy had a sexy body for him to drool for.

“Still, Bodhi should have looked where he was going!” Rian’s voice was a little squeaky, adorable against his toned body.

“Nah, even if he had. Cameron there is a jinx and would have caused a near crash either way.” Connor imputed, his muscular body flexing for the younger ones.

Bodhi leaned over a little to peek at the older boy behind Cameron. Anyone there could have seen his red and black shorts filling out more when he eyed up that muscular body. Even his eyes went a little wide.

“Can we get you an ice cream?” Rian asked, smiling at Cameron. He too wanted to see Connor, but felt bad for his friend almost crashing into this cute boy.

“I would love one…” Cameron replied quickly, eyes having been locked on Rian’s sexy body. “I’m Cameron by the way!”

“Bodhi?” Rian asked his friend before he and Cameron were to head off. “Are you… coming with?”

“Oh, I’m good here…” Bodhi mumbled, eyes roaming Connor’s sexiness with a sly smirk on his face.

“Okay?” Rian trailed off, then took Cameron’s hand. They walked through the crowd of boys and girls running around the pool to the small cafe and ordered their ice creams. Rian got rocky road, while Cameron went for cookie dough. As they licked over their snacks, Rian blushed and uttered a soft; “Can I have a piece of cookie dough?”

“You can have a piece of anything you liked…” Cameron purred, blushing a little.

Rian bit his lip trying not to blush too brightly. He leaned over, snatched a piece of dough between his teeth before leaning back to enjoy it. Once he swallowed it, he looked out to Bodhi. “Sorry about my friend. He flirts a lot… I hope your brother doesn’t mind it, I can go make Bodhi stop or something,”

“Nah, he can distract Connor as I get to hang with you…” Cameron flirted.

The pink cheeks grew brighter. “A-are you… flirting? You’re kinda perving- Oh, my gosh! Why’d I ask that, it’s so rude! I’m sorry!”

“SO-Sorry…” Cameron blushed back. “You are just… well, SO HOT!”

The boy’s blush only got worse when a few people looked over due to him shouting the last two words a little louder than he was expecting to. Even getting a few shakes of the heads in amusement and a couple of elderly women glaring slightly. Rian sunk a little lower, trying to seem small as his cheeks burned a bright fire. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to say it that loud. But… you are! I thought you were a twink, but you’ve got muscles,” Cameron said in awe of Rian’s amazing form. So fit for a small teenage boy. “And you are probably straight…”

“You… you can hear my voice, right?” Rian giggled, hearing his own feminie quality to his voice.

“Yeah, it’s addictive…” Cameron purred low.

Rian struggled to bit back a moan. “S-should we… g-go swimming?”

“You, with water running down that sexy chest? Sounds good to me cutie…” Cameron winked. He stunned himself with that. Having to once more wonder just how heavy an influence all the sex and hot boys in his new life had over him.

“You think I’m sexy?!” Rian almost fell back. Without realising, he’d started to flex.

“So much so… that chest is woooooow…” Cameron admitted, licking his lips at the flexed chest of the other teen boy. Nibbling on his cone, the smiling cutie looked around. There was a small shed nearby full of pool toys. He took Rian by the hand and pulled him over suddenly. While swimming would be fun, more than a little sexy, he’d like more from the boy. 

The shed was unlocked, allowing them inside where they could lock it behind them. Through small windows around the upper walls light streamed in, illuminating Rian and Cameron’s bodies. They looked at each other, both blushing. They knew why Cameron dragged them in here, but who was going to make the first move was up in the air.

“You are more than just sexy…” Cameron finally commented, as he took the chance and kissed Rian on the lips.

Rian stepped back with a gasp. Such a cute sound from his plump pink lips. “Ca-Cameron! I-I have a… um… well, we’re not dating but-”

“I have a boyfriend too… but he lets me play,” Cameron purred, kissing again.

This time Rian didn’t pull away from Cameron’s thin lips. He didn’t lean too far in, still nervous about it but the kiss went on for longer. Nor did he pull back when Cameron tugged the drawstring to his shorts, letting the wet fabric slide down from his body once Cameron eased them down from his body to leave Rian naked before him.

“Fuck… this is just as sexy as the rest of you…” Cameron purred, using his hand to rub against the boy's chest.

Rian whimpered, grinding on Cameron’s hand when the other moved to curl around his cock. Slowly fucking his grip, sinking teeth into his lip. “Bo-Bodhi says I’m bi-bigger than he th-thought!”

“You are… nearly as big as Johnny…” Cameron purred, stroking the boy’s cock happily.

“Wh-who? Is he your boyfriend?” Throbbing between Cameron’s fingers, Rian’s cute dick dripped a droplet of precum onto the ground between them.

“Johnny Orlando and nahhhh, he’s taken…” Cameron giggled. “My boyfriend’s name is Oakes.”

“An...and he’s okay with THIS?” Rian thrust hard into Cameron’s hand. For it, he received a tight squeeze around it’s base before Cameron sped up on its length. Jerking him off quickly, milking moans and precum from his lips. Rian tensed up as he whimpered, pleasure overwhelming him. “Ungh…! Oh, gosh! U-Usually I’m not, um- I mean, I’m not usually topping!”

“Mmm, he likes it. He loves watching me play with other boys. He would be super jealous that I got to play with someone as cute as you… would be begging for a photo of you.” Cameron grinned, moving closer and kissing Rian once more. “What about your boyfriend? Will he be okay with this? What’s his name, sexy?”

Rian squealed upon feeling Cameron’s body press to his own. Their bare chests pressed flush on one another felt good. It only got better when Cameron slipped out of his own shorts to grind naked against him, with the wet friction slick between their two cocks. “He’s dating a girl, so won’t go out with me… His name’s Dylan though, an-and I guess he would like it?”

“Shall we tempt him with a little selfie?” Cameron purred, rubbing Rian’s body. “Show him that sexy body of yours…”

“W-What do you mean?” Rian questioned, the lightly curly haired boy looking curiously at the bowl-cut boy. “D-Dylan knows what my chest looks like, we have been swimming a fair bit… he’s not tempted.”

“Does he know aboooout this?” Cameron squeezed him again while stroking a little faster. His palm rubbed Rian’s tip, working the slickened cock and rubbing the dripping precum into its dark pink, sensitive skin. Every brush against it had Rian bucking his hips, whimpering in pleasure as he leaned back on the wall.

“No!” Rian gulped, as he looked down at his throbbing cock. “H-Has Oakes seen yours?”

“More than seen!” Cameron grinned. At last he let go of Rian, then kneeled down to grab his phone - thank god he hadn’t gone swimming with Rian, he’d have forgotten it was in his pocket and could wish it goodbye. When he got it out, Cameron had Rian add Dylan’s and his own number to make a group chat. Then he got beside the boy. Their pecs touched and Rian’s surprisingly biggish cock rested heavy upon Cameron’s member when he took the shot of their bodies. “God, Ri, dude… you need to stop judging yourself so much, you’re fucking hot…”

Rian blushed when Cameron texted something before sending the picture to Dylan and Oakes before he got a chance to say anything about it. He later found out Cameron said ‘See what you’re missing? ;)’. 

For now, he bit his lip and nervously responded: “I didn’t judge myself. I’m just not going to call myself… hot!”

“You should, man. You really are smoking hot!” Cameron grinned, as he moved in and kissed Rian deeply on the lips. This time slipping tongues into their now passionate lip-lock.

“Is your boyfriend okay with you kissing?” Rian had to ask, though he was finding himself leaning deeper into Cameron’s lips each time.

“Mmm, he’s even watched my ex-boyfriend making out with me and fucking me…” Cameron grinned, before explaining a little more to the other teenager. “Oakes is cool. Though it might be because he’s still banging Finn and Noah, and doesn’t want to stop. Which I can’t blame him… who wouldn’t fuck Noah Jupe! I wouldn’t kick Finn Wolfhard out of bed either...”

Rian giggled. At last he kissed Cameron, in part because he didn’t believe half of what Cameron was saying but he was too nice to say it but it didn’t stop him from blurting it out.

“Wait… Oakes as in Oakes Fegley? You’re claiming to date him…”

Just for proof, Cameron showed Rian a picture of Oakes - and Winslow, who he just noticed was hiding in a pile of Oakes’ clothes, that damn perverted boy - snuggling him on the bed. Both of them naked as they day they were born. He’d have shivered if he didn’t already know Winslow had watched them on day one.

“H-Holy fuck… you are telling the TRUTH?” Rian gulped, eyes widening at the fact.

“Uh-huh! You’re not being entirely truthful though… I know your Dylan is that Kingwell guy. Ie, your co-star on The Babysitters Club,” Cameron giggled. “Logan Bruno… swooooooooooooon.”

Before Rian could respond and as if he needed more proof… Oakes replied to the picture of one of his own.

“Oooh, look!” Cameron beamed, showing that Oakes was having a lazy day in bed and was peeking open his pants for them. Showing they were too late and he’d already blown a load in his pants, smeared all over his chest. “Aw… I wonder if Wins… Uh, nevermind. He says I should suck you. And that you’re bigger than you should be!”

“He did not!” Rian blushed, looking at the comments.

“He did, I swear!” Tucking his phone aside, Cameron got down to his knees regardless.

“I can see them dude…” Rian giggled, blushing a little.

“Oh come on, Logan Bruno, swoooooooooooooooooooooon… let me show you what you're missing out on, by not stealing Dylan away from that 100 girl…” Cameron teased, purring as he moved forward and lapped at the hard shaft like a cat drinking water. Rian still looked hesitant when his tongue swiped at the cock, like he was betraying Dylan letting Cameron do this. Sighing, Cameron rubbed more precum into his tip. “You’re telling me you don’t want to see how deep I can bury your big dick?”

Rian shook his head quickly, then did as he’d done only once with Dylan before. Only he copied Dylan’s actions this time and grabbed the back of Cameron’s head, bringing his soft lips to the tip. “N-no! I want you to!”

Cameron allowed the tip to push past his lips and ease into his mouth, leaning in faster so he could engulf Rian’s sexy young cock. His tongue rubbed Rian’s over sensitive tip, enticing another buck of the hips and a yelp from the cute, muscular twink. Opening wider, Cameron’s mouth accepted the cock deeper before closing around it again. Then his head leaned back and Cameron pulled off, before pushing back down when he felt Rian’s hesitant hand twitch.

The fingers in his hair curled tightly when Cameron’s lips touched Rian’s smooth base. Kissing his crotch around the sexy, thickish dick. Rian’s moans were deep, rich sounds drowning in his overwhelming pleasure. Drawn from his lips as Cameron used his own in tandem with his throat to slide up and down along his length. Gulping it all down swiftly, also flicking his tongue against its shaft.

“F-Fuck…” Rian grunted out cutely, moans leaking from his mouth.

“Mm,” Cameron hummed at him, then pulled back to suckle Rian’s tip passionately. Stroking the boy at its base, smearing in his saliva. “So good…! I love your dick,”

“Pl-please, keep going-” Rian asked him, cock throbbing in those gentle lips.

A smiling Cameron glided down the length of Rian’s dick again, swallowing him to the root. The hand on Rian’s cock had migrated underneath so as to grope Rian’s smooth balls, rolling them around in his hand while squeezing softly. The moans flowing from Rian were amazing. They helped convince Cameron to keep going back and forth on that amazing fourteen-year-old dick. His warm mouth was gentle and sweet as it sucked on Rian, taking the full length in and out on the sexy younger boy; Rian somehow managed to keep a gentle hold on Cameron’s head while the boy bobbed on his dick. Tugging at his chestnut hair.

“Mmm, ghulk,” Cameron moaned louder on the cock while sucking away with a passion. Licking down either side, using his warm tongue in an effort to milk Rian of that sweet cream.

“Oh- Oh, gosh! I-I think… Mm, I’m gonna… here it comes!” Rian shouted, fucking Cameron’s face wildly as he lost control. After a few wild thrusts he whimpered, releasing his hot seed into Cameron’s gladly accepting mouth. Each pulse of his cock emptied more down Cameron’s throat, and he drank it with a deep moan.

“Fuuuuuck,” Cameron licked his lips clean of the taste. “That was so-”

The pair were interrupted by a loud knock on the shed door. They jumped, looking around. Thankfully the door was locked, so they decided to wait out however the kid on the other side was. Up until Bodhi Sabongui’s voice drifted through the metal: “Guys? I saw you go in, open up!”

Feeling nervous but calmer, Rian unlocked the door. Still covering himself when the door opened up to reveal the grinning face of Bodhi.

Grinning wide when he saw that they were indeed naked with Rian looking spent, Bodhi quickly asked: “Room for one more?”


End file.
